Un univers étrangement proche
by Amarelyne Potter
Summary: Oui, elle adore Fairy Tail. Oui, elle était heureuse avec eux. Oui, elle voulait devenir à leur hauteur. Oui, elle à sombrer dans la folie. Oui, elle est revenue à Fairy Tail différente. Mais qui à dis que Natsu allait l'accepter ? Qui à dis qu'elle pourra se défiler indéfiniment ? Une fiction où se mêle mystères, romance, puissance, trahison et sang. Une histoire à leur hauteur.
1. Chapter 1

~Un Univers étrangement proche~

Une silhouette fine et silencieuse traversa la route. Sa longue cape noir, dont les ornements d'argent sur le bord brillaient au milieu de cette nuit, flottait derrière elle provocant un bruit doux et paisible, qui s'allié parfaitement à l'ambiance lugubre des douze coups de minuits qui sonnaient. Sa capuche cachant son visage, l'ombre se dirigea à la lumière de la Lune vers un grand bâtiment en pierre d'où on pouvait voir de la lumière et entendre de la musique et des rires. Le plus beau bâtiment de Magnolia. Fairy Tail. La silhouette s'adossa confortablement contre un mur en face de la célèbre guilde de magicien et silencieusement guetta, une lueur joyeuse au fond des yeux. Soudain les portes principales s'ouvrirent brutalement et laissèrent sortir une personne. D'un mouvement imperceptible l'ombre recula dans l'obscurité et se fondit à l'intérieur tout en suivant la silhouette sortit de la guilde et qui marchait nonchalamment, un sourire aux lèvres et de beaux cheveux blond flottant derrière elle.

« - Luuuuuuuuucy ! »

D'un même mouvement l'ombre et la dénommée Lucy se retournèrent vers le responsable de ce trouble du silence ... L'ombre la première entrevit une tignasse rose avant de se retourner vers la fille pour guetter sa réaction. Un grand sourire se fit sur les lèvres de la blonde à la couette.

« - Natsu ? fit Lucy en haussant un sourcil lorsque le jeune homme fut près d'elle, tu ne reste pas profité de la fête ?

- Nan je suis trop fatigué et cet imbécile de Ice-Man commençait à me taper sur le système avec ses remarques à la noix ! » répondit le jeune homme, en faisant un sourire de trois kilomètre de long.

Le long fleuve coulait silencieusement. Un nuage passa sur la Lune, masquant le peu de lumière qui émanait d'elle. La silhouette encapuchonnée sourit, et se détourna en silence, avant de sauta sur le toit le plus proche. « _Alors c'est elle Lucy ... Elle est belle ... Elle ressemble à Layla ... ». _Elle regarda une dernière fois en arrière, et vis Lucy, habillée d'un short en jean, d'un sweat bleu nuit et d'une paire de basket All Star noir, et son ami, habillé comme à l'accoutumé de son écharpe et de son gilet pour seul haut et d'un pantacourt le tout en blanc, marché côte à côte. Ses yeux se plissèrent et son sourire s'agrandit encore. « _Pour l'instant je compte sur toi Natsu, ne me déçois pas ! ». _La mystérieuse personne sorti une main parfaitement manucurée et agita son doigt, créant une fine ligne pourpre qui ondulait dans l'air ... Et disparut.

Lucy tourna brusquement la tête vers l'ouest de la ville et s'arrêta, le visage soucieux.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luce ? Demanda Natsu, en s'arrêtant à son tour, pourquoi tu t'arrête ?

- Je ne sais pas, commença la blonde distraite, j'ai senti un truc biza...

- LUCYYY ! NAATSU ! »

Les concernés se retournèrent d'un bloc, Natsu était prêt à ''s'enflammer'' comme il le dit si bien quand une furie bleu passa comme une flèche à côté de lui et allât directement se blottir contre la jeune fille blonde, qui retira sa main mise sur son trousseau de clés dans la précipitation pour la posée sur la tête du petit chat bleu en larme pour on ne sait encore quelle raison.

« - C'est horrible, commença Happy en faisant disparaitre ses ailes, me laisser comme sa ! Aye ! »

Lucy éclata de rire pendant que le dragon slayer de feu ne comprenait toujours pas l'affolement du chat.

« - Biiiien et si on rentraient ? » Proposa Lucy en reprenant contenance

Les deux garçons s'entre-regardèrent et sourirent avec un air complice. Un sourire qui fit très peur à la jeune fille qui se demandait qu'est-ce que ces deux imbéciles pouvaient encore bien préparés contre sa malheureuse petite personne. Soudainement elle se rendit compte du sens de sa proposition.

« - Q-quoi ? » demanda Lucy, inquiète

« - Je prends le liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! » annonça Natsu en criant avant de s'élancer à toute allure

« - Aye ! » ajouta Happy, qui se faisait entraîné par son ami

La poussière soulevée par le départ en fanfare du mage et du petit chat ailée retomba. Les yeux de la blonde s'agrandirent de stupeur et brutalement elle baissa la tête, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Elle attrapa son fouet pendu comme à son habitude à sa ceinture avant de relever les yeux, une lueur terrifiante aux fond de son regard chocolat et beau sourire sadique collé à son jolis minois.

« - NATSU REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Et Lucy Heartfillia s'élança à leur poursuite ! Sa allait barder ! Foi de Lucy !

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte de son appartement d'un violent coup de pied ... Et sa mâchoire tomba à terre en voyant Natsu, Erza, Grey et Happy prendre le thé, en mode aristocrate.

« - Hein ? »

Grey leva la tête et lui sourit.

« - Bonsoir Lucy, commença-t-il en tournant élégamment sa cuillère dans sa tasse, il fait frais dehors tu aurais pu prendre une veste ! »

« - Re-Hein ? » répéta très intelligemment la blonde

« - Hai hai il ne faudrait pas que tu attrape froid ! » justifia Erza, en buvant une gorger, le tout d'une façon très aristocrate.

Aucun son ne sortis de la bouche de la propriétaire, elle se demandait juste qu'est-ce que ces hurluberlus avaient ! Et soudain ce fut l'illumination totale … Ils se foutaient royalement de sa gueule ! La blonde eut un sourire sadique et sauta sur la plus proche, c'est-à-dire Grey, et commença a lui taper dessus. La blonde sentit soudainement une aura maléfique, et en levant les yeux elle croisa les abysses noirs qu'étaient désormais les yeux de Juvia.

_Mais elle sort d'où celle-là ?_

« - Rivale en amour ! » conclut sauvagement la mage d'eau avant de se jeter sur la constellationniste

Celle-ci se retrouva projeter violement contre Natsu, et sa main percuta la table, renversant le gâteau à la fraise d'Erza. Mauvaise situation … Trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès mauvaise situation ! Les yeux de la guerrière flamboyèrent dangereusement.

« - Je suis … désol ... » La blonde n'eut pas le temps de terminer ses balbutiantes excuses, Erza s'était changée en mode démon et dégommait tout dans la pièce.

La mage blonde regarda désespérément Natsu qui sautait partout en brulant tout sur son passage, Grey qui dévalisait le frigo en essayant de se débarrasser de Juvia qui inonder l'appartement avec ses larmes, Happy qui venait de faire exploser son four parce qu'il voulait « cuire des poissons », Erza qui cassait tout les meubles et sans compter tout le boucan qu'ils faisaient ! Mais bizarrement c'était sa qu'elle aimait ! Oui, elle aimait sa. Mais ne dit-on pas qui aime bien châtie bien ? Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de la belle blonde, oui, ils allaient prendre cher ce soir !


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy émergea lentement du sommeil, les membres engourdis et la bouche sèche. Elle ouvrit les yeux, avant de les refermer brutalement en gémissant. Les rayons qui traversaient sa fenêtre, dont elle avait oubliée de tiré les rideaux, lui réchauffaient le visage. Cette fois-ci la blonde entre-ouvrit les yeux avec précaution, tout se retournât dans son lit, se mettant à l'abri de la luminosité. Elle se frotta doucement les yeux en se relevant, avant d'étouffer un bâillement avec sa main.

Elle balaya la pièce du regard avant de pousser un cri d'horreur. Tout était mêlé dans un bordel sans nom. Les meubles étaient renversés, ses habits jonchaient le sol, la moquette n'étaient même plus visible tant les feuilles et les stylos étaient éparpillés partout. Lucy senti la moutarde lui monter au nez. Un seul nom la percuta ç cet instant : Fairy Tail.

Elle se pinça l'arrêt de son petit nez alquin, tout en récitant le nom de ses ancêtre, histoire de ne pas produire une série de meurtres particulièrement sanglant. Elle posa un pied sur le peu de moquette qui était visible, et réalisa que celui-ci était littéralement trempé et froid. Elle poussa un cri de stupeur et retomba sur le lit, relevant ses pieds.

- Fais moins de bruit, Luce.

- Oh ça va hein.

Soudainement la blonde se stoppa. Pause, retour en arrière. Qui avait parlé ? Elle fit volte-face, et découvrit son camarade qui prenait ses aises dans _son_ lit. Elle papillonna des yeux un instant, incrédule. Natsu Dragneel dans toute sa splendeur. Elle eut un rire nerveux. Elle allait le tuer. Pour avoir mis son appartement sans-dessus dessous –il n'était pas le seul responsable, mais il était le seul sur qui elle pouvait déversée sa frustration pour le moment- et il avait éhontément profité de son lit, sans son avis.

- Natsu ? fit-elle, d'une voix anormalement mielleuse

Le concerné répondis par un grognement, ce qui pouvais s'apparenter à une réponse affirmative. Il releva la tête des oreillers et croisa le regard noir de la constellationniste. Par-dessus tout il vit ce qu'elle avait à la main : son fouet.

_Et mer…credi_. fut la seule chose à laquelle il put penser avant de se faire attaquer.

.&.

C'est un Natsu totalement harassé que Mirajane vit s'aplatir sur le comptoir, suivit de près par une Lucy grincheuse. Elle leur sourit, avant de leur servir leurs boissons habituels.

- Bonjour vous deux, rit la barman, son habituel sourire aux lèvres. La nuit a été bonne ?

Lucy comprit derechef le sous-entendu de son amie, et lui lança un regard choquée, se sentant rougir. Elle attrapa la boisson et en but une gorge pour se donner contenance, avant de répondre.

- Horrible, fit-elle, dans sa barbe inexistant. Ces crétins ont dévastés mon appartement.

- C'est pas toi qui l'a rangé, hein, intervint Natsu, en lui lança un regard de reproche. Et à peine levé, en plus.

- Rappel moi qui l'as mis dans cet état, rétorqua-t-elle, en lui lançant un regard particulièrement mauvais. Hein ?

Le Dragon Slayer, tout dragon slayer qu'il soit, leva les mains en signe de paix. Il avait assez pris en coups pour aujourd'hui. Lucy soupira et se laissa tomber sur le comptoir.

- Je dois payer mon loyer dans quatre jours et je n'ai pas de boulot.

Mira pouffa de rire, Lucy ne se plaignant pas de son loyer au moins une fois par mois relevait de l'exploit ! Happy arriva à ce moment-là, fonçant directement sur Natsu.

- On va faire une mission, proposa Natsu, à la blonde et à l'exeed. J'ai envie de me battre !

Lucy soupira, sachant déjà que la mission serait une catastrophe. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une tornade blanche sauta au cou de son coéquipier.

- Ah ! fit Natsu, en souriant. Bonjour, Lis. Ça va ?

- Parfaitement bien, sourit la jeune sœur de Mirajane. Je me disais, comme ça fait longtemps, qu'on pourrait se faire une mission, ensemble. Comme au bon vieux temps ! Tu en pense quoi ?

- Ce serait trop bien ! répondit le jeune homme, avec un énorme sourire, puis il se rappela. Mais avec Lucy-

- C'est correct, Natsu, coupa la blonde, avec un petit sourire. C'est normal, je me débrouillerais.

Ne prenant pas le temps de la remercier, Lissana entraînait déjà Natsu et Happy vers le tableau des missions.

- Ce que tu viens de faire Lucy, c'est vraiment gentil.

La blonde se tourna vers la barman. Mira la regardait avec gratitude et compassion.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi, souffla la blonde. C'est parfaitement normal qu'ils veuillent ce voir, apès tout ce temps. Et puis il était temps que je vole de mes propres ailes.

- Hé bien, fit Mira, voyant clair dans le jeu de son amie. Viens me voir quand tu auras trouvé ta mission, Lucy.

La blonde acquiesça et se leva, avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers le fameux tableau. Elle salua Nab d'un sourire, avant de parcourir les multiples feuilles des yeux. _Monstres, Mages Noirs, Meurtres, Dévastation … _Elle soupira, elle ne voulait rien de tout cela. Soudain une annonce dans le coin gauche attira son attention, elle arracha la feuille.

_Besoin d'un Mage afin de retrouver un livre,_ lut la blonde, avant d'hausser un sourcil, victorieuse.

Elle allait se mettre à peser le pour et le contre, quand l'image de son équipe s'imposa dans son esprit. Elle n'avait jamais fait de mission sans eux. Cela l'effrayait un peu, à vrai dire. Elle fit une moue dubitative. Mais elle devait leur montrer qu'elle savait se servir de ses dix doigts, à tous. Elle en avait marre de passer pour la victime de service, et de se faire sauver par Natsu.

_Aller ma grande, tu peux largement le faire._

Ce que Lucy ne savait pas encore c'est que cet accès d'orgueil lui venait d'un sentiment particulier. Un sentiment qu'elle n'avait encore eut le plaisir de goûter et d'expérimenter. La jalousie.

Sans une once d'hésitation elle montra l'annonce à Mira avant de quitter la guilde, Plue à ses côtés.

.&.

Mirajane la regarda partir avec un peu d'appréhension. L'idée de savoir Lucy seule à l'autre bout du pays lui contracta l'estomac. La blonde lui paraissait tellement fragile, tellement impressionnable. Elle n'était pas rassurée du tout. La savoir seule dans un endroit inconnu l'angoissait. Elle considérait Lucy comme une sœur, comme une amie proche.

Elle pensa à avertir Grey ou Erza, afin qu'ils surveillent de loin la constellationniste mais elle ne voulait pas blesser la jeune fille dans son orgueil.

- Tout ira bien.

La blanche tourna la tête et vit le maître, assis sur le comptoir. Il avait surement assisté à la scène.

- Je l'espère, murmura la démone. Je l'espère vraiment.

.&.

- Mmmh, fit Lucy, pensive. Tu penses que je devrais prendre ça ?

- Pu-pun.

- Oui, tu as raison, je le prends !

La blonde finissait de faire sa valise, avec entrain. Elle avait hâte de réaliser sa mission et de revenir. Malgré tout elle était un peu stressée, c'était la première fois qu'elle partait sans Natsu. Elle avait trop pris l'habitude de se reposer sur lui.

Lucy enfila un jean, un pull et ses bottes. Elle coupa le gaz et vérifia que toutes les lumières étaient éteints avant d'enfiler sa veste. Elle attrapa sa valise et la fit trainer jusque sur le pavé de son trottoir. Plus, sur son épaule, tremblotait, avec son éternel sourire.

La blonde se réjouit mentalement. Après tout elle n'était pas seule. Elle ne l'était jamais. Elle avait ses esprits avec elle. Il se mit à neiger doucement. L'hiver arrivait.

.&.

Le soleil se couchait, lentement, emmenant avec lui les derniers rayons de clarté de ce samedi. La chaleur en ce jour de décembre était pour le moins étonnante, voir improbable, mais c'était comme ça ici. Les voitures commençaient déjà à se faire rare dans les quartiers pourtant fréquentés, chacun ne pensant qu'à rejoindre son domicile, son nid douillet. Sur les rives de la rivière, près du pont, une silhouette regardait le soleil se fondre au loin, pour aller éclairer une autre partie de ce monde.

Dès que les dernières clartés furent dissipées un silence pesant tomba, irréductible et puissant. Plus aucuns bruits de moteur, plus aucun chant d'oiseau. Juste une respiration calme et mesurée qui se fondait dans le silence devenu maître de l'instant. Une vague odeur de cigarettes flottaient dans les rues de Ferentes tandis que derrières leurs vitres les gérant de café tournaient leur pancarte. _Close_.

La silhouette en manteau noir se mit à marcher, doucement, comme sans but. Tel un fantôme errant. Les nuages se dissipèrent, laissant apparaître la Lune. La pleine Lune, si belle de cette lumière blanchâtre, donnant une illusion irréelle à la scène.

Les rayons lunaires enveloppèrent la silhouette, lui donnant un aspect spectral. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire d'un doux blond pâle étaient presque blancs sous cette étrange lumière. Des mèches de cheveux lui tombaient sur le front masquant ces yeux d'un gris nuageux, d'un gris d'orage. Doucement il écarta une mèche rebelle qui lui masquait la vue.

Un nez étroit et des lèvres fines complétaient ce tableau charmant. Ses vêtements étaient couteux, on le remarquait de loin. Mais il paraissait négligé, comme s'il les portait depuis plusieurs jours.

Il était beau. Indéniablement beau. Avec son teint pâle, presque translucide. Sous cette lumière céleste et dans se fin brouillard qui s'élevait il ressemblait à un ange déchu. Le jeune homme resserra son écharpe en laine bleu marine autour de son cou, fourra ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et accéléra sa marche.

Encore cette fois il ne saurait pas où dormir, et c'était comme ça depuis trois jours.

Ses sombres pensées le forcèrent presque à repenser à cette fameuse soirée, celle qui avait fait basculer sa vie. Ses beaux yeux gris s'assombrirent, s'embuèrent presque de larmes.

Tout cela à cause d'une histoire bête, que l'on pouvait même qualifier d'absurde. Un conflit de choix.

Il soupira et secoua la tête, défaitiste. Il avait voulu soutenir ses choix et voilà où il en était. Mais il ne regrettait pas.

Il avait tout perdu, et pourtant, sous cette lumière, il avait l'air d'un combattant victorieux. La silhouette se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers une haute bâtisse. Un ancien château, espérant y trouver refuge.

.&.

Lucy avait dormis pendant le plus gros des cinq heures du trajet en train. Lorsque le train arriva en gare de la ville de Ferentes elle s'étira comme un chat et sortis de la cabine. C'était un des plus longs trajets qu'elle ait eu à faire en train. La mage fut surprise par les quelques centimètres de neige au sol. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux environs. Ferentes était vraiment une ville différente de Magnolia. Ici l'air ne sentait pas la mer mais plutôt la campagne, de longues étendues blanches se profilaient et l'horizon était obstrue par une haute forêt, qui ressemblait à une longue masse noire.

Elle respira un grand coup, et se mit en quête du manoir Rainsworth. Elle s'engagea dans les ruelles et vit avec plaisir que les maisons étaient toutes d'un style très rural et ancien. Elle adorait les vieilles maisons, cela lui rappelait son enfance au manoir avec ses parents. Lucy se retrouva sur ce qu'il semblait être la place du village. Incertaine, elle préféra demander son chemin, plutôt que d'y aller un peu au hasard. Elle arrêta une dame à l'allure plutôt âgée.

- Excuser-moi, fit-elle, en souriant gentiment. Vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve le manoir Rainsworth, s'il vous plaît ?

La dame lui lança un regard surpris, avant de lui indiquer la route.

- C'est par-là, tout droit. Arrivé près de l'église prenait à gauche, un sentier vous y mèneras.

Lucy la remercia et partis rapidement. Elle ne vit pas le regard angoissé et désolé que la vieille femme lui envoya, dans son dos.

Les rues étaient désertes et silencieuses. La blonde quitta bientôt les ruelles pavées de la petite ville pour un sentier en terre battu. Elle attrapa sa valise par la poigné, cessant de la faire rouler sur le sol boueux. Elle pouvait désormais voir la silhouette presque spectrale du manoir. Enfin, pour elle, la demeure avait plus des apparences de château du Moyen-Age. Grand et en pierres grises.

- Argh, fit-elle, lorsqu'elle marcha dans une zone plus molle que les autres, salissant ainsi ses bottes.

Elle atteignit le manoir, après une ascension qui lui parut infiniment longue, et se retrouva devant les grilles du manoir. Elle aperçut une petite cabane et entreprit de faire signe dans cette direction. Un portier en sortis, la surprise se peignit sur son visage tandis qu'il sortait de son perchoir.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- La mage de Fairy Tail !

Le visage de l'homme se ferma instantanément, et il lui demanda gravement :

- Votre marque ?

Lucy enleva son gant droit et exhiba la marque de Fairy Tail dans sa direction. Il hocha la tête et rentra dans son refuge. Un instant plus tard les grilles s'ouvraient, dans un grincement qui lança une série de frissons dans le dos de la blonde.  
Elle pénétra ensuite dans l'imposante demeure. Au moment où les grilles se refermaient, un second homme –habillé de la tenue conventionnel des majordome- se matérialisa près d'elle. Manquant de sursauter de frayeur, Lucy cligna des yeux.

- Bonjour demoiselle, fit-il d'une voix particulièrement suave. Je suis Sébastien, à votre service lors de votre séjour parmi nous.

La blonde fut instantanément charmée par cet homme. Grand et fin, le visage taillé dans le marbre avec des yeux rouges comme la braise. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

- Lucy Heartfilia, enchantée.

Il lui prit ensuite sa valise des mains et la conduisit à l'intérieur du manoir, en lui expliquant que son maître allait bientôt la recevoir.

.&.

- Comment ça Lucy a pris une mission seule ?

Dire qu'Erza était surprise était un euphémisme. Elle était réellement choquée. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait.

- Oui, elle est partie hier, répondit Mira. Sa mission doit durer trois ou quatre jours.

Grey fronça les sourcils. Partir seule comme ça n'était pas dans les habitudes de la blonde. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas venue leur proposer une mission.

- Pourquoi elle n'est pas venue nous voir, demanda-t-il à Erza. On l'aurait fait avec elle, cette mission.

- Aucune idée, souffla la guerrière, agacée. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne nous à même pas prévenu.

- Et l'allumette, pourquoi il est pas parti avec elle ? fit Grey à la barman

- Natsu est en mission avec Lissana et Happy.

Erza marmonna un « Je comprends mieux » et Grey fronça les sourcils, avant d'ajouter à l'attention de Mira :

- Où est-elle ?

- Dans une contrée du Sud, à Ferentes, fit-elle avant d'ajouter, l'air pensif. Il me semble qu'elle doit retrouver un livre et revenir.

Grey sembla rassuré par l'aspect simpliste de la mission, mais pas son amie.

- Pour combien ?

- 100 000 Jewels.

Erza serra les dents. Ce genre de mission n'était pas les plus recommandé. C'était une sacrée somme juste pour retrouver un bouquin. Il y avait forcément un problème.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû la laissée partir. Je vais la chercher.

Avant que Titania n'est pu faire un pas, une voix grave l'arrêta.

- N'y va pas, Erza.

La jeune femme à la chevelure écarlate se tourna vers le maître, et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- Ne t'es-tu pas demander pourquoi elle était partie seule ? fit-il, doucement. Elle l'as fait pour vous. Parce qu'elle veut devenir une coéquipière à votre hauteur. Parce qu'elle veut faire ses preuves. Lucy est une mage extraordinaire, mais elle a besoin de vous le prouver avant de se le prouver à elle-même. Alors, pour cela, tu ne peux pas interférer dans sa mission.

Mirajane et Grey, baissèrent la tête. Ils auraient dû réaliser ça avant, afin d'éviter que leur amie ne partent comme ça. Erza se rassit et demanda un fraisier à Mira. Elle ne voulait pas alerter ses camarades, mais elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

.&.

Lucy poussa un sifflement admiratif lorsqu'elle fut seule dans ses appartements. Sébastien lui avait montré les différents chemins, afin qu'elle ne se perde pas, avant de la conduire ici pour qu'elle se repose.

L'appartement était vraiment luxueux. Le petit salon était meublé avec goût, dans des tons crème et ocre, avec une immense bibliothèque qui prenait tout un mur. La chambre étai sans doute la plus impressionnante : un magnifique lit baldaquin en bois sculpté avec des draps et des rideaux rouge et or. Un somptueux tapis couvrait le sol en marbre et un balcon donnait une magnifique vue sur l'immense parc et l'orée de la forêt.

Elle prit le temps de ranger ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle se mit à sautillée en voyant le grand jacuzzi qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et activa les robinets. Elle revint dans la chambre cherchée des vêtements propres et retourna dans la salle d'eau. La mage se déshabilla et plongea avec délice dans l'eau chaude.

Son regard se porta vers la fenêtre, d'où elle voyait encore les flocons tombés. Le majordome lui avait expliqué que le château avait plusieurs siècles derrière lui et que plusieurs personnes de sang royales avaient vécu ici. Il lui avait raconté comment le château avait été détruit lors de la révolte des paysans et comment la famille Rainsworth l'avait restauré, le rebâtissant comme l'original.

Lucy plongea la tête sous l'eau, elle repensa à la série de portrait que Sébastien lui avait montré, dans l'aile droite. Toute la lignée Rainsworth. Et le dernier de celle-ci, Ciel Rainsworth.

Elle avait été plus que surprise de constaté que celui que Sébastien appelait maître n'était qu'un garçon de quinze ans tout au plus. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. 17 : 40. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant que Sébastien ne vienne la conduire à celui qui avait demandé un mage.

Elle finit de se laver et sortis rapidement. Dix minutes plus tard elle était fin prête et cinq minutes après le majordome toquait à sa porte.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et montèrent deux fois une série d'escalier. Lucy trouvait la bâtisse magnifique mais le silence permanent de celle-ci la mettait mal à l'aise. Vraiment. Elle se mit à songer à la mission. Le livre devait vraiment être important pour que le jeune Rainsworth ai mis une récompense aussi élevée sur la fiche de la mission.

Au bout du couloir, elle aperçut deux imposantes portes. Sébastien toqua légèrement sur l'une d'elle, pourtant le son se répercuta fortement dans tout le couloir. Comme un écho. Lucy eut la désagréable sensation de se sentir observé, elle se retourna et ne vit rien, mis à part les ténèbres du couloir. Sébastien ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer.

Le bureau était somptueux. Dans des couleurs allant du bleu le plus pur au mauve le plus profond. Une grande fenêtre, illuminait la salle, se trouvait juste derrière l'imposant bureau en bois de pin. La chaise du bureau était face à la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos.

- Tu peux nous laisser, Sébastien.

La voix était forte, grave. Le majordome fit signe à la jeune fille de s'assoir et quitta la pièce en silence. Une fois la porte refermer un silence pesant se fit maître de la pièce. Lucy retint son souffle, son regard passant de ce dossier de chaise aux livres des bibliothèques qui se trouvaient sur les deux murs de la pièce.

- Lucy Heartfilia ?

Elle était surprise qu'il utilise son nom entier.

- Oui.

La chaise pivota. La blonde garda un visage neutre, mais au plus profond d'elle-même elle ressentit le plus grand choc de sa vie. Si le comte Rainsworth paraissait jeune sur les tableaux, il l'était encore plus en vrai. A première vue elle ne lui aurait même pas donné treize ans.

- Vous êtes surprise ?

- Je ne vous cacherais pas le contraire, répondit la blonde, avec un semblant de sourire.

Le jeune Ciel Rainsworth ressemblait à ces poupées de porcelaine que l'on trouve dans les vitrines. Frêle et d'une douceur incomparable. Ses cheveux d'un marine profond lui coulaient sur la nuque et lui frôlait les épaules.

- Vous n'êtes pas la première surprise, comtesse Heartfilia, fit le jeune noble.

- Je ne suis plus comtesse, simplement une mage de Fairy Tail, rectifia Lucy.

Il la regarda intensément. Avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres :

- Je sais, j'ai entendu parler de vous et de vos exploits. Mais avant tout, je pense que des explications sur votre missions vous serons nécessaire.

Elle hocha la tête. Le regard azuré du jeune garçon la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais réellement aimée ces manies et ces regards hypocrites des gens de la haute, bien qu'elles les maitrisaient parfaitement. Quant à ce Ciel Rainsworth, elle commençait à le sentir de moins en moins.

- Vous n'êtes pas ici pour retrouver un livre.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Son sentiment ce confirmait, la panique pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Elle essaya de réprimer ce sentiment en maitrisant sa respiration. Elle aurait donnée n'importe quoi pour que Natus, Grey ou Erza soit avec elle.

- En réalité, ma chère, vous êtes ici pour participer à mon grand projet.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, répondit Lucy, en amorçant une geste pour se lever. D'ailleurs je vais-

Elle fut brusquement ramener en arrière, autour de ses poignets une sorte de liane la retenait sur les accoudoirs de son siège.

- Allons, allons, tempéra le jeune comte, une moue amusé au visage. Vous n'allez pas nous quitter si vite.

- Relâcher- moi ! cria Lucy, dont la panique venait de montée d'un cran. Je vous ordonne de me re-

La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par la liane qui venait de passer sur sa bouche, la clouant contre le dossier et la rendant silencieuse.

- Je déteste les jérémiades féminines, soupira-t-il, un air particulièrement sadique au visage. Bien, maintenant revenons à mon grand projet, ma chère comtesse. Voyez-vous je ne peux pas quitter mon château et aussi dorée soit-il, je m'ennuie à mourir. C'est triste n'est-ce pas ?

Lucy marmonna une quelconque insulte et gigota sur place.

- Je serais vous j'éviterais de trop me mouvoir, cette adorable plante aspire votre énergie à chaque mouvement, rit-il, il sourit en voyant le regard noir de la jeune fille. Bien, comme je le disais, je m'ennuie. J'ai donc décidé de crée une sorte de petite compétition, afin de me divertir.

Il sorti un lacrima d'un de ses tiroirs et le posa sur la table. Un écran se matérialisa.

- J'ai fait bâtir un immense labyrinthe dans le sous-sol de mon domaine, expliqua-t-il, alors que les images défilaient sur l'écran. Ce labyrinthe est truffée de pièges et de monstres, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sadique en voyant Lucy blêmir. Il vous faudra en sortir vivante. Mais comme j'ai trouvé que cela serait bien trop simple j'ai alors établit une autre petite règle : seul trois personnes pourrons en sortir vivante.

Elle lui envoya un regard effrayé.

- Oui, vous avez compris. Vous devrais tuer les autres participants pour survivre.

Toute couleur quitta le visage de la constellationniste. Le jeune noble le vit et éclata de rire.

- Il y a trente participants, Lucy Heartfilia. Si vous voulez revoir la lumière du soleil il va falloir vous battre.

La jeune fille baissa la tête. La seule idée de ne plus jamais pouvoir revoir ses amis lui lacéra le cœur. Mais elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de devenir un assassin. Pourtant elle était partie dans l'idée de devenir plus forte … Elle sentis ses yeux la brûler et se remplir de larmes. Des larmes de rages. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas ici. Pas loin d'eux.

Elle releva brusquement la tête et lança un regard brulant au jeune Rainsworth. La liane autour de sa bouche se relâcha. Elle parla avec une assurance qu'elle ne se connaissait pas :

- Je participerais.

_**Trois semaines et demi plus tard, guilde de Fairy Tail.**_

Il était encore tôt ce jour-là, la guilde était presque déserte. Mirajane essuyait les verres avant de les ranger dans les placards prévus pour. Le retour de Lucy aurait dû se faire il y a de cela trois semaines. Elle était vraiment anxieuse, cependant le maître leur avait interdit toutes interventions. Mais elle avait confiance en Lucy. Elle lui avait même déjà préparé sa boisson favorite, pour fêter son retour. Elle espérait juste que ce soit simplement la recherche du livre qui retenait Lucy.

Non loin du bar Grey, Erza et Juvia étaient attablés et discutaient des dernières nouvelles. Mais on pouvait voir qu'ils fixaient souvent la porte de la guilde avec insistance, tous les trois. Juvia aussi était inquiète pour la jeune blonde, et ce même si elle la considérait comme une rivale, car Lucy avait été la première à lui ouvrir son cœur et à s'accorder parfaitement avec elle. Jusqu'à même faire un Unison raid.

Les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent brutalement, laissant apparaitre Natsu, Lissana et Happy qui volait au-dessus d'eux. Ils entrèrent en riant, et en saluant leurs amis. Ils s'attablèrent au bar.

- Déjà de retour ! s'étonna Mira, en souriant à sa cadette.

- Oui, répondit Lisanna, tout sourire. On a fini en avance mais …

- Mais ?

- On a pas été payés, finit-elle, en soupirant.

Mira éclata de rire, sachant déjà la cause de ce non-paiement. Natsu avait certainement du bousiller un monument national ou détruire la moitié du village. Elle secoua la tête, autant amusée que dépitée, ils auraient bientôt des nouvelles du conseil à ce rythme-là.

- Luce n'est pas là ?

La question venait de Natsu.

- Non, répondit Grey, en s'approchant avec Juvia et Erza. Elle est en mission.

Le jeune dragon slayer hocha la tête, d'un air entendu, et s'assit sur un tabouret. Il se releva brusquement.

- Quoi ?!

- T'es toujours aussi long à la détente, l'allumette.

- Tu viens de dire quoi, caleçon parlant ?

- Que t'était con, dragonnet.

- Batârd.

Et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, tout en jurant comme des poissonniers. Grey balança une chaise à la gueule du mage de feu qui l'évita in extrémiste, et qui lui jeta une table –avec Cana dessus- en riant comme un dégénéré. Soudain les deux mages sentirent une présence néfaste juste derrière eux.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faite ? fit Erza, avec une voix d'outre-tombe

- Rien, rien, on est amis, firent les deux jaunes hommes, totalement apeurés.

- Tu les tiens toujours d'une main de fer, s'amusa Lissana.

Titania soupira, et s'assit sur un tabouret avant de s'accoudé au bar.

- Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter, fit-elle. Ce n'est pas normal.

- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas normal ? demanda Lissana

- Lucy aurait dû rentrée il y a quatre jours, et on n'a toujours aucune nouvelle …

- Où est-elle allée ?

- A Ferentes, chez des certains Rainsworth.

Lissana fronça les sourcils, comme si elle voulait se rappeler de quelque chose, avant de pousser un cri de stupeur. Les yeux écarquillés, dans une expression de panique.

- Tu es sûre de toi ? fit-elle à Erza, l'agressant presque.

- Certaine, répondit la rouge, surprise. Pourquoi ?

Elle lança un regard à Natsu qui ne disais rien, mais dont les sourcils froncés et les dents serrés ne présageaient rien de bon, avant de répondre.

- L'auberge où nous étions accueillait des gens venu de partout, et un soir alors que Natsu et Happy étaient partis chercher la récompense, j'ai rencontré une vieille femme. C'était il y a quelques jours. On a diné ensemble et elle s'est mise à me parler de son village d'origine qui est justement Ferentes. Elle m'a dit qu'un paquet de mage avait débarqué, et qu'ils demandaient toujours le manoir Rainsworth.

Elle fit une pause, elle savait que la suite n'allait pas rassurer ses amis.

- Mais le problème c'est qu'aucun d'eux n'en n'ai jamais ressorti.

Erza abattis son poing sur le comptoir avec violence, les faisant tous sursauter.

- Je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû la laissée y aller seule !

- Il y a pire … murmura Lissana. On raconte que le comte Rainsworth est un fanatique et que c'est un monstre. Ce n'est même, pas la première fois qu'un groupe de mages disparait comma ça. Mais apparemment personne n'as jamais rien trouvés contre lui. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il envoie différente missions aux guildes avec pour but de les appâter en masse.

Juvia devint translucide. Cela faisait presque quatre semaines que leur amie était là-bas. Seule. Elle sentit Grey se tendre comme arc à coter d'elle.

- Lucy est en danger, murmura Happy, dont les yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes.

Lissana serra le petit exeed contre elle.

- Je vais la chercher.

E n'était ni une question, ni une supposition. Le ton froid et dur de Natsu montrait sa détermination. Si quelqu'un essayait de l'en empêchait il allait sévèrement en pâtir.

- Il ne faut pas foncer dans le tas, coupa Erza, en essayant de maitriser l'anxiété de sa voix. On doit établir sa stratégie.

- Tu ne comprends pas.

Ils regardèrent tous le mage de feu, surpris. Celui-ci, la mâchoire contracté et les poings serrés, regardait finement la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas, Natsu ? On est tous inquiet, je sais ce que tu ressens mais-

- Tu sais ce que je ressens ? coupa Natsu, acide, avant de continuer en criant. Non tu ne sais pas ! Je lui avais juré de la protéger ! Je lui en ai fait la promesse, Erza ! _Je_ l'ai laissée tomber ! Et maintenant elle est en danger de mort ! Tout est de ma faute !

- C'est de notre faute à tous, répondit Grey. Je te signale que c'est aussi notre coéquipière.

Le regard noir que lui lança le dragon slayer le fit reculer d'un pas.

- Natsu, calme-toi, intervint Mira, en serra un verre dans ses mains pour les empêcher de trembler. On va trouver une solution. Tu n'es pas le fautif, je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser partir …

- Savoir qui est le fautif ne nous mènera à rien, fit Juvia. Juvia pense que l'on devrait aller voir le maître.

- Il est en déplacement, intervint Mira, dépitée. Et il nous à donner l'ordre de ne pas intervenir, mon dieu.

- Je m'en balance des ordres, cria Natsu, alors qu'il parvenait de moins en moins à contrôler la colère qui montait en lui. J'y vais maintenant.

Erza l'attrapa par l'écharpe.

- On ne doit pas foncer dans le tas ! lui cria-t-elle dans l'oreille. S'il est assez malin pour faire disparaitre des groupes de mages, foncé comme des abrutis de premières ne nous serviras strictement à rien !

Alors ils se mirent tous à parler en large et en travers. Personnes n'écoutant personnes, les cris se changeant en hurlement. Mira sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas que Lucy meure. Près d'elle Juvia essayait tant bien que mal de se faire entendre alors que Natsu, Grey et Erza hurlaient comme des charretiers. Lissana ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Lucy, mais celle-ci lui avait paru sympathique, et même si elle ressentait une certaine jalousie à son égard elle ne lui souhaitait pas qu'il lui soit arrivé malheur. Happy était sans doute le seul à ne pas parler, le visage contre Lissana, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il se moquait tout le temps de la belle constellationniste mais en réalité il l'adorait. Il s'en voulait terriblement parce qu'il lui avait souvent répéter qu'elle était faible et pensait que c'est cela qui l'avait poussée à prendre cette mission sans aide.

- QUE CE PASSE-T-IL ICI ?

Les sept mages se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers la voix grave qui venait de s'élevé. Le master était de retour. Dans une cohue-bohue incompréhensible ils se précipitèrent vers lui, parlant tous en même temps.

- LA FERME ! cria le maître, en montant sur le bar. Je peux savoir ce qui vous met dans cet état ?

Erza pris la parole, après avoir lancé un regard noir aux autres, les défendant d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle raconta tout au maître, et lui demanda de lever la restriction. Makarov ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Au moment où il entre-ouvrit la bouche la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit une seconde fois. Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées entrèrent.

Un des inconnus s'approcha et lorsqu'il approcha du groupe, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres et fit glisser sa capuche an arrière. La seconde silhouette s'approcha discrètement, tandis que les mages de Fairy Tail se remettaient du choc.

Lucy se tenait devant eux.

Personne n'osa parler, tant le regard glacial de la mage des étoiles les pétrifiait. Sur sa joue on pouvait voir trois traces nettes, comme si elle s'était faite griffée. Sur sa mâchoire on pouvait apercevoir un bleu qui virait dangereusement au mauve. Happy voulut faire un pas vers la belle blonde mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que l'aura de Lucy avait changée.

- Master, je dois vous parler.

Juvia ouvrit de grands yeux choqués. Ce ne pouvait pas être Lucy. Ce n'était pas leur Lucy. Cette femme à l'aura écrasante et dénuée d'expression ne pouvais pas être elle. Comment ces prunelles chocolat si chaleureuses avant pouvaient-elles êtres si vides et froides ?

Comme il ne réagissait pas Lucy leva sa main droite. Mira laissa tomber le verra qu'elle serrait auparavant dans ses mains, il se brisa en mille morceau. La marque rose de Fairy Tail était bien sur le dos de main, mais les coupures et le sang qui la masquait à moitié étaient tout simplement horrible. Elle laissa ensuite tomber sa cape à ses pieds.

Juvia et Lissana poussèrent un cri d'horreur spontané. Grey écarquilla les yeux face au spectacle. Le corps de la constellationniste était mutilé de part et d'autre. Des hématomes de taille anormale se trouvaient sur ses jambes et ses bras. Mais ce qui retenait le plus l'attention était la longue marque à peine cicatrisé sur son avant-bras gauche, d'où le sang suintait encore.

Ses vêtements et ses clefs étaient couvertes de sang et un poignard ensanglanté était maintenu par une lanière sur la cuisse gauche de la mage.

- Tu dois d'abord passer à l'infirmerie, Lucy.

La blonde esquissa un sourire tordu, un air sadique au visage, et eut un rire moqueur.

- J'ai connu pire durant ces semaines. Je dois vous parler, _maintenant_.

Happy ne comprenait pas, cette expression sur le visage si beau de sa Lucy lui faisait peur. Réellement peur. Le maître la jaugea du regard un instant, plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

- Suivez-moi. Erza envoie nous Wendy dès qu'elle arrivera.

Les six mages regardèrent leur amie et l'inconnu suivre Makarov dans les escaliers menant à son bureau, avant de s'entre-regarder, totalement confus. Erza hocha la tête, encore sous le choc de la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister.

Natsu n'avait pas quitté des yeux l'endroit où c'était tenu sa coéquipière. Ce visage inexpressif, ces blessures, cette façon de se comporter, cet aura presque maléfique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ces batards ? murmura Grey, acide.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le mage de feu. Mais crois-moi, ils vont me le payer.

Le regard onyx de Natsu s'enflamma de haine. Il senti le feu de la vengeance s'allumer en lui, et ses phalanges blanchirent tellement il serrait les poings. De fins filets de sangs s'écoulèrent de ses poings clos. Il ne pardonnerait pas à ceux qui avaient osé toucher à Lucy. Jamais.

* * *

**Oui, je sais, ça fait trèèèèèèès longtemps et je m'en excuse ! Cette fiction me tiens beaucoup à coeur et je ne compte pas l'arrêter, loin de là ;) **

**Mais cette année avec mon BAC a passer et mes concours je n'ai plus trop le temps de faire des publications régulière, j'en suis vraiment désolée !**

**N'hésiter pas à reviewer mes amis lecteurs, ce sont vos reviews qui me motive pour trouver des moments ou écrire :)**

**A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy planta son regard dans celui de son supérieur, presque avec arrogance. Près d'elle la seconde silhouette, toujours encapuchonnée, s'assit et se mit à faire claquer ses ongles sur l'accoudoir du siège en bois. Le regard du maître passa de Lucy à l'inconnue, avant de revenir sur la blonde.

- J'imagine que tu veux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Absolument pas, j'ai parfaitement réussis ma mission.

Le ton froid et cynique de la mage lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il ne reconnaissait plus celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille. La blonde, consciente de la l'état de conscience du vieil homme, retint un sourire proprement moqueur. Elle passa une main lasse dans ses long cheveux blond, emmêlés et poisseux de sang et d'autres substances dont personne ne voulait savoir la provenance.

_Ils s'attendaient à quoi, s'amusa-t-elle,_ intérieurement. _Que je n'étais pas capable de réussir une simple mission ? Les abrutis._

La silhouette à coter d'elle bougea quelque peu, et Lucy sut que celle-ci riait silencieusement. Elle lui coula un regard un peu réprobateur, mais du se retenir de sourire.

- Et de quoi donc voulais tu me faire pars ?

Lucy essuya d'un revers de la main le sang qui s'écoulait le long de sa tempe, comme si ce n'était que de l'eau, et croisa les bras, révélant à son vis-à-vis de longues marques violacés qui faisaient le tour de ses avant-bras. Comme si on l'avait attachée durant un long moment.

- J'ai des informations sur Zereph.

Makarov fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que le mage noir venait faire ici ? Il n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa question, que Lucy reprit la parole, toujours de ce ton arrogant :

- Après avoir … réussi ma mission, j'ai quittée Ferentes avec deux amis. Zereph est venu à notre rencontre. Je dois avouer avoir était un peu surprise, mais apparemment il voulait que nous nous joignions à sa cause.

- Vous joindre à sa cause ?

- Il veut monter une armée, faite des plus puissants mages.

**.&.**

Lissana se sentais mal à l'aise. Grey et Erza semblait avoir été confrontés à une apparition spectrale et Happy ne cessait de trembler. Sa sœur et Juvia marmonnaient à voix basse, un air inquiet au visage. Mais la pire réaction avait sans doute été celle du mage de feu. Il avait démoli la moitié de la guilde avant de sortir en trombe – envoyant la porte du bâtiment valser.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait réellement eu peur de Natsu. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère contre lui-même, elle ne l'avait jamais vu s'inquiété pour quelqu'un avec autant de passion et de ferveur. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur. La voix grave de Grey la sortis de ses sombres pensées.

- Je ne comprends pas, marmonna Grey, confus. Pourquoi elle est comme ça ?

- Si je le savais, on ne serait pas là, grincha Erza, tout aussi perplexe. Ça ne lui ressemble pas, ce comportement. J'ai eu l'impression de voir Luxus lorsqu'il avait péter un câble et voulais devenir maître de la guilde. Et ce regard …

Grey et Juvia hochèrent la tête, dépassés par cette situation incongrue.

- Juvia pense que Lucy à du vivre des moments vraiment horribles …

- C'est possible, répondit Erza. C'est même probable. Mais qui est la personne qui l'accompagnait ?

Grey et la mage d'eau haussèrent les épaules, et Mira secoua la tête en signe de négation. Lissana prit alors la parole :

- J'aurais plutôt penchée pour une femme, vu sa démarche.

La cloche de Magnolia sonna huit heures. La ville commençait à reprendre vie. Dehors les gens ouvraient leurs fenêtres et respirait l'air pur de ce jour d'hivers. Décembre était là. Le bruit des moteurs ne tarda pas à se faire entendre et les premiers mages arrièrent à la guilde, souriant et en se bousculant. Un matin que l'on pourrait considérer comme normal.

Mirajane se fabriqua un masque bienveillant, pour ne pas alerter ses camarades. Grey et Erza se redressèrent, avant de tourner le dos à la guilde, faisant face au bar. Ils étaient bien trop préoccupés pour pouvoir faire comme si de rien n'était. Lissana adopta le même comportement, et fit un petit sourire à sa sœur qui le lui rendit.

Dès qu'elle aperçut Wendy, Erza se leva et alla à sa rencontre.

- Ah bonjour Erza, babilla la petite fille, avec son magnifique sourire. Comment ça va ?

- Bonjour Wendy, répondit un peu brusquement la mage en armure. Le maître te demande dans son bureau pour des soins urgent.

La Dragon Slayer ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

- Le maître est blessé ?!

- Ce … ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, dépêche-toi, s'il te plait.

La petite fille aux longs cheveux bleus hocha la tête et alerta Carla qu'elle montait chez le maître. L'exeed hocha la tête, et repris sa discussion avec Lily. Erza vit alors Gadjil et Reby entrés dans la guilde. Ils se dirigèrent vers Mirajane, en souriant.

- Votre mission s'est bien passé ? demanda la blanche, en prenant son rôle d'hôtesse au sérieux.

- J'ai empêché Gadjil de dévoré la moitié des tuyauteries et nous avons été payés, rit la mage des mots. Alors oui, tout c'est bien déroulé.

Mira s'amusa en voyant le Dragon Slayer réfuté ces accusations, qu'il jugeait « fausses » et « délurées ». Reby éclata de rire, puis se tourna vers la jolie barman :

- Luce est rentrée ? demanda-t-elle, tout sourire. Je dois absolument lui montrer ce que j'ai trouvé, en mission.

Mira se mordit la lèvre inférieur, indécise.

- Oui, elle est rentrée mais …

Reby haussa un sourcil, avant de continuer :

- Mais elle est déjà rentrer chez elle ?

- Non, elle est avec le maître avec Wendy, mais elle …

- Elle, quoi ? Elle est blessée ?!

Gadjil se retourna, curieux, et intervint :

- Qui est blessé ?

- Lucy !

- Bunny Girl ? s'étonna-t-il, avant de continuer en ricanant. La Salamandre n'as pas su faire son boulot correctement ?

- Elle était en mission solo, cette fois-ci, intervint Mira, heureuse que Natsu ne soit pas là. Elle est rentrée ce matin.

- Si elle va bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? fit Reby, qui commençait à être un peu anxieuse.

- Elle … elle est juste un peu changée, conclut la démone, soupirant. Tu jugeras par toi-même.

**.&.**

Différents…

_Différents_. Différents de ceux qui ont le choix. Différents de ceux qui n'ont pas vu leur maison envahie de tueurs sadiques et leur table de salon couverte de sang humain. Différents de ceux qui n'ont pas entendu les cris de gens qu'on torture à la cave, tout en sachant qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire, qu'ils n'ont même pas le droit de penser à la possibilité d'arrêter ça.

_Différents_. Différents de ceux qui n'ont jamais sangloté et hurlé en silence, terrifiés, horrifiés, accablés, incapable de s'arrêter de hurler, mais en silence, en silence parce qu'ils ne sont jamais loin. Différents de tous ceux qui n'ont jamais vomi dans leurs toilettes, dégoûtés de leurs actes au-delà des mots. Différents de ceux qui voient des hommes, des femmes et des enfants, des gens, des innocents, des victimes, des martyrs, et qui en font des cauchemars toutes les nuits, au lieu de ne voir que des bêtes à abattre.

Différents.

Monstres sans âme. Traîtres à tous les camps. Bourreaux, assassins, meurtriers. Lâches. Bâtards sans cœur. Parasites. Enfoirés.

Pensent-ils que nous n'avons pas assez souffert, nous aussi ?

**.&.**

Wendy referma la porte du bureau du maître, avant de se laisser couler le long de celle-ci, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle essaya de maîtriser le tremblement qui la tenait toute entière, le visage affreusement pâle. La mage du ciel ne parvenait pas à effacer les horribles images qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Les visions du corps mutilés et couvert de sang de son amie ne cessait de lui revenir, la narguant presque. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi horrible. Pour la simple et bonne raison que le plus gros des blessures semblaient avoir été infligés consciemment sur le corps de la mage.

Elle se redressa, chancelante, et entreprit de descendre les escaliers. Elle capta le regard d'Erza, et vit que la mage en armure ce précipitait vers elle. Wendy s'arrêta au bas des escaliers, agrippée à la rambarde comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Wendy, fit Erza, en s'approchant alarmée. Tu vas bien ?

Pour toute réponse l'adolescente vomit son petit-déjeuner au pied de l'escalier. Erza lui retint les cheveux d'une main, lui frottant le dos de l'autre. La mage semblait parcourut de longs frissons et les larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler, finissant d'inquiété Erza. Autour d'elles un attroupement commençait à se former, s'inquiétant pour la Dragon Slayer du Ciel. Mirajane fit signe à Erza d'emmener Wendy à l'infirmerie.

Accompagnée de Carla, Happy, Grey et Juvia, elle emmena Wendy à l'infirmerie, loin des regards.

Elle fit s'assoir la petite mage sur un des grands lits blancs et verrouilla la porte. Grey tendis un verre d'eau à Wendy qui lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Wendy jeta un regard remplis de tristesse à Erza, les larmes commençaient à lui brouiller la vue. Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de la main et inspira.

- C'est … c'est horrible…

Les trémolos dans la voix de la petite fille comprimèrent le cœur de Juvia. Elle était certaine que son état de choc était dû aux blessures de Lucy. De loin, les balafres et les lésions multiples sur le corps de la mage stellaire étaient tout bonnement irregardable, alors de près …

- Toutes ces marques … ajouta Wendy, baissant la tête. Elles ont été faite alors qu'elle était parfaitement consciente, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défendre …

- Mais de quoi parles-tu, Wendy ? intervint Carla, en posant une patte sur la jambe de sa mage.

- De Lucy, répondis Grey, en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la Dragon Slayer. Elle est rentrée de mission vraiment amochée …

- Ce n'est pas le pire, murmura Wendy.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers elle, attendant la suite du diagnostic.

- Elle a été marquée au fer rouge, continua Wendy, la voix brisée. Avec de la magie noir.

Grey fronça les sourcils de concert avec Erza, ne sachant pas ce que cela signifiait. Juvia posa la main sur sa bouche, dans une expression épouvanté. Wendy ce mit à pleurer, en secouant la tête, dépitée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette marque ? demanda Grey, ne sachant pas comment réagir face aux larmes de la jolie petite mage.

Incapable de répondre Wendy continua de secouer la tête. Juvia s'assit près d'elle et lui entoura les épaules d'un bras.

- Juvia en a déjà entendu parler, lorsqu'elle était à Phantom Lord. Les marques au fer magique sont supposées être des marques d'appartenances, expliqua-t-elle, avant de détourner le regard, replongeant dans de lointains souvenirs. Juvia se souvient qu'un mage s'était faite posé une tel marque … Il à hurler durant cinq jours, sans le moindre répit. On raconte que les marques au fer qui résulte de magie noir sont plus que des marques, elles ne peuvent être apposées que sur des mages dont le cœur et l'âme ont été souillés de magie noir. On appelle ces marques des « cauchemars infinis ». Il dévore le cœur de son propriétaire.

Les pleurs de Happy rejoignirent ceux de Wendy.

Grey ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, il ne trouvait pas les mots tant il était horrifié.

**.&.**

Lucy étira ses membres, observant les fines cicatrices sur son corps, encore couvert de sang. Elle mentirait en disant que la disparition de la douleur n'avait pas été une réelle libération. Elle observa son appartement d'un œil critique.

- C'est ici que tu vis ?

Elle se tourna pour voir la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée.

- Tu peux enlever ton capuchon, fit Lucy, en lui faisant signe d'entré. Personne ne pourra te voir ici, Adeline.

Lucy verrouilla la porte et vit son amie enlever sa cape, poisseuse. Elle fut ravie de voir que Wendy avait fait des merveilles, la jeune femme ne portait presque plus de trace, hormis le sang séché. La blonde se hâta ensuite vers les fenêtres qu'elle vérifia avant de revenir au salon.

Adeline la sonda de ses grands yeux verts. Deux miroirs d'émeraudes dans lesquels on pouvait facilement perdre pied. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de plongé leur regard dans celui de la frêle mage. Aucuns n'avaient survécu.

- Tu peux aller prendre ta douche en premier, Adeline.

La petite brune remercia Lucy d'un sourire, avant de se dirigé vers la salle d'eau qu'elle avait aperçu le moment précédent.

Une fois seule Lucy attendit d'entendre l'eau coulée à flot avant de se lever et de refaire face au miroir. Elle passa son haut, presque en lambeau et imbibé d'hémoglobine, par-dessus sa tête et fixa son regard sur sa chute de rein droite. Deux spirales rouge et noir s'enroulaient, telle des serpents, en un symbole complexe et démonique. Un hiéroglyphe ancien, un langage oublié.

La mage reporta son regard sur ses prunelles d'un chocolat absolument glacé. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment.

_Flash-Back_

Les cachots du manoir étaient sans doute les meilleures pièces qui pouvaient refléter l'âme de leur propriétaire. Pas un rayon de soleil, pas une brise fraîche, pas même de lumière. Juste la pénombre, la peur et les hurlements de douleurs qui résonnaient sans fins dans les couloirs.

Les cellules étaient étroites et humides. Lucy, accroupit contre un mur avec les bras maintenus au-dessus de sa tête par des chaînes, entendit distinctement des pas mesurés se dirigé vers elle.

Elle avait faim, elle avait soif, elle avait peur.

Elle entendit le cliquetis de la porte et un grincement qui l'avertit de la présence de visiteurs.

- Alors ma belle, comment se passe ton séjour ?

- A merveille.

Si il y a bien une chose que Lucy avait développée depuis qu'elle était coincée dans ce trou à rat c'était bien l'ironie et de cynisme. Le comte éclata d'un rire sans joie, il adorait jouer avec elle. La mage blonde était sans doute sa prisonnière préférée, la seule qui ne cessait de le surprendre.

- Tu n'en démords pas, comtesse, fit-il, en s'approchant. J'adore, ce côté rebelle.

Elle eut un sourire moqueur. Elle ne lui ferait pas l'honneur et le plaisir de le supplier. Même si elle mourrait de peur et qu'elle était à deux doigts de craquer.

_Avec du sarcasme, on peut seulement masquer ses blessures, sinon ses dégoûts._

Elle serra les dents en pensant à ce proverbe tristement célèbre. Elle ne pouvait que l'appliquer à son misérable cas. Depuis qu'elle avait accepté de participer à ce « jeu » sa vie avait pris un tournant de film d'épouvante.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, abrégea le jeune Ciel. Je ne suis pas ici pour une visite de routine, mage de Fairy Tail.

Lucy leva seulement les yeux vers lui, lui lançant un regard méprisant. La gifle qu'elle se prit résonna dans la pièce. Elle cracha du sang sur le sol avant de lui lancer un sourire en coin. Il ne gagnerait pas à ce jeu-là avec elle, il le savait. A sa grande surprise la blonde s'était révélée drôlement résistante aux coups.

- Sébastien, le tisonnier.

Lucy eut la désagréable sensation de sentir une odeur de chair brûler. Elle releva la tête et vit le bout du tisonnier flamboyant. La lumière lui brûla les yeux, qui se mirent à lui piquer. Elle avait été si longtemps privée de lumière que la moindre source lumineuse la torturait.

Le bout du tisonnier brûlant n'était pas comme les autres. Son extrémité formait un dessin complexe qu'elle n'arrivait pas à délimiter. Elle n'avait jamais vu pareil marque. Pourtant elle connaissait presque tous les symboles antiques et les marques de chaque guilde, officiel, comme illégale.

- Sait tu ce que c'est ? lui murmura mielleusement le comte, en s'accroupissant face à elle.

Elle lui envoya un regard emplis de dédain.

- Eh bien, d'après mes connaissances c'est probablement un tisonnier ?

Une seconde gifle résonna dans la pièce, se répercutant dans les couloirs.

- Garde ton ironie pour plus tard, trancha-t-il, d'une voix froide. J'ai d'autres projets pour toi.

Il fit signe à Sébastien de sortir de la pièce. Le majordome s'inclina puis quitta la pièce.

- Ceci, fit-il, en agitant le bout brûlant sous le nez de Lucy. N'est pas un tisonnier ordinaire. C'est un porteur de marque.

Lucy fronça les sourcils. Elle avait beau chercher, cela ne lui disait rien.

- Je vois que cela ne te dis rien, ricana Ciel. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu ne seras plus jamais la même, Lucy Heartifilia.

Il souleva le tee-shirt de la mage et appliqua le porteur de marque contre la chair blanche de la mage. Le hurlement de Lucy emplis d'horreur tous les prisonniers. Il se répercuta dans le château entier.

_Fin du Flach-Back_

Lucy passa un doigt sur la marque éternelle. C'était encore douloureux au toucher. Elle se rappela l'air horrifié de Wendy lorsque celle-ci avait vu l'horrible marquage au feu. Elle regrettait d'avoir obligé la petite mage à voir ses blessures et _ça_. Elle avait clairement aperçu la lueur horrifiée dans le regard bleu de Wendy.

La belle constellationniste soupira et se dirigea vers son placard. Elle en sortie deux tenues complète, en posa une sur son lit, et emportant la seconde avec elle dans la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le frigo et constata avec désolément que celui-ci était vide. Elle referma la porte du frigo et soupira avec force. La dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de faire était d'aller faire les courses, ou pire encore, cuisiné.

Elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain se déverrouiller et rejoignit le séjour. Adeline venait de sortir de la pièce, encore mouillée, une serviette autour d'elle. Ses longues boucles brunes cascadaient sur ses épaules et dans son dos, comme Lucy ne les avaient jamais vus, brillante et soyeuse. Adeline lui envoya un sourire, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanche, avant de prendre la parole :

- Ça fait un bien fou, merci de m'hébergé, Lucy.

La blonde balaya le remercîment d'une main, un sourire amical aux lèvres.

- C'est normal, fit-elle. Je t'ai posé des affaires sur le lit. Fais comme chez toi.

La brune la remercia d'un signe de tête et Lucy entra dans la salle de bain. L'air était encore agréablement chaud. Elle posa ses vêtements sur le meuble prévu à cet effet et sorti deux autres serviettes d'un petit placard.

Adeline. Lucy eut un sourire à la pensée de la jeune femme. Plus jeune qu'elle d'un an, elles en avaient traversées des épreuves. Elle la considérait comme une sœur, une meilleure amie, une confidente. Elle avait été son seul soutien, sa seule alliée. Elle se rappela la première fois où leurs regards s'étaient croisés, tandis que l'eau de la douche s'écoulait sur elle.

_Flash-Back_

Le poignard de la jeune femme trancha la gorge de son assaillant. Un poulailler. Voilà ce que pensait Lucy en ce moment, prise aux griffes avec un mage de la terre. Elle s'écarta à temps pour éviter une lame affutée, qui passa à deux doigts de sa jambe. La mage se laissa tomber et balaya son dernier adversaire avant de l'immobiliser à terre. Autour d'elle les combats faisaient encore rage.

Le mage de la terre semblait paniqué et il tremblait totalement. Elle eut un sourire démoniaque qui acheva d'effrayé le mage. Il n'était pas vieux, mais plus de toute jeunesse.

- Pitié …

Lucy eut envie de lui cracher à la figure, les faibles n'avaient pas leur place ici. La lame de son poignard trancha la trachée du mage, d'un coup net, précis et sans une once d'hésitation. Le sang jaillit, encore chaud, de la gorge déployé, l'éclaboussant totalement. Elle arracha le pendentif en forme de flocons de neige de sa victime. C'était son pass pour la prochaine épreuve.

Elle avait perdu le compte des personnes qu'elle avait tuées. Ne préférant pas pouvoir mettre de chiffre sur l'horreur de ses actes. La constellationniste se releva avant de se dirigée directement vers le point de passage, ignorant les supplications et les bruits écœurant de gargouillis et membres que l'on brisait. Au fil des étapes ses adversaires étaient toujours de plus en plus forts et déterminé. Pourtant la jeune femme ne ressentait plus cette peur qui l'avait tenaillée durant ces jours reclus dans la cellule.

Une semaine et demie. C'était le temps, selon elle, qu'elle avait passée dans le labyrinthe. Depuis son entrée dans cet enfer sans nom elle avait perdu la notion de l'humanité. Lucy Heartifilia, l'innocente, la douce, la compréhensive, la faible, était morte. Ne restait plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, son poignard et ses clefs couvertes de ce sang de ses victimes. Des hommes, des femmes, des mages. Des vieux, des jeunes.

L'image de ses camarades s'immisça dans son esprit, elle la chassa prestement. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des doutes et des regrets.

Elle traversa le mur qui limitait la zone de combat sans problème. Lucy se retrouva dans un immense couloir, de longues torches étaient fixées aux murs, en pierre difformes.

Elle avança rapidement sur le béton dur et parfois cabossé du chemin. Elle eut l'agréable sensation de ne plus sentir ses jambes lourdes, comme la veille. Ses muscles avaient été mis à rude épreuves mais elle n'avait pas lâchée l'affaire, redoublant d'effort, quitte à se faire souffrir.

Le corps de la mage s'était affiné, tout en muscle. Ses cheveux blonds si soyeux et doré n'étaient plus. Terne, couvert de poussière et de sang, emmêlés au possible : voilà comment ils étaient.

Elle arriva devant un croisement. Elle ne s'arrêta pas et pris directement à gauche. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais peu lui importait. La mage arriva dans une petite pièce, étrangement lumineuse.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait déjà deux personnes, deux hommes. Deux mages de Blue Pegasus, si elle s'en tenait à leur marques. Elle pénétra dans le cercle magique, celui-ci se mit à luire avant de s'éteindre.

« Ceci est un deux contre deux, seul deux survivants sortiront de cette salle. »

Lucy ricana avant de se rendre compte qu'il manquait une personne. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu gueuler une quelconque insulte à Ciel Rainsworth –qui, elle le savait bien, entendait tout- quand une fine silhouette sortie de l'ombre d'un coin de la pièce.

Une longue natte brune filait dans son dos jusque ses hanches, une peau pâle comme la lune et une paire d'émeraude scintillante pour iris. Malgré son apparence menue et fragile Lucy ressentit de fortes vibrations émanant d'elle, comme des vagues de puissance. L'inconnue s'approcha, un sourire carnassier naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle se plaça aux côtés de Lucy et tira son katana de son fourreau.

Sans crier gare l'un des deux hommes leur fonça dessus. Lucy fléchit les jambes et d'un mouvement souple elle propulsa son pied dans la mâchoire de l'homme, dans un coup de pied retourné parfait. L'homme se releva presque immédiatement et tendit sa main vers Lucy, préparant une incantation.

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de se saisir de ses clefs que la main coupable du mage … tomba. La blonde porta son regard sur la jeune femme dont elle avait oublié la présence un instant. Celle-ci essuyait sa lame tachée de sang sur son jean noir, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres. L'instant d'après, dans un enchainement de mouvement tellement fluide que Lucy ne parvint pas à suivre, la lame effilé rencontrait le cœur du mage, qui tomba au sol.

Elle secoua sa lame, projetant des gouttes de sang par endroits et lança un regard amusé à Lucy. La constellationniste plissa les yeux. Lucy sentit l'air changé. De la magie. Elle jura entre ses dents, et se prépara à la contre-attaque.

Des tornades d'air brûlant se formèrent, chacune dans un coin de la pièce, se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle. Elle saisit la clé de Virgo quand une main gantée se pose sur son bras. Elle planta son regard sévère dans celui de la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui désigna d'un signe de tête le mage. Lucy fronça les sourcils puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Le sol se mit à trembler. Le mage ne pouvait pas contrôler sa magie et utiliser l'épée qui pendait à sa ceinture. Une proie facile.

- Je te couvre, tue-le.

Lucy tressaillit en entendant la voix de la manieuse. Une telle fermeté dans la voix d'une adolescente la surprenait réellement.

Elle hocha néanmoins la tête et se saisit de son poignard. Elle le plaqua contre son avant-bras, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude, et se mit à courir. Elle sentit d'autres vibrations rejoindre celle du mage de l'air, des vibrations bien plus puissantes.

Le mage sentit ses tornades se faire lourdes, il les gonfla un peu plus, mais cela ne changea rien. Ce n'était pas normal, l'air ne ressentait pas la graviter. Il sentit une autre magie s'insinuer dans la sienne, une nettement plus néfaste. Au moment où il ouvrait les yeux il était trop tard. Lucy était déjà sur lui, son long poignard s'enfonçant dans son estomac.

Une fois l'homme gisant à terre Lucy retira son arme et la fit glisser dans son fourreau, contre sa cuisse. Elle se tourna à demi, et planta son regard dans celui de la fille.

- Lucy.

- Adeline.

Une symbiose parfaite. Un alliage de vainqueurs. Une assurance de la victoire. Voilà ce que chacune d'elle ressentit.

_Fin du Flach-Back_

La blonde secoua la tête, préférant ne pas repenser à ces moments qu'elle avait passée dans le sous-sol de la résidence Rainsworth. Elle sortit rapidement de la douche, ravie de se sentir enfin propre. Elle regarda ses mains. Il n'y avait plus de sang. Pourtant elle savait ses mains souillées de sang à jamais. Du sang de ces pauvres gens qu'on avait forcés à aller à l'abattoir, comme de vulgaires bêtes de bétail.

Elle s'enroula les cheveux dans une serviette et se sécha rapidement, avant d'enfiler ses sous-vêtements, un jean délavé et un pull noir à col rond. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Son corps s'était réellement affinée, ne restait plus que des membres tout en muscles. Elle roula ses affaires déchirés et sales et les jeta dans la corbeille, rejoignant ceux d'Adeline.

Elle ouvrit la porte et frissonna, passant de l'agréable chaleur humide de la salle de bain à l'air sec et froid du séjour.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

Lucy lui envoya un franc sourire et s'assit avec elle sur le canapé. Les deux amies restèrent silencieuses un moment. Un de ces silences bénéfiques, léger. Ce fut Lucy qui rompit le silence lorsque la cloche de l'église de Magnolia sonna les douze coups de midi.

- Tu veux qu'on aille manger à la guilde ?

Adeline jeta un coup d'œil à Lucy. La tête renversée contre le canapé et l'air un peu stressé, elle s'en amusa.

- J'adorerais, cet endroit semble être tellement chaleureux.

- Hum …

La brune eut un petit sourire. Elle s'attendait à cette post-dépression de la part de Lucy.

- Je ne mérite plus ma place près d'eux. Je suis un monstre. Je n'ai plus le droit de me sentir chez moi dans cet endroit qui respire la bonté et la sécurité. Je suis une idiote finie, énonça Adeline, avant de rire face au regard incrédule de Lucy. C'est ce que tu pensais, n'est-ce pas ?

Lucy soupira.

- Tu es trop perspicace pour ton âge.

- Disons que je vois la vie comme elle est.

- Arrête de me jouer les psychologue affirmée et retourne donc babiller sur les derniers potins de Sorceler'Magasine.

- Allons bon, et dans un instant tu vas m'appeler « mon enfant » et m'envoyer faire ma sieste peut-être ?

Lucy ne put retenir un gloussement, et Adeline sourit, victorieuse. C'est comme ça qu'elle aimait Lucy : souriante.

- Ne me tente pas !

- Tu n'oserais pas ! s'offusqua la brune, en mettant une main sur son cœur. Sinon je préfère encore mourir de faim.

- Tu es trop un estomac sur pattes pour mourir de quoi que ce soit, et surtout de faim !

Adeline envoya un coussin dans la tête de Lucy, en démentant ces accusations.

Les deux filles rirent un moment, avachis sur le sofa du salon. Le ventre des deux filles gargouilla de concert, et elles échangèrent un sourire. Lucy se leva et enfila une paire de basket puis une veste. Adeline remis ses bottines noir, dans lesquels elle rentra le slim blanc que lui avait prêter Lucy.

- Attrape.

La brune se retourna pour recevoir un court manteau noir sur la tête, elle grommela en l'enlevant de sa figure pour l'enfiler, s'attirant le rire moqueur de Lucy. Quand elle eut finit de boutonner le manteau elle senti quelque chose de doux et chaud contre son cou, elle releva la tête pour voir Lucy l'enrouler dans une épaisse écharpe blanche comme neige.

- Merci.

La blonde lui fit un clin d'œil et attrapa les clés de son appartement. Au moment de sortir elle s'arrêta devant la porte, brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a Lucy ?

- Et si j'invoquais Plue ? Je t'avais promis de te le montrer.

Adeline se mit à sautiller sur place en battant des mains, l'air parfaitement heureuse, comme une gamine. Lucy se mit à penser que cette Adeline n'avait rien à voir avec la froide tueuse du labyrinthe, tant elle respirait la joie de vivre, mais la marque sur le dos de la main de la jeune fille lui rappela la triste réalité.

Lucy invoqua le petit esprit sous les yeux émerveillés de la petite mage. Elle avait vu différents esprits de Lucy, mais jamais aussi adorable. Tous ceux que Lucy avait invoqués dans les tunnels, pour des combats, étaient impressionnants et particulièrement puissant.

- Pu-pun !

- Waaaaah, s'extasia l'adolescente. Trop mignon !

Elle attrapa le « chien » des neiges et lui tira les joues, puis s'amusa à le voir grelottait en chancelant d'un pied sur l'autre. Lucy éclata de rire en la voyant exécuter la même « danse » et imitant les « Pu-pun » de l'esprit.

C'est Plue dans les bras et Lucy à ses côtés qu'Adeline se rendit pour la seconde fois de la journée à Fairy Tail.

**.&.**

Lucy maîtrisait parfaitement les battements de son cœur et son expression, de l'extérieur on voyait une femme sereine. Mais intérieurement elle n'avait jamais été aussi anxieuse de toute sa courte vie. Vu la manière dont elle s'était comporter –en parfaite reine des glaces- envers ses amis, elle ne savait pas comment ils allaient réagirent.

Elle coula un regard vers Adeline, qui semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour son petit esprit. Les yeux chocolat de Lucy se remplirent de tendresse, elle aurait aimée avoir Adeline pour petite sœur. Quand elle pensait que c'était grâce à Ciel Rainsworth et à son jeu suicidaire qu'elle devait sa rencontre avec la troublante Adeline, elle avait juste envie de grimacer.

- On y est, Lucy.

La blonde hocha la tête, et poussa la porte. Elles entrèrent d'un pas conquérant dans la salle.

Adeline manqua de justesse de soupirer. Voilà que Luce reprenait son magnifique visage de glace. Elle serra Plue contre elle et lança des regards à la ronde autour d'elle.

_Règle n°1 : Toujours berner ses opposant en ayant l'air soit totalement terrifiant, soit en ayant l'air fragile au possible pour leur donner un abus de confiance._

Les deux filles appliquaient cette règle à la lettre, l'une dégageant une aura surpuissante et un charisme impressionnant. L'autre rougissante et adorable, s'attirant les regards charmés des gens autour d'eux.

Lucy s'installa au comptoir. Elle ressenti un bien-être considérable en retrouvant cette place dont elle avait tant rêvé lors des premiers jours de sa détentions. Adeline s'assit à coter d'elle, et repéra les lieux d'un œil aguerri. Face à elles Mirajane les regardaient comme-ci elles tombaient du ciel.

- Bonjour, pépia Adeline, avec un énorme sourire. Je suis Adeline, enchantée.

Mira papillonna des yeux, un court instant, en se demandant si c'était elle, la personne qui était arrivée avec Lucy. Elle vit ensuite de fines marques sur les joues et le cou de la jeune fille, ce qui confirma ses soupçons. La démone se senti infiniment triste de voir qu'une enfant à peine entrée dans l'adolescence est du enduré de telles épreuves, même si elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Enchantée, répondit la barman, en lui rendant son sourire. Je suis Mirajane Strauss, je gère le bar et les rendus de mission, ajouta-t-elle, puis se tourna vers Lucy. Je vous sers un déjeuner ?

- Oui, répondit Lucy, avec un maigre sourire. Merci Mira.

La blanche se retourna pour préparer les assiettes des deux filles. Elle venait de prendre deux verres quand Lucy l'interpella :

- Oh, Mira, il faudrait que tu appose la marque de Fairy Tail à Adeline, s'il te plaît.

- Tu rejoins Fairy ? demanda Mira, rayonnante. Le maître est au courant ?

- Il le lui à accorder ce matin.

Mira finit de préparer le repars et posa les assiettes devant Lucy et Adeline. Elle leur servit à boire avant de s'essuyer les mains sur son tablier. La mage se baissa et se mit à farfouiller sous le comptoir, disparaissant du champ de vision des deux filles. Lucy s'autorisa un petit sourire, Mirajane n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi … surprenante.

Mira emmergea et posa un livre poussiéreux sur la table. Elle l'ouvrit et attrapa un stylo noir.

- Ton prénom, ton nom et ton âge, Adeline.

Lucy se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Adeline n'avait pas de nom de famille. A vrai dire elle n'avait jais eu de famille.

- Adeline Heartfilia, 17 ans.

Lucy et Mira se tournèrent vers l'adolescente, choquées. Lucy rit doucement, ce qui dédoubla le choc de Mira.

- Oui, c'est bien une Heartfilia.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice et Mira rit doucement en notant. Elle replongea ensuite sous le comptoir, tandis que Lucy finissait presque son assiette.

- Je l'ai ! s'écria Mira, fière, en se relevant. Où veux-tu ton tatouage, ma belle ?

Sans hésitation Adeline enleva son gant gauche et présenta le dos de sa main à la ravissante barman.

- En noir, s'il vous plaît !

- Pas de vouvoiement avec moi, jeune fille, rit Mira. Appelle-moi Mira.

Adeline hocha la tête, en lui souriant. Lucy observait la scène avec amusement. Mira appliqua ensuite le tampon sur le dos de la main de la jeune fille. Adeline ressenti des chatouillis puis des petits éclats lumineux se firent voir quand Mira retira le tampon. La brune leva la main et admira sa marque, elle la tourna ensuite vers Lucy qui hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin.

- Comment ça va, Lucy ? demanda finalement Mira, tandis qu'Adeline montrait sa marque à Plue.

_Règle n°2 : Tu es intouchable. Tu es maîtrise le jeu d'acteur et l'hypocrisie à merveille. Mentir fais partis de toi. Le mensonge est une arme redoutable._

- Parfaitement bien Mira, je t'assure, répondit-elle, platonique.

- Oh, tu devrais savoir que c'est Natsu qui à payer ton loyer, le mois dernier.

Lucy était surprise.

- Eh bien, fit-elle, en jouant avec ses frites. Je le rembourserais.

La serveuse hocha la tête, puis parti valider une mission. Lucy baissa la tête et ne put s'empêcher de replonger dans ses tristes souvenirs.

**.&.**

Natsu poussa la porte –qui visiblement avait été remise en place- doucement. Il était fatigué, comme les traits tirés de son visage le montraient.

Le dragon slayer du feu avait passé la matinée à s'entraîner. C'était, pour lui, la seule manière de se vider de son stress et de pouvoir résonner correctement. Cette histoire l'avait vraiment mis en rogne. Particulièrement contre lui-même. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir fait une mission avec Lucy, ou au moins de l'avoir invitée à venir avec eux. Non, il était parti comme un abruti, la laissant se fourrer dans une situation qui l'avait sans doute marquée à vie.

_Fait chier_, pensa-t-il, amer.

Il lui avait pourtant promis que jamais rien ne lui arriverais parce qu'il ne permettrait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Il avait failli à cette promesse, et il s'en voulait terriblement.

Pour lui, Lucy n'était pas une simple nakama. Elle était celle qui avait été présente à chaque moment pour lui, que ce soit dans les batailles ou dans leurs simples missions. Il serra les dents.

Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle n'était pas qu'une simple amitié fraternelle, loin de là. Mais ça, il ne l'avait pas encore totalement réalisé.

Il leva les yeux et la vis.

Assise au bar. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds coulant dans son dos, ses jambes se balançant doucement. Une scène qui lui été terriblement familière. Sans hésitation il s'avança.

**.&.**

Au même moment Erza, Grey, Lissana et Juvia sortait de l'infirmerie, où ils avaient laissés Wendy endormie avec Happy et Carla.

Erza se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. Ce qui était arrivé à Lucy était inhumain. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas accepter sa. Sa nature guerrière repris le dessus et ses yeux reflétaient son envie de vengeance. Elle ne savait pas qui était derrière toute cette mascarade ignoble, mais elle allait leur faire payer.

Grey se sentait dans le même registre de pensées qu'Erza. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un était parvenu à s'en prendre à Lucy. Elle qui avait l'air si gentille, si attentionnée, si compatissante. Elle était plus qu'une simple nakama, elle était sa meilleure amie. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir eu la décence d'esprit de l'accompagner, ou de braver les autres pour la rejoindre.

A ce moment-là ils la virent. Assise, l'air intensément concentré, plongée dans des pensées qu'elle seule connaissait. Ses cheveux coulant de chaque côté de son visage anormalement pâle, mais dont les horribles traces avaient disparu. Avant qu'un d'eux n'ai pu faire un geste ils remarquèrent Natsu qui s'avançait d'un pas déterminé vers elle.

**.&.**

_Les cris, le sang, les pleurs …_

Les sombres pensées de Lucy la happèrent. Comme un piège mortel. Elle les revit, tous. Ses victimes, les personnes qu'elle avait orgueilleusement massacrées pour sa pauvre survie.

_Les regards emplis d'une terreur sans nom, le nom des êtres aimés hurler dans un dernier souffle …_

Elle se détestait pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle entendait encore les supplications, les implorations. Les regards haineux, comme des malédictions jetées sur elle, dans un dernier soupçon de vie.

- Laisser-moi tranquille, murmura-t-elle, en crispant ses poings. Laisser-moi …

Ces regards qui lui juraient vengeance, comme pour lui promettre l'enfer.

Elle senti brusquement une poigne se saisir de son épaule. Son geste fut le fruit d'un pur réflexe qu'elle avait acquis aux cours des dernières semaines.

_Règle n°3 : La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque._

Son poing fut si rapide que personne ne compris ce qu'il était en train de se passer, et surtout pas Natsu.

Erza, Grey, Lisanna et Juvia poussèrent un cris de stupeur lorsqu'ils virent le poing de Lucy envoyer Natsu dans le mur opposé, lui faisant faire un vol plané parfait. Grey n'en revenait pas de la puissance de ce simple coup.

La totalité de la guilde ouvrit les yeux comme deux rond-flanc, totalement choqués. La poussière retomba et Lucy sembla reprendre ses esprits. Elle cligna des yeux et faillit trébucher. Adeline attrapa le bras de son amie à temps. Elle avait été la première surprise par le geste de la constellationniste, cela l'avait presque fait sursauter de revoir Lucy réagir comme si elles étaient encore _là-bas_.

Lissana se précipita vers l'endroit où Natsu venait de dégommer le mur. Elle trouva le dragon slayer vraiment sonné.

- T'es folle ma parole ? hurla-t-elle à Lucy, alors qu'elle aidait à Natsu à se relever.

Adeline faillit jurer de tous les noms. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait appris à ses dépens c'était bien à ne pas hurler sur Lucy. La réaction de la blonde ne se fit pas attendre.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Le ton aussi glacial que la banquise fit sursauter Lissana, alors qu'elle aidait Natsu à s'assoir à une table, près du comptoir. Les mages de la guilde se reculèrent un peu, effrayés. Erza fut la première à rejoindre Natsu, suivis de près par le mage de la glace et la mage d'eau.

- Je … je t'ai dit que …

La blanche ne finit pas sa phrase. Lucy s'approchait, menaçante. Adeline attrapa le bras de Lucy.

- Respire Lucy, lui souffla-t-elle. Tu ne dois pas t'énervée.

La blonde poussa un grognement animal, ce qui tira un sourire en coin à la brune. Elle exerça une légère pression sur le bras de la blonde et senti ces muscles se décontractés.

- Voilà, fit Line, soulagée.

Mais elle était loin du compte.

- Toi, fit Lucy, en pointant d'un doigt accusateur la jeune Strauss. Ne me reparle plus jamais sur ce ton.

Erza ouvrit la bouche, éberluée. D'où est-ce que Lucy sortait ce genre de comportement ? Elle croisa le regard de Grey, qui au vu de sa tête de merlan frit, devait penser la même chose. Lucy soupira et reporta son attention sur Natsu qui commençait à émerger.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, d'un ton pincé. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi.

Natsu la regarda avec de grands yeux. Ce ton je-m'en-foutiste, il n'aurait jamais cru le voir dans le registre de Lucy. Avant elle se serait répandu en excuse en lui demandant si il allait bien … Mais avant elle ne l'aurait pas envoyé embrasser un mur avec la force d'un dragon en colère.

Il porta la main à sa mâchoire, avant de répondre :

- T'as un sacrée droite, Luce.

Lucy, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de commentaire, ne sut pas si elle devait le remercier ou bien le cogner une seconde fois. Adeline éclata de rire devant la tête surprise de Lucy.

- Luce ? fit-elle, hilare. Vraiment ?

- Oh ça va toi, bougonna Lucy, en haussant un sourcil. Je n'ai pas dévalée une falaise pour suivre un papillon, _moi_.

- C'est un coup bas ça, _Luce_, babilla l'adolescente. Moi au moins je n'ai pas bousillé le seul train qu'on pouvait prendre pour Magnolia. On a dû marcher deux jours à cause de toi !

- C'est le conducteur qui était un incapable, trancha Lucy, en croisant les bras. Et si tu utilises encore une fois cette appellation je te jure que tu dormiras dehors, dans la neige, avec les rats.

- Tu n'oserais pas ?

- Je vais me gêner.

- Parfait, je vais leur raconter tous tes secrets embarrassant, jubila Adeline, triomphante. A commencer par les noms que tu cries la nuit, comme Nnnn-

- Adeline, ferme-là ! se précipita Lucy, en la faisant taire avec sa main. Tu te tais et je te prépare un bon repas ce soir, ok ?

Adeline marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en agitant les bras.

- Quoi ? s'enquit Lucy, ne comprenant pas son agitation.

Adeline se mit à pousser le bras de Lucy. Quand celle-ci comprit elle relâcha la jeune fille et s'excusa, à moitié amusée. Adeline reprit sa respiration, avant de beugler :

- Tu voulais me tuer, Lucy Heartfilia ?!

- Je n'aurais pas employée cette technique pour te tuer, voyons.

- Aha, fit Adeline, sarcastique. Très drôle !

La totalité des gens présent les regardaient comme si elles étaient bonnes à enfermées. Juvia constata que la seule avec qui Lucy retrouvait un semblant d'expression, et d'humanité, était cette petite demoiselle. Elle était surement la seconde silhouette encapuchonnée.

- Enchantée, fit Juvia, en s'avançant. Je suis Juvia Lockser.

Adeline regarda la jeune femme. Elle avait de très beaux cheveux d'un bleu marin spectaculaire et de magnifiques yeux tout aussi bleus. Mais ce fut sans doute son sourire, resplendissant de sincérité, qui la stupéfia.

- Adeline Heartfilia, enchantée !

Les membres de la guilde n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Cette Adeline était le contraire parfait de Lucy. L'une était blonde, l'autre brune. L'une avait des yeux d'un chocolat envoutant, l'autre portait deux émeraudes dorées. L'une grande, la seconde petite. Rien ne semblait les rattacher. Lissana ouvrait la bouche pour poser la question qui brulait la langue de tous et chacun, mais Lucy la devança :

- Oui, son nom de famille est Heartfilia, fit-elle d'un ton froid et agacé. Un problème ?

- Euh … Aucun …

- Parfait.

Erza se reprit la première. Elle tendit une main vers la nouvelle membre de Fairy Tail.

- Erza Scarlet, enchantée.

- Enchantée ! fit Adeline, en la regardant attentivement. Wah Lucy m'avais dit que vous aviez une aura impressionnante mais je suis quand même surprise !

Erza coula un regard vers Lucy, qui se força à lui faire un petit sourire gêner. Elle allait s'adresser à Lucy et elle le vit, mais Grey lui sauva la mise en se présentant à son tour. Puis tous les membres de la guilde se nommèrent, un à un. Une certaine Cana lui proposa même de l'alcool, qui lui fut refusé par une Lucy grincheuse.

- Natsu Dragneel, fit le Dragon Slayer du feu. Enchanté.

Les yeux d'Adeline se mirent à pétiller et elle lui rendit la formule de politesse. C'était donc lui le fameux Natsu ? Elle constata que son aura était d'une force incroyable.

Quatorze heures sonna, et la guilde se vida quelque peu. Chacun devant se préparer pour sa prochaine mission ou ayant simplement des choses à faire.

Lucy et Adeline s'étaient réinstallées au comptoir, avec Natsu, Erza, Juvia et Grey. Aucuns des mages n'osaient leur poser la question qui leur brulait les lèvres, et visiblement les deux filles n'étaient pas prête de mettre le sujet sur le tapis. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Lucy était distante avec eux, ne répondant que lorsqu'elle jugeait cela nécessaire, et encore par monosyllabes.

Il était bientôt quinze heures quand Lucy se leva et s'adressa à Adeline :

- Je vais faire des courses, tu viens ?

- Je dois voir le maître, et je te rejoins Lucy.

- Tu te souviens de la route jusque l'appartement ? s'enquit Lucy. Tu as les clés ? Tu veux que je t'attende ?

- Oui je me souviens parfaitement, rit Adeline. Oui, j'ai les clés et non je t'inquiète pas, on se retrouve à la maison.

- Bien.

Elle salua ses amis d'un signe de tête et quitta rapidement la bâtisse. Une fois qu'elle fut partie un silence s'abattit sur la guilde.

- Ne lui en voulez pas.

Adeline fixait un point invisible sur le comptoir. Elle sentait le regard des autres sur elle.

- Elle n'a pas eu des moments faciles, continua Line. Mais elle a toujours été là pour moi, c'est une bonne personne. Ce n'est pas mon rôle de vous raconter ce qu'elle a vécu mais j'ai partagé son histoire, on a vécu un quotient d'horreur et je sais qu'elle en est ressortie brisée et changée à jamais. Il lui faut du temps et de la patience, laissez-lui juste cela.

Elle se tourna vers Natsu et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Plus que jamais elle aura besoin de soutiens. En apparence elle n'est peut-être plus celle que vous avez connue mais ici, fit-elle, en désignant son cœur. Elle est la même. Elle peut être devenue plus forte et plus puissante que n'importe qui mais n'en reste pas moins une personne qui souffre.

Adeline descendit souplement de son tabouret et pris Plue dans ses bras et monta les escaliers menant au bureau du maître. Laissant la team dans une confusion plus épaisse que jamais.

**.&.**

Lucy rajusta a prise de se doigts sur la poignée des sacs. Elle avait fait assez de courses pour tout un mois et était contente de savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas à remettre les pieds dans un supermarché de sitôt.

Elle arriva dans sa rue et sorti ses clés. Grimpant les escaliers elle entendit du bruit dans l'appartement en face du siens, se rendant compte qu'elle avait de nouveaux voisins. Elle déverrouilla sa porte, entra, et la referma avec son pied. Elle se déchaussa avant d'aller poser les sacs dans la cuisine. Elle entreprit de ranger les produits dans le frigo et les placards quand elle senti une présence.

La blonde tira un couteau de son perchoir et, silencieusement, pénétra dans le salon. Elle vit la porte entre-ouverte de la salle de bain, elle se dirigea lentement vers celle-ci. Une fois devant elle l'ouvrit brusquement avec son pied, d'une main elle alluma la lumière et de l'autre elle brandit son arme vers un ennemi imaginaire. En effet, la pièce était vide.

Elle ressentit distinctement un mouvement dans son dos et fis volte-face, prête à tuer quiconque se trouvant derrière elle. Son poignet fut emprisonné dans une poigne ferme tandis qu'elle rencontrait un regard onyx.

- C'est moi, où tu veux vraiment en finir avec moi ?

La voix amusée de Natsu la ramena à la réalité et elle se dégagea souplement de sa poigne, avant de reculer.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de rentrer comme un voleur ?

- Comme si c'était la première fois.

Elle réprima un sourire, se forçant à garder son masque de glace.

- Une habitude que tu devrais perdre.

Elle le contourna pour revenir à la cuisine.

- Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi, Luce.

Elle ne releva pas et rangea le couteau à sa place. Natsu resta dans l'embrassure de la porte et la fixa.

Lucy senti le regard persistant de Natsu dans son dos la brûler. Littéralement.

Le jeune homme s'approcha et se mit à l'aider dans son rangement. Elle attrapa ce qui allait au congélateur et s'éloigna un peu.

- Mira m'as dit que tu avais payé mon loyer, fit soudainement Lucy, sans le regarder. Je t'en remercie. Je te rembourserais dès que j'aurais pris une mission.

Elle entendit les mouvements de Natsu s'arrêter, et se retourna.

- C'est une blague ? fit-il, froidement.

Lucy fronça les sourcils, avant d'en lever un.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Il posa le paquet de pâte dans le placard, le referma, et s'approcha d'elle. Trop près. La bloquant entre le frigo et lui.

- Je te parle de ton comportement, continua-t-il, en plantant son regard dans le siens. Et je te signale que les missions on les fait ensembles.

Lucy eut un rire jaune.

- Je m'en suis très bien sortis toute seule !

Natsu attrapa son bras gauche pour le mettre à sa hauteur, dévoilant la longue et fine cicatrice qui y résidait encore.

- Ah oui ? fit-il, moqueur. Je n'aurais pas dit ça quand je t'ai vu ce matin.

Elle lui arracha presque son bras.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde. Je ne traîne plus dans tes pattes, tu pourras faire toutes les missions que tu veux avec Lissana. T'es pas content ?

Le ton ironique de la jeune fille lui plût moyennement.

- On est une équipe je te rappel, bordel ! Et qu'est-ce que Lissana viens faire dans cette histoire ?!

Elle le bouscula et retourna près de la porte.

- Une équipe, hein ? répliqua-t-elle, acide. Elle était où l'équipe quand j'en avais besoin ? Elle était où cette équipe quand j'étais en train de me faire torturée jours et nuits ? Elle était où ?!

Elle s'était pourtant jurée de ne pas perdre ses moyens, de rester digne et distante. Mais il lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Il réussissait à briser toutes ses barrières simplement en la regardant. Elle avait envie d'hurler. Elle avait toujours été faible quand il s'agit de Natsu, et puissante ou pas, elle ne pourrait pas lutter. Elle voulait juste qu'il s'en aille.

Natsu s'approcha d'elle, le regard noir. Par réflexe, elle recula, se retrouvant contre le mur. Le poing du dragon slayer rencontra le mur, faisant un trou, juste à coter de la tête de la mage.

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas tout ça ?! hurla-t-il, en colère. Tu crois que je ne m'en suis pas voulu ?! J'ai été con, je l'admets ! Je sais que c'est de ma faute ! Alors pourquoi tu ne m'engueule pas ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme si on se connaissait à peine, comme si tu étais inhumaine ?!

- Je réagis comme je veux ! lui répondit-elle, sur le même ton, les larmes commençant à couler. Je suis inhumaine ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Retourne donc avec les autres et fou moi la paix ! L'équipe en laquelle tu croyais toujours n'existe plus !

Natsu approcha son visage du siens, impassible.

- Redis-le, murmura-t-il, froidement. Redis que tu ne veux plus jamais me voir.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la cuisine. Les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues, le visage de Lucy pris une expression de totale surprise. Prise au piège entre le jeune homme et le mur elle n'avait pas d'échappatoire. Le regard de Natsu plongé dans le siens. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt.

- Lâche-moi, dit-elle, finalement, détournant le regard et en essayant de le repousser.

Il attrapa son poignet d'une main et son menton dans l'autre, la forçant à lui faire face.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, là-bas ?

Elle lui envoya un regard noir.

- A quoi tu t'attends Dragneel, répondit-elle. Que je te raconte ma vie ? Ma mission ne te regarde pas. Tu n'es pas responsable de moi. Je te suis reconnaissante d'avoir payé mon loyer, mais ça s'arrête là. Maintenant pousse toi, Adeline va revenir et je dois préparer le repas.

- On est toujours une équipe, reprit-il, doucement. Je serais toujours là.

- J'ai déjà entendue sa quelques parts, ricana-t-elle, mauvaise. T'en a pas marre de faire des promesses que tu ne vas pas tenir ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Alors énerve-toi, une fois pour toute laisse toi aller.

- Laisse-moi, fit-elle à mi-voix, se sentant perdre pied.

- Je t'ai laissé tomber, alors que je te l'avais juré.

- Arrête …

- Je les ai laissés te faire du mal.

Elle se couvrit les yeux avec sa mains, elle ne voulait plus le voir, elle ne voulait plus l'entendre. Natsu lui attrapa son second poignet et lui fit face.

- J'ai brisé ma promesse.

Lucy senti son estomac se contracter. Elle avait envie de vomir. Sa dernière barrière se brisa en mille morceaux.

- Je te déteste ! lui hurla-t-elle à la figure. Je te hais, Natsu Dragneel ! Tu m'as mentis, j'avais peur, j'étais toute seule ! Je t'ai détestée chaque jour, dans cet enfer ! Les coups et les blessures n'étaient rien face à la façon dont tu m'as laissé tomber ! Cette mission je l'ai faite à cause de toi, abruti ! Je ne veux plus te voir, disparaît, tu n'existes plus pour moi ! Toutes ces longues heures où j'hurlais de douleur c'était de ta faute ! Dégage ! Je ne veux p-

La jeune femme fut coupée par une pression sur ses lèvres. Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Natsu avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il relâcha ses poignets et passa ses bras autour d'elle, la maintenant contre lui. Lucy agrippa inconsciemment la veste du mage de feu et ferma les yeux. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et elle entre-ouvrit la bouche, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, dans un baiser passionné. Tout s'arrêta autour d'eux.

**.&.**

Adeline redescendit lentement, Plue dans les bras. Le maître n'avait pas exigé de précisions sur la mission de Lucy, il lui avait juste demandé de lui montrer sa magie. Il était resté fascinée par elle. Puis ils en étaient venus à parler de Zereph, dont la menace n'était plus à prendre à la légère.

Elle arriva au comptoir et vit que les mages étaient encore ici, alors que dix-neuf heures allaient bientôt sonner. Mais remarqua que Natsu n'y était plus. Elle reconnut parmi eux Wendy, la mage qui les avaient soignées tantôt, Lucy et elle. Elle s'approcha du petit groupe, souriante.

- Je voudrais encore te remercier pour tes soins, fit-elle à la filel aux cheveux bleu, en s'inclinant.

Wendy sauta sur ses pieds et lui répondis, en la relavant :

- Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, grâce à toi.

Elles se sourirent. Puis elle remarqua les deux exeeds, assied sur le comptoir.

- Oh des chats ! pépia-t-elle, en s'approchant.

Grey et Juvia eurent un sourirent attendris devant la moue adorable de l'adolescente. Adeline ne faisait vraiment pas ses dix-sept ans.

- Nous sommes des exeeds ! rectifia Carla, en se mettant sur ses pattes.

- Waaaah ! s'extasia la brune, en collant presque son nez sur le museau de l'exeed blanc. Ça parle !

Erza et Mira rirent, sous le charme du côté enfantin d'Adeline.

- Tu devrais rentrée, intervint Mira, en lui souriant. Lucy va s'inquiétée.

- Oui, c'est vrai mais …

- Mais ?

- Je crois que j'ai oublié la route, héhé. expliqua-t-elle, en mettant une main derrière sa tête. Désolée.

Grey éclata de rire, en se rhabillant.

- Allez viens, fit-il, moqueur. Je te raccompagne.

- Merci !

Ils saluèrent les mages et sortirent du bâtiment officiel.

Durant le trajet Grey lui parla de la guilde, des environs, des problèmes de Fairy Tail, à cause de sa brutalité, avec le conseil –ce qui fit bien rire la jeune fille- et enfin de Lucy. Quand il eut finit, Adeline n'en revenait pas.

- Je n'arrive pas à imaginer Lucy comme ça, fit-elle, en marchant sur le bord du fleuve. Pour moi Lucy est plus forte que n'importe qui, c'est une mage hors pairs.

Grey hocha la tête. Luce avait toujours été très douée. Elle ne manquait alors seulement que de confiance. Puis il se rappela du prochain évènement qui aurait lieu à Fairy Tail.

- Dans trois jours il y a le tournoi de FT, annonça-t-il. Vous n'avez qu'à vous inscrire !

- Un tournoi ?

- Une sorte de tournoi réservé aux mages de Fairy, expliqua-t-il. Depuis que Luxus nous as péter un câble il a été décidé que des petits matches seraient institués. Ce qui permet d'apaiser les tensions.

- Oh, s'exclama Line. Ça a l'air intéressant, je vais m'inscrire !

Grey hocha la tête, puis ajouta, alors qu'ils arrivaient :

- Quelles est ta magie, au fait, Adeline ?

La jeune fille sourit et pointa son index en l'air. Un fin filet pourpre s'y enroula, avant de monter vers le ciel, formant une flamme pourpre et noir.

- Je suis une mage des ténèbres.

**.&.**

Lucy était encore bien secouée par le baiser qu'elle venait de partager avec Natsu. Le concerné la tenait encore fermement contre lui, le menton sur le haut de sa tête.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée Lucy, lui murmura-t-il. J'ai été un imbécile fini. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point tu comptais pour moi. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi.

La blonde ne réagit pas tout de suite, écoutant les battements de cœurs effrénés du jeune homme.

- Tu les tiendras ? murmura-t-elle, agrippée à sa veste. Tes promesses, tu les tiendras ?

- Toujours, Luce, toujours.

Elle releva le visage vers lui. Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère. Il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant à prolonger le contact. Au moment où il s'empara de son menton pour approfondir le baiser ils entendirent la clé tourner dans la porte.

Lucy retrouva brusquement la réalité.

- Adeline, murmura-t-elle, paniquée.

- Et Grey, ajouta Natsu, en reniflant l'air.

Lucy se détacha brusquement de lui et fit un pas vers le frigo avant de se retourner vers Natsu, comme si elle cherchait qu'est-ce qu'elle allait en faire. Elle revint rapidement sur ses pas et le poussa sur une chaise avant de lui fourrer un grand bol et le sac de pommes de terre. Puis elle alluma le gaz et posa une casserole remplis d'eau dessus. La blonde balança un couteau au jeune homme et lui fit les gros yeux. Comprenant il se mit à éplucher au moment où Adeline et Grey entraient dans la cuisine.

- Adeline, tout vas bien ? demanda Lucy, en la voyant accompagnée.

- Oui, t'inquiète. Grey m'as raccompagnée parce que je savais plus quel chemin prendre !

La blonde lui envoya un regard réprobateur, l'air de dire « je t'avais pourtant demandée ! ». Adeline lui envoya un sourire d'excuse. Lucy se tourna vers Grey.

- Vous voulez rester manger ?

Les deux garçon acquiescèrent, et Adeline rejoint Lucy à la gazinière tandis que Grey s'asseyait à coter de son camarade.

* * *

**Oh mon dieu je l'ai fais xD ! Tout d'abord bonjour, ou bonsoir, à tous ! Vos review m'ont vraiment motivée et je vous remercie tous ! C'est ce qui m'as poussée à vous publier le prochain chapitre aussi rapidement ! **

**Je tiens aussi à remercier ceux qui m'ont souhaiter bonne chance pour mes exams, c'est vraiment gentil :)**

**N'oublier pas de reviewer cher amis lecteur, c'est selon vos review que je me presse à écrire !**

**Au prochain chapitre : La magie de Lucy, le style de combat d'Adeline, le Tournois de FT et, bien évidemment, la suite de la relation entre Natsu et Lucy ! Vont-ils sortir ensemble ? La jeune femme va-t-elle lui dire que ce n'était qu'une erreur ? Et Lissana ?**

**Petit sondage express : Avec qui voyez-vous Juvia ? Et Grey ? N'hésiter pas à répondre :D**

**A très bientôt je l'espère !**


	4. Chapter 4

Adeline s'avança dans la pièce.

- Je t'aide ? proposa Adeline, en enlevant son manteau.

- Tu peux dresser la table si tu veux, fit Lucy, en ne se retournant pas. Les assiettes, les verres et les couverts sont dans le meuble du salon.

Adeline hocha la tête et passa dans le salon d'un pas guilleret, sous l'œil amusé des deux mages assis à table. Grey regarda, sans rien dire, Natsu qui tentait tant bien que mal d'éplucher une pomme de terre. L'air hyper-concentré du mage et sa dextérité –aussi bonne qu'un éléphant en train de faire du tricot- provoqua en lui une montée de gloussements qu'il ne put réprimer.

- Ça te fait rire ?!

- Ouai, répondit le mage de glace, hilare. C'est trop mortel, tu n'épluche pas que la peau, mais la moitié de la patate, on va rien bouffer à cause de toi. Débile.

Natsu marmonna des injures dans sa barbe inexistante. Qu'est-ce qui était passé dans la tête de Lucy pour qu'elle lui demande d'éplucher ça ? Il reporta son regard sur la mage, pendant que Grey se bidonnait à coter de lui. La blonde leur tournait obstinément le dos. Il laissa son regard couler sur sa longue chevelure doré, suivant la courbe de ses hanches puis sur ses cuisses fuselées, qui étaient parfaitement moulées dans ce jean serré. Il suivit le mouvement de ses épaules pendant qu'elle rinçait la salade, la façon qu'elle avait de se tenir debout.

Les yeux de Grey s'illuminèrent, voyant le regard intense que son ami portait sur la belle blonde.

- Je vais aider Adeline, fit-il, l'air de rien en se levant et en quittant la pièce.

Il prit soin de refermer la porte derrière lui, conscient qu'aucun des deux ne l'avait entendu. Le mage trouva la petite brune en train d'essayer de décrocher les verres, un peu trop en hauteur pour elle. Il se retint de rire, s'approcha et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches avant de la soulever.

Un peu surprise elle décrocha les quatre verres en cristal tant convoité et rejoins le sol. Elle se retourna vers Grey, surprise, mais son expression se changea rapidement en une moue agacée :

- Moi qui croyais avoir développée un don pour la lévitation, fit-elle, l'air contrariée. Je suis déçue.

Le mage la regarda avec des yeux ronds et elle éclata de rire.

- Je plaisante !

Il lui sourit, avant de lui prendre deux verres des mains et rejoins la table. Ils commencèrent à répartir assiettes, couverts et verres, quand Line pris la parole :

- Tu as remarqué, j'imagine ?

- Même un aveugle l'aurait remarquer, souffla-t-il , en repensant aux deux mages dans la cuisine. Et je dois dire que cela me rassure, j'avais peur qu'elle rompe le contact même avec Natsu.

- Il y a une tension sexuelle entre eux, ajouta la brune, en s'asseyant. C'est flippant.

Il la regarda, choqué. Elle lui envoya une œillade moqueuse.

- Monsieur l'exhibitionniste est prude ? se moqua-t-elle, amusé devant la stupéfaction du mage. Ou jaloux peut-être ?

Grey repris contenance en toussotant.

- Une gamine ne devrait pas parler de ce genre de chose, fit-il, en croisant les bras. Et même si j'adore Lucy, elle n'est pas tout à fait mon style.

- Hey tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la gamine ?

- Qu'il est l'heure de son histoire ? rétorqua le mage, prenant plaisir de la répartie de la brune.

Line croisa les bras, outrée. Trois fois. Trois fois qu'on la traitait de gamine, d'abords Lucy puis ce type qui n'hésitait pas à se déshabiller n'importe où. Merlin, qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Avait-elle tuée mère, père et frère dans une vie antérieur ?

_Non, _pensa-t-elle, amer_. Juste une quinzaine de personnes._

Elle reporta son regard sur le mage de glace, qui venait de se servir un verre d'eau et qui le portait présentement à sa bouche. Il était temps qu'elle lui cloue le bec.

- Je t'apprendrais que la gamine, commença-t-elle, se retenant de sourire. Elle a dix-sept ans.

Grey recracha tout le contenu de l'eau qu'il buvait sur Adeline, la trempant. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, outrée. Elle rouvrit les yeux.

- C'est une blague ?

- Tu m'as craché dessus ? fit-elle, en même temps

Ils s'entre-regardèrent et Grey compris qu'il devait envisager une stratégie de replis. Rapidement. Une fourchette vola dans sa direction, qu'il évita in extrémiste. S'en suivit d'une bataille entre les deux mages de Fairy Tail, se balançant tous ce qui avait le malheur de leur passé sous la main.

De l'autre côté de la porte Natsu remarqua que Grey n'était plus dans la pièce. Il se leva silencieusement et se plaça juste derrière la mage. Il posa son menton sur son épaule et Lucy suspendit ses mouvements. Il passa ensuite ses bras autour de fine taille de la blonde.

- Natsu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Lucy n'avait pas imaginé que les choses puissent prendre une telle tournure. Tout allait trop vite pour elle. Elle sentit le souffle chaud du mage dans son cou, elle laissa échapper la tomate qu'elle était en train de rincer et agrippa le bord de l'évier. Comme pour se raccrocher à la réalité.

Natsu senti la jeune fille se tendre. Il ne desserra pas sa prise. C'était peut-être égoïste mais il avait besoin de la sentir contre lui, de pouvoir la toucher à n'importe quels moments. Il voulait la sentir frissonner dans ses bras, de sentir son parfum si mystérieux. Il avait eu trop peur pour elle aujourd'hui, il avait tout simplement besoin de ressentir sa présence.

Quand Erza et les autres lui avaient fait part de leurs inquiétudes et de leurs soupçons, il avait senti son monde s'écrouler autour de lui. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait délaissé la personne qui avait le plus d'importance dans sa vie. Quand il l'avait vu couverte de blessures et ruisselante de sang il avait sentis ses entrailles se déchirés avant de bouillir sur place. Quand elle lui avait décrochée cette droite phénoménale il avait eu la mauvaise impression de la sentir s'échapper. Quand il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes il avait compris. Il avait compris que la raison pour laquelle il se battait, la raison pour laquelle il vivait, était juste devant lui. Lucy. Il s'était rendu compte en la sentant frémir dans ses bras et chercher son contact, qu'il était tout simplement tomber sous le charme de la belle blonde.

- Natsu ?

Il releva la tête et la fit se retourner, avant de poser chacune de ses mains sur le bord de l'évier, la piégeant.

- Oui ?

La blonde releva les yeux, rencontrant le visage du mage juste au-dessus d'elle, la fixant intensément.

- Adeline et Grey sont dans la pièce à côté, arrête ça, fit-elle, en détournant le regard.

- Arrêter quoi ? rétorqua-t-il, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Elle n'était plus elle-même et perdais tous ses moyens quand il était près d'elle. Il le savait et il en jouait, le maudit.

- Recule, fit-elle, en ignorant sa question. Je dois finir de préparer le diner.

- Le diner attendra.

Il lui attrapa le menton du bout des doigts et lui releva le visage, ses mèches roses touchant le front de la mage, son regard plongé dans ces iris chocolat. Il ferma les yeux et posa le bout de son nez sur le siens avant de monter, puis de redescendre lentement.

La respiration de Lucy s'accéléra. Personne ne l'avait jamais touchée de cette manière, avec une telle douceur. Elle abandonna et ferma les yeux en sentant le souffle chaud de Natsu contre ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. La main du jeune homme glissa le long de sa mâchoire, jusque sa nuque.

Les lèvres du Dragon Slayer se posèrent subitement sur les siennes et elle s'agrippa à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, passant ses fins bras autour de sa nuque. De son second bras Natsu la ramena complétement contre lui et approfondis le baiser.

Elle passa une main dans ces mèches roses en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure, pendant qu'il la soulevait pour la poser sur le bord de l'évier. Automatiquement elle entoura la taille du mage avec ses jambes.

Lucy se sentait dans un autre monde. Elle n'avait plus pied dans la réalité. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Haletant ils se séparèrent. Natsu sourit en la voyant avec le rose aux joues, les lèvres entre-ouverte et gonflées. Il posa ses lèvres dans le cou de la mage, laissant une trainée de petits baisers dans son cou et sur son épaule.

Ils sursautèrent en entendant un bruit de verre brisé, suivit de plusieurs cris. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Natsu ?

- Hum ?

- Je peux descendre ?

- Non.

Elle grogna contre lui, en essayant de s'écarter.

- Ils risquent de dévaster mon appartement, fit-elle, en désespoir de cause.

Natsu posa son front contre le siens, l'air grave.

- Si tu crois m'échapper.

- Je ne vais pas m'enfuir …

Il la regarda intensément puis posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle s'empourpra encore plus et se laissa glisser lorsqu'il s'écarta. Elle essaya de se recoiffer, sous le regard attentif et visiblement amusé de Natsu, qu'elle ignora délibérément, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

Lucy faillit s'étouffer en voyant l'état du salon. Adeline avait visiblement renversé le canapé pour s'en faire un abri et balançait toutes sortes d'objets sur Grey, qui de son côté était protégé par la table basse.

- Naine des montagnes !

- Crétin des glaces !

Grey manqua de justesse de recevoir un pot de fleur.

- Espèce de folle furieuse, tu veux me défiguré ?!

- T'avais pas encore remarqué ? fit-elle, en lui souriant sadiquement.

Il attrapa le tabouret et le balança vers Adeline, qui se baissa à temps, puis se retourna pour lui tirer la langue. Elle se reçut un coussin en pleine face, la faisant partir en arrière, tandis que le rire tonitruant de Grey s'élevait dans la pièce.

Natsu, en appui contre l'embrasure de la porte, éclata de rire, sachant déjà que les deux mages allaient passés un sale quart d'heure.

Une veine apparut sur la tempe de Lucy.

- NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!

Les deux mages cessèrent d'atteindre délibérément à la vie de l'autre en jetant toutes sortes d'objets, et fixèrent Lucy. Les deux mages sentir des sueurs froides leurs couler dans le dos. Lucy était en colère.

**.&.**

Makarov soupira, les yeux levés vers les étoiles. La neige ne cessait de tomber et pourtant il les voyait clairement, les étoiles. Ces points lumineux dans cette immensité ténébreuse.

A cette pensée son esprit se porta vers Lucy et la jeune Adeline. Lucy n'était plus la jeune femme peu sûre d'elle, un peu froussarde et optimiste. La Lucy qu'il avait vue était puissante, forte, digne et hautaine. Il ne savait pas encore s'il devait se réjouir de ce changement, un peu brusque. Le maître comptait sur Natsu et les autres pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette mission.

Il repensa au moment précédent avec Adeline, pendant que de minuscules flocons blancs tombaient sur lui, le saupoudrant de cette douce poudre froide.

_Flash-Back_

Il entendit frapper à la porte et autorisa l'entrée, sans lever les yeux du livre qu'il lisait.

- Vous vouliez me voir, master ?

Il reconnut la douce voix d'Adeline Hearfilia. Levant les yeux il vit la jeune fille avec l'esprit de Lucy dans les bras. Il s'attendait à la voir entrée aussi, mais Adeline ferma la porte et vint s'assoir face à lui, comme le matin même.

- Oui Adeline, répondit-il, en la sondant du regard. Tu as eu ta marque ?

La brune exposa le dos de sa main gauche avec une fierté non-dissimuler. Le vieux mage sourit tendrement. Si l'aura de la jeune mage était tout bonnement effrayante, sa personnalité et son caractère était tout aussi lumineux. Une même personne où se mêlaient ténèbres et lumières.

- Bien, continua-t-il. Je présume que je n'aurais aucunes précisions sur la mission de Lucy ?

Adeline hocha la tête, en souriant.

- Je m'en doutais, soupira-t-il. De toute manière, je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir ici pour cela.

- Pourquoi donc, alors ?

- Enlève ton bandage, s'il te plaît.

Le visage d'Adeline se ferma, prenant une expression grave. Makarov fut surpris de la rapidité de changement de visage, passant de l'enfantin à l'adulte. Comme le jour et la nuit. Pourtant elle exécuta l'ordre de son supérieur, et lentement, elle défit le bandage qui embaumait sa main droite. Le bandage, salis de sang, tomba sur les genoux de la mage.

Le maitre put alors admirer dans toute sa néfaste splendeur la marque au fer, rouge et noir, sur le dessus de la main de la jeune fille.

- C'est douloureux ?

- Plus que vous ne l'imaginer.

Le maître hocha la tête et plongeant ses yeux dans les émeraudes de Line il comprit qu'elle savait déjà ce que cette marque signifiait. Il la sonda intensément. Cette enfant était bien trop puissante pour son jeune âge, un tel pouvoir pouvait aussi bien être bénéfique que maléfique. Elle possédait en elle une part de ténèbres et une part de lumières. Un seul évènement pouvait la faire basculer d'un côté, comme de l'autre. C'était un pari risqué.

- Vous vous demander comment je vais tourner ?

Il lui jeta un regard surpris. Petite, frêle, l'air fragile et d'apparence chétive. Elle agissait comme une enfant, mais réfléchissait comme le plus vieux des sages.

Adeline leva ses deux mains, les paumes vers elle. Makarov regarda le dos de ses mains. Sur la gauche l'emblème de Fairy Tail trônait fièrement et sur la droite la marque du diable luisait farouchement.

- Droite ou gauche ? fit Adeline, avant de continuer. Je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il adviendra de moi. Mais j'aime cet endroit, alors laisser-moi une chance.

Elle avait été sincère avec lui, et il voyait la lueur d'espoir briller dans ses magnifiques yeux. Un pari risqué. Néanmoins, il était prêt à le prendre, au risque de mettre la sécurité mondiale à rude épreuve.

Il hocha la tête, scellant leur promesse secrète. Puis changea de sujet :

- Quel est ta magie ?

La petite mage posa Plue sur la chaise à côté, remonta ses manches, et tendit les bras. Ses lèvres se mouvant silencieusement. Comme des serpents, de longues cordes pourpres et immatérielles s'enroulèrent autour des bras de la jeune fille, remontant vers ses paumes ouvertes. Deux épées se matérialisèrent dans ses mains. Deux épées flamboyantes faîtes de ténèbres.

- La magie des ténèbres, souffla le maître, plus que surpris. C'est une magie rare que tu possèdes.

Adeline haussa les épaules.

- C'est pour cela que Zereph s'intéresse à moi.

Il la regarda faire disparaitre les armes et reprendre Plue sur ses genoux, en reprenant un sourire enfantin.

Un pari extrêmement risqué.

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Makarov soupira, créant une buée blanchâtre. Il ne regrettait pas son choix.

Le vieux maître se leva, il était temps de commencer les préparatifs du tournoi de FT.

**.&.**

Adeline et Grey finissait de rangés le salon, bougonnant les mots « injustes » et « esclaves ». Le tout sous le regard inquisiteur de Lucy. Le repas fumait sur la table, et Natsu assis, prenait plaisir à voir son 'ennemi' jouer les boniches effarouchées.

Adeline se releva, des coussins dans les mains, et regarda Lucy. Elle laissa tomber les coussins. La blonde lui envoya un regard interrogateur. La petite brune se mit alors à se gratter le cou, comme si elle était prise de démangeaisons soudaine. Lucy fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Adeline se retint de jurer et accentua le geste.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Grey, en la voyant se gratter jusqu'au sang.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, en implorant les dieux, puis attrapa la main de Lucy et la tira dans la salle de bain en prenant soin de claquer la porte, sous les yeux surpris des garçons. La porte se rouvrit, laissant voir la tête d'Adeline.

- On revient.

Puis elle re-claqua la porte une seconde fois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? fit Grey, en jetant un regard au rose.

- Va savoir, répondit-il, en souriant. Dépêche de finir de ranger, je crève la dalle.

Ce qui, bien entendu, déclencha une autre partie de joutes orales entre les deux magiciens.

Dans la salle de bain Adeline poussa Lucy devant le miroir. La blonde grimaça, elle avait l'air d'un zombie en manque de sommeil.

- Oui, je sais que j'ai une sale tête, bougonna Lucy, en se tournant vers la brune. Pas la peine de me le faire remarquer.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin, gémit Adeline, en secouant la tête, faisant voler ses boucles brunes. Regarde ton cou, _Luce_.

La blonde fit volte-face et vit clairement la marque rouge dans son cou. Elle posa brutalement sa main dessus, en rougissant.

- Dois-je en déduire que-

- Tu déduis que dalle, coupa Lucy, gênée et en maudissant mentalement Natsu. Il faut que je trouve un truc pour cacher ça.

Adeline tapa dans ses mains et se mit à sautiller, puis lança un regard réprobateur.

- Vous l'avez fait alors qu'on était dans la pièce à coter ? s'offusqua-t-elle, en prenant un air choquée. Lucy !

La blonde, morte de gêne, lui lança un regard mauvais.

- On a rien fait du tout !

- Oui, j'te crois, ricana la brune, avant de s'assoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Alors tu sors avec Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais resta sans voix.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'éclaircir ces points –pourtant primordiaux- avec le principal concerné. Elle ne savait, elle-même, pas ce qu'elle voulait. La blonde ne savait pas si il était question de sentiments où d'une simple attirance physique. Elle grimaça. Et qu'est-ce que lui voulait ?

- Je vois que ce n'est pas encore clair.

Lucy ne nia pas. Cette situation n'était pas seulement peu claire, mais aussi totalement déplacée.

Adeline posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Laisse-moi faire.

La blonde se laissa tomber sur le rebord de la baignoire, laissant sa cadette masquer la marque encore rouge vif.

Le salon était désormais en ordre. Grey et Natsu se regardaient en chien de faïence, dans un délire ressemblant à « je-ne-baisserais-pas-les-yeux-avant-toi. ». Ils soupirèrent en même temps, las de ces enfantillages.

- Lucy t'as racontée ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La voix de Grey était pleine d'appréhension. Natsu poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme.

- Nan, elle est aussi renfermée sur ce sujet qu'une huître.

- Qui est une huître ?

Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Adeline sortir de la salle de bain, suivit de près par Lucy. Les deux filles s'attablèrent, sans donner le moindre détail sur le pourquoi du comment de leur retraite soudaine.

- Personne, fit Natsu, évasif.

- Mais oui prend moi pour une bille, bougonna Adeline en se servant un verre d'eau.

Lucy remarqua qu'il manquait encore différents plats.

- Grey tu veux bien venir m'aider à apporter les plats ?

- Bien sûr, Lucy. fit-il, un peu surprit

La blonde ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque de se retrouver coincée avec le mage de feu. Du moins, pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas eu une sérieuse conversation sur le nouveaux tournant de leur relations.

Les deux mages sortirent de la pièce.

Adeline darda son regard sur Natsu, qui visiblement était très concentré sur les motifs de son assiette. Elle le dévisagea éhontément, sachant pertinemment qu'il sentait son regard sur lui, en se demandant ce que Lucy pouvais lui trouver. Certes ses cheveux roses en bataille lui donnait un air exotique, mais sans plus.

Natsu tourna la tête vers elle, lui faisant face. Adeline pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle savait maintenant ce que Lucy trouvait au Dragon Slayer. Si fixait la blonde avec tellement d'intensité dans les yeux, il n'avait pu que la faire chavirer.

- Tes yeux sont verts.

Natsu fut sincèrement surpris par le commentaire de la petite brune. Il savait qu'il avait les yeux verts, mais ils étaient tellement foncés que personne ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Il eut un sourire en coin.

- Je voudrais juste te mettre en garde, ajouta Adeline, en croisant les bras sur la table. Si tu fais du mal à Lucy, tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant.

Cela ne le surprit pas qu'elle soit déjà au courant pour ce qu'il s'était passé entre Luce et lui, et il savait qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner complétement la jeune fille, si parfois si naïve et l'instant d'après mature comme personne. Il lui envoya un regard entendu, en souriant à moitié.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de menace pour savoir que je ne dois pas blesser Lucy.

Adeline parut satisfaite de la réponse et lui sourit en retour. A ce moment-là Grey et Lucy revinrent, les plats en mains. Tandis que Lucy servait les discutions reprirent bon train, principalement entre Adeline et les deux mages, Lucy ne prenant la parole que lorsqu'elle le jugeait bon.

- Au fait Lucy, interpella Adeline, en enfournant une cuillère de salade aux pommes de terre. Tu savais que Fairy Tail organise un tournoi ?

- Ce n'est plus un projet ? s'étonna la blonde, en se tournant vers Natsu.

- Nan, répondit le jeune homme. Le vieux à décider d'en organiser un de temps à autre, j'crois.

- Il est dans trois jours, ajouta Grey. Si sa vous intéresse vraiment les inscriptions ont déjà été clôturée mais on peut toujours s'arranger, je crois que Alzack et Bisca ne pourront pas y participer, ils ont une mission urgente. Vous pouvez toujours leur demander leurs places.

Lucy et Adeline échangèrent un regard entendu. Le tournoi de FT était à elles !

**.&.**

« Le jour venait à peine de se lever lorsqu'un rayon de soleil traversa lentement l'atmosphère terrestre pour venir illuminer la planète. Aux milieux des herbes folles, un sourire paisible sur ses lèvres légèrement pales, se trouvait un corps allongé. Ses longs cheveux bruns clairs bougeaient au gré de la douce brise de Normandie, et il avait un bras posé sur ses yeux clos, comme pour se protéger de la lumière naissante. La silhouette portait les marques et les restes de ce qui aurait pu être une chaine en argent, sûrement autrefois attachée à son cou. Mais seulement autrefois. En effet, un flot de liquide rouge écarlate coulait le long des derniers morceaux de sa gorge, sa tête ayant été détachée du reste de son corps. Un deuxième bras reposait solitairement à quelques pas du corps, tandis que l'odeur âcre et métallique du sang supplantait celle des fleurs environnantes. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible : il était mort. Non loin, une ombre rodait, un sourire cruel aux lèvres, accentué par des dents blanches et pointues dignes de son teint animal. Ses yeux rouges sang brillaient d'une lueur sadique comme en possèdent les chasseurs devant leurs proies, alors que ses longues mains blanches et crochues jouaient l'une avec l'autre à la façon des couturières de Belleville. Un rat musqué passa rapidement à ses pieds… et se fit happer par ces mains, comme des pièges mortels. Se firent alors entendre un couinement strident, et les bruits consécutifs de craquements d'os brisés. Le rat n'eut pas de fin glorieuse. Un mince filet de sang coula au coin de la bouche de l'Ombre. Il était de retour sur Terre après plus d'un millénaire d'absence. Le monstre des contes de la Crypte était revenu avec un seul but en tête : Elle… »

**.&.**

Le soleil se leva. Adeline émergea la première, les cheveux complétements ébouriffé et l'air d'une morte-vivante. Peu de lumière éclairait la pièce, pourtant elle étendit le bras droit et admira la marque qui s'y trouvait. Elle s'extirpa avec souplesse du lit, veillant à ne pas réveiller Lucy. Elle s'étira comme un chat en marchant vers la salle de bain.

La jeune fille se passa de l'eau glacée sur le visage avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Une peau trop blanche, un nez fin, des lèvres fines et un regard anormal. Adeline défit le bandage de sa main droite, et sans regarder l'horrible marque, elle remplaça la bande d'une main experte. Elle passa ensuite une main dans ses longues boucles folles, tentant de les disciplinés, mais elle abandonna rapidement.

Honnêtement, elle hésitait à couper toute cette tignasse. Elle se mit de profil pour regarder ses cheveux qui coulaient librement dans son dos jusqu'en dessous de sa taille. Elle attrapa finalement un élastique à cheveux et se fit une rapide queue de cheval haute avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

La vaisselle de la veille était toujours là, parce qu'après avoir viré les deux mages, aucune d'elles n'avaient eu le courage de venir à bout de ces assiettes sales. Elle sourit en repensant à ce dîner convivial auquel elle avait participé la vielle. Grey et Natsu était vraiment de chouette garçons, elle n'avait pas arrêté de s'amuser. Elle avait même vue Lucy se retenir de sourire et rougir durant tout le repas. D'ailleurs elle soupçonnait fortement Natsu d'avoir fait du pied à la blonde durant le repas, mais elle n'avait pas de preuves. Tant pis elle cuisinerait Lucy plus tard.

Adeline retroussa ses manches et attrapa l'éponge dans le but de nettoyer un peu.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lucy fut réveillée par un doux fumet.

_Bacons, œufs et pains grillés_, pensa-t-elle, encore à moitié dans les vapes.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'étira. Comme il était bon de ne pas se faire réveiller par des rats, des coups ou la peur au ventre. La blonde se leva et entra dans le séjour, où Adeline déjeunais tranquillement. La brune fit un sourire à celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur et celle-ci l'embrasse sur la joue en guise de bonjour, avant d'aller dans la salle d'eau.

La blonde en ressortit fin prête et habillée, après une rapide douche, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Elle s'attabla et croqua dans un toast avec appétit.

- Bien dormis ? demanda Adeline, en ramassant les miettes autour de son assiette

- Entre tes cauchemars et tes fous rires solitaires légèrement flippants, plaisanta-t-elle. Je dirais plutôt bien.

Adeline lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse. Le manoir Rainsworh et les horreurs qu'elle avait vécues la poursuivait encore. Lucy ébourrifa les cheveux de la petite mage et se servit un café.

- Hey Lushy ? fit Adeline, la bouche pleine. Tu short avec Natshu ou pas, alors ?

La blonde s'arrêta de beurrer son toast. Elle s'y attendait. Adeline et sa curiosité irrationnelle.

- Arrête de parler la bouche pleine, Adeline.

- Oh aller dis-moi ! Allez ! Allez, allez, allez, allez, all-

Lucy lui enfonça un croissant dans la bouche, tout en continuant de boire son chocolat chaud.

**.&.**

Une cloche sonna non loin d'une petite ville de campagne. Le joli village était rayonnants, les enfants jouaient et couraient entre les fermiers qui menaient aux pâturages leurs troupeaux. Sous ces airs de village calme se cachait au fond d'une cave, un homme. Ses longues mains noires griffaient la terre pour ne laisser que de vilaines traces sur le sol. Sa tête, se balançant de gauche à droite, ne rendait que plus terrifiants ses yeux d'un blanc immaculé. Il l'avait trouvé. Un sourire carnassier barra son visage, il pouvait enfin passer aux choses amusantes. D'un chuintement à peine perceptible, il tira un couteau de la taille d'un avant-bras dont le manche était entouré de bandages blancs, et d'un coup sec, il s'entailla les veines du poignet gauche pour laisser son immonde sang noirâtre couler dans un encrier. Ne prenant pas la peine de s'occuper de sa blessure, il tira une longue plume blanche du dessus de son chapeau et, la trempa dans l'encrier ruisselant de sang. Il ouvrit un petit livre blanc aux pages sombres et cornues, et commença son rapport. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et sur la deuxième page apparurent ces mots :

« Ramène-la-moi vivante. »

Il serra vivement la mâchoire et d'un coup de poing nerveux frappa la chose la plus proche. Un liquide rouge se mit à couler sur le sol. C'était le cadavre d'une jeune femme. Son dernier repas. La rage le gagnait peu à peu. Il était un mercenaire sanguinaire, craint des trois mondes, un tueur hors pair. Il était craint par les dix commandants et on lui demandait de jouer les Baby-sitter ? Lui qui ne travaillait que pour la mort ?! Une pensée le calma soudainement. Le message disait de ramener la fille vivante… mais ni en parfait état, ni en un seul morceau… Il retrouva son sourire carnassier et s'échappa, telle une ombre du centre de la lumière.

**.&.**

Adeline sortie de la salle de bain fin prête. Habillée d'un short en jean clair, d'un sweat blanc, de collant et de ses bottines. Elle attrapa le manteau noir que Lucy lui avait offert la veille et l'enfila.

Adeline s'approcha du bureau de Lucy, attendant que la blonde finisse de ranger la vaisselle. Elle s'assit sur la chaise à roulette et se mit à tourner.

Elle arrêta en voyant des feuilles sortirent d'un tiroir mal fermé. La brune l'ouvrit, et découvrit une ribambelle de feuille, toutes griffonnées de l'écriture tant reconnaissable de Lucy. Elle en attrapa une au hasard et se mit à lire.

« Elle marchait lentement sur l'allée principale du cimetière, le ciel nuageux semblait suivre sa triste ascension. Ses longs cheveux blonds nattés lui arrivant à mi-cuisse s'élevèrent légèrement au contact doux et puissant de la brise d'automne. Elle déposa un bouquet de roses blanches sur une tombe. Le silence gagna en assurance et plus aucun son ne parvint à cet endroit. Ses yeux bleus pâles clos, les mains jointes sur sa poitrine, la frêle silhouette ne bougea plus comme figée par le temps. Le vent fit virevolter sa robe. Un murmure s'échappa d'entre ses fines lèvres blanchies par le froid.

« Maman tu me manque tellement. »

Et sans plus de regard elle se détourna et partie. Deux semaines auparavant, sa bien-aimée mère quittait ce monde suite à une maladie, laissant derrière elle un mari malheureux, une fille désemparée et un fils d'un an seulement. » Les années passèrent sans que la situation ne s'arrange vraiment, la jolie blonde était désormais une jeune fille de quinze ans est-elle se rappelait clairement ces premières semaines, après le décès de sa mère. Son petit frère, Lucas, avançait fièrement sur ses neuf ans, ne vivant que des souvenirs de son aînée et de son père en ce qui concernait sa défunte maman. Leur situation financière n'étant pas des plus glorieuses, leur père enchainait les petits boulots sans vraiment trouver un travail fixe qui pourrait lui permettre de subvenir à sa petite famille. C'est pour cette raison que six mois plus tard, il se remaria avec une femme qui n'était plus du premier âge. Le temps passait et la belle-mère de la jeune fille et de son petit frère devenait de plus en plus sévère et peste à leur encontre, n'hésitant pas à lever la main sur eux dès que leur paternel franchissait le perron. Mais dès que le vieil homme rentrait, elle changeait radicalement de visage, en hypocrite expérimentée. Ce que cette mégère ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter, c'était que la fille de son mari embellissait, ses long cheveux blonds, ses magnifiques yeux bleus, sa peau de porcelaine, la rendant plus douce et plus agréable à regarder chaque jour… Elle se décida donc un jour, et emmena les deux frères et sœurs au cœur de la forêt les y abandonner, et sans aucun regret ni scrupule, elle rentra chez elle pour dire à leur que ses deux enfants avaient fugué. Dans l'obscurité, elle marchait la main de Lucas accrochée à la sienne. Marcher dans le froid n'était rien par rapport à la torture qu'ils éprouvaient en voyant cette rivière miniature à l'eau si claire et rayonnante couler à leurs pieds. Mais c'était bien connu, ceux qui buvaient l'eau du ruisseau se transformaient obligatoirement en animaux, et malgré leur soif, ils marchaient sans un regard pour lui. Un matin pourtant… »

- Adeline ?

La jeune fille sursauta de frayeur. Elle était tellement plongée dans le récit captivant de Lucy qu'elle avait réussi à s'isoler du monde en moins de cinq minutes. Le ton de l'histoire l'avait emporté dans un monde qui n'était pas le siens, l'avait plongé au cœur des tourments de cette fille dont la mère était décédée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que Lucy avait décidément une panoplie de talents. Adeline fourra la feuille avec les autres, referma le tiroir, et rejoint Lucy qui l'attendait dans l'entrée. Avec la certitude de finir ce récit le soir même.

**.&.**

Es deux filles arrivèrent à Fairy Tail couverte de neige. La guilde était sans dessus, dessous. La cause ? Deux abrutis congénitaux, évidemment. Lucy et Adeline n'eurent aucun mal à se frayer un chemin, évitant avec grâce les projectiles.

La blonde avait revêtu une robe couleur crème avec des collants en laine sombre. Le tout couvert par un manteau noir et des bottes de la même teinte que sa robe. Les deux filles s'assirent au comptoir, où Mira s'engueulait avec Luxus.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda discrètement Adeline à Lucy

- Oh tiens Luxus est rentré, fit la blonde, avant de répondre à Adeline. C'est le petit-fils du maître, un Dragon Slayer de la foudre de la seconde génération.

- Seconde quoi ?

- Seconde génération, répéta Lucy. Il existe des Dragon Slayer de la première génération, ceux qui doivent leurs pouvoirs à un apprentissage intensif avec un dragon, comme Natsu, Wendy et Gadjil. Puis il y a ceux de la seconde génération, ils ont un lacrima implanté dans leurs flux magique qui leur donne la même force qu'un Dragon Slayer de la première.

Adeline fit la moue.

- C'est un tricheur en fait.

Lucy la regarda, blasée.

- T'es pas obligée de dire explicitement ce que je sous-entends…

Adeline rit en secouant la tête. Lucy et sa discrétion … ça l'amusait tellement. Mira la coupa de ses amusantes pensées.

- Bonjour Lucy, bonjour Adeline.

- Bonjour Mira, répondit posément Lucy.

- B'jour, fit en même temps la brune, en s'affalant sur le bois du comptoir. Je peux avoir de l'eau, Mira ?

La démone hocha la tête en souriant, puis alla chercher la commande. Lucy aperçut Bisca qui s'apprêtait à partir, elle l'interpella et lui fit signe d'approcher.

La jolie mage aux cheveux verts s'approcha, en souriant.

- Lucy ! Ça fait un bail ! Comment ça va ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Parfaitement bien !

Elles échangèrent un sourire. Elles n'avaient jamais étés très proches mais une sorte de liens les rattachaient, comme elles étaient toutes deux des mages hors-pairs et plus que cela, elles étaient des femmes amoureuses de leur coéquipier respectif.

- J'ai entendue dire que tu ne pourrais pas participer au tournoi avec Alzack, commença Lucy. C'est vrai ?

- Oui, on doit retourner chez un de nos clients, expliqua la gun-mage. Le problème n'a pas tout à fait été … éradiqué.

Lucy un sourcil et fit un semblant de sourire.

- Je vois. Tu sais comme les inscriptions sont closes je me demandais si ça vous dérangerais de nous laisser concourir à votre place ?

- Nous ?

- Adeline, fit Lucy, en lui montrant la brunette qui discutait avec Mira. Et moi.

Bisca hocha la tête d'un air entendu, et sorti une bourse de sa poche, avant de la tendre à Lucy.

- Ce sont nos deux pass pour la compétition.

- Merci, Bisca, je te revaudrais ça.

- J'espère bien, conclut la mage, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La femme tourna ensuite les talons pour sortir de la guilde, emmitouflée dans son épais manteau brun.

Lucy ouvrit la bourse en peau et en sorti deux cartes. Noir et de la taille de sa paume. Les noms de Bisca et Alzack disparurent et ceux de Lucy et d'Adeline s'inscrire alors dessus. La blonde tendit alors une carte à sa cadette.

- Oh vous allée participer au tournoi ? demanda Mira, en voyant la care passée de Lucy à Adeline

- Ouaip, affirma la brune. Et toi ?

- Aussi !

Adeline fit une moue concentrée.

- J'espère pouvoir me battre contre toi, alors.

Mira parut surprise.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Pour voir si Mirajane la démone est aussi forte qu'on le dit.

La blanche lui fit un sourire carnassier.

Lucy sourit tendrement en voyant qu'Adeline s'était aussi rapidement intégrée à la guilde. Elle sentit un bras tomber sur son épaule.

- Yo Luce !

Lucy faillit faire un bond de trois mètres de haut. Elle se maudit mentalement, pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas planquée quelque part ? Elle maudit Natsu, et son faux air innocent. Aussi innocent qu'un lion qui fixe sa proie avec appétit et elle maudit Adeline qui la fixait avec un énorme sourire goguenard.

- Ouai, ouai, fit Lucy, en se débarrassant du bras de Natsu. Yo.

Adeline serra les lèvres. La scène était trop comique. On aurait _vraiment_ dit que Natsu allait dévorer la blonde sur place, en plein milieu de la guilde. Mirajane observait aussi la scène avec un mélange d'amusement, de surprise, mais surtout de soulagement. Elle avait eu peur que Lucy ne laisse personnes traverser les barrières qu'elle avait érigées contre tout le monde.

- Salut, gamine.

Adeline se retourna pour voir Grey qui agitait la main dans sa direction. Elle lui sourit méchamment avant de lui attraper l'oreille.

- Je ne suis pas une gamine ! Met toi ça dans le crâne !

- Oh mon dieu ! s'écria une voix paniquée. Elle à toucher Grey-sâma ! Il y a eu un contact physique ! Rivale en amour !

Adeline eut une expression choquée, l'air complétement hagarde, avant de se tourner avec précipitation vers Lucy.

- Hey Lucy, l'interpella-t-elle. Juvia est en train de m'agresser où c'est sa façon de dire bonjour ?

La blonde posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie, l'air compatissante.

- Bienvenue au club.

Alors qu'Adeline tentait de comprendre le pourquoi du comment de pourquoi elle ne devait absolument pas toucher Grey, Natsu replaça son bras sur les épaules de sa coéquipière. Celle-ci gigota sur place et grogna.

-Quoi ? dit Natsu, en la voyant remuer. T'as un problème Luce ?

- Ouai, il est à côté de moi.

- Tu ne disais pas ça hier.

La blonde n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il sortait d'où ce Natsu trop sûr de lui ? Cela ne l'empêcha pas de rougir fortement.

- Je- je ne vois pas … absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

- Vraiment ? fit-il, près de son oreille. Tu sais … dans la cuisine.

Lucy se sentit devenir rouge écrevisse. Elle fut sauvée par Happy qui s'approchait d'elle, l'air presque craintif. Elle lui fit un sourire crispé, et le petit chat bleu sembla oublier ses craintes pour se précipiter vers elle.

Si la scène entre Natsu et Lucy était passée inaperçu au milieu du bordel de la guilde, elle n'avait pas été invisible aux yeux de Lisanna. La blanche serra les poings avant de quitter la guilde.

**.&.**

Adeline se laissa tomber, plus qu'elle ne s'allongea, dans la neige et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait le vent froid la mordre et les quelques flocons se poser, et fondre, au contact de sa peau. Et pourtant elle était diablement bien, ici, au milieu du froid et de la neige.

Elle entendit des grattements, des sifflements et des bruits familiers. Les voix de la forêt. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'entendre le chant et les histoires des arbres s'était lors de sa deuxième bataille avec Lucy.

Elle s'en rappelait comme-ci s'était hier.

_Flach-Back_

Les deux filles pestèrent de concert contre cette règle stupide. Pas d'armes et pas de magie. Quelle idée stupide ! Et bien-sûr des runes dans tous les coins pour les empêcher de désobéir … Bien évidemment le comte et cet abruti de Sébastien devaient être en train de se foutre royalement de leur gueule en buvant du champagne. Ce sale petit …

Adeline sursauta quand les deux autres géants restés en arrière, foncèrent rapidement de leurs pas lourds vers elles. Leurs auras n'étaient pas celle d'humains ou même de mages. Une hache fut lancée. Adeline plongea comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était un peu le cas, et roula sur le côté. Un des hommes des cavernes s'avança vers elle, mais ce qui déplu le plus à la jeune fille, fut le truc ressemblant à une boule avec des pics, reliée à un bâton par une chaîne. Génial, un outil de torture. Le gorille numéro 1 leva par-dessus son imposante épaule tatoué son engin avant de le lancer. Il rata sa cible, et Adeline, choquée, regarda les dégâts faits à l'arbre. Elle ramassa rapidement une branche assez robuste, tout en bondissant sur le côté, évitant une autre attaque. Le combat n'était pas équilibré, et elle le savait.

Lucy commençait à être sérieusement agacée, en plus de voir monter en elle une colère sourde. Elle en avait assez des trucs louches et improbables qui arrivaient tout de même à se produire dans sa petite vie. Là, on en voulait à son amie et à sa peau, et c'était une mauvaise chose. Une très mauvaise chose. Elle esquiva tant bien que mal une hachette volante en poussant un cri aigu. Une mèche de cheveux y avait perdu la vie. Ses cheveux ! Ses cheveux blonds adorés ! La blonde se mit à jurer, et à jouer à cache-cache avec le propriétaire de la machette, le tronc d'un arbre comme bouclier. Elle dû se baisser à un moment pour éviter un coup, et repartit vers un autre arbre en courant. Ses yeux chocolats cherchèrent avec précipitation Adeline, qui essayait autant qu'elle le pouvait d'éviter l'espèce de boulet à pics volant attaché à une chaîne d'un des mercenaires qui leur en voulaient pour une raison presque inconnu -ou peut-être pas finalement-…

Adeline roula sur le côté avec précipitation et précision. Un poignard passa à deux centimètre à peine de sa hanche, et elle fit un superbe salto arrière pour s'écarter. Certains de ses cheveux bruns habituellement bouclés étaient collés prêts de ses oreilles légèrement pointues à cause de la sueur provoquée par les efforts qu'elle déployait depuis quelques minutes à rester en vie. La jeune fille avait les sourcils froncés au-dessus de ses yeux émeraude qui lançaient des éclairs de fureur : on voyait très bien que cette situation lui sortait par les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire, et que ça ne lui plaisait guère. Mais à qui aurait plu le fait de se faire courser par des lourdauds couverts de muscles tatoués et armés d'instruments moyenâgeux jusqu'aux dents ?

Certainement pas à Lucy, qui avec son habituelle agilité, se cassa la figure au mauvais moment. Ses mains durent amortir la chute, et un craquement se fit entendre. Elle retint un hoquet de douleur, et se retourna sur le dos, son poignet gauche maintenu dans sa main droite. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Son bourreau arriva devant elle, ses machettes dans les mains, et ricana comme dans les films sanglant. Génial, elle devenait un instant l'héroïne d'une histoire de bain de sang, après le second rôle d'une histoire d'horreur, voir l'épisode précédent. La jeune fille roula sur elle-même pour éviter un premier coup, puis dans l'autre sens pour en éviter un deuxième. Au moment où le brigand se pencha de tout son poids sur elle, la demoiselle réussit à lui mettre son pied dans les nez qui se mit à saigner abondamment. C'était déjà ça de fait, et tandis que l'homme - était-ce réellement un homme ?-, cachait son nez amoché (de toutes façons on ne pouvait faire pire que la tête qu'il avait déjà), Lucy se releva en ne s'appuyant que sur sa main droite, et se remit à courir, elle avait besoin d'espace.

Ce battre dans un endroit confiné n'avais jamais été son fort. Elle avait besoin d'une certaine liberté de mouvement.

Elle s'approcha du lac, et se retourna un instant pour voir le géant aux machettes tituber, les deux mains sur son visage ensanglanté. Superbe vision. En plus, elle avait horreur de courir. La marche à pied, ok, la course, au revoir. Sauf que là il lui semblait que si elle se contentait de marcher, c'était plus qu'une mèche de cheveux qui allait y rester. Le vent soufflait à découvert des arbres, et la demoiselle du passer sa main droite dans ses cheveux pour les retenir et apercevoir Adeline qui avait réussi à se débarrasser d'un des trois bonhommes qui lui en voulaient; sauf qu'elle n'allait pas tenir éternellement, surtout après avoir utilisé autant de magie quelques instants plus tôt.

Lucy reprit sa course quand le regard effrayant et meurtrier de Mr Machette se posa sur elle. Elle arriva enfin sur un des pontons, près d'un vieux bateau, petit, trop petit même. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait juste le sentiment de devoir courir. Il n'était pas certain que les deux réussissent à monter dedans, et vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il n'était pas même certain qu'elles réussissent à faire plus de cinq-six mètres avec. Décidément, cette journée devenait une des pires de sa vie – même affronter plus de dix mages à la fois lui paraissait plus reposant. Elle se retourna quand le ponton se mit à trembler sous les pas de celui qui allait permettre de tourner la scène finale, celle où la pauvre blonde sans cervelle et sans secoure va finir déchiquetée sous les yeux de deux de ses amis, loin de son chez elle, évidemment là où personne ne peut lui venir en aide.

Le ponton qui tanguait la fit tomber sur ses fesses, juste avant l'eau du lac, et la jolie mage se résigna. A quoi bon ? Nager dans cet état ? Même pas en rêve ! Elle coulerait trois mètres plus loin ! Quoi que elle préférait toujours mourir noyée que réduite en chaire à pâté pour elle ne savait trop qui -ou quoi-. Son poignet gauche était collé à sa poitrine, et de l'autre, elle essayait de rester en équilibre sur le ponton qui n'allait bientôt plus rester un ponton si ce balourd continuait d'avancer, ou si jamais il laissait tomber ses machettes. La blonde tenta de reculer encore un peu, mais sa main rencontra le vide, puis l'eau du lac. Alors une horreur sourde vint se peindre sur son visage. Ses traits étaient décomposés, ses yeux grands écarquillés n'exprimaient plus rien de concret, ses lèvres étaient bleues et tremblaient, et la jeune fille devenait livide un peu plus à chaque fois que l'homme faisait un pas vers elle. Lucy se mit à trembler de tout son corps, prise d'une panique incontrôlable. Alors elle allait vraiment y laisser sa peau ? Elle allait vraiment crever ici ? C'était impossible ! Sa respiration se fit haletante, et ne supportant plus cette idée, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à son amie, qui se trouverait bientôt en mauvaise posture, elle ferma les yeux et mit sa tête contre ses genoux, ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Bientôt, seul le ballotement du ponton lui parvint, et l'odeur de l'eau derrière elle. La cascade plus loin vint ajouter un doux murmure à ses oreilles, qui oublièrent les cris et les bruits d'armes au loin, ainsi que les pas qui se rapprochaient inévitablement de sa personne.

Elle avait peur, mais ses tremblements avaient cessé, et sa respiration reprenait un rythme normal. Quelque chose de serein s'insuffla en elle, comme une pensée, une mélodie. Elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, c'était que ses amis s'en sorte, et tant pis pour elle. Tant pis si elle, elle devait y rester. Juste ses amis, ses amis et rien d'autre. La mélodie grandit bientôt en elle, et il lui sembla apercevoir une lumière blanche en elle, comme si elle s'était trouvée dans son fort-intérieur, comme si elle trouvait dans son esprit, et elle rouvrit ses yeux qui rencontrèrent le bois vieillit du ponton. Les bruits avaient disparu, et une vive lumière éblouissait nos trois compères depuis le centre de cette espèce de clairière. La lumière se déplaça, et on put bientôt constater la disparition de tous les briguant.

Adeline était assise sur le sol, ébahie. Lucy avait toujours une marque de ce splendide moment de paix en elle, et lorsque la lumière avança vers elle, elle ne prit pas peur. C'était comme si elle savait, comme si elle sentait que cette chose était normale, presque qu'elles avaient quelque chose en commun. La lumière resplendit un moment encore devant ses yeux, puis elle disparut, laissant place à un magnifique oiseau. Lucy en perdit la voix. Il devait être plus grand qu'elle assise comme elle l'était. Son corps blanc-argenté semblait fait de glace, tandis que les plumes de ses ailes majestueuses, se tintaient de bleus divers et variés dans un dégradé de feu étourdissant. La chaleur des flammes qui composaient ses ailes était telle que celles-ci devenait bleus et violettes à certains endroits. Son cou était semblable à ceux des cygnes, gracieux et léger, et sa tête était d'une finesse rare. Ses grands yeux en amende brillaient d'une lueur incroyable, et leur couleur bleu foncé amenait les yeux marron de Lucy à se perdre dans un semblant de voie lactée que composaient les yeux de l'oiseau. Le bec gris était grand et des motifs argentés le décoraient, rendant leur éclat aux deux yeux resplendissants. Du milieu du front, une grande plume verte et bleu s'envolait, à la racine de laquelle une tache bleu turquoise habillait la tête de l'oiseau.

De l'autre côté, la queue égalait de loin, et surpassait même le grandiose de certains paons. Il s'agissait de plumes gigantesques, toutes de motifs et de couleur différentes, le vert laissant parfois place au bleu, puis au rouge. Le blanc jouant avec le mauve, et les motifs s'enroulant et se complétant comme des notes de musiques. Des notes de musique qui résonnaient encore à l'intérieur de Victoria, dont le cœur vibrait encore du son de la mélodie.

« Tu es bien une des rares à avoir réussi à entendre au-delà de mon cri, un véritable chant. Lucy Heartfilia »

La blonde sursauta, et ses yeux rencontrèrent les deux voies lactées du Phénix. Parce qu'il s'agissait d'un Phénix. L'oiseau hocha d'un mouvement gracieux de son cou comme pour appuyer cette idée. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se redresser pour s'approcher de l'immense oiseau, sa curiosité écrasée par une sorte de magnétisme.

- Es-tu réel ? demanda-t-elle malgré elle.

« Plus réel n'existe pas. » lui répondit la voix calfeutrée du Phénix dans son esprit.

- Et tu nous as sauvées ?

« Peut-être bien. »

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

« Parce que j'ai décidé d'être ton Gardien de Lumière. »

La blonde resta muette un instant, trop surprise.

- Et quel est ton nom ?

« Spiewo. »

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Quelle peur elle avait eu en voyant ce gros oiseau apparaître du néant juste devant Lucy ! Adeline pouffa de rire, avant de se redresser, l'air amusée. Lucy était plus que spéciale. Plus qu'une mage, elle était une véritable enchanteresse.

Adeline éternua, avant de renifler. Elle avait dû rester un peu trop longtemps dehors. La jeune fille allait amorcer un mouvement pour se lever quand elle sentit un poids sur ses épaules.

Elle leva les yeux et rencontra deux iris d'un bleu profond.

- Tu vas attraper froid, fit Grey, en finissant de nouer l'écharpe autour de son cou. Idiote.

Adeline se renfrogna.

- J'n'avais pas besoin de ton ai- Atchoum !

- Ouai je vois ça !

- Gnagnagna.

- Très mature comme réparti, vraiment.

- Je t'emmerde si t'es pas content Fullbuster.

Il rit, l'aida à se relever, avant de l'entrainer vers la guilde. Elle lui envoya un regard interrogatif.

- On va faire nos valises, expliqua-t-il. On part pour le Colisée !

- Le quoi ?

- Le stade de Fairy Tail. Là où aura lieu le concours !

* * *

**Tout d'abord : merci pour vos review :D ! Elles me motivent vraiment à ne pas vous faire attendre longtemps ! **

**Alors ce chapitre ? L'évolution de la relation Natsu/ Lucy ? En bien en mal ? Adeline qui risque de tomber du côté obscure ? Le tournoi imminent de FT ? La relation Adeline/Grey ? La réaction de Lisanna face à la proximité entre son amour d'enfance et Lucy ? Et Spiewo, qui est-il ?**

**Laisser vos avis et vos idées :D**

**A bientôt mes chères lecteurs et lectrices, et n'oubliez pas les reviews !**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy regarda autours d'elle, un peu exaspérée.

Les baguages volaient, les cris s'amplifiaient. Les gens chahutaient. Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait ce vacarme.

Grey et Natsu s'étaient sûrement mis en tête de détruire la gare de Magnolia, tout en jurant comme des arracheurs de dents. Elle secoua la tête. Du moment que le mage de feu ne l'approchait pas trop ça allait. Sinon elle allait finir folle à lier.

Près d'elle Reby faisait connaissance avec Adeline. Les deux filles avaient l'air de s'entendre bien, et sa rassura Lucy, et puis au moins comme ça Reby ne viendrais pas l'étouffer dans ses bras une fois de plus. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas la petite bleue, au contraire, mais elle et les contacts physiques c'était … voilà. La blonde balaya le quai du regard. Ils étaient environs une vingtaine de mages, rassemblés ici, sous les ordres de Makarov.

Lucy essaya de se remémorer mentalement les groupes qui s'étaient créés, lorsque le maître avait demandé de forgé des groupes de deux.

_Groupe 1 : Natsu et Grey._

Elle leur avait lancé un regard sacrément sarcastique à ce moment-là. Ces deux-là ne pouvais pas se voir en peinture plus de deux secondes. Une équipe suicide. Mais durant les combats leurs magies s'alliaient plutôt bien, ce qui laissait à espérer.

_Groupe 2 : Mirajane et Erza._

La blonde n'avait été qu'à moitié surprise. Et puis elle espérait vraiment avoir à affronter ce duo de choc.

_Groupe 3 : Reby et Gadjil._

… Bwahahahahaha. Voilà qu'elle avait été la réaction intérieure de Lucy. Elle avait été la première à dire que ces deux-là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Encore une fois elle avait eu raison. Même si pour imaginer la petite fée bleue avec le grand Dragon Slayer il fallait avoir un esprit sacrément tordu.

_Groupe 4 : Luxus et Fried._

Bon. Elle n'avait pas eu grand-chose à dire sur eux. La foudre et les runes. Un drôle d'alliage. Ce qui rendait la partie encore plus excitante. Elle avait hâte.

_Groupe 5 : Lisanna et Elfman._

Bizarrement la blonde aurait eu tendance à penser que le mage aurait plutôt fait équipe avec Evergreen, mais bon. Lucy pensa qu'il serait intéressant de pouvoir les combattre, parce qu'en frères et sœurs il y avait surement une certaine alchimie qui rendrait la partie surprenante. De plus, Lisanna de cessait de la dévisager depuis quelques temps. Plus d'une fois elle avait croisé son regard bleu antarctique qui pesait sur elle.

_Groupe 6 : Evergreen et Bixlow._

Elle s'y était attendue. C'était dans l'ordre des choses.

_Groupe 7 : Jet et Droy._

Ceux-ci avaient chialés durant une bonne heure sur le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas participer avec Reby dans leur groupe. Pathétique. Lucy ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ils s'étaient donnés la peine de participer.

_Groupe 8 : Juvia et Wendy._

Cela faisait une équipe très … bleu. Ce qui avait fortement amusée Adeline.

_Groupe 9 : Lucky et Cana._

Une sorcière et une mage des cartes. Pas mal, cela pouvait crée des attaques puissantes si elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

_Groupe 10 : Lucy et Adeline._

Cela avait été une évidence.

Les exeeds n'avaient malheureusement pas eut le droit de participer à cet évènement, ce qui avait, bien sûr, engendré la colère et l'indignation de Natsu et Gadjil. Wendy avait bien essayé de les tempérer, mais c'était finalement Erza et son poing ravageur qui les avaient calmés une bonne fois pour toutes.

Le train arriva en gare de Magnolia.

Lucy jeta un coup d'œil à Adeline qui capta son regard. La brune attrapa sa valise et suivit la blonde. Elles s'engouffrèrent dans le dernier wagon, histoire d'avoir la paix. Lucy balança leurs deux valises sur les filets qui pendaient, tendus, au-dessus des banquettes. Adeline s'assit et ramena ses jambes vers elle, les croisant, avant de poser ses paumes sur ses genoux. Lucy l'imita et elles se fixèrent.

_« Leoth »_

Le murmure d'Adeline se perdit et elles fermèrent les yeux. Plongeant dans un autre monde. Un monde dont elles seules avaient la clé. Lucy sentit la magie d'Adeline se mêler à la sienne, l'invitant à établir le contact.

Bientôt plus aucun son ne leurs parvint.

.&.

- Où est Lucy ?

Erza et Grey haussèrent les épaules, dans une synchronisation parfaite. Grey retint pourtant une remarque moqueuse qui lui brulait les lèvres. Il avait pertinemment remarqué le petit jeu entre Lucy et Natsu.

- Je les ai pourtant vu monté dans le train, fit Wendy, en se remémorant l'instant. C'est bizarre.

- Elle a surement voulut s'isoler avec Adeline, fit Erza. Pour préparer les épreuves.

Natsu afficha un air qui montrait qu'il n'était pas adepte de la théorie d'Erza.

- Surement, repris Wendy, tout sourire. Elle est vraiment gentille Adeline, je trouve.

Erza hocha la tête.

- Elle respire vraiment la joie de vivre, acquiesça Erza. Je suppose que c'est bien que Lucy et elle soient proches.

- Elle est bizarre. fit Natsu

- Elle est folle, ajouta Grey, en croisant les bras. Je n'arrive pas à la cerner.

Natsu hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait même pas dire si Adeline lui inspirait confiance ou pas. Son aura était trop changeante. Il avait remarqué que lorsqu'elle était avec Lucy, la brune souriait sans arrêt, comme une parfaite bien heureuse. Mais dès que la blonde ne l'avait plus sous les yeux, son visage perdait son éclat et ses yeux viraient au sombre.

- Je suppose que nous verrons plus tard, conclut Erza.

- Je pense aussi, affirma Carla. Mais attendons de voir avant de tirer une conclusion.

Natsu secoua la tête, il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de réflexion. Il se leva, sous le regard interrogateur d'Erza, et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte du compartiment.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Chercher Luce.

A ce moment, le train s'ébranla. La mage de feu eut un soubresaut avant de retombé net sur la banquette. Il lança un regard suppliant à Wendy avant de devenir nauséeux.

- Hors de question, trancha Erza. Plus tu utiliseras Troia moins il fonctionnera.

En gros, elle aurait tout aussi bien put lui dire de souffrir en silence.

**.&.**

Lisanna appuya son front contre la vitre froide de son compartiment. Avec elle, Mira et Elfman, discutaient tranquillement.

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle faisait semblant de dormir, afin de ne pas montrer son visage tourmenter à sa sœur et son frère.

Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ce sentiment de colère bouillir en elle, comme un volcan en ébullition. Elle n'avait jamais été jalouse à ce point, c'était la première fois qu'elle expérimentait une telle sensation de désarrois.

Elle détestait Lucy.

La blanche lui avait été plus que reconnaissante quand elle s'était écartée du chemin lorsqu'elle était revenue. Mais maintenant elle ne ressentait plus que rancune et rage envers la blonde.

Natsu était son ami d'enfance, elle le connaissait depuis si longtemps ! Ils avaient élevés Happy ensemble, ils avaient fait les quatre cent coups ensemble et il était son premier amour. Durant toutes ces années elle avait pris sur elle, en voyant les Natsu et Lucy d'Edoras si proche. Elle avait pensé que cela ne pouvait pas se produire sur Earthland. Elle avait eu tort.

Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à personne, c'est qu'elle ne s'était jamais entendue avec Edo-Lucy. La blonde était autoritaire, violente et belle au-delà du raisonnable. Elle avait été douce et aimante avec l'Edo-Natsu, mais elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour la mage aux clés.

Lisanna essaya de contrôler sa respiration. Elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Natsu était à elle, et ce n'était cette peste de Lucy qui le lui volerait.

**.&.**

_Elle courait sous la pluie. Les yeux clos et emplis de larmes. Il faisait froid et elle était tremper jusqu'aux os. Ses long cheveux lui collaient au visage. De ses yeux verts coulaient des larmes. L'eau salée de ses larmes se mêlait à l'eau froide, glacée et indifférente de la pluie._

_Elle souffrait. Elle les avait perdus. C'était fini. Jamais elle ne les reverrait. Jamais… Elle ne pourra plus les voir rires, se disputer, discuter au coin du feu, les entendre raconter leurs récits de voyages, leurs blagues qu'ils lui fessaient depuis qu'elle les connaissait. Jamais elle ne pourrait leur dire ce qu'elle avait fait dans la vie, les choses qui lui étaient arrivée. Mais non. Tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire, c'était de les faire souffrir… Encore et toujours cette Souffrance._

_Elle leur avait dit de ne pas rester avec elle, la fille maudite. Mais ces deux têtes de mules n'écoutaient jamais personnes. Ils s'entendaient encore et toujours à venir la voir et à faire les pitres. Sans prendre conscience de la dangerosité de la situation. Elle leur en voulait. Elle s'en voulait. _

_Aujourd'hui, elle était seul sous la pluie. Et elle serait seule pour le reste de sa vie, c'était certain. Même, peut-être, serait-elle seule après la mort. Elle l'aurait amplement méritée. Aurait-elle le droit de les rejoindre au Paradis après tout ce qu'elle avait fait ? Après tout le mal qu'elle avait causé ?_

_Un sourire cynique qui reflétait son malheur apparut sue ses lèvres. Elle, elle n'aurait jamais droit aux douceurs de sa compagnie au Paradis. Elle n'avait rien d'un ange ! Non, elle, elle aurait plutôt droit à la compagnie de Lucifer dans les flammes de l'Enfer…_

_Son sourire disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, l'air complétement détruite elle se laissa glisser au sol. Savoir que tous les séparait, même dans la Mort, lui brisait littéralement le cœur. Tous les avait toujours séparés et les séparerait toujours._

_Elle n'avait goûté qu'une seule et unique fois à la douceur de la joie. Elle n'avait eu droit qu'à de cour moment, mais tellement intense. Ils étaient sa joie de vivre, son cœur, son bonheur. Ils les avaient emportés avec eux, dans leurs tombes si fraîchement creusés._

_Et elle ne leur avait jamais dit combien elle les aimait, combien elle les considérait comme la famille qu'on lui avait enlevé trop tôt. Si seulement elle avait pu mettre sa foutu fierté de côté, elle aurait vécu des moments merveilleux avec eux. Ils auraient été heureux, tous ensemble, au soleil…_

_Mais le bonheur n'était pas pour elle. Elle a souffert durant son enfance. Et elle souffrait maintenant. Elle souffrait de leur absence prématurée. Ils lui avaient été enlevés beaucoup trop tôt. Et maintenant, elle errait, seule…_

_Elle errait sous la pluie torrentielle. Cette pluie glacée lui rappelait la froideur avec laquelle la lame avait transpercé le corps de ses amis, ses seuls amis. Pourtant même étendus sur le sol, se vidant de leur sang, ils avaient gardé ce sourire et ce regard chaleureux. Ce regard dans lequel elle se sentait vivre._

_« Garde toujours cette image de nous. » lui avaient-ils murmurés._

_Ses images la hantaient et le hanteraient toujours. Peut-être aurait-elle dû leur dire ces paroles chaleureuses, tant qu'elle en avait eu la possibilité. Mais elle s'était tu. Jusqu'au bout. Et ça ne servirait à rien de leur dire ces mots maintenant. Ils ne les entendraient pas. Ils ne les entendraient jamais._

- Adeline ! Stop !

Adeline ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Elle était de retour dans le compartiment de train. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Ça va ? s'enquit la blonde, en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Tu m'entends ?

Tout était allé très vite.

Avec Adeline, elles avaient l'habitude d'isoler leurs esprits dans une autre dimension. Dimension que l'on pouvait considérais comme malléable. Elles s'entraînaient là-bas et peaufinaient leurs techniques à l'abri du monde extérieur. C'était la magie d'Adeline, combiné à celle de Lucy, qui était la clé de ce monde.

Aujourd'hui Lucy avait voulu qu'Adeline passe au stade supérieur de sa magie des ténèbres. Mais pour cela il fallait remuer dans les tréfonds de son esprit et revivre une scène particulièrement tiraillant de son passé. C'est pour cela que la plupart des gens ne peuvent pas dépasser certains stades de magie. Il faut des souvenirs douloureux pour être puissant. Un choix souvent difficile et extrêmement douloureux.

Au début tout allait bien, Lucy sentais la magie d'Adeline gonfler son aura. Mais très vite sa avait dégénéré. Le souvenir avait visiblement pris le dessus sur la conscience et la volonté de la mage. Elle s'était laissé envahir. Lucy avait alors opté pour la position de secours, elle s'était elle-même retirée du monde immatériel crée par Adeline –ce qui n'avait pas été sans douleur- avant de se rendre compte que les vibrations magiques commençaient à crées des turbulences dans le monde réel.

- Je vais bien, fit Adeline, d'une voix rauque. Désolée.

- C'est rien, rassura Lucy, en passant une main dans les cheveux bruns de son amie. On arrête là pour aujourd'hui, ok ?

Adeline, dodelina de la tête plus qu'elle ne la hocha, avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier de la banquette et de sombrer dans le sommeil, exténuée.

La blonde la fixa. Elle serra les poings, en essayant de calmer le léger tremblement de ses mains. Le pouvoir de la petite mage n'avait rien à voir avec sa personne, ni même avec son caractère.

Noir. Néfaste. Ravageur. Avide.

Voilà comment elle l'avait senti. Lucy savait déjà qu'Adeline nécessiterais son attention, mais désormais elle était bien décidée à ne plus la laissée seule. Elle devait protégée sa petite sœur. Même d'elle-même.

**.&.**

Le train se stoppa lentement, grinçant contre les rails. Un long sifflement retentit.

Adeline fut la première à sauter du train, en pleine forme. Suivis par une Lucy plus réservée, tirant leurs deux valises.

- Adeline, interpella Lucy. Ta valise.

- Oups !

La brune s'empressa de récupérer son bagage. Elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux après cette sieste de deux heures. Bientôt le quai fut bondé, remplis de mages de Fairy Tail. Lucy remonta son écharpe sur son nez. Le soleil était bien présent, mais le vent, lui, était glacé. Un bon vent de fin d'hivers. Elle attrapa Adeline, qui s'amusait à faire des traces de pas dans la neige, par le col et la tira vers elle. Elle resserra l'écharpe en laine autour du cou de la jeune fille et lui enfonça un bonnet sur la tête. Lucy fit taire les protestations de la brune d'un regard autoritaire, enleva ses moufles et les lui mis.

De loin, Erza, Grey, Wendy et Natsu n'avaient rien manqués de la scène. Erza tira un sourire attendris. C'était cette Lucy qu'ils avaient perdu. Une fille qui se souciait des autres, qui pensait à leur bien-être avant le siens, une fille qui voulait les protéger.

Natsu eut un sourire tendre. La douceur de la blonde était ce qui l'avait sans doute fait fondre. Cette nature douce et fragile, mais tellement puissante à la fois. Un savoureux mélange des deux. Il ressenti un pincement au cœur. Il était jaloux d'Adeline. Enfin, il été plutôt jaloux du fait que Lucy n'était adorable qu'avec elle. Bien sûr il comprenait, les deux filles avaient plus partagé durant ce dernier mois, que lui avec elle. Mais il n'allait pas la laisser s'éloignée de lui une seconde fois.

De loin, Lisanna avait observé toute la scène. Des gestes maternelles de Lucy envers Adeline, jusqu'à ce regard presque amoureux que coulait Natsu à la blonde. Elle serra les dents, frustrée. Elle ne le tolérerait pas. Natsu était sa chasse gardé à elle seule. Elle se devait d'agir au plus vite. Il lui fallait d'abord éloigner la blonde de Natsu, puis elle s'occuperait du mage. Il se rendrait bientôt compte que la seule qui lui était destinée, c'était elle, Lisanna Strauss.

Grey fronça les sourcils. Lucy regardait avec un mélange de bienveillance et de remontrance Adeline. Natsu regardait Lucy comme un amant perdu et assez niais, il faut l'avouer. Et Lisanna regardait les deux mages avec une colère noire mal dissimulée. Un triangle amoureux. Il n'était qu'à moitié surpris. A vrai dire, il avait pensé que cette situation arriverait bien plus vite. Néanmoins, Grey était conscient des capacités de Lisanna, et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait. Il savait qu'elle emprise elle avait sur son camarade. Il soupira, et décida de veiller sur tout ça, de loin. Et probablement de mettre au courant Adeline. Il reporta son regard sur la brune, qui était en train de se faire enrouler dans un cocon de laine comme une chenille et qui essayait de protester, et tira un sourire moqueur. Elle était marrante, cette gamine.

- Grey-sâma !

Le concerné n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte, qu'il se faisait déjà tirer par Juvia. La bleue déblatérait des phrases sans queue ni tête, tout en le tirant dans le mouvement.

Makarov repéra Lucy, qui marchait un peu en retrait, tout en gardant un œil sur sa coéquipière.

- Lucy ? dit-il, en s'approchant.

- Maître ?

Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard.

- Les vibrations magiques de tout à l'heure … ?

- Oui, soupira la blonde. C'était celle d'Adeline. Heureusement je l'ai stoppée avant qu'elle ne bouleverse les lignes accessibles aux mages de niveau normal. Seul les plus puissants mages ont dû sentir un léger trouble.

- Ce pouvoir, commença Makarov, après avoir hoché la tête. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est dangereux. Que vas-tu faire ?

- C'est le pouvoir qui est dangereux, asséna Lucy, d'un ton froid. Pas elle.

Le mage la regarda. Il était clair que quiconque essaierait de faire du mal à Adeline pour une quelconque raison, ne s'en sortirais pas indemne … voir mort. Il hocha la tête. Même si la blonde semblait surprotéger la petite fille, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle serait la première à intervenir en cas de besoin.

Il regarda la petite troupe se diriger vers l'auberge, réservée pour l'événement, avec une pointe d'excitation. Il avait hâte de voir ce dont ses enfants étaient désormais capables. Particulièrement Lucy.

**.&.**

Adeline se laissa tomber sur le lit, laissant sa valise à moitié éventrée sur le sol recouvert d'une affreuse moquette verte bouteille. La chambre de l'auberge n'était pas luxueuse, mais pas non plus démunie de tous charmes. Le bois de pin à l'odeur boisé et les couleurs chaudes, donnaient un aspect chaleureux et relaxant à la petite chambre au mobilier réduit. Lucy sortie de la salle de bain, propre et en pyjama. Elle haussa un sourcil inquisiteur, face aux vêtements éparpillés partout.

- Une Heartfilia ne laisse pas trainer ses habits, fit-elle, amusée. Ramasse-moi ce bordel.

- Oui maître, fit Adeline, sarcastique.

Elle se releva mollement avant de ramasser les bouts de tissus qui s'étalaient ici et là.

- Il faut qu'on parle, fit Lucy, alors qu'elle rangeait un dernier short dans l'armoire.

Adeline s'assit sur le lit de la blonde et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- On doit poser des verrous sur nos magies.

La brune grimaça. Il était clair de voir que cette idée ne l'enchantait pas, vraiment pas. Savoir sa magie bridée et contrôler ne lui convenaient pas du tout. La dernière chose qu'elle supportait s'était de sentir des liens, magiques ou pas, autour d'elle. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu des liens elle était entrée dans une colère noir et avait tués une bonne quinzaine de personnes, dans l'unique but de pouvoir s'échapper.

Lucy vit clairement le conflit intérieur qui avait lieu dans l'esprit de la fille aux yeux émeraude. Elle non plus l'idée de maintenir sa puissance à son ancien niveau, qu'elle considérait désormais comme médiocre ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Mais c'était nécessaire. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le moindre risque les concernant. Si elle se laissait aller, elle savait que s'était Adeline qui devrait intervenir et elle ne voulait la blesser d'aucune manière. Et si c'était Adeline qui perdait le contrôle, elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau de tous les gens présent.

Adeline soupira bruyamment, mais hocha la tête. Elle savait que cette décision pesait aussi sur Lucy.

Lucy la remercia d'un sourire.

- On fera ça avant les combats de demain.

- Ok. T'manière on va tous les buter, avec magie ou pas.

Lucy éclata de rire. Adeline était vraiment mauvaise perdante, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois que la brune avait tiré une gueule de trois mètres de longs après qu'elle ait gagné un combat, que ce soit de justesse ou pas.

- La question ne se posait même pas ! s'exclama Lucy, amusée. Mais on va éviter de faire de trop gros dégât, Line.

La brune leva le pouce, en souriant, puis se leva.

- Au fait, ajouta la brune. Tu vas lui dire que t'es amoureuse de lui ?

Lucy lui lança un regard noir, mais ne put empêcher ses joues de prendre une couleur rouge.

- Devine combien de fois je t'ai tuée dans ma tête là.

- Hum, fit semblant de réfléchir Adeline. Dix fois ?

- Sois beaucoup plus ambitieuse …

Adeline éclata de rire et attrapa son pyjama.

- J'vais me doucher Lucy.

Lucy s'étira avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit moelleux. Elle baragouina une parole inaudible qui fit sourire Adeline, avant que celle-ci ne ferme la porte. La blonde roula sur côté et attrapa son sac. Elle farfouilla dedans avant d'en tirer –l'air victorieuse- son baladeur. Elle mit machinalement les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et se laissa somnoler, au rythme de la musique.

Elle se laissa aller à vagabonder dans son esprit.

Elle repensa à ces derniers jours. Le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit pour les décrire était : brusque. Tout allait trop vite, et par Merlin, la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin s'était de sentir le regard de Natsu constamment sur elle.

D'accord, elle ne niait pas le fait de lui avoir rendu son baiser –et de l'avoir grandement apprécié- mais… elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement oublier tous ce qui lui était arrivée et lui tomber dans les bras. Impossible. De plus, elle avait un plus gros problème à régler, au lieu de se focaliser sur les bizarreries de son cœur. Zereph.

Ce mage démoniaque préparait un coup d'envergure non-négligeable. Le maître ne tenait pas à affoler la population, ni même à informer les membres de sa propre guilde.

Lucy eut un sourire carnassier. De toute manière cela n'aurait pas changé la donne de beaucoup. Ils n'auraient pas fait le poids. Et cette bataille n'était pas la leur.

En fait, elle était contente qu'ils ne soient pas au courant. Elle entendait d'ici les discours moralistes d'Erza, les turbulences de Natsu et Gadjil qui criaient qu'ils voulaient se battre. Ça lui donnait juste mal au crâne.

Ce combat, c'était le sien, et celui d'Adeline. Et elles ne le partageraient qu'avec _lui_. Le troisième et dernier survivant de Rainsworth.

.&.

La neige s'était arrêter de tomber, et le vent ne sifflais plus. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et la pluparts des mages dormaient profondément. Sauf lui. Il s'accouda à la fenêtre.

Il avait hâte d'être au lendemain. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Minuit approchait. Il allait fermer la fenêtre quand il remarqua un mouvement presque imperceptible. Le jeune homme se figea et sonda le paysage sombre. Mais rien ne bougea. Il referma alors la fenêtre, lentement, sans quitter les buissons et le sentier du regard.

Il fronça les sourcils. Minuit sonna, et à contrecœur il se détourna. Il sortit de la chambre en silence, afin de ne pas réveiller son camarade de chambre, tout en essayant de se persuader qu'il était juste un peu paranoïaque.

Il monta la vingtaine de marche de l'escalier, tout en essayant de ne pas le faire grincer. Il était crever, mais son amie lui avait demandé de venir le rejoindre au deuxième étage. Elle avait l'air de vouloir lui dire un truc vraiment important.

Il arriva sur le palier et vit une silhouette au bout du couloir. Il s'approcha doucement, silencieusement, avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de la fine silhouette. Celle-ci sursauta avant de faire volte-face.

- Chut, rit le garçon, amusé par son mauvais coup. C'est moi.

- Tu m'as fait peur, idiot.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? fit la voix masculine

La fille lui offrit un tendre sourire.

**.&.**

Entre les grands chênes éternels et les pins immenses, un petit sentier se déroulait vers le lac. Il foulait la terre battue dans un rythme calme. La forêt environnente n'était plus vraiment terrifiante pour lui : il était ici l'un des principaux prédateurs. Ses yeux céruléens aux reflets anthracite dévalaient les environs, indifférents.

Heartfilia.

Un nom que jamais il n'oublierait. Un nom qui lui évoquait deux personnes si différentes.

Au loin, un tentacule noire émergeait de l'eau et dansait sous la lune. Le jeune homme leva le regard vers le ciel d'encre. Une page s'était tournée. C'était une nouvelle ère : une nouvelle ère dans laquelle il n'était pas le bienvenu. En tant que personne, en tant que lui-même… En tant que néo-carnivore impénitent.

Au loin, une charmante petite auberge se fondait dans la nuit. Les lumières disparaissant des fenêtres, prouvant une présence endormie.

Ses paupières se fermèrent. Il avait juste besoin du silence de la nuit et de la solitude. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. La chaleur était un luxe omis et le soleil un ennemi, à présent. Le bien-être se trouvait dans les ténèbres. Le sommeil avait disparu de ses priorités, comme l'envie d'un bon repas bien chaud. Comme l'envie d'être enlacé par sa mère, ou d'être couvé d'un regard fier de son père. L'envie de paraître toujours plus et toujours mieux. L'envie d'être celui que les autres respectent par dû et non pas par le fait qu'il était le dernier héritier d'une famille noble. Cette envie de rester un être fier et prompt, un être toujours prêt. Un être révéré et suivi. Un être honoré. Un être aimé et craint. Un être exceptionnel.

Tout cela avait disparu avec le reste. Il ne restait plus rien sinon les décombres d'un ancien lui sans avenir. Il ne restait rien. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce vide et cette sombre plénitude. Il ressentait la douleur à son paroxysme, sans oublier pourtant que le fond était encore bien loin. Les autres ne semblaient pas le comprendre, et moins encore le reconnaitre. Cela finirait ainsi, à mourir au bord des routes et des chemins, dans l'indifférence générale.

Ses muscles tressautaient, c'était la pleine lune. Il leva alors son bras, comme tant de fois auparavant. Approchant ses lèvres ourlées de son poignet de marbre blanc, il entrouvrit ses mâchoires et planta ses canines dans les veines les plus proches. Aussitôt, du sang jaillit dans sa bouche festin divin et met princier s'écoulant dans son gosier comme l'assoiffé boirait le vin dans le désert. Aussitôt… Aussitôt la tête qui tourne et l'avidité qui s'accroit. Tout qui disparait aux alentours et plus que les hurlements stridents des loups dans la nuit.

Plus rien n'existe sinon la tiédeur du doux et amer parfum de l'oubli.

Plus rien n'existe.

Adieu Heartfilia, adieu faux-semblants et faux-amis. Adieu joie, adieu complicité. Adieu ennemis, renommée et réputation. Notoriété cédera place à l'oubli. Adieu à ceux qui ont disparu, à ceux qui sont ou se sentent perdus. Adieu à eux et puis aux autres. Adieu au monde et puis tant pis.

Adieu au monde et puis, tant pis.

Adieu, Soleil.

Bonjour, la Nuit.

.&.

Lucy entendit des murmures. Bruyant. Elle grogna dans son oreiller. La blonde entre-ouvrit prudemment un œil, mais il faisait encore noir. Elle eut envie de sortir dans le couloir et d'étriper les gens qui avaient osés la dérangeait dans son sommeil. Elle se leva en silence, prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit.

Lucy eut un sourire en voyant qu'Adeline avait eu l'air de se débattre dans sa couette. Elle remonta la couverture sur la jeune fille et écarta les cheveux de sa mèche de son visage. Dans son sommeil la petite brune ressemblait vraiment à une adolescente comme les autres.

Les murmures reprirent de plus belle. Lucy se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, pour ne pas hurler de frustration. Elle avait envie de pioncer, bordel !

Elle se rapprocha de la porte d'un pas souple, ne faisant pas grincer le sol en bois – ce qui aurait été impossible pour une toute autre personne- et tendit l'oreille. Elle entendit des voix étouffer de l'autre coter de la porte en bois, mais ne parvenait pas à identifier les personnes. Elle savait juste qu'il y avait deux voix. Une fille et un garçon.

Lucy entre-ouvrit la porte avec précaution, et risqua un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas des mercenaires, bien qu'elle les ait pratiquement réduits à néant avec Adeline. Jouant la carte de la prudence, Lucy ouvrit un peu plus la porte et sonda le couloir d'un œil expert.

Ses yeux ne mirent pas longtemps à s'habituer à la pénombre. Elle avait passée tellement de temps dans le noir qu'il ne lui posait désormais plus aucun problème. Elle entendit Adeline s'agiter et murmurer dans son sommeil, ce qui lui tira un sourire. Sourire qui disparut bien vite quand elle vit la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Doucement, elle referma la porte. Elle sera les poings, en s'ordonnant de se calmer. Elle s'éloigna rapidement de la porte. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de voir. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Ses yeux passèrent un instant au rouge.

Lucy inspira et expira profondément, plusieurs fois.

Dans le couloir, elle avait vu ce qu'elle avait le plus redouter depuis un moment.

Dans le couloir, elle avait vu Natsu embrasser Lisanna, juste devant sa porte.

**.&.**

Le soleil se leva, froid et clair. Le vent ne soufflait plus, la neige s'était gelé, formant des plaques de verglas dangereux. Aucuns sons ou chants d'oiseaux ne s'élevaient dans la plaine. Le silence était dérangeant, et c'est ce qui dérangea le sommeil de la brune.

Lorsqu'Adeline se réveilla, elle trouva Lucy sur le pied de guerre. La blonde avait la mine parfaitement sombre. Elle se redressa brutalement.

- Heu … Lucy ?

La blonde se tourna vers elle. Elle avait revêtu un short court en denim noir, un débardeur gris et sa paire de bottines à lacet noir. Son poignard était accroché à sa cuisse dans son étui maintenu par une lanière en cuir. Dans sa main elle tenait son ancienne cape. La blonde avait l'air d'une psychopathe en cavale.

- Oui ? répondit Lucy, mielleuse.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Adeline, hallucinée.

- Absolument. Pourquoi ça n'irais pas ?

Et la blonde la planta là, disparaissant dans la salle de bain. Adeline resta un instant, complétement hagarde. Par Merlin, qu'arrivait-il donc à sa sœur ?

Lucy lui cria de se lever et de se préparer, ce qu'elle fit en quatrième vitesse. Une fois douchée, elle vit que la blonde lui avait préparé ses vêtements. Ce même style de vêtements qu'elle avait porté lors de ces semaines d'enfermement et dont la cape et les bottines avaient été soigneusement nettoyé. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais n'ajouta rien. Elle sentait l'aura de Lucy perturbée.

- Adeline ?

- Yep ?

- Oublis cette histoire de verrous, annonça Lucy, l'air mauvaise. Je veux qu'on leur montre notre vrai visage.

Adeline se figea. Ce sourire. Elle ne l'avait vu que durant _cette_ période. Ses méninges se mirent à tourner à toute allure. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule explication. Quelqu'un s'était foutu de la gueule de Lucy, et elle voulait lui montrer ce qui l'attendait. Adeline se fit une longue natte, tout en réfléchissant.

Soudain, elle eut une illumination. Natsu. Ce débile congénital avait dû faire une gourde de première. Elle enfila son short et son sweat sans capuche, avant d'enfiler ses bottines et sa cape. Lorsqu'elle sorti de la salle de bain elle perçut un mouvement sur le côté et eut le réflexe d'attraper l'objet.

Son katana.

Elle tira sur le manche, révélant la magnifique lame aiguisé. Inconsciemment, elle esquissa un sourire carnassier. Elle avait retrouvé son arme, ce qu'elle considérait comme l'extension d'elle-même. Elle ne savait pas ce que ce con aux cheveux roses avait fait, mais Lucy devait être sacrément en rogne pour lui rendre son arme de la mort.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard.

Ce qu'aimait particulièrement Lucy chez Adeline, c'était sa façon bien à elle de la comprendre et de ne pas poser trop de question. Elle sourit en la voyant passée son sabre dans son dos. Adeline avait cette prestance naturelle, cette façon de se tenir qui la plaçait au-dessus des autres, cette aura dévastatrice. Elle était destinée à être sa sœur de cœur.

Lucy pris la tête de la marche, et ensemble elle descendirent les escaliers.

En bas tous les membres de la guilde prenaient bruyamment leur petit-déjeuner. Ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant Lucy et Adeline Heartfilia descendre les marches. Lentement, d'un pas assuré, le visage fermé, le regard dur et hautain et avec un air anormalement sombre. La plupart eurent le souffle coupé. La blonde avait relevé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, dont seule sa mèche s'échappait, et masquait son œil droit.

Adeline chopa le croissant que Grey tenait dans sa main et suivit Lucy hors de l'auberge, d'un pas souple. Personne n'osa parler durant un bref instant, dubitatif face au spectacle qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux ébahis.

Lisanna déglutit difficilement. Le regard polaire que lui avait envoyé Lucy lui envoya une salve de frissons glacés.

Lucy la démone était de retour. Plus en rogne que jamais.

**.&.**

Le stade était simplement gigantesque. Adeline ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif. Le Colisée était une énorme construction en pierre, on aurait presque dit un monument ancien. Tout autour du terrait de combat, s'élevait des gratins tout aussi impressionnant. Makarov avait vu les choses en grand, ici ils pourraient faire autant dégâts qu'ils le souhaitaient. Ils ne dérangeraient personnes.

En effet, ils avaient dû faire une bonne demi-heure de marche dans le froid afin de parvenir au stade. Durant toute la marche, Lucy et Adeline s'étaient maintenus à l'écart, conversant à voix basse. Malgré leurs tenues légères, aucunes d'elles ne semblaient ressentir le froid.

Natsu ne comprenait pas pourquoi la blonde s'entêtait à ne pas croiser son regard. C'était comme si elle essayait de le rendre invisible à ses yeux. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. C'était d'ailleurs Erza qui l'avait retenu durant la marche d'aller voir la belle blonde.

Il regarda Lucy, qui regardait le maître. Elle ne semblait plus la même.

- Les combats serons tirés au sort, commença le maître de la guilde, debout sur une table. Le tournoi de FT se déroulera en trois étapes. La première consistera à sélectionner cinq équipes sur les dix participantes, pour cela il vous faudra remporter des combats en 1 VS 1.

Des murmures s'élevèrent.

- Les cinq équipes qui remporterons le plus de points, pourrons accédés à la deuxième manche. Celle-ci consistera à se faire affronter les équipes. Une défaite est éliminatoire.

- Et la troisième partie ? demanda Lisanna

- C'est une surprise.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent tous, excités ou un peu inquiet. Lucy soupira discrètement, elle en avait marre d'attendre.

Près d'elle, Adeline lui lança un regard moqueur.

- Nous allons donc tiré les combats au sort, annonça Makarov, d'une voix autoritaire. Que seulement une personne de votre binôme s'avance, et ce cette en ligne !

Dans un méli-mélo indescriptible ils se mirent tous d'accord, avant de se mettre en ligne.

- Oy, la voleuse de croissant.

Adeline se tourna et vit que Grey était juste derrière elle. Elle lui lança un regard inquisiteur, en haussa un sourcil.

- Il faut que je te parle, après, lui murmura-t-il.

- De quoi ?

- Ça concerne Natsu et Lucy.

Elle hocha la tête, et s'avança pour prendre son papier.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous dans les gradins. Attendant le premier combat avec plus que de l'impatience. Quelques habitants de la ville se trouvaient même là, envieux de regarder le spectacle.

Elfman contre Adeline.

Lucy s'assit sur le rempart qui délimitait, en hauteur, la zone de combat. Elle regarda le ciel. Il n'allait pas tarder avant que la neige ne recommence à tomber. Elle releva un genou et posa une main sur la pierre froide, pour y trouver appuie.

Adeline sortit du dédale de couloirs. Elle fut un instant éblouie par la lumière, puis s'avança au centre du stade. Tournant sur elle-même, elle vit à quel point tout était encore plus grand et impressionnant vu d'ici. En face d'elle, un grand homme, à la carrure plutôt impressionnante, et aux cheveux blancs la regardait.

- Un homme ne se bat pas contre une enfant !

Adeline haussa un sourcil, l'air de se demander ce qu'était le problème de ce type. Elle capta le regard de Lucy et échangea un bref hochement de tête avec elle. Elle devait y aller mollo, et pas le tuer. C'est fou comme elle lisait parfaitement dans le regard chocolat glacé de son amie.

Du haut de son perchoir Makarov donna le signal. Le combat pouvait commencer.

Adeline ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- Mais les hommes ne doivent pas perdre !

La brune se sentit fortement dubitative. C'était quoi son problème à ce type ? Soudainement, Elfman se transforma et fonça sur la jeune fille.

Adeline ferma les yeux et évita l'attaque d'un simple mouvement d'épaule. Il se retrouva derrière elle en une fraction de seconde. Le second coup du mage ne l'atteint jamais.

Les yeux toujours clos, elle fit un bond et se retrouva sur l'épaule de la bête. Il poussa un grognement et balança son énorme poing dans sa direction. Adeline sauta à terre et se mit face à lui. Dans une position qui pouvait être anodine, de profil à son attaquant, mais qui était en réalité une subtil position d'attaque.

Elfman poussa un hurlement et changea de corps. Adeline senti les vibrations de sa magie changé.

_Un Take Over_, pensa-t-elle. _Un Beast Soul._

Lucy regarda avec attention Adeline. La petite mage décala son pied droit sur la gauche, prenant appui sur lui. Elle était prête à bondir, comme un tigre sur sa proie.

La poussière retomba, révélant la vraie forme du Take Over du mage. Une bête hideuse, au bras anormalement disproportionné. Il s'élança.

_Sa vitesse et sa puissance ont changé_, pensa Adeline. _Mais il est toujours trop lent .Il est trop lourd._

Au moment où il fut sur elle, la jeune fille fit un salto-arrière impressionnant. Sans laisser le temps à son adversaire de comprendre, elle s'élança à son tour et son poing percuta avec violence l'estomac de son adversaire. La puissance du coup envoya l'énorme bête cinq mètres plus loin.

Il se releva d'un bond et contre-attaqua, enchainant coup de poing sur coup de poing. Adeline, les yeux toujours clos, évitait avec une souplesse déconcertante chacun des coups, comme si il n'y en avait pas eu. Le bras du mage rasa le sol et alors elle sauta, avant de percuter la tête de son adversaire dans un coup de pied circulaire. Elle envoya le mage dans le mur.

Lisanna se leva de sa place et s'élança contre le rempart.

- Comment peut-elle être aussi forte ?! s'exclama Lisanna, extrêmement surprise. Son gabarit ne devrait pas lui donner la possibilité de posséder une force de frappe pareille !

Lucy eut un ricanement.

- Estime-toi heureuse qu'elle n'utilise ni sa magie, ni son sabre. Sinon il mourrait à coup sûr.

La blanche eut un hoquet de stupeur. Lucy avait dit ça avec un sourire presque démoniaque.

Dans la zone de combat Adeline retomba sur ses pieds, comme un chat. La poussière retomba et ils purent tous voir Elfman. Il avait repris forme humaine. Il était K.O.

Tous restèrent stupéfaits. Lucy savait que le combat ne durerait pas longtemps, elle se doutait aussi qu'Adeline était toujours sur sa faim.

Grey se leva et commença à applaudir, bientôt suivit par les autres. Sauf Lisanna, qui regardait la brune d'un œil mauvais.

Les équipes d'infirmiers embarquèrent le blesser et Adeline rejoint les gradins.

- Une victoire totale pour Adeline Heartifilia, annonça le maitre, visiblement peu surpris. 30 points. Que les participants suivants s'avancent.

Erza déboucha, comme Adeline précédemment, des couloirs intérieurs et s'avança au cœur de la piste. Lucy sauta du rempart, elle atterrit souplement sur le sol gelé et fit face à son adversaire.

Erza plongea son regard dans celui de Lucy. Elles voulaient gagnées toute les deux, elles n'accepteraient pas la défaite.

- Je ne me retiendrais pas, annonça Erza, d'une voix plate.

- Moi non plus.

Le ton de Lucy était presque blasé. Elle entendit le bref sifflement émanent du master. Le combat commençait.

Aucune d'elles ne fit le moindre mouvement. Elles se jaugeaient des regards, comme deux lions affamés. Adeline se posa à la place de Lucy. Elle sentit une présence à ses côtés et vit Grey qui s'était accoudé près d'elle.

Natsu ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Lorsqu'il avait vu Erza tirée le nom de Lucy il avait essayé de s'interposé. Mais la blonde lui avait asséné un « Ta gueule, Dragneel. » tellement froid et acide qu'il en était resté bouche-bée. Comme la plupart de ceux qui avaient entendus. Puis elle lui avait jeté un regard emplis de colère et de dégoût. Le Dragon Slayer soupira. Il venait à peine de la récupérée, qu'elle semblait encore lui échapper. Qu'est-ce que la blonde pouvait encore lui reprocher ?

Erza murmura son incantation, revêtant son Entei No Yoroi (NDA : Armure de feu).

Lucy se mit en position de défense, les mouvements lui revenaient automatiquement. Elle sentait la magie gronder en elle. Elle ferma les yeux.

Erza avait toujours été une sorte de modèle pour elle. Il y a deux mois, elle aurait surement pleuré en se retrouvant face à la noble guerrière. Mais désormais elle n'était plus la même. Elle combattrait comme personne de la guilde n'aurait pu se l'imaginer.

_Regarde bien, Dragneel_, pensa la blonde, acide. _Regarde bien qui tu as mis en colère._

Cette armure donnait à Erza la capacité d'utilisation du feu. Contre une magie céleste comme celle de Lucy c'est ce qui était le plus redoutable. La blonde esquissa un sourire moqueur.

Au moment où Erza s'élançait, Lucy posa une main sur le sol. La terre se mit à trembler, obligeant l'assaillante à stopper son attaque. Un pentacle de lumière apparut sous Lucy, qui se releva. Sa cape volait autour d'elle, comme animer d'une nature propre. Elle tendit une main vers le ciel.

- Un pentagramme inversé, commenta Adeline, amusée. Comme c'est amusant.

- Inversé ? demanda Natsu, qui les rejoignis sur le rempart. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Un pentagramme révèle la vraie nature des gens, expliqua la brune. Lorsque celui-ci est normal on l'appel « l'Homme bien ». Dans le cas contraire on le nomme « l'Homme mauvais ». Accrochez-vous.

Un vent d'outre-tombe se leva, comme sorti de nulle part. Adeline posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de Grey. Celui-ci ne le remarqua presque pas, trop obnubilé par les vagues de vibrations extraordinaires qui émanaient de Lucy. Le pentacle s'agrandit, forçant Erza à reculer encore.

- Moi, commença Lucy, dans un murmure qui parvint pourtant aux oreilles de chacun. Lucy Heartifilia, maîtresse des esprits du ciel, prétendante des sept royaumes, héritière de la lumière. Je te réclame ce qui m'est dû.

Le stade entier se mit à trembler, sous la force magique de la mage. Tous s'agrippèrent comme ils pouvaient. Seul Natsu resta figé dans une expression stupéfaite, il n'arrivait pas à avaler les déclarations d'Adeline. De plus ... Lucy n'utilisait plus la même magie. Pourtant il voyait clairement les clés de la mage à sa ceinture.

- Moi, la prêtresse de la Lumière t'invoque. Apparais !

Une lumière aveuglante engloutis tout le stade. Erza plaça ses bras en croix devant elle et ferma les yeux, aveuglée.

La lumière se dissipa enfin. Erza cligna des yeux et rapidement ils se posèrent sur Lucy. La blonde se tenait toujours à vingt mètres d'elle. Dans sa main il y avait un long sceptre noir et or, se finissant en une sorte d'effigie. Deux ailes s'enroulant l'une autour de l'autre, protégeant un rubis, dont la lumière rougeoyante s'échappait par endroit.

Erza fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait aucune idée du type de magie que Lucy venait d'utiliser. Ce qui expliquait le sourire assuré de la blonde. Elle avait un avantage non négligeable sur la guerrière : le mystère.

Lucy plia la jambe droite et allongea son sceptre contre son bras. Adeline poussa un sifflement admiratif, elle adorait cette technique de la blonde.

Erza s'élança, épée à la main. Au moment où la pointe de l'épée était sensée rencontrer la peau de la blonde, celle-ci … disparut. Erza rajusta sa position avant de balayer du regard les alentours, elle senti soudain une présence dans son dos et fit volte-face.

La rousse sentit une poigne se refermer sur son cour. Elle croisa les pupilles de Lucy. Son regard était empli de folie, de colère et de haine. Elle étouffa une exclamation et se défit de la poigne de la blonde et recula. Pas assez vite. Le pied de Lucy la percuta en plein abdomen, l'envoyant valser contre le mur opposé.

Des exclamations se firent entendre dans les gradins. En un mot, ils étaient éberlués. Lucy était en train de faire manger la poussière à Erza.

Il y eut une lumière et Erza sortit brusquement du trou qu'avait formé sa chute. Elle avait revêtue Hisho no Yoroi (NDA : Armure volante). Cette armure lui conférait une vitesse bien plus importante. Lucy conta la lame de la rousse avec son sceptre.

Elle repoussa la rousse et tendit la main vers elle.

- Déferlement Impérial.

Erza, qui ne s'attendait pas à une attaque magique, se prit de pleine volée le rayon de lumière.

La guerrière se releva. La puissance magique de Lucy était étrangement puissante, elle n'avait jamais eu affaire à ce genre de texture magique. Impossible à contrer, et donc immatériel, mais terriblement dévastatrice. C'était extrêmement contradictoire.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule gauche, où le rayon l'avait frappé. Elle avait la terrible sensation qu'on lui avait lacérée l'épaule à coup de fouet.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Lucy ? Quelle est ta magie ?!

La blonde éclata de rire, l'air démente.

- Je suis la Prêtresse de la Lumière, fit-elle, en penchant la tête sur le côté. La maîtresse des Dieux et la Déesse des Dragons !

Gadjil, Wendy et Natsu tressaillirent.

- Et je vais t'anéantir, Erza.

Grey sentit Adeline se tendre comme un arc à ses côtés. La brune fixait la blonde, extrêmement concentrée.

Lucy fit tourner son sceptre au-dessus de sa tête avant de se mettre en position de combat. Erza fit de même. Les yeux de Lucy avaient changés de couleurs. Ils étaient noirs. Totalement. La magie dévastatrice de Lucy venait d'être activée.

La blonde tira alors une de ses clés. Un pentacle rouge apparut, suivit de l'entrée de Loki.

- Elle invoque ses esprits sans formuler l'incantation ! s'exclama Wendy, accrochée à une Mirajane plus que choquée.

- Elle utiliser deux magies, murmura Natsu. En même temps.

Adeline se tourna vers lui, l'aire triomphante.

- Elle est à son plus bas niveau, là maintenant. Elle ne fait que s'amuser, fit Adeline. Pour Lucy, ce combat c'est de la rigolade.

Grey, Natsu, Wendy, Lisanna et Mirajane pâlirent. Ils n'osaient imaginer ce que cela pouvait donner lorsque la blonde prenait la situation au sérieux.

- Tu plaisante ? demanda Natsu

- Absolument pas, asséna la brune, sans état d'âme. Lucy n'est plus la même mage avec qui vous aviez l'habitude de vous battre. Elle est devenue Lucy la démone.

- Lucy la d-démone ? bégaya Lisanna, sans pouvoir quitter des yeux la blonde qui évita l'attaque d'Erza avec agilité avant de l'envoyer au sol.

- C'est comme ça qu'on l'appelait_, là-bas_.

Natsu était perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait laissé ces gens transformer la douce Lucy en un monstre sans cœur. Plus il la regardait, plus il observait ses mouvements toujours souple et précis, plus il en était raide dingue.

Erza contra le Regulus impact de l'esprit mais n'eut pas le temps de voir arriver Lucy. La blonde lui envoya un coup de pied circulaire dans la mâchoire. Erza lui attrapa le pied, lui lançant un regard avenant. Lucy lui envoya alors son second pied en plein sur la temps, se réceptionna sur les mains avant de retomber souplement sur ses pieds.

Elle alliait magie de la Lumière, des Esprits et combat au corps à corps, avec une finesse et une ingéniosité imparable.

Erza se propulsa sur ses pieds et envoya sa ronde d'épées sur la blonde. Lucy s'élança, slalomant avec une vitesse et une précision presque irréelle entre les lames acérées. En un instant, la pointe de son sceptre se retrouva sous le menton d'Erza.

- Ignis.

Une explosion retentit, faisant s'élever la poussière et aveuglant tout le monde à cause du vent violent crée par l'explosion. En bas, Erza gisait au sol. Lucy venait de remporter la victoire.

**.&.**

Adeline et Lucy sortirent de l'enceinte du stade. Elles avaient remportées chacune leurs matchs et étaient donc qualifiées d'offices.

- Cela m'étonne que tu n'aies pas souhaitée voir la suite des matchs, fit Adeline.

- Cela m'est complétement égal, on saura bien assez tôt qui serons nos prochains adversaires.

- Tu sais que t'as traumatisée tout le monde ? annonça nonchalamment Adeline

- Oh, vraiment ?

- Ouai, j'ai cru que Natsu allais se décomposer sur place. Sérieux, Lucy, pourquoi ce changement de comportement ?

La blonde grogna et Adeline n'insista pas. Mieux valait ne pas chercher son amie lorsqu'elle était dans un état pareil. Les deux filles rentrèrent à l'auberge et y restèrent le reste de l'après-midi. Lucy proposa à son amie une balade dans la ville, ce qu'elle accepta avec enthousiasme.

Les deux filles se baladèrent un moment.

- Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur quand tu as menacée Erza, fit Adeline, en lui lançant un regard de reproche. Si je n'avais pas pris le temps d'analyser tes vibrations magiques je serais intervenue.

- Désolée, fit Lucy, d'un air qui ne l'était pas. Disons que je voulais simplement mettre les points sur les i.

- Tu les as doublement mis, soupira Line. Tu sais qu'ils vont en faire des cauchemars ? Tu n'as pas vu la tête de Wendy quand t'as sortis ton « Déesse des Dragon », elle est devenue blanche comme un linge. Sans parler de la salamandre …

- Pourquoi tu me raconte ça ?

Adeline s'arrêta et la fixa.

- Tu as parfois une démarche normale, fit-elle. J'en oublie que tu n'es pas tout à fait humaine.

- Très drôle, répondit Lucy, ironique.

Lucy laissa son esprit vagabonder. Cela l'avait particulièrement bien détendue de laisser libre court à sa colère. Elle n'avait pas voulu faire de mal à Erza, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Une fois son pouvoir activer, il lui était impossible de refréner ses ardeurs.

Durant son combat, elle avait clairement vu le regard de Natsu sur elle. Brulant, inquiet et stupéfait. Cela n'avait fait que décupler sa rage à son égard. Le pire restant sans doute qu'elle éprouvait toujours quelque chose pour le mage. Elle secoua la tête. Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse une nouvelle fois embobiner par ce mage imbécile. Il avait voulu jouer sur deux tableaux ? Eh bien, qu'il reste avec cette idiote de Lisanna.

D'ailleurs, elle avait réellement envie de lui refaire le portrait, à cette garce.

Un sanglot la tira de ses lugubres pensées de mort.

- Hey Lucy, regarde.

Adeline montra du menton une petite fille qui pleurait à chaude larmes, assise sur une caisse. Les deux filles se concertèrent du regard avant de s'avancer vers l'enfant.

- Coucou toi, fit Lucy, d'une voix douce. Tu es perdue ?

La petite fille leva ses yeux bleus océan vers elle et secoua ses boucles blondes, dans un signe de tête affirmatif.

- Moi c'est Lucy et toi ?

Adeline réprima un sourire. Lucy devait être schizophrène quelques part. Il y a quelques heures elle aurait tuée n'importe qui et là, elle était d'une douceur incroyable.

- Mé- Mélanie, renifla la petite fille, en s'essuyant les yeux avec son petit poing.

Adeline sorti un mouchoir et tamponna délicatement les yeux de la petite Mélanie.

- Moi c'est Adeline. On va chercher ta maman avec toi, tu veux bien ?

Mélane secoua négativement la tête.

- Ma sœur, fit-elle, de sa petite voix fluette.

- D'accord, repris Lucy. On va chercher toutes ensemble ta sœur.

Lucy attrapa une main de la fillette et Adeline l'autre, puis elles se mirent en marche.

Le marché de Hythra était vraiment très grand, il y avait de tout. Du poissonnier, criant comme une forcené que ces poissons sont frais, en passant par le boucher, qui riait comme une ivrogne, pour finir chez la fleuriste, qui offrit une fleur à Adeline. Les trois filles marchèrent durant un bon quart d'heure, avant que Mélanie ne s'élance vers une jeune femme poussant une poussette d'une main et avec une pile de prospectus dans l'autre, l'air inquiéte.

- Sandra !

La jeune femme se retourna juste à temps pour accueillir Mélanie, qui se jetait dans ses bras. Elle serra sa sœur contre elle, avant de commencer à la gronder.

Lucy et Adeline s'approchèrent.

- Mélanie ! s'exclama la jeune fille, en repoussant sa crinière blonde. Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'éloignée de moi ! Franchement ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

- Je suis désolée, fit Mélanie, d'une petite voix. C'est Lucy et Aline qui m'ont ramenée !

- Adeline, corrigea la concernée, amusée.

La nommée Sandra remarqua enfin les deux mages.

- Oh je suis désolée. Je vous remercie sincèrement de m'avoir ramenée ma sœur, j'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas trop causée de soucis.

- Pas du tout, rassura Lucy, en souriant.

Adeline s'approcha de la poussette avant de pousser une exclamation attendrie. Un adorable bambin se trouvait dans le berceau, avec de grands yeux bleus cristal. Il bougeait ses petits poings en poussant des petits cris attendrissant. Adeline posa un doigt sur le poing du bébé, complétement sous le charme.

Lucy et Sandra échangèrent un regard amusées.

- C'est mon frère, Mattieu.

- C'est qui le plus beau ? babilla Line, complétement gaga. C'est qui le plus beau ?

Lucy ne put retenir un rire. Adeline était une telle surprise quotidienne.

- Areuh !

La brune fonça les sourcils et fit la moue, dubitative.

- C'est qui le plus beau ? réessaya-t-elle

- Areuh ! Areuh !

Elle se tourna vers Lucy et Sandra, l'air outrée.

- Mais c'est qui cet Areuh ?!

Les deux jeunes femmes s'entre-regardèrent avant de s'écrouler de rire. Adeline croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant qu'elles veuillent bien s'arrêter de se foutre de sa gueule aussi ouvertement.

Comme les deux jeunes femmes ne semblaient plus pouvoir s'arrêter, elle haussa les épaules et retourna voir Mattieu, qui tenait fermement son doigt dans sa petite main. Adeline était fascinée par ce petit être qui agitait les bras et les jambes de façon absolument adorable. La jeune fille se mit à babiller avec lui.

Lucy essuya une larme de rire, essoufflée. Elle échangea un regard avec Sandra.

- Je vais récupérer ma sœur avant qu'elle ne couvre ton frère de bave.

Sandra éclata de rire, et les invita à prendre un café. Les deux filles acceptèrent l'invitation.

L'instant d'après, elles étaient toutes les quatre attablées dans un petit café donnant sur la rue principale.

Mélanie buvait un jus d'orange, Adeline un chocolat chaud –tout en jouant avec Mattieu, dont elle ne cessait d'admirer les vocalises- et Lucy et Sandra buvaient leurs cafés en discutant comme de vieilles amies.

Sandra avait été un peu surprise de savoir que les deux filles étaient sœurs, alors Lucy lui expliqua qu'elles l'étaient mais plutôt par le cœur que par le sang. Adeline revint dans la conversation quand Sandra expliquait ce qu'était la montagne de prospectus qui trônaient sur la table.

- C'est de la publicité pour l'école de danse dans laquelle je vais, expliqua-t-elle. Mais avec l'établissement de la nouvelle école artistique, dans le sud de la ville, on a de plus en plus de mal à garder les élèves.

Elles apprirent aussi que la petite famille n'avait plus de parents depuis six mois et qu'ils étaient décédés dans un banal accident de voiture, et que leur seul toit était l'école de danse. Si celle-ci venait à fermer, alors ils n'auraient plus nulle part où aller.

Adeline fut révoltée. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'on puisse laisser une jeune femme à peine majeur à la rue avec deux enfants, dont un en bas-âge. Lucy se mit à réfléchir.

- Peut-être qu'il vous faut un bon coup de pub ? hasarda la blonde

- C'est pour cela qu'on a fait des prospectus, répondit Sandra, l'air abattue. Mais ça ne marche pas vraiment …

- Peut-être que vous n'avez tout simplement pas la bonne manière de les distribuer ?

- Comment ça ?

Adeline lança un regard à Lucy. La blonde compris instantanément où voulais en venir sa cadette, et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. C'était une idée à expérimenté.

- Tu nous laisserais distribuer tes tracts ? demanda Lucy

Sandra acquiesça, ne sachant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir. Qu'elle où Lucy les distribue, où était la différence ?

- Parfait, conclut Adeline. Il nous juste un peu de musique et des danseurs !

Lucy, avec Mélanie dans les bras, et Adeline suivirent Sandra jusqu'à l'école artistique Shenzen. L'école ne tombait pas en ruine, mais n'était pas non plus flambant neuve. Elles pénétrèrent dans l'école, Sandra les guida jusqu'à une salle, couverte de miroir. Dans la salle une vingtaine de personnes étaient assise, l'air particulièrement déçus et déprimés. Des filles, des garçons, de tout âge. Sandra les salua et certains se levèrent pour les accueillir.

- Tous le monde ! s'exclama Sandra, pour attirer leur attention. J'ai deux amies ici qui ont une solution à nous proposer !

**.&.**

Une heure plus tard tout était enfin près. Lucy posa son front contre la fenêtre et ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra. Il n'y avait aucuns magiciens dans cette pièce, hormis Line, et pas une seule vibration ne pouvait la perturber. Elle se concentra.

Sandra poussa une exclamation de surprise.

- Regarder ! Le soleil !

Tous se précipitèrent vers les grandes baies vitrées. En effet le ciel bas et gris venait de s'illuminer, comme par enchantement.

- C'est un bon présage, fit une des élèves, ravie. On va y arriver !

Ils poussèrent tous un cri affirmatif avant de se précipiter vers la sortie. Adeline lança un regard amusé à la blonde, qui lui tira la langue.

- Je ne veux pas attraper froid, justifia-t-elle, alors Adeline levait les yeux au ciel en souriant.

Elles sortirent de la salle avec les autres. Lucy se débarrassa de sa cape, suivit d'Adeline, qui enleva aussi son sweat. Dehors, le temps s'était anormalement réchauffer. Adeline poussa une exclamation de surprise. Si la ville paraissait froide et vide lorsque le temps était grisâtre, il n'en était pas de même sous ce soleil chaleureux. Les murs aux couleurs chaudes révélaient des fresques aux mille et une couleurs, les volets s'ouvraient, les rues s'animaient.

Adeline leur trouva un air avec ces rues latines en été. Si chaleureuse, si respirant de vie. Le soleil amener par Lucy venait d'illuminer la ville, la faisant revivre. Des rires et des cris de joies ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre.

Les filles prirent un prospectus dans leur mais, tandis que les garçons en collaient certains sur les murs, ou étaient prêts à les distribuer.

Un jeune garçon fit un signe à Sandra, les enceintes étés posées et fin prête à envoyer la musique. Les élèves de Shenzen se mettaient en places, les mains pleines des prospectus qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivés à distribuer. Le mot d'ordre que leur avait donné Adeline était : s'amuser.

Ils avaient une mission mais ils devaient aussi prendre du bon temps et profiter de l'instant présent.

Sandra leur fit un signe de tête, tout était prêt. Une musique avec des airs latino entraînant s'éleva doucement. [Ce passage peut être lu en écoutant la musique, pour l'ambiance : Vem Dancar Kuduro de Lucenzo feat Big Ali]

_Ladies dallé, fellas dallé, Ladies dallé, fellas dale, Ladies dallé, fellas dallé  
Latino del mundo, Latino del mundo, Latino del mundo_

Adeline échangea un regard avec Lucy et elles commencèrent à bouger, dans une parfaite synchronisation. Les deux filles se déhanchèrent, bientôt rejointe par les autres filles de l'école. Quelques personnes s'arrêtèrent, curieuses, devant ce flash-mob improvisé.

_Oi oi oi, Oi oi oio  
É para quebrar kuduro , vamos dançar kuduro,  
Oi oi oi,Oi oi oi  
Seja morena ou loira , vem balançar kuduro oi oi oi_

Adeline riait aux éclats, souriant aux passants, enchaînant les mouvements avec une grâce féline. Lucy ne tarda pas à prendre les devants en jouant de ses atouts, dans un déhanché langoureux, balançant les épaules d'avant en arrière, descendant, montant.

_Vem dancar comigo, seguindo este ritmo  
Quero-te ver balançar,  
Todos a lado a lado, vai ser toda a noite,  
Vem dancar até cançar :  
Mexa kuduro,(balançar) que é uma loucura,(morena) vem o meu lado, (nimguem) vai ficar parado, (quero ver) Mexa kuduro,(balançar) que é uma loucura,(morena) vem o meu lado, (nimguem) vai ficar parado, (quero ver)_

Un attroupement ne tarda pas à se faire autours d'elles, curieux et admiratif. Bientôt les gens se mirent à frapper en rythme dans leurs mains, Lucy en vit même quelques-uns qui commençaient à se dandiner sur place, entraîné par la musique. Alors qu'Adeline entonnait le refrain avec le chanteur, la blonde se rapprocha du public et attrapa un jeune homme par la main.

Bien vite il acquiert les mouvements et se mit à danser en rythme avec la blonde. Les gens s'arrachaient presque les tracts, voulant savoir d'où venait cette troupe de danseurs. Quelques membres du nombreux public qui s'était attroupés virent se joindre aux danseurs.

_Ladies and gentlemen, Party people report on the floor,  
Big ali New-York city (yes) , Lucenzo (yes)  
Soube las mano! Hands up now, get 'em up now Soube las mano! __Hands up now, get 'em up now_

Les gens se mirent à lever les bras en rythme, riant comme des enfants, peu importe leur âge. Adeline et Lucy s'avancèrent, et bientôt ils formèrent une sorte de triangle, les deux filles enchainèrent les mouvements, inépuisable. Chantant, se déhanchant et lançant des clins d'œil aguicheurs à la foule.

Aucune d'elles ne remarqua les membres de Fairy Tail, qui regardaient avec des yeux ronds, dans le public.

La foule se déchaîna presque, tandis que résonnèrent les dernière notes de la musique. Les danseurs finirent dans une pose, en sueur, le regard brillant et un énorme sourire sur leurs lèvres. Lucy et Adeline pointèrent le ciel du doigt et des feux d'artifices de toutes couleurs explosèrent, à la joie de tous.

Les enfants se mirent à crier de surprises, tout en sautant, comme si ils pouvaient toucher des doigts ces explosions merveilleuses. De la poussière lumineuses retomba sur eux, tandis que dans le ciel, le mot « Shenzen » brillait comme jamais.

Sandra lança un regard brillant de larme, avant de se précipiter sur les jeunes femmes. Les enfermant dans ses bras.

- Merci.

* * *

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celle qui me laisse des reviews, auquel je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre, mais qui me vont droit au cœur ! Je qui en pleine semaine de Bac Blanc, c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pu publier avant aujourd'hui, et je m'en excuse.**

**Aloooors, ce chapitre ? Bon, mauvais ? Le retour de Darck Lucy, pour le plus grand bonheur de Celine :D ! Le coup de Lisanna, un hard, ou préparer ? Que s'était-il passé entre Natsu et Lisanna après ce baiser ? La nouvelle magie de Lucy ? Son style de combat ? Les gestes entre Adeline et Grey ? Comment avez vous trouver tous ça :D ? **

**Lucy pardonnera-t-elle à Natsu ? Écoutera-t-elle ses explications ? Qui est le mystérieux troisième survivant ? Lucy et Adeline qui aide à sauver une école de danse ?**

**Au prochain chapitre : La deuxième et troisième partie du tournoi de FT !Une discussion entre Grey et Adeline, l'arrivé d'un mystérieux personnage, une découverte qui ébranlera toute la guilde, et particulièrement Lucy et une surprise d'envergure !**

**Bien à vous, Amarelyne Potter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je tiens particulièrement à m'excuser pour l'immense retard de ce chapitre ! Parce qu'en plus des concours et tout le tralala, plus j'écrivais et plus je trouvais ce chapitre nul, et donc je l'ai réécris au moins cinq fois T_T (Je suis chiante, gomen).**

**Tout d'abord, mille merci à mes reviewers que j'adore ! Vos reviews me motive toujours à faire de mon mieux et pour vous faire un bon chapitre qui vous seras agréable à lire. Je remercie particulièrement Yusuky Yoshita pour sa longue review (une des plus longues que j'ai jamais reçue) ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas et je te remercie pour avoir pris le temps de me donner tes impressions et tes remarques pertinentes (je m'excuse d'avoir gâchée ta nuit aussi xD).**

**Merci aussi à ****Lyka Siuka**** (aussi connue sous le nom de FandeNalu) pour ta review, j'attends tes prochaines impressions et hypothèses avec impatience !**

**Un merci à Céline qui adore Dark Lucy, à Elefea (tu l'aura bientôt ton fight entre Lucy et Lisanna D), ****YingWhiteyWolf**** pour son enthousiasme, à ****MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES****, à nangeacorne et aux reviewers anonymes !**

**Dans ce chapitre (de 48 pages word) beaucoup de scène de combat, j'espère qu'elles vous plairont ! C'est un chapitre clef dans l'intrigue.**

**Néanmoins, j'espère que ce long chapitre vous plaira **** Bonne lecture !**

**A ceux qui m'ont MP pour savoir quels musiques j'écoutais pour écrire, les voilà ****: pour les scène normals**** : I'm a loner des CNblue, les deux magnifiques opening de Toradora et Expectation des Girl's day. ****Pour les scène de combat**** : Fight de Natalia Barbu, Time of dying de three days grace et I remember de Bang Yong Guk.**

* * *

- Kanpai !

Des verres s'entrechoquèrent, certains se déversèrent quelques peu, attisant les fou rires. La musique et la lumière tamisée rendait la salle incroyablement euphorique, les gens dansaient, s'amusaient, riaient. Ils ne se souciaient plus du lendemain. Et pour cause, grâce à deux inconnues ils venaient de sauver ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher au monde. Un toit pour quelque uns, une passion pour d'autre, un essentiel pour le reste.

Le coup de publicité improviser avait été ce qu'on peut appeler une merveilleuse réussite. L'école de Shenzen, à défaut d'être neuf et reluisant, venait de prouver la ténacité et la qualité de ses cours. Plus d'une trentaine d'inscriptions avaient été signés en moins d'une heure.

Adeline finit son verre de jus, discutant avec Sandra et Lucy, tout en tenant Mattieu sur ses genoux. La jeune fille avait eu un vrai coup de foudre pour cet adorable bambin aux yeux bleu. Et même si il bavait allègrement sur sa main, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être totalement sous le charme de cette chose qui ne parlait pas encore.

Lucy regardait sa sœur, qui avait l'air d'avoir des étoiles dans les yeux, avec affection. C'était pour ce genre de spectacle qu'elle n'avait jamais cesser de se battre.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez des mages, intervint Sandra, en la sortant de ses pensées. Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes dans la région ?

- Nous sommes arrivés hier soir, avec notre guilde.

- Wah, toute votre guilde ? fit Sandra, surprise

Lucy lui expliqua les convenances de leur voyage et Sandra tapa dans ses mains.

- Vous utiliser quelles sortes de magie ?

Lucy tira son trousseau de clés.

- Je suis une constellationniste, répondit Lucy, avant d'ajouter face à l'air perplexe de la blonde. J'invoque des esprits grâce à ces clés.

Sandra pris un air ébahis, admirative. Tout en regardant les clés avec intérêt. Elle demanda à Lucy si elle pouvait les toucher et la blonde la laissa manipuler les clés du zodiaque. Sandra sentit de minuscules fourmillements se propager dans ses doigts. Les clés étaient plus lourdes qu'il n'y paraissait et cela la surpris grandement.

- Adeline manipule les ténèbres, ajouta Lucy, en récupérant son trousseau.

- Vraiment ? J'aurais plutôt dis le contraire, elle rayonne tellement.

Elles regardèrent la brune qui babillait avec le nourrisson.

- On pourrait venir vous voir combattre ? demanda soudainement Sandra

Lucy lui lança un regard surpris, généralement les gens trouvaient ça flippant, voir glauque, et ne voulaient pas s'en approcher plus que nécessaire.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit la blonde, en souriant. Je suis sûre sur que si vous venez nous encourager cela fera plaisir à Line.

Sandra tapa dans ses mains avec un air guilleret, déclarant que c'était décidé et qu'ils viendraient encourager les deux filles. Onze heures sonna à l'horloge. Lucy et Adeline durent prendre congé, au grand damne de la brune qui s'entêtait à ne plus vouloir lâché son nouveau petit protéger.

- Adeline, tu le reverras demain, fit Lucy, en prenant le petit garçon dans ses main.

- Hey ! Mon précieux ! répliqua Adeline, en ramenant l'enfant contre elle.

Au milieu de l'échange des deux filles, le nourrisson gazouillait de son rire cristallin. Sous les rires de Sandra, Mélanie et de tous ceux qui avait suivis l'échange. Finalement, ce fut Lucy –sans grande surprise- qui eut le dernier mot et elles sortirent de l'école, la tête encore remplis par les rires et les sourires de ces inconnus qu'elles avaient aidés.

Les deux mages reprirent la route vers l'auberge de leur guilde, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Il y a longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue t'amuser, fit Adeline, d'un ton nostalgique.

- Entourée de personnes authentique et sincère comme le sont Sandra et ses amis, il est dur de ne pas sourire.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça la brune, tout sourire. En plus Mattieu et Mélanie sont vraiment adorables.

Lucy lui coula un regard suspect.

- Quoi ? se défendit la brune, en lui rendant son regard. J'aurais aimée avoir des frères et sœurs, c'est tout.

La blonde s'adoucit et posa la main sur la tête d'Adeline.

- Je sais.

Les deux filles arrivèrent à l'auberge. Adeline s'apprêtait à pousser la porte d'entrée quand Lucy lui attrapa le bras et lui fit un signe négatif de la tête. Elle lui montra les lumières qui brillaient encore au rez-de-chaussée.

_Elle ne veut toujours pas le voir_, pensa lascivement la brune.

Les deux mages grimpèrent le long du mur en pierre extérieur avec une facilité déconcertante. Line crocheta la serrure, qui ne semblait pas être si utile que ça, avec aisance et ouvrit la fenêtre. Elles rentrèrent à l'intérieur, fatiguées de leur journée.

**.&.**

Adeline était prête bien avant que les premiers rayons du soleil n'est encore illuminés la plaine. Dehors le temps était calme, quoi que un peu refroidi par rapport au magnifique soleil de la veille. La jeune fille avait enfilée un short en denim et un sweat noir, avant de passer son katana dans son dos. Fatiguée, elle avait laissé ses longues boucles brunes dévalées le long de son dos librement. Elle enfila la mitaine en cuir noir, que lui avait offert la blonde, sur sa main droite.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lucy qui dormait toujours dans un sommeil profond. Elle sourit, avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle descendit dans la pièce principale de l'auberge, vide. La petite brune s'installa sur le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre et observa le sombre paysage.

Elle se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé entre Natsu et Lucy. Elle lui en voulait, d'ailleurs, à ce type aux cheveux roses. Lucy commençait à peine à sortir de ce cercle vicieux qu'il lui faisait un coup fourré et qu'elle retombait dans ses anciennes habitude. Adeline poussa un soupir las. Elle ne devait pas intervenir, sinon Lucy l'étranglerais surement, mais elle n'en pouvait plus de voir la blonde érigé un mur indestructible entre elle et son ancien monde.

- Tu peux pas poser tes fesses sur une chaise, comme tout le monde ?

Adeline reconnut instantanément la voix grave emplis de sarcasmes.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Fullbuster, répondit-elle, sans détourner le visage du paysage.

Il lui tendit un croissant en s'asseyant sur une chaise. La jeune fille le pris avant de mordre dedans.

- Tu devais me parler de quelque chose ? s'enquit la brune

- Ouai, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Lucy et Natsu ?

- La tension sexuelle entre eux ?

Le jeune homme grimaça, ce qui amusa la brune. Ce mec n'avait aucune pudeur et il se déshabillait constamment mais il était choqué à la moindre remarque qui avait une quelconque connotation avec des relations charnelles.

- Ouai, si tu veux, bougonna-t-il. Eh bien, il se trame un truc, entre eux trois.

Adeline tiqua et ce mis totalement face à lui.

- Eux trois ? Comment ça ?

- Lisanna, fit Grey. Elle est amoureuse de Natsu, depuis qu'ils sont enfants. Et je sais que même si elle peut paraître adorable, elle peut être assez tordue. Je veux dire que par amour pour Natsu elle ferait n'importe quoi.

Adeline fonça les sourcils. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait rien put se passer entre Natsu et sa sœur, enfin rien qui aurait pu lui échapper, mais entre le mage et Lisanna … Lucy avait très bien voir ou entendre quelque chose. Grey vit l'adolescente blêmir. Elle était rapide à comprendre. Adeline amorça un geste pour sauter sur ses pieds, mais la main de Grey la força à se rassoir.

- Tu ne vas étrangler personne, Heartfilia, soupira-t-il, comme si il s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction. Tu n'as aucune preuve.

- Je peux la tuer sans laisser de traces, c'est un de mes talents.

Il grimaça.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais temps qu'on n'aura rien personne n'interviendra.

- Cette garce rend ma sœur malheureuse, si tu crois que je vais la laisser respirer une minute de plus, tu-

- Oui je sais, coupa Grey, blasé. Mais en attendant si tu agis sans réfléchir Lucy va nous découper en petit morceaux pour mieux nous jeter dans un chaudron en marmonnant des incantations sataniques.

La brune se rembrunit, en marmonnant des choses incohérentes mais ne put empêcher un sourire, face à l'image. Puis se tourna vers le mage de glace.

- Tu proposes quoi ?

- Qu'on agisse dans l'ombre, murmura-t-il. Une fois qu'on sera sûr de ce qu'il se passe on pourra intervenir. Il faut juste espérer que rien n'aggrave la situation.

- C'est clair, répondit la brune, en rejetant ses cheveux dans son dos. Cette sale peste va voir ce qu'il arrive quand on s'en prend aux Heartfilia.

Elle esquissa un sourire parfaitement sadique, avant de se tourner vers la vitre. Les premiers rayons de soleil commençaient à apparaître, l'éblouissant à moitié. Grey eut une moue moqueuse. Adeline pouvait être si étrange quelques fois. Il hésita à lui demander ce qui s'était passé hier pour qu'elle et Lucy se retrouve en train de danser sur une place publique, mais elle se retourna et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Hey, fit la jeune fille. Qui reste dans la compétition au fait ?

**.&.**

Lucy émergea du sommeil lorsque le soleil commença à se lever. Elle s'étira et se redressa sur son plumard. Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Ses doigts rencontrèrent quelques nœuds et elle grimaça, elle devrait peut-être les coupés plus court.

Elle sorti de son lit et remarqua que celui d'Adeline était vide et fait. Un bout de papier traînait dessus, la blonde l'attrapa tout en se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau.

_« Je suis descendu manger ma Lulu :p »_

La blonde eut une grimace face à cet effroyable surnom. Cela revenait presque à appeler Luxus comme ça. Elle eut un sourire machiavélique en imaginant la tête du blond électrique. Il s'étoufferait surement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lucy sortais de la salle de bain, habillée d'un short noir et d'un pull en laine blanc. La blonde rajusta son fouet et ses clés à sa ceinture avant d'enfiler ses rangers. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand elle rencontra son reflet.

Elle s'approcha du miroir. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle ne se distinguait plus dans ces yeux dont le chocolat tirait vers le noir. Haine, tristesse, angoisse, peur. Pourquoi ne voyait-elle rien d'autre ? Elle posa la main sur la surface froide. Et ce visage, sans expression ? Ce visage qu'on aurait dit taillé dans le plus pâle et le plus fin des marbres d'Orient, était-ce bien le sien ?

Lucy poussa un soupir. Oui, elle avait changée. Et ce, au plus profond d'elle-même. Comme une marque indélébile.

- Lucy ?

Elle se poussa à temps pour ne pas finir écraser entre la porte qui s'ouvrait et le mur. Lucy pesta contre sa sœur et sa douceur matinale.

- Tu pourrais rentrer avec plus de délicatesse ? fit Lucy

- J'étais pas sûr que tu me laisserais rentrer si j'avais pris la peine toqué.

La blonde fit volte-face. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Natsu lui lança un drôle de regard, en la voyant reculer comme s'il avait la peste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? persifla la blonde

Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la remarque blessante de la blonde, il tendit le plateau devant lui. Son fameux sourire de trois kilomètres de long accroché à son visage.

- Je t'apporte le p'tit-déj !

Lucy cligna des yeux. Il était imbécile, ou le faisait-il exprès ? Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Sors d'ici.

Natsu posa le plateau sur le lit encore défait et fit un pas dans sa direction.

- N'approche pas, siffla la blonde, le regard noir. Sors d'ici, maintenant !

- Non.

Lucy senti la moutarde lui monter au nez. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, pas après ce qu'elle avait vu l'avant-veille, d'ailleurs elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir.

- Luce, je-

- La ferme ! s'écria la blonde, en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Arrête avec tes « Luce » et oublis moi !

Le mage de feu ne comprenait sincèrement pas ce retour de réaction. Il attrapa les poignets de la blonde. Lucy sentit une décharge électrique lui parcourir le corps, elle repoussa le mage.

- Ne- ne me touche pas.

Mais c'était trop tard, elle était complétement chamboulée. Elle maudissait son affection pour le Dragon Slayer. Elle n'avait pas de contrôle sur cette partie de son cœur et cela fit monter en elle une rage impuissante. Une colère contre elle-même. Si elle ne pouvait pas même résister à Natsu, à quoi bon être une mage aussi puissante ? Une combattante hors pair ? Une manipulatrice de talent ?

Elle grinça des dents. Tout cela ne servait à rien. Parce qu'elle n'avait qu'une faiblesse. Et cela lui faisait mal.

- Lucy ?

La blonde eut un ricanement mauvais.

- Tu penses que tu peux jouer sur deux tableaux en même temps ? grinça la mage, en lui lançant un regard haineux. Comment t'as pu penser que je me laisserais embobiner par ta sale combine ?! Je-

Sa voix se coupa brutalement. Lucy senti une vibration magique perturber la sienne. Elle ferma les yeux, quelque chose essayait de déstabiliser son équilibre. Cela recommença une seconde fois, plus fort. Comme si une magie venait à faire intrusion dans la sienne. Lucy sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter en elle, alors qu'une troisième vibration la percuta, cette fois de plein fouet. Elle perdit soudainement contact avec la réalité.

Natsu réagit instinctivement, il attrapa la blonde avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui venait de ce passé sous ses yeux, il avait juste eu le temps de voir les iris chocolat de la blonde virés au noir avant qu'elle ne sombre. Il posa une main sur le front de la jeune fille, réalisant qu'il était brulant, il entreprit de se lever pour avertir Wendy. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, le mage se sentit happé, contre son grès, dans le néant.

Natsu se sentit soudainement pris de nausées, comme lorsqu'il prenait les transports. Il sentait que le monde tanguait atrocement autour de lui. Prudemment, il ouvrit les yeux.

Tout était sombre autour de lui, il n'était plus dans la chambre de l'auberge. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait lui paraissait aussi vaste qu'un monde. Il sentit une présence près de lui et se retourna. Lucy se tenait debout, son sceptre à la main, l'air concentrée.

- On est où ?

Sa propre voix laissa Natsu perplexe. On aurait dit qu'elle résonnait dans sa tête sans jamais passer sa gorge. La blonde tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit signe de se taire.

Le sol s'ébranla.

**.&.**

- On part dans une petite demi-heure, fit Mira, en s'asseyant.

Adeline était attablée avec Wendy, Juvia, Grey, Lisanna et Mira. Elle sentait le regard pesant du mage de glace. Elle lui envoya un regard agacé.

_Il croît que je vais lui sauter dessus au milieu de toute la guilde, ce débile congénitale, ou quoi ?_

Elle fixa ses yeux émeraude sur la fille aux courts cheveux blancs. Elle riait avec sa sœur. Adeline retint une moue méprisante et bus une gorgée de son thé. Elle avait hâte de se retrouver dans l'arène, avec un adversaire qui tiendrait plus que deux minutes. Elle vit Elfman, couvert de bandages, à la table voisine et eut un soupir las.

Grey lui avait dit que les cinq équipes gagnantes était : Luxus et Fried, Mira et Erza, Natsu et lui-même, Reby et Gadjil et enfin Lucy et elle.

Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise que la jeune Strauss ait été éliminé au premier tour, ce qui lui tira un sourire moqueur. Elle reporta son attention sur la conversation entre les deux sœurs.

- Il y a des rumeurs qui courent, fit Lisanna, sur le ton de la confidence.

- Eh bien, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Adeline. Court après elles, ça te fera du sport.

Grey s'étouffa de rire dans sa tasse. Avant que la blanche n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, Adeline se leva d'un bond, renversant la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise. Le bond la jeune fille fit sursauter Juvia, qui se tenait à sa droite, qui renversa sa tasse de café sur Grey. Alors que la belle bleue se répandait en excuse, Adeline se précipita, alarmée, vers l'escalier.

Les vibrations qu'elle ressentait l'inquiétaient. Normalement, les vibrations de Lucy étaient des pulsions à court terme et d'une puissance réservée, alors que maintenant, c'était un véritable raz-de-marée qu'elle ressentait. On aurait dit qu'une pagaille indescriptible venait de se prendre dans la source magique de la mage aux clés.

- Hey, tu vas où ?

Elle ignora la remarque du mage de glace et grimpa les marches de l'escalier deux à deux. Elle essaya de pousser la poignée de la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Lucy, mais sans succès.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!

Adeline essaya de pousser la porte, mais on aurait dit que celle-ci était coincée de l'intérieur. Grey et Mirajane venait de monter les escaliers. Ils remarquèrent l'air inquiet de la brune quand elle prit la parole.

- Grey, gèle moi la porte.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Gèle moi cette foutue porte, j'te dis !

Suspicieux, il s'exécuta quand même. Bientôt la porte se couvrit d'une douce couche de glace, brillante et translucide, avant de totalement perdre sa consistance de bois pour celle de glace éternelle.

- Voilà, fit le jeune homme, mais que-

Adeline attrapa son katana, toujours dans son fourreau, et percuta la porte avec violence. Celle-ci vola en mille morceaux. Avant que Mira n'ai pu intervenir, la jeune fille s'engouffra dans la chambre.

La première chose qui frappa la brune fut la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la salle, puis elle eut un véritable haut-le-cœur lorsque les vibrations magiques de Lucy percutèrent les siennes avec violence et dans un désordre total. Elle chancela un instant sous le choc et sentit une main l'attraper par l'avant-bras.

Les trois mages ne pouvaient pas voir grand-chose, étant donné l'épaisse buée régnant dans la pièce. Mira se senti soudainement nauséeuse, elle avait la nette impression que quelque chose lui soulevait l'estomac dans tous les sens.

- Sors Mira, vite, murmura Adeline.

La blanche recula à tâtons vers la porte, elle suffoquait presque. Du bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir. Grey attrapa la brune par les épaules quand il la sentit se laisser glisser au sol.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle posa les mains sur ses tempes, comme en proie à des hallucinations.

- Sépare-les.

Il lui envoya un regard perdu. Séparé qui ? Il leva les yeux et remarqua vaguement deux silhouettes dans le fond de la pièce. Il s'assura que la jeune fille tenait sur ses pieds et s'avança prudemment vers les silhouettes sombres.

Il reconnut presque instantanément les deux personnes, en parti grâce à la masse de cheveux rose. Il fronça les sourcils. Lucy paraissait tout simplement évanouie, dans les bras du Dragon Slayer, mais celui-ci semblait perturber. Les sourcils froncés et le visage anxieux, comme en plein cauchemar. Sans s'attarder à réfléchir, le mage de glace tira un bon coup sur l'épaule du rose, l'arrachant du contact de la blonde. Instantanément celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et ouvris la bouche, dans un cri inaudible.

Lucy se releva d'un bond, l'air terrifiée. Aussitôt Adeline sentit la pression qui pesait sur sa source magique disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparu. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine, haletante, en essayant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. La marque sur sa main droite la brulait atrocement et elle senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Ça va ? lui demanda Grey, qui s'approchait avec Lucy.

Elle hocha la tête, complétement nauséeuse. Lucy posa main sur son épaule puis son front contre le siens. Rapidement, la brune sentit sa source s'apaiser.

- Désolée, s'excusa Lucy, en passant une main dans les boucles folles de la mage. C'est allé si vite …

- Que s'est-il passé ?

C'était Natsu qui avait parlé. Il avait l'air d'un parfait zombie en manque de sommeil, avec son teint blafard. Adeline compris qu'il avait été, bien que contre son gré, entraîner dans le monde de combat parallèle qu'elle avait créé. Elle échangea un regard avec Lucy. Elles étaient mal.

- On … , commença Lucy, indécise. On reprendra cette conversation plus tard. Le tournoi nous attend.

L'air meurtrier et la voix tranchante de la blonde fit mourir toutes les protestations qui auraient pu sortir de la bouche des mages.

**.&.**

Ils étaient tous regroupés dans la même salle que la veille, attendant que Makarov prenne la parole. Le vieux maître les regardait avec un mélange de fierté et de crainte. Ils avaient tous grandis, sous son regard attentif, et ils étaient désormais sa plus belle réussite. Mais à vrai dire, le puissant mage avait peur. Peur de les voir partir. De les voir s'envoler, de les voir suivre leurs routes, chacun de leur côté. Il croisa le regard ambré de Lucy.

Lucy. La dernière gardienne de lumière. La veille il avait failli faire une syncope. Ce pouvoir qui remuait les tréfonds de la magie, ce sceptre, ces mouvements. Tout en elle clamait son appartenance à la longue et pure lignée des gardiens. Il ne savait pas si elle était au courant de cela. Mais il ne serait pas celui à le lui dire, il ne lui dirait pas qu'elle n'était pas la fille de son père.

- Hier, c'est achevé la première partie du tournoi de FT, entama le mage. Je vous félicite tous pour votre réussite. Vous êtes les cinq derniers groupes qui ont réussi à se qualifier pour la suite. Cette deuxième épreuve sera : l'épreuve en équipe. Du 2 VS 2, chaque équipe affrontera deux équipes, et les deux équipes restantes seront les finalistes. Je tiens aussi à vous rappeler que le prix est toujours situé à un millions de jewels.

De longs murmures d'excitations retentirent dans la pièce. Autant d'argent permettrait aux heureux vainqueurs de se la couler douce pendant un bon moment.

- Je voudrais ajouter une dernière règle, annonça le maître, coupant court aux exclamations. Les matchs d'aujourd'hui auront un temps impartis, si à la fin du temps aucune des deux équipes n'est vainqueurs, elles seront toutes les deux disqualifiés.

Les murmures reprirent, cette fois plus inquietes.

- J'ai moi-même tiré les différents rounds, qui seront annoncés au fur et à mesure. Le premier met face à face l'équipe de Reby et Gadjil contre celle de Luxus et Fried.

Le maître les chassa tous ensuite de la salle, criant aux participants de rejoindre l'arène et aux autres de dégager dans les gradins. Tout cela fut, bien évidemment, réaliser dans le plus grand des vacarmes et avec un désordre abominable. Makarov soupira, fatigué des enfantillages, quand il sentit la présence de mages.

Lucy et Adeline étaient restées, silencieuses et discrètes, dans l'ombre de la pièce, attendant sûrement le départ de leurs camarades. La vieux mage se posta devant elles, debout sur la table, en les enjoignant de parler d'un regard.

- Pourquoi ne pas annoncer simplement les différents rounds ? demanda Adeline.

En croisant son regard, le maître sut qu'elle avait déjà son opinion et qu'elle voulait seulement une confirmation.

- Je ne veux pas que chacun se prépare mentalement à combattre un adversaire défini.

- Nous mettre au pied du mur, hein, ricana Lucy. C'est une bonne idée.

Adeline esquissa un sourire moqueur. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui aimait être confrontée à une situation difficile sans préparation, c'était bien Lucy. La petite brune enroula une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt, tout en écoutant sa sœur et le maître s'expliquer sur les évènements de ce matin.

Elle savait par expériences que si Lucy tenait à mettre le vieux sage au courant ce n'était que par pur convention. Elle ne lui ferait jamais part de la réelle situation dans son ensemble, et cela l'amusait énormément, parce que ici ce n'était pas elles qui se retrouvaient au pied du mur, mais lui.

Comme elle le pensait, Lucy ne lui raconta pas le pourquoi du comment, mais simplement la conséquence en elle-même. Le simple fait qu'une présence étrangère avait ébranlé la magie de la blonde. Adeline se retint de ricaner. Elle savait très bien qui avait pu réaliser un tel exploit.

Les deux filles prirent ensuite congés et gagnèrent les gradins.

- Sandra et les autres doivent déjà être assis, supposa Lucy, en ouvrant la porte qui menait aux gradins.

Sa camarade acquiesça avec un sourire.

Elles repérèrent bien vite leur amie, qui était venue avec Mélanie, Mattieu –qui dormait dans sa poussette- et quelques danseurs. Ils se saluèrent et prirent place, Adeline juste à coter du berceau, et virent les combattant entrer dans la place.

- Qui sont ces gens ? demanda Wendy, en désignant Lucy. Je ne les ai pas vus ici, hier.

Erza et Natsu tournèrent la tête en même temps. Ils reconnurent rapidement la figure blonde assise près de Lucy. C'était une des danseuses de la veille. Les deux mages échangèrent un regard septique.

- Il faudra qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse avec Lucy et Adeline, ce soir, déclara Erza, l'air déterminée. Ce jeu des mystères n'as déjà que trop durer.

- Tu penses qu'elle parlera, intervint Mira. Moi, j'en doute.

- Il le faudra bien, il se passe des choses de plus en plus étranges.

- On verra ça après, coupa Grey. Le combat commence.

Lucy plissa les yeux. Ce combat, même si il n'en avait pas l'air, était parfaitement équilibré. Deux Dragons Slayers, dont la puissance pouvait être considéré comme proche, et deux mages qui utilisaient plutôt leurs têtes que leurs poings. C'était d'ailleurs drôle, Fried ne pourrait pas utiliser son pouvoir de script, étant donné que la seule et unique personne capable de le contrer était devant lui : Reby. La petite mage des mots pouvait se défaire des pièges du mage en un clin d'œil.

La blonde croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et croisa les jambes, impatiente de voir la suite.

**.&.**

Etrangement, c'était Fried et Luxus qui avait remporté le combat. Un combat acharné et de longue haleine et remporté de justesse. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Plus étrange, du point de vue de Lucy, Gadjil n'avait pas rechigné sa défaite plus que ça, plus occupé à s'enquérir de l'état de Reby.

_Elle a une bonne influence sur lui,_ s'amusa intérieurement Lucy.

Pendant un moment elle avait même pensé que Reby et Gradjil allait gagner quand la fée avait lancé ce sort étrange sur Fried. Un sort d'empoisonnement. Fried était passé par toutes les couleurs mais s'était ressaisit à temps pour ne pas laisser la victoire lui glisser entre les doigts.

A la fin du combat, le mage script avait quand même dû être emmené à l'infirmerie.

Lucy regarda les prochains combattants s'avancer dans l'arène. Natsu et Grey contre Mirajane et Erza.

* * *

Son regard gris métallique se posa sur les deux filles. Enroulé dans sa cape, il les scruta un instant. Il ressentait toujours la même force émanant d'elles. Ce mélange des pouvoirs, une union improbable entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Une amitié conséquente qui pouvait détruire le monde. Le réduire à néant, le rendre mauvais.

Mais qui pouvait aussi le sauver.

- Comme c'est amusant.

Une voix grave et assurée. Il balaya du regard le reste de la guilde. Le reste n'était que tu menu fretin, mis à part quelques mages d'exceptions. Un sourire à l'air narquois se discerna sous le sombre capuchon. Il regarda une dernière fois Adeline et Lucy Heartfilia, avant de disparaître. Ne laissant derrière lui, qu'un sombre présage.

* * *

Mira et Erza étaient sorties vainqueurs de leur combat. C'était à parier. Natsu contre Erza aurais peut-être eu une chance, mais contre les deux démones de Fairy Tail. Le match qui devait opposer Lucy et Adeline face à Luxus et Freid n'eut pas lieu. En effet, le mage des tenèbres ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs pour le moment –sous prescription de Wendy- et l'équipe avait du déclarer forfait. Le plus surprenant avait été que ce n'était pas Luxus qui avait le plus râler, mais Lucy et Adeline. Les deux filles maugréaient toujours lorsque le dernier match fut annoncer.

Lucy et Adelive VS Mirajane et Erza.

**.&.**

Adeline eut un sourire parfaitement carnassier. Mira Strauss et Erza Scarlet. Elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux comme adversaire. A ses côtés Lucy paraissait parfaitement en accord avec elle. Lorsque le maître avait annoncé les adversaires du deuxième round, tout le stade s'était enflammé.

Adeline se débarrassa de son sweat, révélant un débardeur noir qui laissait voir la peau de son dos. Elle ajusta ensuite la lanière de son sabre et lança un coup d'œil à Lucy. La blonde lui sourit, aujourd'hui elles allaient se dépenser.

Erza et Mirajane entrèrent d'un pas conquérant dans l'arène. Aucune des quatre filles n'entendaient les acclamations et les applaudissements. Il n'y avait qu'elles. Juste elles.

- Je suis certaine que Mira va réussir ! s'exclama Lisanna, en tapant dans ses mains.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, coupa Luxus.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui, particulièrement Natsu qui lui envoya un regard perplexe. Le blond eut un sourire moqueur, mais pris quand même la peine de leur répondre.

- La blondinette et sa pote ne sont même plus tout à fait humaines, ricana-t-il. Leurs auras n'est plus comparable, sur un plan humain, elles ont quelque chose en plus.

Personne n'osa ajouter quelque chose. Natsu blêmit. Il savait que cette marque aurait des répercussions sur l'était de la blonde, mais plus il en apprenait, plus il avait l'impression de la voir s'éloigner de lui.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix grave du maître.

- Que le combat commence !

Alors que le stade entier retenait sa respiration, le cœur battant, aucune des mages ne bougea le petit doigt. Se fixant simplement du regard, sondant son adversaire.

Erza planta son regard dans celui de Lucy. Elles s'étaient déjà affronter et elle avait perdu. La rousse avait été plus que surprise par les nouvelles capacités de la blonde, et un bref moment elle avait même voulut se retenir pour ne pas la brusquée. Elle s'en était mordue les doigts, elle avait eu la faiblesse de sous-estimer son adversaire. Mais maintenant, elle allait avoir sa revanche.

Lucy perçu la flamme qui venait de s'allumer dans le regard de son ancienne coéquipière. Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de la blonde. Un sourire emplis de sarcasmes.

La moitié du public sursauta. Erza venait de revêtir son _Kureha no Yoroi _[NDA : Armure aux Ailes Noires] et de s'élancer avec une rapidité hallucinante. La blonde évita la lame d'un simple mouvement d'épaule. La rousse dépassa la blonde avant de faire un arrêt brusque et de faire un arc de cercle avec son épée. Lucy plia les genoux, comme se laissant tombée, avant de stopper la lame avec sa main.

- Co… comment ?!

Erza n'y croyait tout bonnement pas. De longs filets de sang se mirent à couler le long du bras de la blonde. Elle fit un sourire tordu à la fée en armure avant de reculer et de poser sa main ensanglantée sur le sol. Erza jura et recula précipitamment. Un pentacle apparut, mais si celui de la veille avait été d'un blanc lumineux, celui qui venait d'apparaître était aussi rouge que le sang qui souillait la main de la mage.

La terre se mit à trembler et comme la veille tous durent se raccrocher tant qu'ils purent pour ne pas tomber. Adeline jeta un coup d'œil à Sandra et vit qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle tendit la main vers eux.

Sandra essayait tant bien que mal de se raccrocher à la pierre, tout en tenant la poussette et Mélanie. Elle sentit quelque chose glisser contre sa peau. Comme des lianes immatérielles et d'une étrange couleur pourpre, qui s'enroulait autour d'eux, les liant à leurs place et atténuant les secousses. Elle leva les yeux et vit Adeline qui lui souriait. La blonde lui rendit son sourire et fut rassurée.

Lucy se relava, sceptre à la main, un air de démon sur le visage. La blonde jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur de cœur, celle-ci hocha la tête.

_Bien, _pensa la démone blanche_. Si Mélanie et les autres sont à l'abri, le vrai jeu va pouvoir commencer._

Mira eut une impression de déjà-vu. Ces vibrations … c'était les même que celle qui lui avaient retourné le cœur le matin même. La blanche fronça les sourcils. Lucy paraissait si sûre d'elle, et l'attitude nonchalante d'Adeline qui avait l'air de ne pas s'en faire, lui confirma une chose qu'elle craignait. Les deux filles n'étaient pas sérieuse, du moins pas pour le moment.

La blanche eut un demi-sourire. Elle ne leurs laisserais pas le temps de le devenir. Le vent pris une allure saccadé, tantôt glacial, tantôt brulant. Adeline devina que Mirajane était en train d'activer sa fameuse magie. Lucy lui avait longuement parlé du talent et de la puissance de la jeune mannequin.

La brune leva les yeux et planta son regard émeraude dans celui océan de la mage. Satan Soul. Adeline eut un sourire en coin face à l'air effrayant de la belle mage. Elle lui fit totalement face, en lui lançant un regard plein d'une arrogance non-dissimulé.

Lucy raffermit sa prise sur son sceptre, son regard ne quittant pas celui de la fée en armure noir.

Ce fut Mira qui s'élança vers son adversaire la première. Adeline esquiva le coup sans mal, bien que ceux-ci s'enchaînent.

_Rapidité, précision, force_. énuméra rapidement la petite brune, en évitant un coup de pied. _Mais il lui manque un truc._

Adeline fit un salto-arrière, mettant de la distance entre son adversaire et elle.

- Tu vas prendre ce combat au sérieux ?

Adeline lui répondit avec un sourire insolent.

- Tu vas me donner une raison de prendre ce combat au sérieux ?

Mira fronça les sourcils. Lucy ricana, en contrant un coup d'Erza avec une feinte, ce comportement insolent et suffisant était typique d'Adeline. Longtemps elle s'était même demandé si la jolie brune n'avait pas été une princesse ou une noble de la haute société, mais elle n'avait jamais pu avoir la moindre confirmation de ses idées. Effectivement, la brune n'avait aucuns souvenirs avant qu'elle n'arrive au manoir Rainsworth.

Le Magic Darkness de la mage s'écrasa à moins d'un mètre d'Adeline. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Si la puissance de la sphère sombre de Mira était fantastique, son pouvoir de précision était complétement à coter de la plaque. Mira s'élança, une autre sphère noire se formant entre ses mains. A la grande surprise de la mage à la chevelure blanche, Adeline s'élança dans la même direction qu'elle.

La jeune fille était rapide. Beaucoup trop pour que cela soit normal. Alors que les deux mages étaient à moins d'un mètre l'une de l'autre, Adeline se retourna brusquement, faisant dos à la mage. Mira était dangereusement proche d'elle et elle était toujours de dos. Au dernier moment la brune se laissa tomber en arrière et retomba sur ses mains, en poirier, et dans son élan son pied rencontra l'abdomen de la mage des transformations. La brutalité non-attendu du coup envoya Mira balayer le sol sur quelques mètres.

La mage eut le souffle totalement coupé sous l'impact. Elle n'avait prévu ni le coup, ni la puissance démesurée qui en résulterait. Elle se releva d'un bond et fit face à Adeline. La brune était de profil, la regardant avec un regard éloquent.

Mira inspira et se concentra. Adeline Heartfilia avait une force de frappe anormal, son apparence chétive n'était définitivement qu'un leurre.

Lucy évita le sabre d'Erza, et alors que la rousse amorçait un geste pour, visiblement, la couper en deux. La blonde para avec son sceptre et assena un coup ajusté sur le poignet de la rousse, qui laissa échapper son sabre. La blonde souffla sur sa mèche pour dégager sa vue.

Adeline s'ennuyait un peu. Mira n'avais pas l'intention de montrer son potentiel tant qu'elle n'en n'aurait pas fait de même. Cela la fit souffler de résignation. Mirajane s'élança et les coups s'enchaînèrent. Toujours plus rapides, toujours plus précis, toujours avec plus de puissance. La blanche asséna à la brune un coup tellement rapide qu'elle était sure de l'atteindre de plein fouet. Néanmoins son genou rencontra quelque chose de plus compact que le corps de la mage. Adeline venait d'arrêter son coup avec le fourreau de son katana, qui était toujours à l'intérieur.

Lucy et Erza n'étaient pas inactives et ne cessaient de s'échanger divers coups. Le poing de la mage en armure se dirigea vers la mâchoire de la blonde, celle-ci plia les genoux et évita le coup sans mal avant d'asséner un coup de genoux en plein dans l'abdomen d'Erza, la faisant passer au-dessus d'elle sous la puissance du coup.

Dans le public, mages comme humains, chacun retenait son souffle. Le combat n'était peut-être pas encore totalement magique, mais le corps à corps des quatre filles était juste impressionnant. Natsu suivait chaque mouvement de Lucy, se rendant compte à quel point elle avait gagnée en précision et en force.

Adeline percuta la tempe de son adversaire avec le fourreau de son arme, la déstabilisant, avant de lui envoyer un coup de pied retourné au même endroit, envoyant la mage au sol. Celle-ci se releva presque immédiatement, prête à contre-attaquer.

Toutes les quatre entendirent un sifflement. Aussitôt Lucy et Adeline échangèrent un regard. Il ne leurs restaient plus que deux minutes. Erza et Mirajane s'entre-regardèrent, il fallait en finir sur le champ.

Adeline jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur, celle-ci hocha la tête et recula. Erza et Mira froncèrent les sourcils de concert, qu'est-ce qu'elles préparaient ?

La brune ferma les yeux et posa la main sur la manche de son katana, suspendu dans son dos. Le public, bien qu'inconsciemment, s'avança.

« Leoth »

Elle rouvrit les yeux et tira son sabre. Instantanément une vague de puissance déferla dans tout le stade et un pentacle, pourpre et sombre, inversé à six pointe apparut sous la jeune fille. La porte du Diable venait d'être invoquée. Mirajane vit avec stupéfaction les yeux émeraude d'Adeline prendre une teinte améthyste.

Lucy sourit en sentant les ondes, puissantes et démesurées, de la jeune fille allant à la rencontre des siennes. Chaque fois qu'Adeline libérait son sabre, elle avait l'impression de retourner loin dans le temps, à une époque où rien n'aurait pu les atteindre. Dans un univers dont elles seules pouvaient se vanter de connaître. La sensation familière se répercuta presque immédiatement sur son pouvoir qu'elle sentit gonfler.

La lame de la jeune fille s'entoura de flammes pourpres. Les longues flammes léchèrent l'acier effilé avant de remonter vers les bras de la manieuse.

Mira assura sa position. La magie de son adversaire venait de décupler, et ce en moins d'une seconde. Lucy vit Erza troquée son armure noire pour celle de l'Impératrice des Flammes.

Lucy et Adeline se mirent en position de combat dans un même mouvement, parfaitement synchronisé, comme parallèle.

Adeline sentit les vibrations de Lucy se calquer sur les siennes, elle eut un sourire presque démoniaque. Lucy faisait rarement cela, et ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

_Plus qu'une minute._

Il fallait en finir maintenant, et rapidement. La première Lucy s'élança. Erza n'en attendait pas moins et l'attendait de pied ferme. La blonde se mit à asséner des coups à la suite, et bien qu'Erza les paraient tous, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre les brusques mouvements de la blonde. Lucy balaya le sol de sa jambe, cueillant Erza qui tomba au sol. Avant que la rousse n'est pu se relever elle sentit quelque chose sous son menton. Du bout de son sceptre magique, Lucy Heartifillia la tenait à sa merci.

Au même moment, Adeline vit arriver Mira sur elle. Dans un réflexe elle évita les sphères dangereusement puissantes de la belle mage. L'une d'entre elle arriva droit sur elle, n'ayant plus le temps de l'éviter, Adeline la contra directement. La lame de son katana fendit la Magic Darkness de Mira de part et d'autre, libérant son pouvoir dévastateur par la même occasion.

L'explosion résonna dans tout le stade, le secouant par la même occasion.

Mira fronça les sourcils, elle ne sentait plus la résonance de la brune devant elle. Sa sphère l'aurait-t-elle mise hors combat ? Au même moment la blanche sentit un souffle sur sa nuque et fit volte-face. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, Adeline la balaya, l'envoyant au sol sans douceur, et lui mit la pointe de son épée sur la gorge.

La supériorité de l'équipe 10 n'était plus à contredire. Dans les gradins Sandra et ses amis explosèrent en applaudissement, ce qui tira un sourire à Adeline. Alors que la plupart des mages restaient la bouche béante devant le spectacle, particulièrement Lisanna.

Mira remarqua alors que les canines de la jeune fille étaient plus pointues qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle ressemblait vraiment à un être démoniaque, avec ses flammes pourpres qui l'entouraient.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi Mira, fit la brune, un léger rictus aux lèvres. Mais je m'en voudrais de perdre.

La brune baissa son épée et tendit la main vers la mannequin. Un pentacle apparut sous elles, clouant Mira au sol, comme-ci la graviter était décuplé.

« Aphodnis »

Le murmure envoya une salve de frissons glacés dans le dos de la détentrice du Take Over.

Au même moment Lucy planta son regard dans celui de son ancienne coéquipière.

- Ne le prend pas mal, ricana la blonde, qui n'avait pas l'air désolée pour un sou. Mais on doit en finir, Erza.

Lucy rajusta sa prise sur son arme et se concentra, elle sentit nettement les vibrations magique d'Adeline se mouvoir. C'était le moment.

« Ignis »

Les spectateurs virent deux lumières illuminés le stade, avant de tous les aveuglés. Le vent se déchaina comme jamais. Natsu mit ses bras en croix, devant lui, pour éviter de finir aveugle. La détonation que provoquèrent les deux explosions fit sursauter le stade entier.

Makarov se tenait fièrement derrière sa balustrade. Il n'en avait pas moins attendus de la part des deux filles. Il ne pouvait pas encore s'avancer sur la magie d'Adeline, mais celle-ci lui avait paru sortit des tréfonds de l'enfer. Des yeux qui changent de couleurs, des canines plus aiguisées, des flammes noires, une lame sur laquelle on pouvait voir des inscriptions arabesque briller. Il n'avait vu qu'une fois ce genre de transformation. Une seule fois.

La poussière retomba et la lumière s'estompa. Chacun rouvrit les yeux, prudemment. Deux trous avaient étés crées sous la puissance de l'explosion. Auprès de chacun d'eux, se tenait une mage. Fières, belles et conquérantes. Lucy et Adeline.

**.&.**

Les deux mages regagnèrent les gradins, souriantes. Elles se dirigèrent rapidement vers la troupe de dance.

- Quel spectacle ! s'extasia Sandra, en levant les pouces vers elles. C'était trop … waouh !

Les deux amies rirent et s'installèrent avec eux. Mattieu poussa un petit cri lorsqu'il vit Adeline se pencher sur son berceau. La brune posa son katana sur les gradins en pierre, épousseta ses vêtements et pris l'enfant dans ses bras. Celui-ci se mit à agiter les bras et les pieds de façon désordonné en gazouillant.

- Kyah, fit-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux. Tu es toujours aussi mignon ! Dis Sandra, il n'as pas un peu grandis ?

- Line, soupira Lucy. Tu l'as vu hier …

- Tu parles ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu pendant des siècles !

Sandra et les autres éclatèrent de rire. Sandra se rendit compte que la petite Adeline qu'elle avait sous les yeux n'était pas la même qu'elle avait vu sur le terrain. Autant la jeune fille qu'elle voyait était rayonnante et douce, autant l'Adeline entourée de flammes noires lui avait fait peur.

- Moi aussi je veux faire de la magie ! s'exclama Mélanie, en grimpant sur les genoux de Lucy.

Ils rirent tous, alors que la petite blonde tendait les clefs de Lucy comme pour invoquer un esprit.

De loin, les mages de Fairy Tail étaient … sur le cul. Oui, ce devait être l'expression la plus plausible pour expliquer leur tête de trois mètres de long et leurs yeux écarquillés à l'extrême.

Lucy et Adeline avaient remporté le tournoi de FT haut la main.

- Bien, fit Lucy. On va devoir aller rejoindre le maître, Line.

- Quoi ? Déjà ?

Elle fit une moue déçue.

- On passera vous voir avant que vous ne repartiez pour Magnolia, sourit Sandra, en attachant la ceinture de la poussette autour de son frère. Promis

La brune parut satisfaites de la promesse, elles saluèrent leurs amis et allèrent rejoindre le groupe.

Les deux filles furent les dernières à entrer dans la salle, le visage rayonnant. Elles avaient gagnées.

- Je voudrais féliciter Adeline et Lucy pour leur victoire, annonça le maître, d'une voix autoritaire. Mais je voudrais aussi vous rappelez qu'il reste un round à mener.

Makarov ferma les yeux et sourit. Face à lui, tous les mages chuchotaient entre eux, perplexe. Il releva la tête et planta son regard sur les deux filles.

**.&.**

Lucy et Adeline se faisaient face, l'air parfaitement impassible, dans l'arène. Même s'il est vrai qu'elles ne s'étaient pas attendues à une telle épreuve finale, cela ne les surprenait pas outre mesure. Makarov les faisait combattre l'une contre l'autre. A la fin, il n'y aurais qu'une gagnante.

Le public entier frissonnait d'excitation. Ce combat paraissait tellement improbable, personne n'arrivait à en déterminer l'issue. Lucy, la mage des étoiles et de la lumière, ou Adeline, maitresse de l'enfer et de son pouvoir ? Natsu et Grey étaient aux premières loges, aussi impatient que les autres.

- Je ne retiendrais rien, ma chère petite sœur.

Adeline eut un sourire parfaitement narquois.

- Ne te gêne pas pour moi, ma grande-sœur adorée.

Les deux filles échangèrent un sourire complice. Adeline, la première, décala son pied droit, prenant appui dessus, et leva un bras qu'elle positionna face à elle. Elle était en position de combat et fin prête.

Lucy se mit simplement de profil, une position qui paraissait simple mais qui était en réalité une subtile position de défense. Les deux filles se fixèrent, attendant le signal du départ du combat.

Makarov masqua un sourire. Il avait aussi hâte que les autres de voir le réel potentiel des deux mages. La lumière contre les ténèbres. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'issu de ce combat qui s'annonçait muscler. Lentement, il leva le bras.

Tous les spectateurs suivaient avec attention les gestes du respectueux maître de Fairy Tail. Le temps semblait aller horriblement lentement. Le maître abaissa son bras brusquement et le signal retentit.

Aussitôt les deux filles …. disparurent. Quelques secondes plus tard elles réapparurent, au centre de l'arène, provoquant une onde de choc. Lucy venait de contrer le coup de genoux de la brune avec son avant-bras. Adeline recula rapidement, avant de repasser à l'attaque. Elle savait, par expérience, que Lucy été du genre à établir une certaine stratégie, et elle ne comptait pas lui en laisser le temps. Rapidement les coups s'enchaînèrent, sous les « oh » et les « ah » appréciateurs du public.

Lucy savait qu'Adeline avait un avantage non négligeant sur elle au corps à corps. La brune avait cette étrange puissance de frappa qui ne collait pas avec sa morphologie.

Il fallait qu'elle invoque sa magie. La blonde contra le coup de pied circulaire de sa coéquipière avant de faire un salto-arrière et de retomber sur ses pieds. Instantanément, elle abattit sa paume sur le sol sablonneux et râpeux du stade. Un pentacle inverser, d'un blanc lumineux, apparut. Silencieusement, la blonde se releva et se mit à incanter, alors que le vent soulevait doucement son pull et ses longs cheveux dorés.

Adeline eut un sourire carnassier. Les choses sérieuses commençaient maintenant. Dans un geste habitué elle tira son katana de son fourreau. Instantanément, sa lame et son corps s'entourèrent de flammes sombres. Son regard émeraude se voila en un deux améthyste profond.

Si lors de son combat contre Mira elle s'était arrêter à ce stade magique, elle n'allait pas le faire contre Lucy. La blonde était bien plus puissante que n'importe quel mage de rang S.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? fit Grey, son regard rivé vers la brune.

- Va savoir, grogna Lisanna.

Il lui lança un regard éloquent. La blanche semblait encore vexée de la remarque qu'Adeline lui avait faite le matin même. Et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, la mage n'avait pas apprécié de voir la brune battre son frère et sa sœur. Il haussa les épaules, vit Natsu la mâchoire contracter et le regard bloquer sur Lucy, avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune brune.

Ils virent Adeline lever son sabre à bout de bras, la pointe vers le sol, avant de la rentrer dans le sol. La lame n'eut aucun mal à s'enfoncer dans le sol mou et humide.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Plus rien. Pas un bruit. Pas un souffle. Le pentacle pourpre de la jeune mage apparut et l'apocalypse commença. Le sol s'ébranla brusquement, sous la puissance des ondes de la mage des ténèbres, et un vent glacial rencontra les mages en les atteignant de plein fouet.

Le vent, presque irréel tant il semblait compact, soulevait les vêtements et les cheveux de la brune. Une voix atone et presque spectrale leur parvint, malgré le vent qui sifflait à leurs oreilles.

« Moi, Adeline, prêtresse des dix Dieux, maitresses des flammes inquisitrices, détentrice de la clef de l'Enfer. Rend-moi ce qui m'est due, accorde-moi la puissance. Moi, la seule déesse du Mal, je te l'ordonne ! »

Le pouvoir combiné des deux mages semblait prêt à désintégré le stade, voir les alentours entier, tant il était fort. La lumière aveugla tout le monde, alors que les deux filles finissaient d'incanter. La lumière s'estompa.

Lucy tenait fièrement son sceptre, l'air d'une souveraine, le visage parfaitement impassible. Adeline qui lui faisait face, fut celle qui ébranla tout le monde. Son long katana s'était transformé en une faux à la taille démesurée, le long de ses jambes découverte par son short, tous pouvait voir de longues trace d'un pourpre vif remonter tout le long, tel des serpents.

_Une faucheuse_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Makarov. _Ça alors …_

Adeline rajusta sa prise sur le manche de sa faux, faisant passer la longue lame effilé derrière elle. Lucy plia les genoux et plaqua son arme contre le prolongement de son bras, tel une extension d'elle-même.

- Prépare-toi à perdre, souffla Adeline, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Tu prends ta revanche ? s'amusa Lucy. Tu rêves en couleurs ma belle, je vais _encore_ gagnée.

Adeline se contenta de grogner en lui lançant un regard sarcastique.

- N'en fais pas trop quand même, Line, ajouta la blonde, avec un regard lourd de sens. Ok ?

Adeline leva les yeux au ciel, amusée.

- Je ne détruirais pas la région, promis.

Les deux filles s'élancèrent, la faux d'argent rencontra le sceptre en or. Le bien contre le mal. Mais seulement en apparence.

Le regard d'Adeline changea, s'emplissant de cette rage que Lucy ne lui connaissait que lors des combats. Les deux mages reculèrent et se remirent en position. La brune s'élança brusquement.

Adeline planta le bout de sa faux dans le sol et, bascula comme avec une perche, se retrouva derrière Lucy. La brune fit faire à sa faux un mouvement circulaire, mouvement que Lucy évita d'un bond, manquant d'être tranchée en deux. Lucy répliqua d'un coup de pied circulaire en plein sur le bras gauche de la petite mage. Celle-ci se rattrapa avec sa main et retomba sur ses pieds.

Les prunelles brunes de Lucy pétillèrent avant de se fondre en deux cercles d'or. Désormais, aucune des deux n'était prête à accepter la défaite.

Un pentacle apparut sous Adeline. Les nuages s'amorcèrent dans le ciel, assombrissant la scène.

Lucy se mit en position d'attaque, elle connaissait les techniques d'Adeline. Elle savait que la jeune fille était une des rares qui alliait puissance et précision. Elle attrapa la clé de Virgo et l'invoqua.

Adeline ferma les yeux et enleva sa mitaine, dévoilant la marque du diable. Elle leva le bras, paume vers le ciel, et renversa sa tête en arrière. Le vent se mit à souffler doucement autour d'elle, soulevant son sweat et révélant des marques similaires à celle de ses jambes sur son ventre plat.

« Leoth venum rosas dereat impregnat, Puera malum »

Lucy regarda son esprit, et celle-ci hocha la tête avant de disparaître dans le sol. Lucy regarda Adeline qui murmurait, invoquant dans une langue perdue. La blonde se concentra sur sa propre résonnance.

Elle se projeta au fond d'elle-même, recherchant dans son monde ce qu'elle appelait sa résonance. La blonde s'approcha lentement de sa source et tendit la main vers elle.

Si en extérieur personne ne voyait le moindre changement, c'est intérieurement que les plus grands changements s'opéraient. Mira, Luxus, Natsu, Gadjil, Wendy et Erza ressentaient parfaitement les vagues de puissance des deux filles.

Lucy vit alors ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle caressa du regard le cocon de plume et étendit son pouvoir vers lui.

_Spiewo _

Un appel. Une demande. Une résonnance. Le cri du phénix se propagea en elle, créant des échos infinis.

Adeline ouvrit les yeux et s'élança, au même moment que Lucy. Tous tressaillirent devant la vitesse à laquelle les deux mages avaient réagi. Les coups s'enchainèrent, dans des boucles de mouvements fluides et précis.

Lucy fit un salto-arrière, évitant in extrémis la lame aiguisée de la jeune mage. Elle retomba accroupit et déclencha sa magie. Une paire d'ailes lumineuse apparut dans son dos et la blonde s'élança dans le ciel.

Dans le public, la moitié faillit mourir étouffée de stupeur, tandis que l'autre écarquillait les yeux au possible. Natsu se leva sans s'en rendre compte, l'air stupéfait.

Adeline ricana et tendit son bras droit sur sa gauche. De longues flammes pourpres et noires s'enroulèrent autour de lui et glissèrent dans son dos, donnant naissance à deux ailes du feu des ténèbres. La brune ne tarda pas à rejoindre son adversaire.

Les deux mages se faisaient face, seule le mouvement de leurs nouvelles extensions troublant leur face à face immobile. Lucy eut un sourire bancal, tout en penchant la tête sur le côté. Adeline fit tourner sa faux au-dessus de sa tête avant de se mettre en position.

Lucy fit pivoter son arme, le pointant vers Line. Des crépitements se firent entendre alors que la lueur du rubis s'intensifiait. Adeline se prépara à la contre-attaque magie. Elle étendit sa main droite vers Lucy, la paume vers son adversaire.

Des filaments rouges et or se faufilèrent d'entre les ailes du sceptre de Lucy alors que sur la main d'Adeline des flammes venaient d'apparaître.

Un rayon de lumière sortit du sceptre en même temps qu'un jet de flammes de la main d'Adeline. Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent dans un fracas assourdissant. Ni la lumière, ni les ténèbres n'arrivèrent à prendre le dessus. Une explosion retentit, et une fois la poussière dissipé, tous purent voir les deux mages aux prises l'une avec l'autre. Adeline para un coup de poing de Lucy avant de lui en retourner un.

Lucy asséna un coup de pied retourné à Adeline qui le reçut directement sur la tempe. La brune se redressa à temps et évita le sceptre de peu. Elle envoya un coup de pied dans le dos de Lucy qui bascula, Adeline enchaîna en lui assénant un coup de faux dans le dos. Lucy ne put empêcher sa chute.

A quelques mètres du sol la blonde réussit à stopper sa chute, mais Adeline la renvoya au sol d'un second coup. Une détonation retentit et tout le sable de l'arène s'éleva sous la puissance du coup. Nombreux des mages se précipitèrent aux remparts, voulant voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Tu penses que Lucy est blessée ? demanda Wendy à Grey

Le garçon essaya de voir à travers l'épais rideau de poussière mais n'y arriva pas.

- Je ne pense pas que ça suffirais à la mettre hors combat, répondit-il.

La petite bleue hocha la tête, mais elle ne ressentait plus les pulsations de Lucy.

La poussière retomba brusquement, comme chasser par un souffle magique. Au creux du cratère que sa chute avait provoqué, Lucy se tenait debout, appuyée contre son sceptre. Ses jambes et ses bras égratignés contrastaient avec le sourire qu'elle dévoilait.

- Toucher, s'amusa la blonde. Mais arrête ça si tu peux.

Adeline rit et s'envola, certaine que Lucy la suivrait. La blonde ne tarda pas à déployer ses ailes enchantées et à rejoindre son adversaire.

Adeline fit une embarder un peu brusque, afin d'éviter un second rayon de lumière. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Lucy n'était plus devant elle. La brune fronça les sourcils et essaya de repérer les pulsations familières de la blonde.

Soudainement, elle sentit deux bras l'emprisonner. Elle poussa un juron.

- Ah mais que de vilains mots, ma chère sœur.

Lucy ricana avant de faire disparaître ses ailes. Adeline se mit à gigoter, dans le but d'échapper à la poigne de la blonde. Mais celle-ci resserra sa prise et elles tombèrent dans le vide.

Wendy poussa un cri dans le public, en voyant les deux filles retombées à une vitesse conséquente.

Lucy invoqua ses ailes à moins de trois mètres du sol et lâcha Adeline, qui s'écrasa au sol. Le sol s'ébranla sous la chute de la mage. Grey serra la rambarde plus fortement, incapable de quitter la scène des yeux.

Adeline se releva, couverte de sable, le regard noir. Elle avait prévu de pouvoir amortir sa chute, mais un trou s'était révélé l'en empêchant. Virgo. Son sweat était coupé de part et d'autre et quelques bleus faisaient déjà leurs apparitions sur ses jambes.

Lucy se posa à quelques mètres d'elle, fit disparaître ses ailes et lui envoya un sourire amusé. Les deux mages se fixaient, en silence. Le vent balaya les grains de sable qui jonchaient les cheveux bruns d'Adeline.

Lucy tendit son sceptre vers son adversaire, l'air résolue. Une salve de flammes dorés en sortis, se dirigeant droit vers Adeline. Le public retint son souffle, pourquoi ne bougeait-elle pas ?

La brune contra le rayon d'un simple revers de la main, le déviant de sa trajectoire initiale. L'attaque de Lucy alla s'écraser dans un mur en pierre, le faisant s'effondrer. La blonde fronça les sourcils.

Adeline, le regard masquer par sa mèche, fit un pas en avant. Elle tendit son bras, tenant sa faux, et fendit l'air d'un mouvement expert. La faux redevint la lame. La jeune mage rentra son katana dans le fourreau qui pendait toujours dans son dos. Instantanément, les flammes pourpres qui entouraient le corps de la brune disparurent. Les serpents qui s'enroulaient sur la peau s'évaporèrent et ses yeux retrouvèrent leur vert habituel.

Lucy plissa le nez, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'Adeline trafiquaient ?

Dans le public, la confusion qui régnait avait stupéfié tout le monde. Personne, pas même le maître, ne comprenait la démarche d'Adeline.

- Qu'est-ce que cette gamine mijote ? marmonna Grey, confus.

- Aucune idée, renchérit Natsu. C'est bizarre.

- Moi, intervint Luxus, en levant un sourcil. Je la sens mal, sa démarche n'est pas normale.

Natsu fronça les sourcils et regarda la brune attentivement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a sa démarche ?

Le blond et le brun lui envoyèrent un regard blasé. Natsu resterait Natsu, peu importe la situation. Avant que Luxus ne puisse répondre au Dragon Slayer, un mouvement attira leurs attentions.

Adeline tira un poignard de sa manche et posa la lame effilée contre la paume de sa main droite. Elle referma ses doigts sur l'arme et tira brusquement dessus. Le couteau retomba sur le sable blanc, ensanglanté. Du sang se mit à perler d'entre les doigts de la jeune fille, tombant sur le sol, goutte à goutte.

« Angra Maiynu, accorde-moi ta bénédiction. »

Le murmure de la jeune fille donna de longs frissons glacés à la plupart des mages qui l'entendirent.

Un pentacle aussi noir que les profondeurs de l'enfer apparut sous ses pieds, dix fois plus grands que ceux qu'ils avaient déjà vus. Une mare de sang s'était formée aux pieds de la jeune fille.

- Et merde. jura Lucy, avant de poser un genou à terre et de placer ses bras en forme de croix devant elle

Un coup de tonnerre retentit et un vent anormalement chaud se leva.

- Putain, marmonna Luxus, en sentant la magie d'Adeline effleurer la sienne. C'est quoi ça, encore ?

Le sol se mit à trembler doucement, puis les tremblements s'intensifièrent brutalement.

Les lèvres d'Adeline s'étirèrent en un sourire. Elle aimait sentir le pouvoir couler dans ses veines, de sentir sa source magique faire des tsunamis dans son âme, de retrouver –même si ce n'était que partiellement- son pouvoir. A force de toujours devoir se restreindre, elle ne goûtait plus aussi souvent qu'elle le voudrait, à ce pouvoir aussi noir que les tréfonds de son âme. Elle revoyait alors toute sa vie, comme un film dramatique à la fin abrupte.

Adeline lâcha enfin la bride.

Le tremblement de terre, associé aux cris des mages, donna à la scène un semblant de fin du monde. Un second pentacle noir apparut au-dessus de la brune qui finissait d'invoquer.

Lucy sentit la magie noire d'Adeline déferler. Elle retint un sourire, elle aurait dû se douter qu'Adeline se donnerait en spectacle de la sorte.

Les tremblèrent cessèrent aussi subitement qu'ils étaient apparu, et avant que la poussière et le sable ne soit totalement retombés, Adeline s'était élancée vers Lucy.

La blonde riposta, avec difficulté dans un premier temps. Le potentiel d'Adeline variait selon le degré de ses invocations. La brune percuta son adversaire dans un coup de pied latéral. Lucy, sous la force du coup, s'écrasa contre le mur voisin, le détruisant à moitié.

La blonde s'extirpa des graviers en grimaçant.

- Hé bah alors Luce ? fit Adeline, sur un ton sarcastique. On se fatigue ?

La blonde releva la tête, les yeux flamboyant. Adeline eut un sourire carnassier.

- J'ai touché une corde sensible, il semblerait.

Natsu fonça les sourcils. Grey se retint d'intervenir. Il ne comprenait pas à quoi jouait Adeline en remettant cette histoire sur le tapis, en public qui plus est. De plus, il voyait bien que les deux filles commençaient à fatiguées, couvertes d'égratignures en tout genre. Elles avaient utilisées beaucoup de magie en trop peu de temps. Grey eut une illumination.

_Elle cherche à faire sortir Lucy de ses gonds_, pensa-t-il. _Pour qu'elle fasse une erreur dans sa précipitation !_

La réaction de Lucy ne se fit pas attendre, elle s'élança et bien vite les deux filles se retrouvèrent aux prises. Adeline évita souplement le coup de pied latéral de la blonde, mais ne put éviter le coup de poing qu'elle reçut en pleine mâchoire.

Les deux mages agissaient en une série de mouvements plus fluides les uns que les autres, avec une aisance naturelle et une puissance mesurée. Makarov observa finement chacune des techniques des deux filles et s'aperçut qu'elles devaient déjà avoir beaucoup combattue l'une contre l'autre. En effet, à chacun des gestes de Lucy, Adeline avait la parade qui lui correspondait. Et inversement.

Adeline fit un salto arrière, essoufflée. Lucy la fixait, dans le même état. Chacune savait que c'était le moment d'en finir.

Lucy tendit sa main gauche vers Adeline, le regard dur. Adeline l'imita, tendant son bras gauche, paume ouverte. Les deux mages fermèrent les yeux.

L'excitation du public monta d'un cran, comme s'il savait que c'était le dernier act de la pièce. Elles rouvrirent les yeux dans une effrayante synchronisation.

- Déferlement céleste !

- Déchainement chaotique !

Les deux paroles s'emmêlèrent alors qu'un torrent de flammes apparut de la main de chacune des deux mages. Blanche pour la constellationniste et pourpre pour la maîtresse des ténèbres.

Dans un fracas assourdissant les deux attaques magiques se rencontrèrent au centre du stade, créant des rafales de vent. Aucune des deux attaques ne semblaient avoir l'avantage.

Adeline fronça les sourcils, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front et dans son cou. Elle ne sentait presque plus sa main et sa marque la brulait comme jamais auparavant.

Lucy essaya de rester concentrer mais la douleur de la marque du diable sur sa hanche se fit encore plus lancinante, presque insupportable. Elle serra les dents et se focalisa sur la puissance de son déferlement.

L'explosion qui résultat des deux invocations engloutit le stade, envoyant tout le monde au sol. La lumière finit de les aveugler et tout le sable de l'arène s'éleva.

Au bout d'un moment qui leur parut interminable, la lumière aveuglante se dissipa et la poussière retomba mollement sur le sable et sur les mages.

Debout, l'une en face de l'autre, Lucy et Adeline se fixaient. Les deux mages tombèrent à genoux, exténuées, puis se laissèrent tombée sur le sol froid dans un même mouvement.

Un match nul.

**.&.**

Adeline émergea du sommeil, les membres encore engourdis. Elle papillonna des yeux un instant en étouffant un bâillement. Doucement, elle se redressa et s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'elle était dans la chambre de l'auberge qu'elle partageait avec Lucy.

La petite brune porta la main à son épaule, et se rendit compte qu'elle était couverte de bandage. Elle se souvint alors de ce qu'il s'était passé. Son combat contre Lucy. Elle grimaça en s'extirpant de son lit, elle avait oubliée combien utilisé la magie dans le monde réel était fatiguant.

- Réveillée ?

La brune releva les yeux et croisa le regard bleu de Mira. La mage était assise près de la fenêtre, un livre à la main. Adeline lui rendit son sourire et se mit debout. Elle chancela un instant et se rattrapa contre les montants de son lit.

- Vas y doucement, la réprimanda gentiment Mira, en la rejoignant. Tu as mal ?

- Non, pas trop. Juste quelques courbatures, rassure-toi.

Mira eut un sourire fataliste.

- Vous étiez dans un sale état hier, franchement ! Ce n'était qu'un petit combat, il ne fallait pas le prendre autant à cœur !

Adeline eut un sourire en coin.

- Je prends toujours les combats contre Lucy au sérieux, rit Adeline, puis elle balaya la pièce du regard. D'ailleurs où elle est ?

- En bas, elle s'est réveillée il y a deux heures, l'informa Mira. Allez viens ! Je vais t'aider à te changer et on ira manger !

Adeline acquiesça.

- Il est quelle heure, Mira.

- Bientôt midi.

Les deux mages ressortirent de la chambre une heure plus tard. Adeline se sentait comme une momie, avec tous ces bandages sur elle. Sur ordre de Mira, elle avait enfilée un débardeur blanc, un short noir et des baskets courtes. La blanche lui avait alors fait une longue tresse qui lui coulait dans le dos.

Adeline repéra sa sœur, assise avec Juvia, Wendy, Erza et le chat blanc. Elle lui sauta littéralement dessus.

- Luuucy !

La blonde réagit trop tard et se retrouva avec quarante kilos sur elle, la chaise bascula. Les deux mages tombèrent dans le vide dans un grand fracas. Tout le monde éclata de rire devant la tête sonnée de Lucy et Adeline qui, n'ayant pas l'air désolée du tout, s'excusait. Luxus, dissimulant son sourire, posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brune et la releva, alors que Mira et Juvia redressaient Lucy.

- Je maudis chaque matin ta douceur inexistante, bougonna Lucy, en se massant les tempes.

- Oh, c'est gentil !

La blonde lui envoya un regard blasé.

- C'était de l'ironie …

- Je sais, répliqua Adeline. Moi aussi.

Elles se fixèrent une minute avant d'éclater de rire. Erza regarda les deux amies. Elles étaient un véritable paradoxe à elles seules, tantôt terrifiante, tantôt innocentes comme personnes. Etrangement, elle n'était pas vexée d'avoir perdue contre Lucy, elle comptait bien s'entraînée et demander sa revanche. La mage en armure sentit quelqu'un s'affalé lourdement à côté d'elle.

- Grey, rhabille-toi. Fit la rousse, blasée au possible.

Elle avait depuis longtemps perdue le compte des remontrances qu'elle faisait à Natsu et Grey. Le jeune homme s'exécuta, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres d'Erza. Il balaya la table du regard et vit Lucy et Adeline, couverte de bandage, mais l'air en forme.

- Grey, babille Adeline, avec un grand sourire. Pourquoi nous fixe comme ça ?

Le brun lui renvoya un regard interrogatif.

- Nan mais, ajouta Adeline. Que je sache on n'a pas élevé les chèvres ensemble !

- Je constatais juste que tes bandages étaient mal fait c'est tout, soupira le mage, en lui envoyant un regard cynique.

Avant qu'elle ait pu rétorquer une réplique cinglante, il s'était levé et avait entrepris de refaire le bandage qu'elle avait sur la tête.

Lucy commença à entrevoir 'l'arrangement' de Grey et détourna la tête en se mordant fortement l'intérieur des joues. Wendy eut un sourire tremblotant, en voyant ce qu'il faisait et Carla secoua la tête, dépitée devant tant de puérilité.

- Et voilà ! annonça le mage de glace, l'air extrêmement fier de lui. Là, tu ressembles vraiment à une momie !

Lucy éclata de rire en même temps que Mira, et même Erza ne put retenir un sourire. Adeline ferma les yeux, un sourire forcé aux lèvres, pendant qu'une veine battait sur sa tempe.

- Espèce de … fulmina-t-elle, en se levant. Fais tes prières, abrutis !

- Oh, alerte ! Les momies attaquent !

Adeline tira son katana et se mit à poursuivre le mage, en détruisant tout sur son chemin.

Lucy, riant aux éclats, regarda autours d'elle. Adeline ressemblait à un démon vexé, Grey essayait d'échapper à la mort –tout en étant à moitié mort de rire-, les mages présents riaient, les visages illuminés, les fracas familiers, les engueulades du maîtres, les mages se jetant dans la bagarres sans aucunes raisons … En fait, tous cela lui avait vraiment manqué.

Grey renversa, bien que sans préméditation, le fraisier d'Erza qui riait. Instantanément, le visage de la mage en armure s'assombrit. Lucy faillit glisser de sa chaise tellement elle riait, Grey était mort de chez mort, avec Erza et Adeline à ses trousses !

**.&.**

Lucy grogna contre elle-même, mais aussi contre cet idiot de Grey et cette traîtresse d'Adeline. Oser lui faire ça, à elle ! C'était vraiment le comble. A ses côtés, Natsu ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire. Ils cheminèrent ainsi silencieux, durant près de cinq minutes.

Lucy serra les poings, elle allait massacrer ces deux idiots.

_Flash-Back_

Adeline se rassit sur sa chaine, l'air suffisante, pendant que le mage de glace gisait à ses pieds, à moitié mort. Lucy sirotait tranquillement sa boisson, en écoutant Wendy et Juvia. Les deux mages parlaient des dernières nouvelles.

- Ça pourrait être une guilde noire, songea Wendy. C'est déjà arriver ?

- Oui, c'est tout à fait probable, affirma Juvia. Ça ressemble à leur manière d'agir.

- Des morts ? demanda Erza

- Un village entier … soupira la mage de l'eau. Ils ne s'en prennent pas qu'aux mages, c'est sans doute le pire. Juvia se demande si le conseil à décider de faire quelque chose.

Erza haussa les épaules, songeuse. Elle se souvenait de la coalition qui avait été formé par différente guilde officiel pour réduire à néant Orasion Seis. S'il advenait la même chose, c'est que cette guilde noire devait être tout aussi redoutable.

Adeline croisa le regard de Lucy. Elles savaient parfaitement qu'il n'était absolument pas question de guilde noire ou autre délire paranoïaque du Conseil. Il s'agissait seulement d'une seule et même personne.

- Hey !

Ils se tournèrent comme une seule et même personne vers les nouveaux arrivants. Natsu et Happy venaient de rentrer dans l'auberge. Les deux amis s'approchèrent de la table, souriant. Grey vit clairement Lucy se rembrunir.

- Lucy, fit Mira, en s'approchant un bout de papier à la main. Ça ne te dérangerais pas d'aller en ville me chercher deux trois bricoles ? Vu que tu connais des gens.

- Aucun souci, Mira, répondit la blonde. Ça nous fera de la marche. Tu viens Line ?

La brune allait se lever mais elle sentit un pied s'abattre sur le sien, sans délicatesse. Elle allait hurler contre le coupable quand elle croisa le regard de Grey. Elle comprit instantanément de quoi il en retournait.

- En fait, fit la brune, en passant une main sur son front. Je ne me sens pas très bien, il vaut mieux que je reste ici.

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi, s'enquit la blonde, inquiéte.

Grey la coupa dans son élan et passa son bras sur les épaule de la malade imaginaire.

- T'inquiète je la surveille jusque ton retour, fit-il, avec un sourire beaucoup trop éclatant

- Vas y, tu me rapporteras des nouvelles de Sandra, renchérit Adeline ? en lui souriant doucement. En plus, Natsu peut t'accompagner.

Le concerné fit un sourire de trois kilomètre de long en hochant la tête. Lucy manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive.

- Dépêcher-vous alors, les pressa Mira.

La blanche les poussa presque dehors. Adeline évita soigneusement de croiser le regard noir de son aînée, sachant qu'elle en verrait de toutes les couleurs à son retour.

- Moi aussi je veux venir ! s'exclama Happy, s'envolant déjà

Adeline le rattrapa par la queue et le tira dans ses bras.

- Mais non, reste avec moi.

L'air machiavélique et mauvais de la petite brune le figea et il abandonna l'idée de suivre son meilleur ami. Grey agita la main dans la direction de Lucy et Natsu qui sortait, avec un faux air innocent qui ne trompa personne.

- T'es trop forte, glissa-t-il à Adeline, qui maintenant toujours un Happy larmoyant contre elle

Elle lui répondit par un sourire.

_Fin Flash-back_

- Ecoute Lucy, je …

La blonde lui envoya tout bonnement un regard noir.

- Si je tolère ta présence à mes côtés ce n'est pas parce que j'en ai envie, mais parce que je n'ai pas le choix.

Natsu ignora la remarque blessante de la jeune fille, mais le ton cinglant de celle-ci le blessa plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi la constellationniste agissait ainsi, alors que quelques jours auparavant tout avait l'air de bien se passer entre eux deux.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

Lucy eut l'impression de se prendre une douche froide. En plus, il avait l'air sincère cet abruti naïf ! Ce commentaire la percuta. Natsu était, certes, un imbécile fini et bagarreur mais il n'était pas calculateur. Elle plissa les yeux, suspicieuse.

- Tu oses me demander de quoi je parle, en plus ?

Natsu lui répondit avec un air fatigué.

- Oui, parce que je comprends rien à ton attitude.

Lucy grogna, elle avait l'impression d'être la fautive de l'histoire, alors que ce n'était absolument pas le cas ! C'était le bouquet !

Natsu s'arrêta et lui attrapa le poignet et la tira face à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me reproche à la fin ?

La blonde choisit de fixer un point derrière le mage, ne voulant pas le regarder. Natsu le remarqua et, se retenant de pousser un soupir, il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Lucy manque de pousser un vilain juron, il était plus grand qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose mis à part lui.

- Recule, grogna-t-elle, en le repoussant.

- Seulement quand tu m'auras dit ce qui ne va pas chez toi.

La blonde faillit s'étouffer d'indignation. Son problème ? A elle ? Elle le regarda avec de gros yeux. Grossière erreur. Dans le soleil, elle remarqua soudainement que les yeux de Natsu prenaient des teintes vertes. Elle cligna des yeux avant de secouer la tête. La blonde aperçut alors le sourire en coin narquois du jeune homme.

_C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là !_se rebiffa-t-elle.

Elle dégagea son poignet et se força à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle ne devait pas se laissé aller. Lucy savait pertinemment que sa seule faiblesse c'était lui et, même si elle ne voulait pas l'accepter, elle devait s'éloigner.

- Hé Luce !

La blonde grimaça et ignora son appel, continuant à marcher. Elle espérait, bien que vainement, que Natsu lâcherais simplement l'affaire. Le rose fronça les sourcils, l'attitude de la mage le dépassait juste. Il posa une main ferme sur son épaule et la fit pivoter. Avant qu'elle ait pu riposter elle se retrouva plaquée contre le torse du mage, ces bras la maintenant prisonnière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou, Dragneel ! s'offusqua Lucy, en gigotant. Lâche-moi !

- Seulement quand tu m'auras dit ton problème.

- Cesse d'être aussi buté !

- Venant de toi, je le prends comme un compliment.

Lucy faillit s'étrangler de rage. Elle redoubla d'effort, bien qu'elle sache qu'en corps à corps elle n'avait aucune chance contre Natsu, du moins pas avec si peu d'espace. Le Dragon Slayer sentit qu'elle cessait de se débattre, il desserra alors un peu sa prise, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la constellationniste.

Planqués dans un buisson, Grey et Adeline n'avaient pas manqués une seule miette du spectacle. Ils échangèrent un regard satisfait. Leur plan marchait comme sur des roulettes.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont s'embrasser ? chuchota la brune

Grey pris un air dégouté et vaguement horrifié.

- T'es vraiment trop prude, sérieux !

Il se rembrunit en lui disant de la fermer. Adeline se mordit la lèvre, pour ne pas exploser de rire, mais ne put empêcher un gloussement. Le mage de glace lui envoya un double regard noir en lui pinçant le bras.

- Aie ! Ça fait mal !

- Chut !

Elle allait rétorquer quand elle s'aperçut que Lucy et Natsu allait parler. Les deux 'espions' tendirent l'oreille au possible.

- Calmée ? demanda Natsu

Elle détourna le regard. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était elle qui était mal à l'aise d'abord ? Elle n'avait rien fait qui mérite qu'elle doive se sentir coupable.

- La ferme, marmonna-t-elle, entre ses dents. Tu veux quoi ?

Natsu soupira.

- Que tu me dises pourquoi tu me fuis comme la peste.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Comme-ci tu ne le savais pas, espèce de sombre idiot ! Prend moi pour une imbécile tant que t'y es ! Franchement, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je daigne encore d'adresser la parole, alors que tu n'es qu'un sale-

L'injure de la mage mourut sur ses lèvres, plaquées contre celle du Dragon Slayer.

- … fut la seule réaction de Grey

A ses côtés le cerveau d'Adeline mit un certain temps à intégrer et analyser ce qu'elle venait de voir. Un large sourire s'étendit sur sa figure et elle ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un cri de joie. Voyant la catastrophe arrivé Grey plaqua sa main contre la bouche de la mage en lui faisant de gros yeux.

Si Lucy découvrait leurs présences, ils allaient mourir. Et dans d'atroce souffrance.

La belle blonde mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se produire. Elle sentit la main de Natsu remonter vers sa nuque et elle réagit au quart de tour. Lucy repoussa vivement le mage de feu et fit un pas en arrière. Dans un réflexe, Natsu lui attrapa le poignet.

- Tu n'as pas le droit ! se récria Lucy, furieuse. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'embrasser, alors que t'as foutu ta langue dans la bouche de cette sale garce de-

Lucy se tut brusquement en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche avant de blanchir considérablement. Natsu la regardait, un ai passablement choqué au visage.

Adeline et Grey étaient comme deux ronds flans. Aucuns des deux ne put ne serrais-ce que bouger le petit doigt.

_Alors c'était ça_, pensa Grey, n'en revenant pas. _Natsu et Lisanna se sont embrassés … Sous le nez de Lucy … _

Lucy sentit ses joues devenir brulante. Elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas croire qu'elle venait de tenir de tel propos. Le jeune homme la fixait, ayant l'air totalement paumé. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, visiblement ne sachant pas quoi rétorquer à l'accusation de la mage.

- Tu parles de Lisanna ? lâcha finalement Natsu, hébété.

Adeline n'en revenait pas. Lisanna s'était arrangée pour embrasser Natsu, sous les yeux de sa sœur, et sans que personne d'autre ne le vois ? Elle sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez, la mage de la transformation était allée trop loin.

- De qui d'autre, grinça Lucy, le regard rivé sur les collines environnante.

- Tu es … jalouse ?

Adeline et Grey faillirent se casser la gueule dans un même mouvement. Ce mec était définitivement trop franc !

- Lucy va le démolir ! chuchota Grey, abasourdi.

La brune hocha la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

Lucy se sentit s'empourprer. Elle ne savait pas si s'était de rage ou de gêne.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport ! se récria-t-elle, l'air indignée au possible. C'est toi qui joue sur deux tableaux et tu oses me dire ça ?!

- Lucy, fit Natsu, sérieux. Je n'ai jamais joué sur deux tableaux.

Ils se fixèrent durant quelques instants. Lucy eut un sourire sarcastique.

- Ah oui ? fit-elle, mauvaise. Tu vas me dire que j'ai rêvé la nuit on où est arrivés à l'auberge ? Tu n'as pas embrassé Lisanna, et ça, juste devant ma porte ?

Natsu fronça les sourcils.

- Non, fit-il.

Adeline et Grey se regardèrent, les choses prenaient une tournure qu'ils n'avaient même pas envisagés.

Lucy sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais la mage se força à rester droite, en maîtrisant sa respiration. Il n'avait même pas essayé de nier.

- Mais il n'y a rien entre Lisanna et moi, ajouta Natsu

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Si tu l'as embrassée si qu'il y a quelque chose !

- Je ne l'ai pas embrassée ! contredit le mage, en la fixant

- Tu viens d'affirmer le contraire, grinça Lucy.

- C'est elle qui m'as demandée de la rejoindre parce qu'elle avait quelque chose à me dire.

Lucy lui envoya un regard noir.

- C'est trop facile de trouver des excuses, balaya-t-elle, obstinée. Puisque tu l'aimes tant, va la rejoindre.

Elle essaya de dégager son poignet, mais il la tenait trop fermement.

- C'est si difficile pour toi de croire que je t'aime toi ? répondit Natsu, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la blonde. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai repoussé Lisanna. Mais ça t'es bien trop bornée pour le voir ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu ne vois que ce que tu veux voir pour pouvoir te donner des excuses ! Jusque quand tu vas agir comme ça, Luce ?

Lucy arrêta de tirer sur bras, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que les larmes avaient commencés à dévalés le long de ses joues. Elle avait l'impression de s'être pris une claque. Surtout qu'elle était consciente que les accusations de Natsu étaient en parti fondés.

Adeline sentit ses épaules s'affaissées, ébahie. Natsu venait de sortir à Lucy qu'il l'aimait, et sans la moindre gêne ! Il la mettait au pied du mur comme ça !

_Mais il sort d'où ce gars ?_ s'hallucina la brune. _C'est un vrai phénomène de foire !_

Grey n'en revenait pas non plus. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait vu Natsu tenir un pareil discours. Cela ne collait tellement pas avec ce qu'il laissait voir de sa personnalité.

- Tu crois qu'il se drogue ?

Grey tourna lentement la tête vers sa voisine, l'air réellement affligé. Il n'y avait décidément qu'Adeline Heartfilia pour sortir de pareilles conneries dans des moments aussi intenses.

Natsu soupira, relâcha le poignet de la mage qui retomba le long de son corps. Il essuya les larmes de la jeune fille avec ses pouces avant de la prendre dans ses bras. La blonde se laissa faire, l'air incrédule.

Adeline tira Grey par le bras, lui faisant signe qu'ils s'en allaient. Le brun jeta un dernier regard à ses amis, toujours enlacés, et suivit la petite mage. Laissant Lucy et Natsu à leur discussion.

**.&.**

Au retour des deux mages, Adeline et Grey n'avaient pas pu échapper aux remontrances de Lucy. Bien que celle-ci est été beaucoup plus clémente que ce qu'ils avaient imaginés. En effet, les deux mages avaient passé une bonne demi-heure à s'imaginer des scénarios catastrophes dans lesquels ils finissaient par mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et sous les rires machiavélique d'une Lucy folle.

Le jeune monta d'ailleurs dans la chambre des filles, trouvant Lucy, Juvia et Adeline autour d'une table de billard. Une goutte glissa le long de sa tempe.

- Comment avez-vous fait entrer ce mastodonte ?! s'exclama le mage, choqué

- Par la porte, répondit platement Lucy. Pourquoi ?

- Tu as fait entrer cette monstruosité pantagruélique par la porte ?!

- Répète-le, lui lança Adeline, en riant.

- Monstruosité pantagruélique.

- Encooore !

- Monstruosité panta- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !

Elles éclatèrent de rire et reprirent leur parti. Finalement, Grey était resté discuter avec Lucy, Adeline et Juvia à l'étage.

Grey pris un objet dans ses mains et le mit à la hauteur de la jeune fille brune.

- Tu c'est ce que c'est ? fit-il curieux, en faisant tourner l'objet dans ses mains.

- Aucune idée, répondis sincèrement Adeline. On dirait une pince à linge géante, non ?

Lucy et Juvia portèrent un regard complétement blasé sur la brune.

- Adeline-sama, commença Juvia, l'air affligée devant tant d'ignorance. Ce n'est pas une pince à linge.

- C'est un fer à lisser, compléta Lucy, ne sachant si elle devait rire ou pleurer. C'est pour les cheveux.

Adeline et Grey s'entre-regardèrent en poussant un « Aaaaah » d'illumination totale. Les deux filles ne furent pas dupe un instant.

- Vous ne savez même pas à quoi ça sert, fit Lucy, une goutte le long de sa tempe. Ne faîte pas semblant.

Adeline rit jaune pendant que le jeune homme se grattait l'arrière de la tête.

- Et donc, intervint Grey. Tu nous montre ?

Lucy poussa un soupir et tendis la prise à son amie, celle-ci la brancha, sous le regard attentif des deux mages. Aussitôt, une petite lumière rouge s'alluma sur le dessus de l'appareil. Lucy esquissa une grimace et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Adeline et Grey ramper à quatre pattes vers elle, les yeux rivés sur la machine. Le petit voyant rouge passa au bleu, Adeline poussa un « Oooh » de surprise.

Grey tendit une main vers l'appareil mais Lucy lui tapa la main.

- Ne touche pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est chaud !

Le jeune homme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine –provoquant un « Grey-sama est si viril ! » émanant de Juvia – et pris une mine boudeuse.

- Ça sert à quoi alors ?

La blonde attrapa une mèche bouclée de la brune, entre ses doigts. Elle passa la mèche de cheveux entre les deux plaques de la petite machine qui émit des vibrations. Lucy fit glisser le fer tout le long de la longue mèche, la laissant complétement lisse.

- Waaaouh, fit Grey, en regardant le résultat. C'est étrange quand même. Donne !

La blonde allait répliquer mais il attrapa l'appareil et réitéra le geste de la constellationniste.

- Mais aie ! pépia Adeline, en portant la main à son cuir chevelu. Tu tires dessus, abrutis !

Celui-ci ne répondis même pas, trop impliquer et concentrer dans son 'travail'. Lucy regarda alors le tableau. Adeline vociférais des insultes, les cheveux à moitié bouclé et à moitié lisse, Grey semblait avoir découvert _the invention of the world_ et Juvia pleurait en disant qu'elle aussi voulait que 'Grey-sama' la coiffe.

- Argh ! Ne tire pas dessus, espèce de psychopathe !

- Venant d'une fille qui se parle à elle-même, je prends ça comme un compliment.

- Bien-sûr que je me parle à moi-même ! s'indigna Adeline, hautaine. Parce que j'ai souvent besoin de l'avis d'une experte ! Et arrête de tirer dessus comme un forcené !

- Je ne veux pas faire d'erreurs ! s'insurgea Grey, l'air concentré comme jamais.

- Faut pas appartenir à l'espèce humaine alors, deviens un canard !

Une goutte glissa le long de sa tempe. Pourquoi était-elle entourée de fous ?

**.&.**

Lucy se réveilla la première, les membres engourdis et le dos en compote. Son regard tomba sur Adeline qui dormait comme une bienheureuse et elle eut un sourire amusé. Le combat de l'avant-veille lui revint en pensée, cela faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas combattus dans le monde réel. Elles avaient toutes deux oubliées à quel point il était fatiguant d'utiliser la magie dans ce monde.

Elle sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau pour refaire ses bandages. Rapidement, elle enfila une chemise et un short à bretelle. La mage attrapa son trousseau de clef, son fouet, ses baskets et sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Adeline.

Ils repartaient tous dans au moins trois heures, elle ne voulait pas écourter le sommeil de sa protégée. Lucy descendit les escaliers et remarqua que le petit déjeuner était déjà servi sur la table, avec des pâtisseries en tous genres.

_Le maître à déjà dû s'en aller_, pensa-t-elle

Elle prit un rafraîchissement et des viennoiseries avant d'aller s'assoir dehors.

- Déjà debout ?

La blonde manqua de renverser son verre, elle se retourna et vit Natsu qui s'avançait vers elle d'un pas nonchalant. Elle détourna vivement la tête.

- Je n'avais plus sommeil, fit-elle, à mi-voix.

Il s'assit dans l'herbe, près d'elle. Ils restèrent silencieux, dans un silence léger et reposant.

- Désolée, souffla-t-elle à mi-voix, le regard rivé vers le paysage.

Natsu pris le fin menton de la mage entre ses doigts et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Luce.

Lucy ne sut pas pourquoi, mais dans un réflexe elle se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Natsu.

Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser de la blonde, il glissa ses doigts dans ces cheveux d'or pour les placer sur sa nuque. Elle recula la première, et sourit à Natsu. Le mage la serra contre lui. Entre eux, parler n'était pas nécessaire, le silence leur permettait de profiter de la présence de l'autre, tout simplement.

Lucy se rendit enfin compte de la portée de son geste, elle sentit le sang affluer sur son visage.

- Ton visage est aussi rouge que la sauce Tabasco, commenta Natsu, l'air intéressé. T'es mangeable ?

La jeune femme lui mit un coup de coude dans ses cotes, il rit et resserra sa prise sur elle. Lucy se détendit doucement dans les bras du Dragon Slayer. Elle était bien près de lui, et pour la première fois, elle se l'avouait clairement.

Aucuns des deux mages ne sentit le regard persistant qui les fixaient par une fenêtre de l'auberge.

La blanche referma le rideau, dans un mouvement raide. Elle n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à croire que Natsu l'ai réellement rejetée pour les beaux yeux de cette fille ! Elle était dix fois mieux !

Comment osaient-ils ?

Lisanna serra les dents et les poings, dans la pénombre de la chambre, elle veilla à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Mirajane qui dormait encore. Ce qui était certain c'est qu'elle n'en resterait pas là.

_Flash-Back_

Lisanna posa ses lèvres sur celle de Natsu. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle lui avait enfin avouée ses sentiments. Elle entrevit clairement la porte de la chambre que partageait Lucy et Adeline s'entrouvrir. La blanche sentit un sentiment de bonheur l'envahir toute entière. Elle ne jubila pas longtemps. La mage sentit deux mains fermes se poser sur ses épaules pour la repousser, doucement mais avec fermeté.

Elle envoya un regard incrédule et perdu au mage de feu. Pourquoi la repoussait-il ? Ils s'aiment depuis l'enfance ! Ils étaient les parents de Happy et s'entendaient à merveille.

- Désolé, souffla-t-il, en s'éloignant. Mais je ne t'aime pas comme ça, Lisa. Je tiens énormément à toi, mais en tant que meilleure amie, en tant que sœur. Tu comprends ?

Non. Non, elle ne comprenait définitivement pas.

- Oui, je comprends …

- Je voudrais qu'on reste ami, je tiens beaucoup à toi … Et je veux bien qu'on oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- Ce qu'il vient de se passer ? répéta-t-elle. Tu veux l'oublier ?

- C'était un accident, Lisa. Rien d'autre, d'accord ?

- Tu l'aime, elle c'est ça ? siffla-t-elle, brusquement

Natsu détourna la tête, gêné. Pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui mentir.

- Oui, je l'aime.

Elle baissa la tête. Elle entendit ses pas s'éloigner dans le sombre couloir. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, elle n'essaya même pas de les essuyer. Lentement, la mage releva les yeux. Des yeux bleu ensorcelant, emplis de haine et de tristesse.

_Fin Flash-Back_

Natsu avait osé la repousser et lui dire qu'il était amoureux de Lucy. Il avait osé lui dire qu'il la considérait comme une meilleure amie et qu'il était prêt à oublier cet 'accident'. La blanche était blessée et vexée dans son amour propre. Et tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas réveiller l'orgueil d'une femme.

La blanche fut tiré de ses sombres pensés par des cris de protestations venant de l'étage du dessus. Mira se réveilla en sursaut lorsque quelqu'un se mit à hurler. Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard catastrophés avant de se précipitées sur le palier de leur chambre.

Sous leurs yeux ébahis, Erza … jetait tout le monde dehors. Qu'ils soient habillés ou pas. Les deux sœurs n'en revenaient pas.

- Le départ est pour dans une demi-heure ! hurla Erza, comme si ils étaient tous soudainement atteint d'une surdité grave. Je veux que tout le monde soit fin prêt devant l'auberge. Et que ça saute !

Mira et Lisanna soupirèrent de concert. Voilà un matin qu'elles auraient bien aimé évités. Les deux filles rentrèrent précipitamment –sous le regard noir de la fée en armure- dans leur chambres afin de se préparées, et ne pas subir l'affreux courroux d'Erza Scarlet.

Une goute glissa le long de la tempe de Lucy. Erza n'avais absolument pas changée, toujours aussi délicate et douce dans ses gestes et ses hurlements. Mais elle se garda bien de le dire, elle était trop crevée pour s'attirer les foudres de la mage de rang S.

- Il y a des choses qui ne changerons jamais, soupira la blonde, avec un vague sourire.

- Et c'est bien mieux comme ça, renchérit le rose, en passant un bras sur les épaules de la mage.

- Arrête d'être aussi familier en public, bougonna-t-elle, en gesticulant sur place

- Dit-elle, fit-il, amusé. Alors que tu viens de m'embrasser.

Le visage de Lucy s'embrasa instantanément.

- Tu … tu …

- Je ?

- R-r-r… R-r

Natsu fit de gros yeux.

- Tu ronronne ?!

Lucy lui mit un coup sur la tête, toujours aussi embarrassée. Il n'y avait décidément que ce Dragon Slayer aux manières abominables pour réussir à la mettre dans un état de gêne pareille.

- Mais non, abrutis !

Adeline sauta par la fenêtre et avança sans regarder, comme si elle fuyait quelque chose, elle rentra directement dans Luxus.

- Oy la gamine, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Adeline lui attrapa le bras et leva des yeux larmoyant vers lui. Le blond tira une grimace en se demandant qu'est-ce qui allait bien encore pouvoir lui tomber sur la tête. Il remarqua avec étonnement que la tignasse de la petite mage était raide, et ce parfaitement. Effectivement, les cheveux de la brune lui arrivaient maintenant presque aux genoux. On aurait dit une de ces poupées fragiles que l'on offre aux petites filles.

- S'il te plaît …. babilla Adeline, avec un air triste à fendre le cœur.

Luxus eut un sourire figé. Il essaya de reculer mais elle le tenait trop fermement.

- Q-quoi ?

- Sauve-moi …

Il prit un air paniqué et incrédule. C'était quoi cette scène ? Et pourquoi diable Mirajane, Lucy et la touffe rose se foutaient de sa gueule ?! Il lança un regard interrogateur à la petite mage qui semblait sur le point de pleurer comme si elle avait perdue père, mère, sœur et chien.

- Te sauver de quoi ?

- De Erza, elle va finir par me briser les tympans en hurlant comme ça !

Une goutte glissa le long de sa tempe … Elle n'osait quand même pas …

- Prête-moi ton casque, demanda Adeline, avec un énorme sourire. Tu ressembles à un punk avec, en plus. Il serait bien mieux sur ma tête tu comprends, continua-t-elle, l'air compatissante. Ça ne va pas à tout le monde ce genre de chose, mais … garde espoir. Un jour tu trouveras ta voie dans le style.

- T'es stupide, lâcha Luxus, en essayant de ne pas étrangler la gamine

- Je le suis peut-être de temps en temps, admit Adeline, en lui souriant. Mais toi, tu as tendance à abuser de ce privilège. Si c'est pas malheureux.

Une veine apparut sur le front du Dragon Slayer alors qu'il entendit Mira éclater de rire dans son dos. Adeline, voyant la fureur du mage suite à sa provocation, se mit à … courir.

- Reviens ici ! beugla le mage de la foudre, en partant à la poursuite de la jeune insolente. Reviens ici, tout de suite !

Lucy n'en revenait pas, elle secoua la tête tout en riant. A ses côtés, Natsu ne se cachait pas pour se foutre allègrement de la tête de son rival, néanmoins ami.

Bientôt, tous les mages furent dehors, valises et sacs à la main, prêt à mettre les voiles. Luxus avait fini par laisser Adeline lui filer entre les doigts en pestant : « Elle est infatigable cette fille. ». Mira ne s'était toujours pas remise de son fou rire, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir quelqu'un se payer la tête du puissant mage de la foudre, et Natsu comptait bien remettre cette histoire sur le tapis à la moindre occasion.

Lucy coula un regard vers le mage de feu. Elle ne l'avait jamais réellement détaillé avec ses mèches lui tombant au travers du regard, lui donnant un air mystérieux un peu voyou. Un nez joliment dessiné pour un homme, des traits fins et un sourire à damner un saint. C'était sans doute ça qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui, sa façon si particulière de lui sourire. Sous son sourire et son regard tendre elle avait l'impression d'être … unique. Et puis, il avait un corps quasiment parfait. Un torse imberbe qu'on aurait dit sculpter dans le marbre, avec des abdominaux parfaits et-

- Lucy, attention, tu bave.

La remarque taquine d'Adeline ramena la blonde sur terre, de façon assez brutale. Elle releva les yeux et vit que Natsu la regardait, un sourire en coin arrogant aux lèvres. Elle détourna le regard et la tête à s'en donner un torticolis. Rapidement, et comme elle le craignait, elle sentit le sang afflué dans ses joues.

_C'est trop embarrassant !_ s'écria-t-elle, intérieurement.

Adeline ricana alors que Lucy avait visiblement envie d'aller s'enterrer six pieds sous terre. C'est limite si elle avait vu sa sœur bavé rien qu'en regardant le mage. Mais d'un coter, elle était soulagée. Lucy ne souffrait plus des frasques de Lisanna … Enfin, pour le moment. Mais elle s'était juré de veiller au grain. Si Grey l'avais empêché de régler son compte à cette folle, il n'en serait pas de même la prochaine fois.

Natsu eut un sourire. Il avait carrément sentit le regard persistant de la belle blonde sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil dans sa direction, trouvant toujours un détail pour s'attarder dans sa contemplation.

- Oy, l'allumette ! Tu vas activer le mouvement oui ou non ?

- T'as un problème l'exhibitionniste ?

Les deux ami/ennemi se retrouvèrent front contre front, dans une atmosphère un peu glauque

- Vous avez un problème ?

La voix étrangement doucereuse d'Erza leur fila des sueurs froides dans le dos, et c'est bras-dessus, bras-dessous, qu'ils cheminèrent en s'exclamant « Nous sommes amis ! ». Adeline ne rata pas l'occasion pour se foutre de la gueule des deux imbéciles … Imbéciles qu'elle rejoignit bien vite quand le regard noir et l'aura menaçante de la mage en armure se posa sur elle.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, soupira Lucy, blasée en voyant sa sœur avec Grey et Natsu en train de gueuler qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. C'est … pas croyable.

- Ils sont marrant !

Lucy reconnut directement la jolie voix fluette de la petite fée bleue, Reby. Les deux filles échangèrent un sourire.

- Alors, Lu-chan, comment ça va ?

Et elles se mirent à discuter, comme il y a longtemps, parlant de romans de capes et d'épée, ou d'histoire à l'eau de rose. Lucy avait toujours aimée parler avec la fée, elles avaient beaucoup en rapport. Toutes deux aimaient lire et, même si cela n'avait plus eu lieu depuis un bout de temps, Reby était toujours la première à lire les écris de Lucy. Elle lui donnait un avis impartial et avait toujours quelque chose à conseiller à la blonde.

- Et avec Natsu ? demanda soudainement la petite mage des mots

La réaction de Lucy fut immédiate. Elle s'empourpra et s'emmêla dans ses mots. Reby éclata de son rire clair et posa une main réconfortante sur l'avant-bras de son amie qu'elle était heureuse de retrouvée.

- T'inquiète, je garde ça pour moi.

Lucy lui envoya un regard reconnaissant. Il ne manquerait plus que tout le monde soit au courant. Mais que Reby l'ai deviné avec autant de perspicacité ne l'étonnait guère, elle avait toujours sut lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Les mages étaient à mi-chemin entre l'auberge et la ville.

Adeline leva les yeux au ciel, les sens aux aguets. Quelque chose clochait. Grey la sentant s'arrêter brusquement, se stoppa aussi.

- Un problème ? s'enquit-il

Adeline regarda à droite et à gauche, les sourcils froncés, avec un air contrarié.

- Non … C'est juste que …

Un coup de tonnerre retentit soudainement, se répercutant dans une sorte d'échos troublant. Tous levèrent les yeux au ciel, qui pourtant était aussi clair que possible et dont aucun nuage ne venait ternir le bleu. Sous leurs yeux, un important amas de nuages noir s'approcha de l'endroit où ils étaient. Adeline n'eut pas besoin de croiser le regard de Lucy pour comprendre.

_Zereph._

Sans perdre une seconde, Adeline dégaina son katana. Instantanément, son corps se recouvrit de ses flammes pourpres, ses dents s'aiguisèrent et son regard s'assombrit. Grey fit un pas en arrière, si de loin la jeune fille était stupéfiante, de près elle était presque effrayante. Particulièrement avec son air sauvage.

Lucy plongea au cœur de sa source, elle ne ressentait pourtant pas la présence néfaste du mage noir. Elle aurait pourtant dû la sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait fait pour passer à coter. Elle ressentait la magie du mage noir, mais pas sa présence.

Dans un tourbillon de feuilles mortes le mage apparut sous les yeux ébahi de la guilde de Fairy Tail.

Adeline se mit en position, son regard se ferma instantanément. Lucy comprit soudain pourquoi elle ne sentait pas la présence de Zereph, elle allait avertir Adeline, mais ce fut Natsu qui fut le plus rapide.

- Non ! Natsu c'est un-

Trop tard. Le mage de feu était déjà sur l'apparition, son poing enflammé allait percuter le mage quand … il passa à travers.

- … hologramme, termina Lucy, dans un souffle. Il n'est pas réellement là !

Ils eurent tous un froncement de sourcils. Un hologramme ne pouvait pas incanter la magie, c'était … insensé. Et pourtant, cela se déroulait sous leurs regards. L'hologramme représentant le mage noir eut un rire sarcastique.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, fit-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Toujours aussi réfléchis, ma belle Lucy. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

- Connard, grinça Natsu, en faisant un pas

Lucy posa une main apaisante sur l'avant-bras du mage, tout en reprenant son masque d'impassibilité.

- Le plaisir est loin d'être partagé, répondit-elle, le visage froid.

Il lui lança un regard éloquent doublé d'un rictus. Son regard tomba alors sur la jeune manieuse.

- Adeline, comme on se retrouve, sourit-il. Tu n'es toujours pas décidée à venir retrouver ceux qui t'estime à ta juste valeur.

- Oh, mais je suis déjà avec eux, railla la brune.

Zereph eut une moue dédaigneuse.

- Une lionne parmi les agneaux, comme c'est touchant.

Mira se pencha vers Erza, qui était tendue comme un arc, prête à l'assaut.

- De quoi il parle ?

- Aucune idée, mais fais-moi pensée à demander des explications à Lucy et Adeline.

Mirajane hocha la tête. Il était vrai que les deux filles étaient restées très secrètes sur certains sujets depuis le retour de Lucy. Mais elles ne pouvaient décemment plus garder ça pour elles seules. Elles leurs devaient des explications, à tous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lâcha Lucy, l'air menaçante

Il porta sur elle son regard sombre, la sondant jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

- Ce que j'ai toujours voulut, Lucy. Que vous voyiez enfin clair, et que vous rejoigniez votre véritable maître.

Lucy eut un sourire arrogant et débordant de suffisance.

- Je suppose que tu te désignes toit même comme tel ? Pathétique.

Zereph lui lança un regard désapprobateur glacial, avant qu'un rictus narquois ne vienne s'établir sur ses lèvres pâles.

- Tant que n'ouvre pas ta grande gueule tu restes jolie, Heartfillia. Alors évite de trop t'en servir.

Adeline s'apprêtait à lui renvoyer une remarque cinglante, mais le mage noir continua sur sa lancée.

- Je savais que vous refuseriez mon offre, vous êtes tellement prévisibles. C'était votre deuxième chance, alors je vais vous donner une sanction. Faîtes attention, il ne vous reste plus qu'une chance.

A ce moment-là, le sol se mit à trembler et l'hologramme du mage s'estompa. Des mottes de terres se mirent à sortir du sol et à s'assembler. Adeline fit une grimace, elle avait déjà vu ça.

- Des golems Lucy !

La blonde émit un grognement, elle posa sa main au sol et se mit à incanter. Natsu recula hors du pentacle inversé, les yeux rivés sur les écritures inconnues et les formes géométrique qui luisaient farouchement sur le pentacle invocateur de la mage. Lucy se releva, son sceptre à la main.

Avant que la blonde n'est pu dire la moindre chose, le premier golem attaqua. Adeline vit la flèche en terre se dirigé droit sur elle, elle inclina sa lame et se décala de profil. Elle trancha la flèche en deux, qui retomba en poussière sur le sol. Le golem poussa un horrible cri de rage et les flèches déferlèrent sur les mages.

- Les flèches ne doivent pas vous toucher, hurla Lucy, pour se faire entendre. Elles sont empoisonnées !

Erza changea son armure pour l'armure Hankama. Elle savait que cette armure, constituée d'un simple bandage et d'un pantalon, ne lui serait d'aucune utilité lorsqu'il était question de protection, mais ses deux puissants katanas lui permettaient de trancher n'importe quoi. A ses côtés, Mira avait revêtue son Take Over et était déjà passée à l'action.

Dans une harmonie parfaitement synchrone, les mages de Fairy Tail contraient cette attaque inattendue.

- Ice Maker Arrow !

Un magnifique arc en glace apparut entre les doigts du mage de glace, ses flèches rencontrant celle de l'ennemi avec une grande précision.

Adeline s'élança brusquement, évita de justesse une flèche acérée, et planta son épée en travers de la tête du premier golem qui croisa sa route. Celui-ci s'effondra en un amas de terre. Elle réitéra de nombreuses fois son action, mais les golems semblaient sortir de nulle part.

Natsu réduit en cendre un golem à son tour. Adeline lui lança un regard reconnaissant et les deux mages s'activèrent à mettre en pièce chaque monstre de terre. A peine la brune eut-elle planter son katana dans un énième golem qu'elle reçut de plein fouet le main d'un golem, qui l'éjecta directement en sens inverse.

La jeune fille s'attendait à rencontrer le sol dur mais il n'en fut rien, elle leva les yeux. Elle venait juste de rentrer en plein dans Luxus. Il lui envoya un regard à moitié énervé auquel elle répondit rapidement par un sourire désolé, avant de se relever en vitesse.

Elle repéra Grey et se dirigea directement vers lui.

- J'ai besoin que tu me couvre un instant, c'est possible ?

Le mage de glace hocha la tête, essoufflé par sa performance. Gadjil dégomma à lui seul une dizaine de golem en même temps, avant de se rendre compte que ceux-ci semblaient apparaître du néant total. Il vit une flèche se dirigé droit vers Reby, qui ne l'avait visiblement pas vu.

Il étendit son bras de fer et évita la rencontre entre la flèche et la petite fée. Celle-ci lui retourna un regard reconnaissant. Il repartit à l'assaut, non sans garder un œil sur la fée.

- Ice Make Bouclier !

Un grand bouclier de glace en forme de fleur apparut, couvrant Adeline et Grey des tirs.

- Dépêche-toi, lui dit le mage. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir.

Adeline hocha la tête, rentra son katana dans son fourreau et planta son regard dans celui de Lucy. La blonde compris de quoi il en retournait et hocha la tête dans la direction de son amie. Adeline enleva sa mitaine droite et leva le bras. Il fallait battre le mal par le mal. Magie noire contre magie noire. Son pentacle apparut.

Côte à côte, Natsu et Lucy brisais, tranchaient et brulaient tous les projectiles. Lucy sentit les vibrations d'Adeline entrer en contact avec les siennes. Elle envoya un rayon de lumière sur le golem le plus proche, s'accordant un court moment de répit.

- Je préfère affronter un tas de muscles géant plutôt que cette horde de nain famélique ! souffla la blonde, agacée.

Natsu lui envoya un regard amusé, tout en continuant à bruler tout ce qu'il pouvait. En combattant près de Lucy, il avait la nette impression d'être plus proche d'elle que jamais, de pouvoir toucher du doigt un monde auquel elle lui avait refuser l'accès auparavant.

Grey se retourna pour voir où en était la jeune mage. Il resta un instant stupéfait. Les yeux dans le vague elle marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles, en exhibant la marque du diable qui se trouvait sur sa main droite. Il sentit son bouclier se fissurer et retint un vilain juron.

- Plus vite, Line, marmonna-t-il, pas sûr que la jeune fille l'ai entendu.

Juvia était aux côtés de Wendy et Carla. Les flèches passaient à travers elle sans la troublée, elle profitait de cette avantage pour envoyer de l'eau brulante sur les flèches de terre, les faisant fondre. Wendy de son coter, arrivait à dévier la direction des projectiles grâce à sa magie du vent. Les deux mages commençaient sérieusement à s'essouffler et à ne plus en voir la fin.

Lucy sentit nettement les vibrations de Line se résorber, à ce moment elle sut que la meilleure chose à faire était …

- Tous à terre !

Dans son mouvement elle attrapa l'épaule de Natsu, en l'entraînant avec elle au sol. Grey, alerter par l'ordre de Lucy, se baissa juste au moment où son bouclier volait en éclat.

Adeline tendit la main vers les golems, paume ouverte.

- Déflagration du néant.

Un flot immense de flammes noires et pourpres se créa et se dirigea doit vers les monstres en terres. L'attaque ne dura qu'une poignée de seconde. Lorsque les mages relevèrent la tête, il ne virent qu'une étendue sèche et arrive sur des kilomètres. L'attaque magique de la mage avait tout rasé. Les monstres, l'herbe, les arbres et une grande partie de la terre.

Le bras d'Adeline retomba le long de son corps. Elle se laissa ensuite glisser à terre, exténuée. Cette attaque lui avait demandé une énergie qu'elle n'avait pas encore complétement récupérer à cause de son combat contre Lucy.

- Tu tiens le coup ?

Elle reconnut la voix du mage de glace et hocha vaguement la tête. Il attrapa le bras de la mage et le passa derrière son cou, pour l'aider à se relever. Lucy accourut à ce moment-là.

- Tu vas bien ?

La jeune fille réitéra son geste, en marmonnant des choses incohérentes. Lucy se mordit la lèvre inférieur, elle n'aurait pas dû l'autorisée à utiliser une technique aussi puissante alors qu'elle était encore en convalescence.

Un cri la sortie de sa torpeur. Elle tourna la tête et vit Lisanna, une main sur la bouche avec un air horrifiée. Elle pointait une direction du doigt.

- La ville … elle brûle …

Le visage de Lucy se décomposa et Adeline perdit toutes ses couleurs. Au loin, Hythra brulait dans un immense brasier, sous leurs yeux.

**.&.**

Grey tentait vainement de calmer Adeline, qui sanglotait à chaudes larmes sur sa chemise.

Lorsqu'ils avaient compris ce qu'il se passait, c'est Juvia qui avait réagi la première. Elle s'était élancée avec Lucy afin de stopper la catastrophe. Une pluie torrentielle s'était alors abattue sur la ville, où plutôt sur ce qu'il en restait.

Lucy avait maudit une bonne centaine de fois Zereph, en le qualifiant de chose que jamais personne n'aurais pu imaginer. Natsu la tenait fermement contre lui, alors qu'elle luttait pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes. Des larmes de rage contre le mage noir, des larmes de tristesse pour les amis qu'elle était en train de perdre, des larmes d'impuissances parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Ils regardèrent tous le torrent d'eau qui stoppait l'incendie. Incendie qui ne pouvait pas avoir une autre cause que celle de la mage, de la magie noire.

Grey ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il frictionnait le dos de la jeune fille en lui disant des choses sans queue ni tête. il comprenait pourquoi elle était dans cet état, après tout, elle venait de perdre des amis.

- Calme-toi, lui demanda-t-il, sur un ton presque suppliant. Ils ont peut-être survécu …

Le regard plein d'espoir qu'elle leva vers lui le figea. Il se rendit compte de la bêtise qu'il venait de faire. Il lui donnait de l'espoir alors qu'il n'y en avait probablement pas.

- Tu penses ?

- Oui.

En plus il s'enfonçait dans sa connerie.

_Mais quel imbécil je fais_, s'insurgea-t-il, en se frappant mentalement.

Lucy, qui avait entendu leur conversation, lui jeta un regard noir. Grey en eut des frissons, la blonde allait définitivement le tuer. Natsu tira sur le bras de sa partenaire, son odorat en alerte.

Les mages pénétrèrent dans la ville. Hythra qui avait été une ville si resplendissante de joie et de couleurs, n'étais désormais qu'un amas de ruine aux couleurs de cendres. Plus rien n'était reconnaissable. Adeline sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Si Lucy pouvait jouer les reines des glaces sans problèmes, ce n'était définitivement pas son cas. La petite brune sentit la main réconfortante de Grey se poser sur son épaule. Oui, elle n'était pas toute seule. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Ils cheminèrent dans un silence lourd, entre les bâtiments rongés par les flammes et les routes recouvertes d'une matière noire visqueuse. Pas un son, pas un bruit. Rien que les craquements sinistre des dernières poutres encore debout.

Lucy serra les poings, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa paume. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Jamais. Pour la mort de ses amis innocent, pour les larmes d'Adeline. Elle le tuerait, sans le moindre remords.

Natsu sentit quelque chose.

- Il y a quelque chose là-bas, dit-il, en désignant l'endroit du doigt.

Grey confia Adeline à Lucy, et avec Natsu ils allèrent vérifiés. Lucy regarda le visage ravagé par les larmes de sa sœur.

- C'est de ma faute, murmura la brune, défaite

Lucy la prit dans ses bras.

- Le seul fautif est Zereph, je t'interdis de te mettre en cause !

- Mais … Sandra … Mattieu … Mélanie et-

La mage des ténèbres sentit sa voix faire des trémolos. Lucy passa sa main dans ces cheveux, dans un geste réconfortant. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait. La veille encore, la ville rayonnait de vie. Il n'avait fallu qu'une poignée de minutes pour que tout tombe en ruine, pour que tout se voile de désespoir.

- Lucy !

L'interpellée se retourna pour voir Natsu qui lui faisait signe de venir. La blonde entraîna Adeline, qui essayait ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Natsu.

- Ça respire là-dessous, fit-il. Et c'est humain.

Lucy lui fit les gros yeux.

- Bah qu'est-ce que t'attend imbécile ? Faut les sortir de là-dessous !

Les quatre mages commencèrent à faire rouler les grosses pierres, de façon à pouvoir vérifier les dires du mage de feu.

Ça va nous prendre un temps fou … gémit Adeline

- J'ai une idée, intervint Lucy. Grey, tu peux geler cet amas ?

Le mage examina l'amoncellement de pierres et de bois avant d'hocher la tête et de s'exécuter. La pierre et le bois carbonisés furent recouvert d'une fiche couche de glace brillante, puis la consistance du matériau se translata en un montage de glace transparente. Adeline compris où son amie voulais en venir.

- Natsu, continua la blonde. Tu peux la faire fondre ?

- Pas de problème.

Le Dragon Slayer de feu approcha ses poings enflammé de la glace scintillante, celle-ci se mit à fondre à son contact. Il intensifia son brasier et bientôt, ils eurent tous les pieds dans l'eau. Ils virent tous une longue table en marbre. Un petit cri se fit entendre.

Adeline ouvrit de grands yeux et sa mâchoire se décrocha à moitié. Elle tomba à genoux dans l'eau tiède et regarda sous la table. Lucy et les garçons la suivirent dans son geste. C'est avec stupéfaction qu'ils virent un berceau recouvert d'un tissu et une jeune femme allongée.

Lucy bascula la jeune femme sur le côté.

- Sandra ?!

Adeline, de l'autre côté de la table, tira le berceau vers elle, le cœur battant la chamade. Lucy héla Wendy d'une voix alarmée. D'une main tremblante la brune saisit le coin du tissu qui recouvrait le berceau, mais sa main refusa de tirer le bout de tissu.

Elle avait peur. Peur de découvrir l'effroyable vérité, peur de ressentir cette douleur au cœur qui était encore nouvelle pour elle. Le tremblement de sa main se propagea dans tout son bras. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas.

De l'autre côté de la table, Wendy venait d'accourir et était agenouillée aux côtés de Lucy, au chevet de la danseuse blonde. Natsu sorti de sous la table, tenant un corps, plus petit, contre lui. Le sang de Lucy ne fit qu'un tour, elle se précipita vers la petite fille que tenait Natsu. Un « Mélanie » alarmée échappa à la blonde.

Grey regarda Adeline avec un pincement au cœur. Sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi, la voir dans cet état désespéré lui faisait mal, il avait l'impression de voir une autre facette de la jeune fille. Loin de la fille effrayante, bagarreuse et insolente. Une simple adolescente au cœur fragile. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et hocha la tête quand elle leva les yeux. Ils tirèrent sur le drap d'un coup sec.

- Je suis désolée Lucy-san, murmura Wendy, en fermant les yeux de la danseuse. Je ne peux rien faire.

Lucy ferma les yeux, essayant de retenir sa peine. Elle sentit Wendy s'approcher pour examiner la fillette aux bouclettes blonde. Mélanie respirait encore, mais faiblement et avec difficulté. Lucy sentit un bras entouré ses épaules. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que c'était Natsu, et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du mage.

Adeline laissa échapper le tissu d'entre ses doigts. Dans le berceau, Mattieu agitait les bras et les pieds en souriant. L'enfant laissa échapper un petit gazouillis quand Adeline tendit une main vers lui. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de la mage, sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle prit délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras, en murmurant des paroles que Grey ne compris pas. Un sourire pris place sur le visage des deux mages.

La magie de Wendy s'affairait toujours sur la fillette. La Dragon Slayer avait un visage concentrée et une aura bleue scintillante entourait le corps inanimé. Lucy sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna pour voir Adeline qui tenait Mattieu contre elle.

La blonde pris sa sœur dans ses bras, soulagée. Tout n'était pas perdu. Natsu et Grey regardaient la scène soulagés, mais aussi quelque part attendris.

- Elle va bien, dit Wendy, alors que ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps et qu'elle se laissa glisser dans l'eau. Elle dormira quelques jours mais elle est hors de danger.

Carla posa sa patte sur l'avant-bras de la mage du vent et lui fit un sourire. Tous eurent un soupir de soulagement. Le regard d'Adeline tomba sur le corps dénué de vie de Sandra. Elle détourna le regard.

_Désolée, Sandra_, pensa amèrement la jeune fille. _Je suis tellement désolée. Je les protégerais pour toi, toujours. Tu peux compter sur moi, je ne laisserais personne détruire mon entourage une fois de plus._

**.&.**

Au loin, une silhouette observait le raffut causer par le mage noir et la guilde d'un œil curieux. Le vent fit glisser sa capuche, découvrant un jeune homme aux cheveux blond cendré et aux yeux métallique. Un masque d'impassibilité au visage, il étendit ses vibrations jusqu'à frôler celle de la mage qu'il observait.

- Il semblerait que j'ai retrouvé Adeline et Lucy.

Un murmure. Une promesse tenue. Bientôt, une entrée fracassante.

* * *

**Voila **** ! Ce chapitre est celui qui contient probablement le plus d'indice sur la suite de l'intrigue. Vous avez aimés ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, quels qu'elles soient (du moment que le raisonnement est construit D).**

**Alors, que pensez-vous des magies de Lucy et Adeline ? Leurs techniques ? La réconciliation entre Natsu et Lucy ? Lisanna passera-t-elle vraiment à l'action ? La complicité naissante entre Grey et Adeline ? La rencontre avec Zereph ? Le sort de la ville d'Hythra ? Le sauvetage de Mélanie et Mattieu, que va-t-il advenir d'eux ? Un mystérieux personnage qui fait surface, qui est-il ? Gentil, méchant ?**

**Vous avez des hypothèses ? Des questions ? Ne les réfrénez pas et dite moi tout :3 !**

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**

**P-S : Si les musiques vous ont plût n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je vous mettrais alors chaque musique écouté dans le texte pour certain moment ! Je trouve que c'est meilleur pour l'ambiance.**

**NEWS : Vous avez le droit de poser une question au personnage de votre choix dans cette fiction, profitez-en ;) Les réponses des personnages seront donnés dans le prochain chapitre, c'est-à-dire vendredi prochain ! A la prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohayo !**

**Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre, je suis rentrée de vacances plus tard que prévu. Néanmoins, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai essayé de le faire d'une longueur égale au précédent.**

**Un big thanks à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review, cela me fais énormément plaisir. Je remercie Yusuky Yoshita pour sa review toujours aussi longue, pour ses commentaires que j'adore lire (et je m'excuse encore platement pour le retard de ce chapitre) et je suis heureuse que les musiques te plaisent. Un merci aussi à FandeNaLu, pour sa review et pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser ses hypothèses et pour avoir bien deviner (Oui, je pratique des arts martiaux D).**

**Un merci à Bouwh, une nouvelle lectrice, et je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise. A ****Kaguya Hanazaki****, je suis heureuse que tu prenne plaisir à lire ma fic parce que mon premier but est de voir mon lecteur prendre plaisir à la lire :D. Un remerciement à ****Grezahey**** (continue à surveillée Lisanna, elle reviendra xD) pour sa reviex et son enthousiasme, à Celine pour sa review constructive (contente que tu me pardonne mon précédent retard, en espérant que tu pardonnera celui-ci), à Freya (Oh une fan de k-pop ?:D !), à Aelyaa en espérant que appréciera ce chapitre aussi, à nangeacorne (je cite toujours mes reviewers adorés D) pour sa review, à ****MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES**** et aux reviewers anonymes.**

**Je vous aimes tous !**

**Merci à tous de rester fidèle et de suivre le périple de Lucy, Natsu et leurs amis !**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les premiers.**

**[Musique : Bounce des JJProject, Fire des 2ne1, Under de Alex Hepbrun et Troublemaker de Olly Murs feat Flo Rida.]**

**Concernant la NEWS : elle se trouve en fin de chapitre, après mes commentaires habituels.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Lucy s'éveilla brusquement. Elle se redressa d'un seul coup sur son lit, en sueur. Ses cauchemars ne cessaient de la taraudait, et plus particulièrement ces derniers temps. La blonde respira lentement, pour reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal, et passa un doigt sur la marque au fer rouge sur sa hanche. Elle grimaça.

_Saleté de …_

Le reste de son insulte mental se perdit dans son gémissement de douleur. Cette satanée marque ne la laissait décidément pas en paix une seule seconde, toujours à lui rappeler son horrible présence. La blonde se glissa doucement hors du lit, veillant à ne pas réveiller la tête brune qui dormait de l'autre côté du lit.

Cette semaine n'avait pas été de tous repos, pour elle, comme pour chacun des mages de Fairy Tail. Lucy poussa un soupir fatigué avant de se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Elle leva les yeux vers la glace fixée au mur au-dessus du lavabo. Ses mains agrippèrent le bord du lavabo avec force, au point que ses jointures blanchirent dangereusement. Ses yeux ne cessaient de passer de ce chocolat froid et doré à un noir profond.

Mais elle ne laisserait certainement pas les ténèbres avoir le dessus sur elle. Elle était la dernière porteuse de la lumière, ces pauvres tentacules noirs qui essayaient de la tirer du côté obscur pouvaient toujours aller se faire voir ailleurs.

Elle s'essuya le visage et passa dans la cuisine. Une veine apparût sur sa tempe. Erza et Levy étaient restées mangées la veille, résultat : un foutoir indescriptible. La vaisselle semblait s'être mue d'une volonté propre et cherchait à s'échapper de l'évier, le frigo entrouvert laissait entrevoir les dégâts de l'appétit vorace d'Erza et la poubelle semblait être sur le point de déborder.

Lucy manque de soupirer une seconde fois, mais se retint. Elle attacha un tablier autour de sa taille. Elle grimaça intérieurement lorsque la pression se fit sur sa marque, mais garda son habituel masque impassible. La marque ne l'emporterait pas sur elle.

La personne pour qui elle avait peur était Adeline. Comment protéger quelqu'un qui se trouve déjà du côté obscur de la magie ? Qui la manie chaque jour, jouant avec à chaque heure? Comment la préservée du mal, quand elle en était la porteuse ?

Lucy chassa ses sombres pensées d'un mouvement brusque de la tête. Sa petite sœur était bien plus résistante que personne ne pouvait l'imaginer. Bien qu'elle n'ait aucun souvenir de son passé, bien qu'elle n'ait pas d'identité propre, elle restait cette fille aux grand yeux emplis de sincérité et au sourire éblouissant.

Elle devait lui faire confiance. Elle se devait de pouvoir la laisser libre. Quitte à détruire le monde tel qu'on le connaît.

**.&.**

Les deux mages arrivèrent sur les coups d neuf heures à la guilde. Par une habitude étrange, elles s'arrêtèrent un instant devant les portes closes, admirant le magnifique emblème de leur guilde. Lucy poussa la porte et évita d'un geste gracieux la chope de bière qui volait dans sa direction. Elle entendit Adeline rire à ses côtés. Matin, midi ou soir, il fallait que la guilde soit un chantier permanent. Un discret sourire aux lèvres, Lucy admira les ravages : une bagarre générale ayant pour instigateurs Natsu et Grey.

- _Gaffe à mon tonneau ! Bande de dégénérés !_

Adeline fila rapidement vers l'infirmerie, sans demander son reste. Lucy se contenta de se frayer un chemin vers le bar. Elle fut rassurée de ne pas avoir Natsu sur le dos. La blonde s'affaissa sur un tabouret et soupira. Elle ne savait elle-même pas ce qu'elle voulait. Bien-sûr, ce serais mentir si elle disait qu'elle ne ressentait rien, mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas maintenant.

- Bonjour Lucy.

La voix joviale et le sourire de la belle jeune femme qu'était Mira la ramena à la réalité. Elle lui rendit poliment son sourire.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Mira, fit simplement la blonde. Alors, que s'est-il passé cette fois ?

« -Salut l'allumette ! –Tu m'as parlé l'exhibitionniste ? –Ouais et alors ? Ça ne te plaît pas tête de flammes ? –Non, c'est ta tête qui ne me plaît pas ! », narra la serveuse, hilare.

- Comme d'habitude, soupira Lucy, d'un ton amusé.

Elle connaissait assez les deux garçons pour savoir qu'ils n'en manquaient pas une pour se tomber l'un sur l'autre, utilisant n'importe quel prétexte.

- Chope ! intervint subitement Mira

La blonde décala sa tête dans réflexe vif sur le côté afin d'éviter le projectile qui siffla à son oreille et alla directement se loger dans la main de la serveuse. Celle-ci se mit à le nettoyer, comme si de rien n'était.

_- Tu m'as raté, abruti de congélateur !_

_- Pas pour longtemps, cerveau ramollis !_

- Comment vont les enfants, demanda Lucy. Enfin, qu'est-ce que qu'as dit Wendy ?

- Ils sont hors de danger, définitivement, la rassura Mira. Mais Lucy, je ne veux pas paraître suspicieuse ou remettre ta fibre maternelle en cause, ce n'est pas vous qui allaient vous occuper de ces enfants ?

La mage avait l'air inquiété. Difficile de savoir si elle s'inquiétait pour Adeline et elle, ou pour les deux orphelins. Lucy se remémora la discussion, quelque peu étrange, qu'elle avait eue avec sa cadette l'avant-veille.

_Flash-Back_

Lucy enleva ses bottes et son écharpe. La neige avait repris, saupoudrant Magnolia d'une fine couche de sucre glacé. Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid, mais elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à tomber malade. Adeline pénétra dans le domicile à son tour, couverte de neige. La brune avait eu la mauvaise idée de défiée un mage de la glace sur son territoire, au plus grand bonheur de tous les mages qui avaient bien ris.

- Ce satané Grey … marmonna Adeline dans sa barbe, le nez et les mains rouge

Elle ponctua l'insulte d'une série d'éternuement. Lucy se mordit la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le mage de glace n'y était pas allé de main morte avec elle. La blonde s'approcha d'elle et aida la jeune fille frigorifiée à se débarrasser de ses vêtements, dont le poids avaient triplé en se gorgeant d'eau froide.

- Je vais te faire couler un bain bien chaud.

- Merci Lucy !

Un peu plus tard, les deux filles se retrouvèrent sur le canapé, devant la télé, une tasse de chocolat chaud pour chacune. A ce moment-là, Lucy avait jugé bon d'en venir à _ce_ sujet.

Elle savait d'ors et déjà qu'Adeline n'apprécierait pas, mais elles n'avaient pas le choix. Elles ne l'avaient jamais eu.

- Line ?

- Humm ?

- On ne peut pas garder Mélanie et Mattieu avec nous.

La mage de la lumière s'attendait à tous. Des cris, des protestations et même de la casse, mais la réaction de la jeune mage la laissa … pantoise.

- Je sais, Lucy.

Le murmure de la brune était douloureux à entendre. Elle l'avait chuchoté à mi-voix, d'une voix brisée.

- Je ne suis pas égoïste au point de vouloir enchaîner deux innocents à ce qui pourraient leurs couter la vie, encore une fois. Le seul danger dont je dois les préservés c'est moi, et j'ai promis à Sandra que rien ne leur arriverait.

Le regard de Lucy passa de la stupéfaction à la tristesse. Elle qui redoutait de devoir amener ce sujet, il semblerait qu'Adeline y ai réfléchis longuement.

- Tu pourras toujours aller les voir, ajouta Lucy. Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer, particulièrement Mélanie.

- On le fera ensemble.

- Evidemment.

Elles scellèrent leur promesse d'un sourire avant de reporter leur attention vers le téléviseur, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_Fin Flash-Back_

Lucy sourit véritablement à la belle barman, qui visiblement était en train d'échafauder des théories plus hallucinantes les unes que les autres.

_- Gray-sama votre caleçon !_

_- Ahhh !_

_- C'est un homme . . ._

- Je voulais t'en parler, à ce propos, est-ce que tu pourrais-

- Non ! coupa Mira, paniquée. Vous ne pouvez pas les adopter ! Lucy, vous n'êtes pas prêtes pour ça et il te faut un mari, et-

La jeune femme arrêta son monologue paniqué en voyant Lucy partir dans un monumental éclat de rire. Les yeux ronds, la blanche fixa la blonde.

_Mira est tellement … vieux jeu ! _ne put s'empêcher de penser Lucy, terriblement amusée par la réaction _légèrement_ excessive de la blanche

Lucy n'en revenait toujours pas, elle ne pouvait pas réfréner son rire tellement la situation lui paraissait insensée. La guilde avait arrêté son raffut lorsque le doux rire de Lucy s'était élevé dans la pièce, comme une mélodie qui les rendait un peu nostalgique.

Lucy secoua la tête, le sourire aux lèvres et repris d'un ton posé, mais taquin.

- Je voulais simplement te demander si tu pouvais trouver une nourrice pour Mélanie et Mattieu, qu'est-ce que tu es partie imaginer ?

La blanche se mit à balbutier des incohérences, gênées. Elle n'avait même pas envisagé le fait que Lucy ai déjà pris ses dispositions face à cette situation. La blonde repris, dans le but de dissiper toutes les théories abracadabrantesques qui résidaient encore dans l'esprit de la démone – et Dieu seul sait combien elle en a.

- J'ai déjà assez de boulot avec Line, je ne sais pas comment je me débrouillerais avec une petite fille et un nourrisson.

Mira lui fit un sourire compatissant et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune blonde.

- Ne doute pas de ta fibre maternelle, Lucy.

La blonde tira une grimace. Allons bon qu'est-ce que s'était que ça ?

- Tu feras une très bonne mère.

Un vague silence se propagea dans la guilde face aux propos de la mage de la transformation. Lucy se figea, pourquoi Mira lui disait ça ? Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle et … La blanche lui fit un sourire pervers.

_Oh la démone_, pensa Lucy, blême. _Elle sait tout._

Un hurlement de rire brisa le silence. Adeline venait de refermer la porte de l'infirmerie et avait entendu les propos de la barman. Sans ce souciée du regard meurtrier que lui jetait la blonde, elle s'affala sur la table la plus proche, en hoquetant de rire.

- Lu-lucy, fit-elle, en deux éclats de rire. En train de … de … chanter des … des … des berceuses ?

Face à cette image, elle repartit brusquement dans un fou rire incontrôlable et roula par terre. Nombreux des mages, sourirent et certains –tel que Grey et Gadjeel- rejoignirent la brune dans son hilarité.

Le poing de Lucy se crispa et elle eut un sourire figé. Elle allait les buter. Tous, à commencer par sa traîtresse de partenaire. Elle se leva, le regard sombre, prête à les exécuter quand un commentaire la figea. Totalement.

- Moi, je la vois bien en mère aimante, Luce.

Tous retournèrent des yeux exorbités vers le mage de feu. Il venait de sortir une telle phrase avec un ton nonchalant et un sourire de presque trois kilomètres de longs. Gadjeel poussa un sifflement admiratif.

- Wah, fit Adeline, choquée. Trop direct ce mec.

Mira s'avança vers Natsu et pris ses mains dans les siennes. Les larmes aux yeux et avec son magnifiques sourire, elle lui dit :

- Mon Dieu, tu veux dire que tu veux que Lucy soit la mère de tes en-

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit contre la main que Lucy venait de plaquer contre sa bouche.

Lucy cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Bonté divine, pourquoi ce genre de situation lui tombait toujours dessus ? Natsu lui envoya un sourire éclatant. Un tic agita le coin de la bouche de la blonde. Elle adorait vraiment le sourire du mage de feu, resplendissant de bonheur, ça lui donnait envie de-

_Non pas ça !_ cria-t-elle, intérieurement

Elle relâcha subitement Mira – qui en profita pour respirer – et détourna le regard. Adeline leva un sourcil, perplexe.

- Pas ça quoi ?

Pas si intérieurement que ça, en fin de compte. Tout le monde éclata de rire et Natsu posa une main sur la tête de sa mage préférée, qui rougis intensément en croisant son regard. Déciment, elle aurait dû rester couchée aujourd'hui.

Adeline et Grey échangèrent un sourire complice. Tous allaient bien pour l'instant, et c'était le principal.

Gajeel ne put retenir un monumental éclat de rire en voyant Levy demander à Lucy si elle pouvait être la marraine de ses futurs enfants. La blonde se mit à bégayer, croyant hallucinée. Gadjeel riait tellement qu'il se retrouva à moitié affalé, à moitié suffocant.

- Hey, Wendy, fit Adeline, en donnant un coup de coude à la jolie Dragon Slayer qui était à côté d'elle.

- Oui ?

- Tu pourrais faire un médicament ? Un médicament pour soigner les demeurés ?

- Les demeurés ? s'indigna Gadjeel, en se relevant

- Euh … je verrais ce que je peux faire, répondis la bleue, pas sûre de si la brune était sérieuse.

Adeline hocha la tête. Elle vit ensuite Natsu qui imitait Plue, debout sur une table. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Wendy, qui observait la scène avec effarement.

- Assure-toi que ça marche aussi sur lui, fit la brune, en désignant le Dragon Slayer de feu.

- Ok, pas de problème, rit Wendy, amusée de la tête désespérée de son amie.

.&.

Loin de la douce agitation perpétuelle de Fairy Tail, le maître observait la ville du haut des falaises, songeur. La ville s'agitait sous ses yeux, dans un mouvement qui lui était habituel.

- Un problème, le vieux ?

Le maître ne se retourna pas, reconnaissant la voix de son petit-fils. Luxus était assis sur l'un des rocher surplombant la ville. Le regard rivé vers l'océan scintillant et inaccessible. Un poing s'abattit sans douceur sur le haut du crâne du mage de la foudre.

- Un peu de respect, gamin.

Le Dragon Slayer jura, non sans un sourire. Les deux mages restèrent silencieux durant un moment.

.&.

Lucy poussa un grognement en entrant dans son appartement. Elle aurait définitivement dû restée sous sa couette. Adeline et Levy entrèrent à leur tour dans l'appartement de la blonde.

Peu après le passage extrêmement gênant pour cette dernière, Grey avait eu la bonne idée –en fin, cela dépendait du point de vue- de prendre une mission et de la proposer à ses coéquipiers. Erza et Adeline en avaient étaient enchantées et avaient acceptées dans la seconde qui avait suivis la proposition. Natsu avait confirmé pour Lucy et lui. Enfin, il avait plutôt confirmé sans prendre la peine d'écouter les propos de la blonde.

Maintenant elle se retrouvait entrainée dans une mission avec ses anciens coéquipiers. Elle n'était pas dupe une seconde, ça sentait le coup foireux à la Adeline et Grey. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à celle qu'elle considérait comme coupable.

La petite brune avait un air beaucoup trop angélique et innocent pour que ce soit naturel. Lucy grogna, elle ne voulait pas y aller.

- Quoi ? babilla Adeline, l'air de rien

- Pourquoi aller en mission alors qu'on a la récompense du tournoi ? Idiote.

Adeline balaya le commentaire de Lucy d'un revers de la main.

- Pour le fun, et puis on va rouiller le temps d'utiliser toute la récompense !

Elle tira la langue à la blonde et passa dans la pièce d'à côté, laissant une Lucy avec des envies de meurtre à son encontre.

- Alors, Lucy, intervint Levy, en s'asseyant à table. Ton roman avance ?

La blonde haussa un sourcil. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'avancer ses écris ces derniers temps. Les évènements s'étaient enchaînés avec un peu trop de rapidité pour qu'elle puisse se poser devant une feuille.

- Pas tellement, soupira la mage aux clés. Mais dès que je l'aurais avancée, je te la ferais lire. Du thé ?

- Génial ! s'exclama la petite bleue. Oui, je veux bien.

Lucy lui sourit et passa à la cuisine, elle croisa Adeline qui finissait un paquet de biscuit. La chose la plus étonnante chez la petite mage restait son appétit. Elle mangeait comme quatre et restait toujours aussi chétive.

- Tu vas quelque part ? questionna la blonde, en voyant son amie toujours vêtue de son manteau.

Adeline hocha la tête, en avalant.

- Oui, je vais faire un tour.

Lucy haussa les sourcils. D'ordinaire la mage brune ne sortait jamais sans elle. Lucy allait lui poser une autre question, mais Adeline la devança en se levant.

- Je serais rentrée avant le dîner, Lucy ! A tout à l'heure !

Elle enfila rapidement ses bottines et sortis de l'appartement dans un coup de vent. La blonde entendit la bouilloire siffler et dû se résoudre à ne pas suivre son amie. Elle rejoignit sa meilleure amie, plateau en main.

- Bien, Lucy, commença Levy, l'air sérieux. Parlons sérieusement.

La blonde lui lança un regard éloquent.

- Vous en êtes où avec Natsu ?

Lucy s'étrangla et manqua de recracher son thé sur la mage aux mots.

- Pardon ?!

.&.

Adeline marcha d'un pas rapide vers la forêt de Magnolia. Elle devait s'éloigner le plus possible de la ville, et de Lucy. Ces derniers temps, elle arrivait de moins en moins à contrôler les pulsations de son âme noire.

Pour ne pas alarmer sa sœur de cœur, elle avait décidée de ne pas en parler. C'était un combat quotidien. Pour le moment, elle arrivait à gérer ça, la marque ne pouvait pas prendre le contrôle de son âme parce que son pouvoir restait plus puissant que celui de la marque.

Elle n'avait pas non plus parlé de ses cauchemars à Lucy. Elle savait que la blonde avait déjà assez de problèmes à résoudre, entre sa marque et Natsu.

Cette remarque lui tira un sourire. Elle avait remarqué le jeu de regard entre les deux mages, mais elle avait aussi remarquée la distance que Lucy essayait de garder entre elle et le mage de feu.

Elle avait peur.

Adeline soupira. Ces deux-là lui donnait vraiment du fil à retordre.

La brune traversa le pont qui enjambait le canal d'un pas rapide. Une balle passa juste au-dessus de sa tête avant de finir ça drôle de trajectoire dans l'eau. La mage vit une bande d'enfants se précipités vers la rambarde, les visages contrariés.

- Oh, non, gémit un des enfants, avec une écharpe rouge. Mon ballon !

- C'est pas de chance, fit un autre petit garçon, enroulé dans une écharpe bleue. On ne peut pas le récupérer !

Adeline se pencha elle aussi par-dessus la rambarde du pont et regarda le ballon, qui flottait doucement sur les eaux glacés. Le courant n'allait pas tarder à l'entraîner au loin à ce rythme. La brune tendit la main vers le ballon.

Un sourire triste s'accrocha à son visage. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de jouer avec un ballon.

Une liane pourpre s'enroula autour de la balle. Elle tira d'un coup sec et la balle décolla de la surface de l'eau, avant de retomber sur la pierre du pont, à ses pieds. Elle souffla doucement sur le jouet, et ses flammes noires séchèrent la balle.

Les enfants s'attroupèrent autour d'elle, souriant et poussant des cris de joie. Elle lança la balle au petit garçon à l'écharpe rouge en lui souriant.

- Merci !

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux bruns du garçon dans un geste affectueux et continua son chemin, laissant les cris de joie et les rires des enfants derrière elle.

Elle ne remarqua pas Erza, qui avait suivis la scène depuis la rive opposée.

Adeline traversa rapidement la place de Magnolia, passant devant l'imposante église, avant de prendre le petit chemin en terre qui menait vers la forêt voisine.

La brune se perdit petit à petit dans ses pensées. Elle ne se souvenait de rien, elle n'avait aucun souvenir, le jour où elle s'était réveillée dans cet endroit.

_Flash-Back_

Sombre, froid, humide.

Elle sentait sa tête lourde, elle avait l'impression que celle-ci allait bientôt se décrocher de sur ses épaules. Elle n'arrivait pas à relier ses pensées entre elles, comme-ci son esprit était plongé dans un épais brouillard.

Doucement, elle ouvrit un œil. Elle sentit alors sa bouche pâteuse, avec un étrange goût métallique sur ses papilles. Elle ouvrit son seconde œil, et balaya du regard son champ de vision.

A vrai dire, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose. Il faisait sombre et ses yeux eurent un temps d'adaptation. Elle voulut se frotter les yeux, mais ses bras ne répondirent pas à sa demande. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que ceux-ci était accroché au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle secoua ses poignets, faisant tinter les chaînes dans un bruit sec, mais ne parvint pas à les libérer.

- Où je suis ?

Sa propre voix la laissa surprise. Elle ne la reconnaissait tout bonnement pas. Plusieurs questions se bousculèrent alors dans son esprit, lançant un mal de crâne insupportable, faisant battre le sang dans ses tempes. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur.

_Qui suis-je ?_

Cette question la figea. Elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de son prénom. Son cœur accéléra la cadence. Sa respiration se fit haletante. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Elle avait l'horrible impression d'avoir son passé sur le bout de langue, mais de ne pas pouvoir s'en rappeler.

Elle paniqua. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de son physique. Elle jeta des regards paniqués aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle là ? Où était-elle ? Etait-elle morte ?

Elle s'agita. Son mouvement relança une douleur dans sa jambe droite. Elle porta un regard horrifié sur cette dernière. Du sang. Du sang partout. Elle sentait même l'odeur du sang, il y en avait sur elle, sur les murs, sur le sol. Partout dans cette pièce.

Un tremblement incontrôlable la pris toute entière. Cette odeur. Elle lui était familière, elle l'aimait. Elle entendit des pas dans le couloir, et son cœur reparti de plus belle.

La serrure cliqueta. Ce simple son lui transperça les tympans. Elle referma les yeux rapidement, en voyant la lumière s'infiltrer dans la pièce.

Elle sentit qu'on s'approchait d'elle. Pourquoi ? La tuer ?

Son instinct fut le plus fort, quand elle sentit la silhouette s'accroupir près d'elle, elle donna un coup de pied dans sa direction. Son pied rencontra directement l'inconnu, et elle le sentit basculer sous le coup improbable qu'elle venait de faire.

Un rire retentit dans la pièce.

- Elle est toujours aussi violente, entendit-elle. Je vous félicite.

La voix oscillait entre grave et aiguë. Elle fronça les sourcils, comme la voix d'un adolescent qui muait. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son propre âge. La sensation de panique s'accentua. Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais les larmes ne virent pas.

Elle entendit clairement deux voix chuchoter entre elle, mais ne parvint pas à suivre leur conversation. Son esprit tangua et elle eut un vertige.

La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle avait soif. Elle avait faim et elle avait mal. De ses épaules moulues, comme si un éléphant lui était passé dessus, à ses jambes qu'elle sentait en bien mauvais état.

Elle sentit alors ses bras lui retomber le long du corps et une douleur lancinante lui foudroya les épaules et le dos. Elle aurait voulu se relever et courir loin. Mais elle ne parvint pas même à garder son esprit lucide, balançant entre réalité et hallucination.

Elle avait l'impression que ce qui coulait dans ses veines lui brulait le corps, la clouant sur place. Elle sentait un cri de rage s'élever en elle, alors qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en sentant les souvenirs de sa vie lui échapper. Désormais elle n'était plus rien, elle n'était même plus humaine.

- Ramène-la au château, Sébastien.

- Yes, my Lord.

C'était son premier souvenir, le début de son exil du monde. Le début de sa vie en tant que meurtrière, le début de son enfer.

_Fin Flash-Back_

Adeline sentit ses poings se serrer, comme dans un réflexe violent. Elle n'était pas humaine. Elle ne savait pas d'où elle venait, qui elle avait été. Son cœur se serra en pensant qu'elle ne reconnaîtrait pas sa propre mère si elle la croisait.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel bas et gris. Son premier souvenir n'était que douleur. Le second résidait dans le fait qu'on l'avait jeté dans une arène emplis de monstres, qu'elle avait finis au cœur d'un carnage, couverte de ce sang qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Elle ne parvint même pas à verser une larme. Adeline continua son chemin, slalomant entre les arbres, évitant les racines.

Lucy avait été une sorte d'héroïne pour elle. Lucy et lui, l'avaient sauvé et sorti de ce monde noir dont elle se pensait prisonnière pour toujours. Ils lui avaient fait voir le soleil couchant, ils lui avaient procuré ses premiers fous rires.

Elle arriva à la clairière. Sa clairière. L'endroit où elle venait se libérer l'esprit, le seul endroit où elle pouvait redevenir ce qu'elle était réellement. Un démon. Elle murmura doucement.

_« Kenzen naru tamashii wa, kenzen naru seishin to, kenzen naru nikutai ni yadoru »_

.&.

Lucy fit un dernier signe à Levy par la fenêtre. La bleue l'avait cuisiné une bonne partie de l'après-midi, à son plus grand malheur. Elle avait été obligée de lui révéler ce qui se passait et la bleue avait failli l'étrangler sur place quand elle avait compris que Lucy évitait consciemment Natsu, afin de ne pas avoir de discussion avec lui sur le sujet de leur relation.

« Tu comptes te voiler la face encore longtemps Lucy ? »

Cette phrase … la fée bleue l'avait prononcée d'un ton las et plein de reproches. Cette même phrase que Natsu lui avait balancé l'autre jour, à Hythra.

La blonde se dirigea vers la cuisine, en s'emparant du plateau par la même occasion, et entrepris de préparer le dîner. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment cuisiner, mais elle n'avait pas le choix et puis voir le sourire d'Adeline à chaque plat qu'elle faisait la motivait.

Lucy sentit un mouvement suspect dans son dos. Elle se figea, les sens en alerte. Elle entendit un pouffement de rire et une veine apparut sur sa tempe.

Sa poêle s'écrasa sans douceur sur Happy et Natsu, qui venait d'entrer par je ne sais où dans son appartement, _encore_.

- Lucy est brutale ! s'exclama Happy, en se frottant la tête

La blonde, poêle à la main, posa un poing sur sa hanche.

- Par où est-ce que vous entrez ?! s'écria la blonde, sur les nerfs. J'ai calfeutrée porte et fenêtres !

Natsu et Happy échangèrent un sourire, la blonde ne savait même pas qu'il y avait un passage secret qu'ils empruntaient tous pour entrer ici.

- Va savoir, fit Natsu, souriant

- Il va falloir que vous arrêtiez vos bêtises, fit-elle, en les pointant de sa poêle. C'est la troisième fois cette semaine !

- En quoi c'est mal ? intervint Natsu, l'air de celui pas concerné. On le fait depuis longtemps.

- Ça fait trois fois qu'on a cette discussion, il va falloir être plus réceptif à l'avenir Natsu.

Elle soupira, ils s'étaient donnés le mot pour l'embêter jusqu'au bout, ou quoi ? Happy s'envola en chantonnant, directement dans la cuisine, pour trouver les poissons que Lucy avait achetés. Avant que la blonde n'ait pu attraper ce voleur de chat, elle sentit sa poêle lui échapper.

Natsu venait de lui piquer son « arme » et de la balancer dans un coin de la pièce dans un bang retentissant.

C'est qu'elle était dangereuse la petite Lucy avec sa poêle, il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle parviendrait à achever Zereph avec sa poêle.

- Hey !

Natsu lui répondis par un sourire avant s'avancer vers elle. Par réflexe, elle recula. Le jeune homme n'en pris pas compte et la pris dans ses bras. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de ses sentir bien, elle en oubliait même la douleur permanente de sa marque du diable. Elle sentit l'odeur de Natsu l'envahir. Cette douce odeur épicé et chaude.

Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi faible. Elle avait beau se faire mille et une résolutions, à chaque fois qu'il l'approchait ou lui souriait, elle oubliait.

Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du mage. Elle aimait regarder ces yeux qui dans la lumière prenait des teintes de jade. Doucement, il appuya ses lèvres contre celle de la blonde. Il passa ses bras autour des hanches de la blonde, la ramenant contre lui.

Un bruit sourd les fit sursauter. A ses pieds, Natsu vit un bocal de cornichon, il haussa un sourcil l'air de se demander d'où est-ce qu'il sortait. Lucy et lui levèrent les yeux dans une parfaite synchronisation.

Face à eux, Erza et Adeline se tenaient, la mâchoire pendante et les yeux ronds. A leurs pieds, les sacs de courses se déversaient. Lucy grimaça et repoussa brusquement le garçon, en s'écriant que ce n'était pas ce qu'elles croyaient.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit Erza, qui ne voyait pas trente-six explications

Adeline s'approcha de Natsu et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Prends soin d'elle.

Lucy faillit s'étrangler en voyant l'air sérieux de la brune.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je prendrais soin d'elle.

La blonde tomba carrément dénues. Pourquoi les deux pires idiots –quand bien même elle les adorait- qu'elle connaissait étaient-ils en train de se parler avec autant de gravité et de sérieux ?!

Erza, quant à elle, ne semblait toujours pas s'être remise de son choc émotionnel. Pendant ce temps, Natsu et Adeline s'échangeait une poigner de main, tout en gardant cet air grave qui ne leur allait pas. La blonde allait se mettre à crier de frustration quand Erza sortis de sa transe.

- Natsu ?

La voix froide et blanche de la mage en armure ne laissait rien présager de bon. Par simple mesure de précaution Adeline s'éloigna … de dix mètres.

- Oui ?

Adeline ne put s'empêcher de se sentir triste pour le mage, qui allait visiblement mourir sous la lame qu'Erza venait de dégainer. Le pire : il ne se rendait même pas compte du danger, cet idiot de Dragon Slayer.

La suite ne fut qu'un mélange indescriptible entre une Erza voulant tuer Natsu car il avait voulu atteindre l'innocente pudeur de Lucy, puis Lucy s'en était prise à Adeline qui avait demandé en quoi Lucy était pure et innocente. Happy les avaient observé, blasé comme jamais.

Finalement, c'est dans un appartement partiellement saccagé que les cinq membres de Fairy Tail se retrouvèrent. Lucy posa un sac de glace sur la tête du mage de feu, qui gisait presque mort.

- Tu y es allée un peu fort Erza, fit Lucy

Une goutte glissa le long de la tempe d'Happy et d'Adeline.

- Elle a failli le tuer, firent-ils en même temps

- Hum, fit Erza, en hochant la tête. Je me suis laissée un petit peu emportée, désolée.

Adeline haussa un sourcil. Un petit peu ? Elle avait manqué de le couper en deux parties égales. Décidemment, Titania n'avait pas le sens de la mesure.

La brune se laissa tomber sur une chaise en se massant l'épaule. Lucy n'avait pas ménagé sa force non plus, quelle bande de brutes.

Natsu sembla émerger lentement, alors que Lucy et Erza avait repris une discussion comme si rien d'anormal ne s'était produit quelques instants avant. Happy s'installa sur les genoux de la mage des ténèbres.

Adeline ferma les yeux, la main dans le pelage bleu de l'exeed. Cette ambiance chaleureuse, elle voulait l'aimer mais … elle avait plutôt l'impression que ça l'étouffait.

.&.

Le lendemain matin ils se retrouvèrent tous à la gare, mené par une Erza d'une étrange bonne humeur. Adeline, sans comprendre pourquoi, était enthousiaste à l'idée de prendre le train avec la petite bande. Elle s'assit près de la fenêtre, un sourire aux lèvres. Grey s'assit sur la même banquette, suivis par Erza. Lucy, Natsu et Happy sur celle d'en face. En réalité, les trois mages s'était mis d'accord pour laisser Lucy à côté du mage de feu.

Le train s'ébranla et commença à avancer. Adeline posa les mains sur la vitre en voyant le paysage qui commençait à défiler sous ses yeux ébahis. Natsu fut, comme à son habitude, pris de brusque nausées, ce qui tira un rire à la brune. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus en voyant la tête rose tombée sur les genoux de la blonde.

- En quoi consiste la mission ? demanda subitement Adeline

Grey la regarda, exaspéré au possible.

- T'as même pas pris le temps de regarder l'affiche ?

Elle lui pinça le nez et tira dessus.

- Contente-toi de me répondre, Fullbuster.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse et soupira. Cette gamine l'emmerdait, et avec talent.

- On doit simplement éradiquer une bande de voleur qui sévit dans un village, d'après les habitants, ils se cachent dans la forêt et ont une planque dans une grotte de la montagne voisine. Ils pillent des objets sacrés.

- Genre ?

- Des statuettes, des amulettes, des vases, des emblèmes …

- Bizarre comme butin, non ?

Ce fut Erza qui lui répondit.

- Pas tout à fait, certains de ses objets peuvent avoir beaucoup de valeur auprès des collectionneurs expérimentés, ou encore sur le marché noir. Certains objets peuvent atteindre des sommes de plusieurs milliards de jewels.

Adeline poussa un sifflement de surprise.

- Ça dure depuis combien de temps ? demanda Lucy

- Près d'un mois, pourquoi ? répondit la rousse

Lucy fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules. Elle posa son regard sur les montagnes qui défilaient au loin. Erza ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, si la blonde savait quelque chose elle le dirait en temps voulu.

Lucy posa une main dans les cheveux du mage de feu. Elle fut surprise de les sentir aussi doux sous son toucher, elle enroula une mèche autour de son doigt. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit, sa main dans les cheveux de son partenaire.

Grey regarda la scène avec amusement. Il allait donner un coup de coude à sa voisine quand il remarqua que celle-ci s'était endormie, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il sourit. Décidément, les sœurs Heartfilia étaient pareilles.

Erza, de son côté, ferma les yeux sans pour autant s'endormir. Elle sentait la respiration régulière d'Happy sur ses genoux et se mit à méditer. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire depuis longtemps. Les secousses du train ne lui parvinrent bientôt plus, trop concentrée pour ressentir le monde extérieur.

Grey sentit un poids sur son épaule. La jeune fille avait glissée sous les cahots du train. De peur de la réveillée il ne bougea pas. Bientôt le mage de glace s'endormit aussi.

_**Deux heures plus tard, au village Drenhas**_

Erza rouvrit les yeux dès que le train arriva en gare. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir la cabine plonger dans un calme étrange. Ils économisaient leurs énergies et c'était parfait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en voyant une des mains de Lucy dans la tignasse de son partenaire de toujours et l'autre tenant lui tenant la main. Elle repensa irrémédiablement à Gérard, la rousse chassa ces pensées d'un mouvement de tête sec.

Elle se leva et s'étira, avec Happy dans les bras. Le chat ne semblait pas déterminer à émerger. La guerrière se tourna vers Grey et Adeline pour les réveillés. La mage dormait sur l'épaule de ce dernier et, dans son sommeil, il avait posé sa tête sur celle de la petite mage.

Erza masqua un sourire et secoua vigoureusement Grey. Le jeune homme faillit avoir une attaque en voyant la tête d'Erza en face de la sienne. Il maugréa dans sa barbe contre la 'douceur' inexistante de ce réveil. Erza se retourna pour réveiller Lucy, avec beaucoup plus de délicatesse.

Grey se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait plus son épaule, il se rappela alors que sa voisine était appuyée dessus.

- Oy, Adeline debout.

- Encore deux minutes, Luce … marmonna la brune, sans bouger d'un centimètre

Il haussa un sourcil. Comment cette idiote pouvait confondre la voix de Lucy et la sienne ?

Il entreprit de la secouer, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver la situation. Elle tomba sur ses genoux et ne sembla pas vouloir émerger de son sommeil. Il envoya un regard suppliant à Lucy.

La blonde se retint d'éclater de rire. Réveiller Adeline quand elle ne voulait pas relevait du miracle. Grey allait bien galérer. Natsu émergea à son tour.

- YOSH ! JE REVIS !

Son hurlement réveilla brusquement Adeline qui, mal réveillée, sauta sur ses pieds tout en dégainant son katana. Elle vacilla et tomba la tête la première sur Erza qui attrapa Lucy dans sa chute, qui elle-même tenant toujours la main de Natsu.

Happy se posa à côté de Grey, qui regardait la scène avec une goutte sur la tempe.

Une fois relever –et bien réveiller- les cinq mages et Happy sortirent de la garde. Il y avait du soleil et seule une légère brise froide témoignait de la saison hivernale.

Drenhas était une de ces petites villes au milieu de la campagne. Pas tout à fait un village, à cause de son industrialisé grandissante, mais pas tout à fait une ville, parce que la plupart restait des habitants ruraux aimant travailler la terre. Après un bref coup d'œil, Erza en avait déduis que c'était la proie idéale.

La plupart des habitants du nord de la petite ville étant des gens venant de famille aisés. Et en venant s'installer ici, avec leur fortune et leurs collections, ils devenaient des cibles directes et faciles.

- Je vais poser quelques questions, fit Erza, alors qu'ils avaient atteint la place principale. Vous ne bougez pas.

- On peut pas allez faire un tour ? demanda Natsu

- Je ne préfère pas, tu vas encore te perdre.

Grey ricana. Le sens de l'orientation du Dragon Slayer était naze, malgré son odorat surdéveloppé.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'enhardis le mage du feu

- Tu arrives encore à chercher par où tu dois aller alors que t'es dans un cul de sac, ricana Grey. Si ce n'est pas une preuve.

Adeline et Lucy s'entre-regardèrent avant de rire. C'est vrai que cela collait avec la personnalité et l'éternel talent du Dragon Slayer.

- T'as un problème, prince des cons ?

- Ouai, il est devant moi, allumette mouillée.

Les deux commencèrent à se taper dessus avec beaucoup de convictions. L'aura d'Erza se fit menaçante. Et elle attrapa les deux têtes avant de les cogner entre elles.

- Un problème ? s'enquit Erza, d'une voix froide

- Aucun, aucun, firent Natsu et Grey, bras dessus, bras dessous l'air effrayés. On est amis !

La rousse sourit et se tourna vers Adeline.

- Est-ce que tu peux aller vérifier l'orée de la forêt ? lui demanda Erza. J'ai besoin d'un plan détaillé de toutes les sorties et les possibles chemins.

- Ah vos ordres commandant Erza !

La mage rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête, grimpa agilement le long d'un mur et se mit à sauter de toits en toits, ne voulant pas perdre de temps. Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner. Erza changea d'équipent, et se retrouva habillée d'un jean et d'un sweat. Elle ne devait pas attirée l'attention, pas avant d'avoir eu les informations qu'elle voulait.

Lucy, Grey et Natsu se retrouvèrent seuls sur la place, alors que le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel.

- On fait quoi ? demanda le mage de glace

- Bah on attend, fit Natsu en s'affalant sur un banc.

Ils s'assirent tous les trois et restèrent silencieux. Bizarrement, c'est Lucy qui était la plus mal à l'aise. Elle se sentait coincée, entre les deux garçons. Grey décida de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis plusieurs jours.

- Que s'est-il vraiment passé à l'auberge, la dernière fois ?

Natsu se redressa d'un seul coup et le visage de Lucy se ferma.

- Tu nous dois au moins quelques explications, Lucy, continua Grey. On a tous eu l'impression de sentir quelque chose d'inhabituel.

La blonde soupira en sentant les regards appuyés des deux garçons. Adeline n'était jamais là quand il fallait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce monde, Luce ?

La blonde ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle souffla, après tout, ils avaient bien le droit de savoir. Mais seulement le strict minimum.

- Ce que tu as vu, Natsu, commença-t-elle. C'est un monde imaginaire créé par Adeline.

- Elle a créé un monde ? intervint Grey, surpris

- Oui, c'est un des endroits où on peut s'entraîner sans craindre de faire des dégâts. Mais ce n'est pas un atout majeur.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Natsu

Lucy réfléchis afin de trouver les bons mots.

- Disons que dans le monde de Line il est nous ai plus facile de mobilisé nos capacités, parce qu'on est plus proche de nos sources magiques. Alors que dans le monde réel, ça nécessite plus de puissance pour incanter.

- Hé bien, marmonna Grey, n'en revenant pas. La gamine à crée un monde … c'est surprenant.

Lucy lui lança un regard affligé.

- Grey … Tes fringues …

- Oh quand est-ce arriver ?

Elle secoua la tête, avant de reprendre.

- Adeline n'est pas comme tout le monde, et c'est bien ce que la pluparts des gens lui reproche.

- Elle vient d'où ? intervint Natsu. Elle ne parle jamais de son passé.

Le visage de la blonde se rembrunit.

- Elle ne parle pas de son passé, parce qu'elle … parce qu'elle n'en a pas.

Les deux garçons froncèrent leurs sourcils dans une parfaite synchronisation. Avant que l'un deux n'est pu demander des explications, Lucy repris la parole.

- Elle a tout oublié. Qui elle est, d'où elle vient, que s'est-il passé. Elle ne se rappelait même plus de son nom, elle ne distinguait plus … le bien du mal. Ses premiers souvenirs démarrent dans les cellules du château et c'est le comte Rainsworth qui lui a donné un prénom.

Lucy serra les poings en disant cela. Elle n'aimait pas ce qui s'était passé, parce qu'elle savait que bien qu'Adeline haïssait le comte autant qu'elle, mais Lucy savait que la petite brune ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui être reconnaissante. Parce qu'il lui avait donné ce dont elle avait besoin. Une identité. Il lui avait donné une réalité à laquelle elle avait pu s'accrocher.

Grey regarda l'eau qui s'écoulait de la fontaine qui se trouvait au centre de la place. C'était donc ça qui se cachait derrière le sourire continuel d'Adeline. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, son cœur se serra à cette révélation.

Natsu regarda le profil de Lucy. Elle semblait replonger dans ses sombres souvenirs tandis que son regard se teintait de cette colère qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant. Il posa une main sur celle de la blonde. Elle ne voulait pas lui en parler et il n'insisterait pas, mais il était déterminer à lui faire savoir que quoi qu'il arrive, il serait là.

Ils virent Erza débouchait d'une des rues. La rousse eut un sourire en voyant qu'ils avaient obéit à ses ordres. Elle les rejoignit en quelques enjambés.

- Je nous ai trouvés une chambre d'hôtel, je vous débrieferais là-bas. Suivez-moi.

Elle avait parlé rapidement, en leur envoyant un regard pour les presser. Les quatre mages et le chat suivirent la rousse d'un pas rapide. Ils quittèrent la place et s'engagèrent dans les ruelles. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche ils arrivèrent devant un hôtel.

_Plutôt banal_, constata Lucy. _Parfait._

La façade de l'hôtel était faite en grosse pierre, ce qui le fondait dans la rue. Mis à part de panneau en bois où était écrit « Hôtel du Souaffle », on aurait pu prendre la bâtisse pour une maison anodine. Ils entrèrent et Erza salua d'un bref signe de tête l'aubergiste.

La mage les entraîna dans les escaliers un peu étroits. Lucy frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud du Dragon Slayer sur sa nuque. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans une chambre, la 113.

Happy se dirigea directement dans le lit, avide de continuer sa sieste.

La chambre était tout aussi anodine que l'hôtel en lui-même, simple. Lucy s'assit sur une des chaises autour de la table, bientôt rejointe par Natsu, Grey qui s'assirent à ses côtés.

Erza, debout devant eux, posa ses mains sur la table.

- Bien, j'ai les informations qu'il nous fallait. Apparemment, les bandits sévices dans la partie Nord de la ville, principalement. Ce qui est normal était donné que les habitants les plus riches habitent ce quartier.

- Tu as pu savoir à quelle fréquence il attaque ? demanda Grey, étrangement habillé

Erza hocha la tête.

- Au début, c'était une fois par semaine et encore. Mais ça arrive de plus en plus souvent, comme s'ils avaient besoin d'en finir au plus vite pour changer d'endroit d'attaque.

- C'est possible, commenta Lucy. Ils savent sans doute qu'ils ne pourront pas continuer ainsi indéfiniment et que des mages vont leur tomber dessus à un moment où à un autre.

Erza ponctua les paroles de la blonde d'un acquiescement.

- Nous agirons donc ce soir, mais le but est de les prendre au piège dans leur propre planque.

- Tu as une idée de où elle est ? demanda Natsu

- D'après certaines jeune femmes du coin, certains des bandits ce rendraient dans une boîte de la ville pratiquement chaque soirs.

- Certaines jeunes femmes ? intervint Grey, en haussant un sourcil

- Oui, répondis Erza. D'ailleurs, elles étaient peu vêtues pour la saison. Elles doivent habiter le quartier est.

Une goutte coula le long de la tempe de Lucy alors qu'elle eut un sourire figé. Elle échangea un regard consterné avec Grey qui avait aussi compris. Des filles de joies.

- Les pauvres, ajouta Natsu.

Grey laissa tomber sa tête contre le bois de la table et Lucy se frappa le front du plat de la main. Ils n'y avaient qu'eux pour ne pas reconnaître ce genre de fille à la petite vertu alors qu'elles étaient sous leurs yeux.

Lucy soupira. Comment ce mec arrivait-il à lui sortir des choses pareilles alors qu'il était aussi innocent ?!

La fenêtre s'ouvrit, et ils se retournèrent tous dans un même mouvement.

Adeline sauta du rebord de la fenêtre et referma la vitre. Elle enleva ensuite directement son sweat noir. Lucy étouffa un juron.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

La question venait d'Erza qui s'était approchée la première. Le bras droit de la jeune mage avait une longue entaille d'où le sang sortait encore.

- Chui tombée, marmonna la concernée, les dents serrés.

Lucy lui envoya un regard de reproche, elle savait pertinemment qu'Adeline ne pouvait pas blesser d'une telle manière dans un simple chute. Erza sortis la trousse de secours, qu'elle avait toujours dans ses immenses bagages, tandis que la mage s'asseyait sur une chaise autour de la table.

Elle tira une grimace quand Erza désinfecta la plaie.

- J'ai réussi à trouver leur planque en forêt, fit la brune, la mâchoire contracté. Mais apparemment, celle de la montagne n'est pas seulement une planque, c'est- Aie, Erza, ça pique !

La rousse fit un « hum » pas désolée du tout, et l'invita à continuer.

- C'est leur quartier général. Il y a tout leur petit trafic là-bas. On a trouvé leur poulailler, tout leur réseau à pour source ce quartier général dans le flanc de la montagne.

Adeline regarda le bandage et se leva pour fouiller dans son sac. Pendant qu'Erza assimilait les informations ramené par la brune, elle tira un gilet beige qu'elle enfila.

- Il faut qu'on trouve quelqu'un pour qu'il nous dise où est situé leur planque, fit Lucy

- Erza a dit qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'aller dans un bar, non ? intervint Natsu. On pourrait en chopper un à ce moment.

- Pas bête, l'allumette, railla Grey, qui néanmoins trouvait l'idée bonne

Erza hocha la tête.

- On leur tend un piège et on les bute ? proposa Natsu

Lucy lui mit une tape derrière la tête.

- On n'est pas sensé ameuté toute leur bande, ils doivent avoir des observateurs un peu partout. Si on est grillé, on va rater une occasion unique.

- Bien, trancha Erza. On a qu'à envoyer quelqu'un pour en attirer un à l'écart.

Ils se mirent à réfléchir.

- Erza est beaucoup trop reconnaissable, en tant que Titania, énuméra Lucy.

- Et tes cheveux blonds ne sont pas discrets, ajouta Erza, pensive.

Les deux garçons ce tournèrent vers Adeline, qui grignotait un biscuit. Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Quoi ?

Lucy fit de gros yeux.

- Non, c'est hors de question !

- Ce serait une bonne idée … fit Erza, en regardant la petite mage.

Lucy se leva.

- Vos écouter ce que je dis ? Je ne suis pas d'accord !

- De quoi vous parler, demanda Adeline. Je ne comprends rien.

Erza fit face à la jeune mage.

- On a besoin que tu face l'appât.

.&.

Lucy maugréait dans son coin depuis une vingtaine de minutes. A la voix générale, c'est Adeline qui irait à la « pêche » comme avait ri Happy. D'ailleurs, la brune se trouvait en ce moment même enfermé dans la salle de bain avec Erza et Happy.

- Ce n'est pas si catastrophique, fi Natsu, en passant un bras sur les épaule de la blonde qui boudait.

- Ma petite Adeline … dans cet horrible endroit … si fragile …

Natsu et Grey échangèrent un regard consternés avec de grands yeux.

- Adeline ? fit Natsu

- Fragile ?! compléta Grey

Lucy venait de perdre l'esprit, c'était certain. Si Adeline était fragile, alors qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient tous ? Des gens en sucre glace ?

Erza déverrouilla la porte et les trois mages se levèrent. La rousse sortit la première, l'air extrêmement fière d'elle. Elle tendit la main à travers l'entrée et Adeline fit son apparition, tenant la main secourable d'Erza.

Leurs mâchoires tombèrent au sol tant le choc était grand. Elle était loin à ce moment-là, la gamine. Perchée sur des talons d'une quinzaine de centimètres, la jeune fille ne ressemblait plus à la battante à l'épée que chacun connaissait. Ses fines jambes mises en valeurs par les hauts talons et dévoilées jusque la limite de la décence dans un short en jean destroy court. Pour tout haut elle portait un corset noir, mettant en valeur sa poitrine, quoiqu'un peu menue, mais bien existante et dévoilant son dos.

Erza avait laissé les boucles naturelles de la jeune fille et lui avait attachée les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute légèrement sur le côté et lui avait lissé sa mèche de côté, tout en laissant quelques mèches bouclé plus courtes, lui entourant le visage.

La rousse n'avait pas abusé du maquillage –au plus grand soulagement de Lucy- n'utilisant qu'un gloss rosée pour les fines lèvres de la brune et du noir pour ses yeux, faisant ressortir la beauté de son immense regard émeraude.

- Alors ? fit Erza, comme si elle présentait une œuvre particulièrement réussie

- Waouh … firent les deux garçons, parfaitement synchrone

Adeline s'agrippait plus qu'elle ne tenait la main de la guerrière. Elle ne parvenait pas retrouver son équilibre et ne souhaitais que retourner à la terre ferme. Elle se senti rougir sous le regard appuyé de sa sœur et des mages.

Lucy, en un clin d'œil, attrapa sa sœur, l'air totalement flippante.

- Kyah, trop mignonne !

Elle n'osa pas prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras, de peur de l'abîmer. Elle se tourna vers les deux mages muets, et leur lança un regard noir.

- Dîtes quelque chose !

Natsu et Grey s'entre-regardèrent, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

- Euh … commença Grey, incertain. Tu es vraiment jolie.

Adeline s'empourpra encore plus, pourquoi devait-elle être le centre de l'attention ? Elle marmonna un remercîment, mais n'osa pas faire un pas, de peur de tomber. Lucy tourna autour de sa sœur, admirative. Elle la trouvait vraiment belle, avec ce côté timide et fragile.

La blonde sursauta, faisant sursauter la jeune fille par la même occasion, et s'élança vers sa valise. Elle en tira une courte veste en cuir.

- Ça ira parfaitement avec !

- Totalement, fit Erza, approuvant le choix de la mage céleste avant de reporter son regard sur la mage toujours accrochée à sa main. Bien, maintenant il va falloir que tu apprennes à marcher.

- Non ! Ne me lâche pas !

Grey pouffa de rire et Natsu se demanda quel était le problème.

- Allez Adeline ! encouragea Happy

La brune maugréa dans sa barbe inexistante. Elle n'avait jamais mis de pareille chose à ses pieds, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait tomber d'une seconde à l'autre. C'est limite si elle n'avait pas le vertige.

Happy se posa sur l'épaule de Natsu.

- Allez Adeline, viens !

Erza repris sa main, malgré la poigne de la mage des ténèbres. Celle-ci regarda la distance entre elle et son but.

_Trop loin …_

Elle tourna la tête vers Lucy, avec des yeux brillants.

- Je peux ramper ?

- C'est quoi cette idée ? s'exclamèrent Lucy, Erza et Grey, ahuris

La brune soupira et posa un pied devant l'autre. Elle réitéra son geste et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, tout compte fait. Elle se dirigea vers Natsu à une allure raisonnable, les sourcils froncé, et pris Happy dans ses bras.

- Tu as déjà portée des talons, auparavant ? questionna Erza, surprise de l'aisance de la jeune fille

- Non, jamais.

Lucy fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Elle-même n'avait pas eu autant de facilité avec ce genre de chaussure les premières fois, cela ne pouvait pas être la première fois qu'Adeline mettait ses pieds dans ce genre de chaussure de soirée.

- Bien, conclu Erza, en regardant la pendule de la pièce. Il va falloir qu'on y aille.

Adeline mit la veste en cuir, regardant son katana avec regret, et fit signe à la bande qu'elle y allait. Ils entendirent ses pas réguliers dans le couloir pendant un moment, puis plus rien. Erza lança le katana d'Adeline à Grey et leur fit signe.

Cette soirée s'annonçait mouvementer.

.&.

Adeline retroussa les manches de sa veste en cuir et rentra ses mains dans ses poches. Etrangement, elle se sentait à l'aise dans les talons qu'Erza lui avait mis. Elle accéléra la cadence en voyant que le soleil finissait de disparaître.

La mage en armure lui avait donné l'adresse de la boîte de nuit. Un certain endroit appelé « Better Virgin's ». Elle ricana.

Plusieurs têtes se retournaient sur son passage, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrée. Une musique, dans le style pop, parvint à ses oreilles et elle tourna à droite. Au bout de la rue elle vit un endroit qui regorgeait de lumière de toute couleur. Au-dessus, une enseigne en néon rose brillait avec le nom de la boîte.

_Trouver._

Elle s'avança, l'air sûr d'elle. Le videur la regarder arriver avec un air de coyote, son regard coulant le long de ses jambes. Adeline vit la file assez longue pour entrer dans la boîte et fit une moue contrariée. Elle s'approcha de l'homme, avec un sourire charmeur.

- Je risque de pendre froid, si j'attends si longtemps … minauda-t-elle, en jouant avec sa cravate bleu nuit

L'homme ne savait pas où porter son regard, entre le décolleté aguichant ou les yeux de chat qu'elle lui faisait. Il s'écarta, la laissant entrer, sous les contestations des clients qui faisaient encore dans la file. Elle lui envoya un clin d'œil aguicheur et entra dans la boite.

Plus loin, les mages de Fairy Tail n'en revenait pas.

- Elle est très douée … fit Erza, choquée de l'assurance de la mage des ténèbres

Lucy, Grey et Natsu hochèrent la tête, l'air hagard.

- Pas comme Lucy, pouffa l'exeed, en se foutant de la tête choquée de la blonde

Lucy se mit à lui tirer les joues en murmurant des promesses de morts. Les mages de Fairy Tail reprirent enfin leurs esprits et se faufilèrent dans la boit par la porte arrière, en s'assurant que Lucy ensorcèlent le vigile.

L'intérieur de la boite était … bouillonnant. La chaleur était étouffante, il y avait de la buée sur les vitres, rendant la salle encore un peu plus obscure. Les couleurs des néons se mélangeaient les unes aux autres, rendant l'immense pièce vertigineuse.

Dans le côté droit ce tenait un bar, plusieurs hommes y étaient déjà installés, verre à la main.

Les cinq mages de Fairy Tail se trouvaient en hauteur, sur les petits couloirs en bois qui faisaient le tour de la pièce, masqué par une longue rambarde en bois.

La musique était assourdissante mais les gens présent ne semblaient pas y faire attention, se déhanchant sur le rythme effréné. Erza posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Lucy et lui désigna un endroit du menton.

Adeline venait de s'assoir au bar. La jeune fille enleva sa veste, tout en jetant un regard aux alentours. Les membres du trafic étaient simple à reconnaitre, d'après ce qu'Erza lui avait dit ils avaient tous un dragon tatoué dans le cou.

- Vodka, ma belle ?

Adeline lui renvoya un magnifique sourire, posa son menton sur son poing et lui fit signe que oui. Le barman se détourna, visiblement heureux d'avoir attiré l'attention de la demoiselle. A peine retourné le sourire de la jeune fille se transforma en une grimace écœuré.

Elle manqua de soupirer et se contenta de rajuster ses mitaines en cuir tout en regardant autour d'elle. L'imposant tas de muscles –le barman- fit glisser un verre vers elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle lui fit un sourire en coin mais fut soulagée de le voir partir plus loin, pour servir d'autres clients.

Elle trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage, mais n'en bu pas une goutte. C'est Erza qui lui avait demandé de ne rien boire. Elle reposa le verre, faisant semblant de se perdre dans le liquide.

La brune entendit une chaise se tirer à coter d'elle, mais ne releva pas la tête.

- Un Whisky.

C'était un homme qui avait parlé, elle lui jeta un regard en coin.

_Plutôt mignon_, pensa-t-elle.

Des cheveux sombres, un regard glacial, un visage aux traits fins et doux. Son regard se posa sur la nuque du jeune homme. Un dragon. Un putain de dragon tatoué.

Elle était partagée entre la déception de voir que, décidément, tous les beaux garçons étaient méchants et la joie d'avoir enfin trouvé sa cible.

La musique changea brusquement de tempo. Elle releva la tête et fit semblant de boire une gorgé. Adeline sentit le regard de son voisin se poser sur elle. Elle se tourna et planta son regard dans le sien.

Il avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques, en fin de compte, oscillant entre le bleu azur sur les bords et le bleu profond au milieu. Il lui fit un sourire en coin auquel elle répondit par la même.

- Tu danse ? proposa-t-il, en tendant la main

Il était direct, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Elle fit quand même semblant de peser le pour et le contre, pour finalement poser sa main dans celle de l'inconnu.

Il semblait être habitué à la boite car il l'entraîna avec aisance au milieu de la piste de dance. La musique avait pris des tonalités électrique et sensuel.

Lucy grogna alors que le bras de Natsu l'empêchait de sauter sur ce sale type qui posait ses sales pattes sur sa sœur. Ils regardèrent la jeune fille, qui semblait bien s'amuser, danser collé-serré avec le bandit.

Erza se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait fait le bon choix en envoyant Adeline pour attraper leur cible. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, elle étant trop reconnaissable et en envoyant Lucy, personne n'aurais pu contenir Natsu et la boîte de nuit aurait finie en un tas de cendre.

Le bandit se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune fille et lui murmura quelque chose. Adeline rit un instant avant d'hocher la tête, avec un air enthousiaste. Il prit sa main et la ramena vers le bar où elle récupéra sa veste, avant de l'entraîner vers la sortie.

- C'est à nous, fit Natsu

Adeline sentit la fraîcheur de l'extérieur lui caresser le visage. Le brusque changement de température la fit frissonner. Le mage voleur à ses côté lui envoya un regard ravi et un sourire en coin, pensant qu'il était la cause de ses frissons.

Elle manqua d'éclater de rire devant tant de bêtises. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans une ruelle. Adeline sentait les vibrations de Lucy pas très loin, et elle intensifia modérément les siennes, pour que la blonde puisse les suivre plus facilement.

Jérémy –puisque c'était le nom du voleur- passa un bras sur les épaules de la brune. Elle leva la tête vers lui en souriant, tout en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Il s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de la ruelle. Il n'y avait pas de bruits et la musique était lointaine. Elle haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Il se passa un bras autour de sa taille et pencha la tête vers elle.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir son geste, un coup phénoménal l'envoya embrasser le mur opposé. Adeline papillonna des yeux, surprise. Elle suivit le poing, encore devant elle, et vit Grey, qui visiblement n'avait pas l'air content.

- Heu … fit-elle, incertaine. Je ne devais pas le ramener à l'hôtel ?

- Changement de plan, maugréa le brune, entre ses dents.

Lucy sauta du toit, suivis de Natsu et Erza sortit de l'ombre de l'étroite ruelle dans laquelle elle était planquée.

- Super timing Grey ! félicita la blonde. J'allais intervenir.

Adeline soupira, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en tenir au plan ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil au mage piégé. Il était complétement dans les vapes.

- Tiens, Line.

La brune attrapa la paire de converse courte que la blonde lui avait lancée. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Grey et se déchaussa. Elle ne put que ressentir une vague de vertige en posant brusquement son pied sur le sol froid. Elle chancela un instant.

- Tu tiens debout ? demanda Grey, en passant une main autour de la taille de la mage

- Ouai ouai, merci.

Elle enfila rapidement ses chaussures plates et rendit la paire de talons à la belle rousse. Elle se tourna et faillit s'étouffer en voyant Natsu réveiller le prisonnier … à grand coups de baffes.

Une goutte glissa le long de sa tempe. Elle se demanda subitement ce que Lucy trouvait à ce mec sans douceur. Elle vit d'ailleurs la blonde secouer la tête, dépitée, avant de poser une main sur l'épaule du Dragon Slayer. Celui-ci se radoucit instantanément, sous le regard des autres.

Jérémy sembla émergé de ses pensées, les joues extrêmement rouges et la mâchoire douloureuse.

- Où je suis, qu'est-ce que vous-

Une baffe de Natsu le fit taire. Le Dragon Slayer n'aimait pas la façon dont il avait posé les yeux sur Lucy.

- Euh, c'était pour quoi ça ? fit Lucy, en voyant le bandit dodeliner de la tête sous l'effet du coup

- Le plaisir.

La blonde ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, alors qu'Erza et Adeline échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'voulez ?!

Le jeune homme semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête et essayer de se dépêtrer de la poigne du mage. Il vit ensuite la marque de Fairy Tail sur le dos de la main de la mage blonde. Il vit ensuite la fille avec qui il avait danser, un peu en arrière, aux coter de deux autres mages.

- C'était un piège ? marmonna-t-il, haineux de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant. Sale gar-

La claque résonna. Cette fois elle venait de Lucy, qui fixait le voleur d'un regard noir.

- C'est nous qui posons les questions ici, commença la blonde. Alors tu la ferme.

Il allait rétorquer, mais le regard froid de mage de feu lui en coupa toute envie.

- Tu vas nous dire où se trouve votre repère dans la montagne, intervint Erza, en s'approchant avec une épée à la main.

Le prisonnier blanchit considérablement, sous le regard moqueur de Grey. Il ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour essayer de les envoyer au diable, mais Erza reprit la parole.

- Fais attention, tes prochaines paroles pourraient être les dernières.

Adeline sourit. C'était toujours amusant de voir Erza menacer des gens. Le concerné se mit à bégayer, en sentant la pointe de l'épée se placer sous sa gorge.

- Je … je ne sais pas vraiment …

Erza intensifia la pression sur le cou de l'homme et un fin filet de sang s'en échappa.

- Il faut suivre le chemin du nord, fit-il subitement. Elle traverse la … la forêt et le quartier général se trouve dans une grotte sur le flanc droit de la montagne.

- Elle est où précisément cette grotte ?

- C'est la seule dans ce côté de la montagne.

Erza se tourna vers Lucy, qui n'avait cessée de fixer le prisonnier.

- Il dit la vérité, confirma-t-elle. Il faut se débarrasser de lui, maintenant.

- Quoi ? s'alarma le voleur. Mais v-vous av-aviez dit que si je parlais je-

- Tu parleras quand tu s'ra mort, coupa Lucy, lassée d'entendre ses jérémiades

Adeline eut un petit rire et se tourna vers Grey.

- Grey, demanda Adeline. Tu peux le geler ?

Erza salua l'idée d'un « hum » appréciateur. En effet, c'était une méthode pas trop sale. Le mage de glace hocha la tête et tendit la main vers sa 'victime'. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de s'enfuir, il fut prisonnier dans la glace.

Happy arriva à ce moment-là. Le chat bleu fit disparaître ses ailes et se posa sur le sol, près de Lucy. Il allait faire son compte-rendu quand il vit l'homme prisonnier des glaces. Il poussa un hurlement.

- Il est mort ?! fit-il, catastrophé

Grey haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi ce chat avait-il toujours des réactions excessives ?

- Juste prisonnier de la glace, répondit Grey, blasé. Il faut qu'on se dépêche.

Il lança son katana à Adeline qui l'attrapa au vol, aussitôt un sourire carnassier orna son visage. Erza donna une dernière consigne.

Les mages se mirent en routes, en direction de la forêt.

.&.

Lucy poussa un soupir, sentant la colère monter en elle.

Ils avaient pris le chemin que leur avait indiqué leur proie, mais visiblement celui-ci avait omis de leur parler de ça.

Devant eux, deux chemins se profilaient dans la nuit déjà avancée. Et ils n'avaient aucune idée de par où ils devaient aller. Finalement, Erza proposa de se séparer.

- Lucy, Happy et Natsu, vous prenez à droite. Avec Grey et Adeline on va à gauche. Si au bout d'un quart d'heure vous n'avez rien trouvé, vous faîtes demi-tours.

La voix d'Erza laissait comprendre que ce n'était ni une question ni une supposition, mais bel et bien un ordre. Lucy grogna intérieurement, elle n'aimait pas les ordres. La blonde musela son côté rebelle et pris une expression neutre.

- Ok, fit Lucy

Erza se tourna vers Natsu, l'air menaçante au possible, son aura prenant des teintes mauves.

- Interdit de faire brûler cette forêt sous mon commandement, fit-elle de sa voix glaciale. T'es déjà pas un cadeau, pas besoin de paperasse.

Happy pouffa de rire et ils se mirent tous en route.

Adeline fronça les sourcils lorsqu'ils cheminaient, elles ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche.

- Un problème ? demanda Grey

- Eh, vous savez ce que je viens de me dire ? fit la brune

- Non, répondit Erza. Quoi ?

- Y avait deux chemins, pas vrai ? Peut-être qu'il y en a qu'un qui est bon et que le second est un piège.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Grey. Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu le dis ?!

- Genre, si on n'a pas pris le bon on va tomber dans le vide ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Non ! Pitié, pas ça ! s'écria Grey, prêt à faire demi-tour. Une chute de 10 000 mètres ! On aurait le temps de voir notre vie tout entière défiler je ne sais pas combien de fois !

- Arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi, vous voulez bien ? intervint Erza. C'est impossible que-

La rousse ne put pas finir sa phrase qu'elle et les deux mages tombèrent dans le vide. Des hurlements s'élevèrent dans la nuit.

- Haaa... Haaa... Haaa ! hurla Grey, avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose. On est vivants... J'ai bien cru qu'on allait y passer...

Grey regarda derrière lui et vit qu'il avait effectivement fait une chute … mais de même pas cinq mètres. Le poing d'Erza s'abattit sur la tête de la brune, morte de rire.

- On a eu la frayeur de notre vie à cause de toi ! Abrutie !

- Wahahahahahaha ! Houhouhou ! J'ai cru que j'étais morte !

Le mage de glace et la mage en armure lui envoyèrent un regard noir, près à l'étrangler. Ils reprirent leurs chemins et Adeline fut priée -menacée- de ne plus sortir des imbécilités pareilles.

De l'autre côté, Natsu, Happy et Lucy cheminaient en silence. En fait, aucuns des deux n'avaient ressenti le besoin de parler. Marchant l'un près de l'autre, leurs mains se frôlant au rythme de leur marche, profitant du moment – même si ils étaient dans une forêt sombre et lugubre.

Tout trois entendirent clairement un craquement. Natsu se mit à sentir l'air.

- Je reviens, bouge pas.

Lucy faillit l'assommer mais il partit trop tôt.

- Encore un ordre, maugréa la blonde. Je vais les tuer … tous …

Elle fit un sourire sinistre.

- Lucy est effrayante ! Aye !

La blonde et le chat attendirent un moment. Lucy commença à ressentir une pointe d'inquiétude. L'exeed le remarqua et entreprit de rassurer son amie.

- Natsu est fort, de toute façon !

La blonde lui lança un regard amusé.

- Je le sais bien, répondit-elle. Mais **ce type est un tel idiot que s'il se fait tuer, il oubliera de mourir.**

**Happy se mit à rien, bientôt rejoint modérément par la blonde. Elle avait dit ça comme ça mais, en réalité, elle savait pertinemment sur c'était le cas. **

**- Bon, Happy, on va continuer, hein.**

**Elle se mit à marcher d'un bon pas. Elle n'aimait pas cette forêt. Elle ne sentait pas comme une forêt normale. La blonde se concentra et essaya de trouver les pulsations de la source d'Adeline, elle était certaine que la brune savait ce qu'il se passait avec cette forêt.**

**Elle étendit son pouvoir sur une centaine de kilomètres, sentant chaque part de vie, chaque magie environnante. Elle reconnut le pouvoir de la nature, qu'elle avait longtemps côtoyé, et aussi celui des animaux –étrangement peu nombreux- mais ne ressentit pas la source qu'elle cherchait.**

**- Lucy ! **

**L'appelle du chat la sortie brusquement de ses recherches.**

**- Regarde, il y a de la lumière là-bas !**

**Les deux mages de Fairy Tail activèrent leurs mouvements de marche et rejoignirent le bout du chemin avec empressement. **

.&.

Adeline sentit un mouvement sur sa droite. Elle réagit instinctivement, en dégainant son arme. La lame effilée trancha la flèche qui était dirigée dans sa direction, en même temps que les flammes de la mage l'entouraient.

Grey et Erza sursautèrent, en se mettant en alerte.

Ils venaient de découchés de leur chemin. Tombant directement au pied de la montagne. Erza se rééquipa rapidement.

- Sortez de là !

La voix d'Erza était toujours teintée de ce sarcasme autoritaire. C'était effrayant.

Un bruissement se fit entendre dans un buisson. Adeline se mit en position d'attaque, prête à trancher la personne qui sortirait de là. Lentement, une petite tête verte émergea du buisson épineux.

Erza haussa un sourcil, perplexe, tandis que Grey les fronçais, tout aussi stupéfait. La bestiole sortit doucement de sa cachette.

C'était une étrange petite créature verte et jaune, pas plus grande qu'un caméléon, mais tout aussi moche.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

La créature ne jeta pas un coup d'œil à la rousse, et s'aplatit aux pieds d'Adeline. La brune, déconcertée, se demanda ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Vous êtes revenue, maîtresse !

- Hein ?

La créature rampa jusqu'elle, ce qui eut pour seul effet de la faire reculer précipitamment.

- Nous sommes tellement heureux ! Nous vous avons attendu si longtemps !

- Re-hein ?

La tête d'Adeline resterait inoubliable. Dans une expression de perplexité avec une grimace étrange. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler :

- Mais qu-

- Nous sommes heureux ! firent une trentaine de voix, à l'ombre des buissons et des arbres

Grey se pencha vers la brune.

- T'es déjà venue ici ?

- Mais non ! Jamais !

Soudain, des dizaines et des dizaines de créatures semblables à la première sortirent de leur cachette. Leurs couleurs variant comme un arc-en-ciel vivant. L'un deux, avec une longue barbe, s'avança vers Adeline et s'inclina.

- Maîtresse, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir.

Une veine apparut sur la tempe d'Adeline. Elle détestait ne pas comprendre, or là elle était perdue. Son aura de flammes pourpre s'intensifia tellement qu'elle doubla de volume.

- Vous allez me dire c'est quoi votre délire ou merde ?!

Les créatures se mirent à pousser des exclamations ravies en voyant l'aura destructrice de la mage. Une goutte glissa le long de la tempe de Grey. Un peuple de sauvage adorateur de la magie noir. Pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur eux ?

Il posa une main sur le poignet de la brune, pour tempérer son humeur.

- Ça ne les effraie pas, lui dit-il.

Adeline soupira et rengaina son arme. Aussitôt elle reprit son apparence normale. Des exclamations déçues se firent entendre.

- C'est bizarre, commenta Erza

Les deux se retournèrent et tombèrent à la renverse. Erza s'amusait à tirer les joues d'une créature dans tous les sens possible.

- Erza … qu'est-ce que tu fais … ?

- C'est vivant, répondit simplement la rousse à Adeline

- Sans blague … intervint Grey

La créature qui était toujours aux pieds de la mage brune lui saisit la cheville.

- Nous avons un présent pour vous, maîtresse.

Adeline leva un sourcil, dégagea son pied et s'accroupit.

- Si tu me disais ce que vous êtes, déjà.

Des grosses larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux globuleux de la bestiole mauve.

- La maîtresse m'a parlé ! La maîtresse m'a parlé !

Il ponctua son slogan étrange de saut tout aussi bizarre. Adeline l'attrapa par la peau du cou pour le mettre à sa hauteur.

- Répond à ma question.

C'était plus un grognement qu'une réponse, mais la créature inconnue ne sembla pas en prendre outrage. Ce fut néanmoins la créature qui semblait la plus ancienne qui lui répondit.

- Nous somme votre peuple ! Les Hobboîts !

Adeline, Erza et Grey haussèrent les sourcils dans un même mouvement. Ils s'entre regardèrent pour en venir à la même conclusion. Personne ne savait ce qu'était ces Hobboîts et aucun d'eux ne se serait douté de leur existence.

- Amener le cadeau de la maîtresse !

Adeline n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'un gros paquet tomba du ciel. Adeline se hérissa en voyant que le truc allait lui tomber dessus et l'évita de justesse. Elle allait faire des vocalises contre les créatures quand elle vit ce qu'il y avait dans le paquet. Ces yeux s'exorbitèrent sous le choc.

- Lucy ? s'écria-t-elle

- Natsu? enchaîna Erza

_Flash-back_

Lucy déboucha enfin du sentier en terre battue. Ce n'était pas la lumière qu'elle avait vu, mais simplement le reflet de la Lune sur la surface d'un lac noir. La blonde fut agréablement surprise par la beauté et le calme du lieu.

Cela ressemblait à ce genre de clairière agréable que l'on voyait dans les images des contes pour enfants.

Les arbres et les buissons entourant ce lac miniature et ses roseaux sombres. Happy s'approcha des eaux sombres.

- Tu crois qu'un poisson à manger Natsu ?

Lucy s'approcha et sonda l'eau du regard, puis haussa les épaules.

- Je ne pense pas, sinon la surface se serrait teinté de rouge avec son sang.

- Ne dis pas des trucs aussi affreux, Lucy !

La blonde sentit brusquement le sol disparaître sous ses pieds et se retrouva au fond d'un trou. Elle se redressa brusquement, le dos douloureux.

- Luce ?

La blonde fit volte-face. Natsu lui sourirait, comme un bien heureux, couvert de terre.

- Imbécil ! s'écria la blonde, en le frappant. T'as vu dans quoi tu nous a fait tomber ? T'es quoi au juste ? Le dieu de la malchance ?

Le rose eut un sourire amusé sous les coups de la blonde. Il lui attrapa les poignets et Happy attira leur attention, au bord du trou.

- Lushy, Natsu, qu'est-ce que vous faîte en bas ?

Une veine apparut sur la tempe de la blonde. Ils avaient l'air de s'amusés peut-être ?

- Happy, fit-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Ramène-nous à la surface, s'il te plaît.

Elle ponctua sa demande d'un magnifique sourire.

Le visage du chat s'assombrit.

- Lucy fait peur …

- Aye, acquiesça Natsu

La blonde allait définitivement les enterrer vivants quand Happy tomba la tête la première dans le trou, s'assommant par la même occasion.

- Noooooon, fit Lucy, en secouant le chat bleu dans tous les sens. Debout !

La blonde sentit quelque chose de visqueux leur tomber dessus. Elle laissa tomber Happy et comprit qu'on venait de leur lancer un filet dessus. La blonde poussa un grognement et essaya de mobiliser sa magie, quand …

- Ça marche pas !

La blonde fut parcourue d'un long frisson glacé en entendant l'exclamation de son partenaire. Ce n'était pas possible … Un odeur d'algue lui parvint. Elle reconnaissait cette odeur. L'Algue des Marais Impériaux. Celle qui empêche la magie de découler dans le monde réel.

_Fin Flash-back_

Grey éclata de rire en voyant son rival, emmêler dans le filet gluant et vert. Lucy était toute rouge.

- Natsu tu m'écrase !

Le concerné bougonna une excuse, mais n'arriva pas à se démêler. Erza dégaina, l'air dévastatrice.

- Euh Erza, tenta Adeline. Fais gaffe à ne pas les trancher avec …

- Je gère.

Cette affirmation ne rassura pas le moins du monde la jeune brune. Les créatures commencèrent à s'agiter, ne comprenant pas pourquoi leur présent ne faisait pas plaisir à leur maîtresse.

L'un deux, dans des tons jaunes et oranges, se glissa jusqu'Adeline et s'inclina.

- Nous vous les servirons à la sauce que vous voudrez, maîtresse des ténèbres.

Erza suspendit son geste, pas certaine d'avoir compris, alors que la mâchoire de Grey se décrocha dans un bruit sec. Le sourcil d'Adeline faisait des tressauts brusques et son sourire était figé.

Ils voulaient mangés Natsu et Lucy ?

L'information percuta Lucy qui réagit la première, d'une manière … assez dramatique.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me faire cuire, gémit la blonde. Je ne peux pas mourir, pire, je ne peux pas être cuite à la broche !

Une goutte glissa le long de la tempe de Grey.

- Il faudrait qu'elle revoie l'ordre de ses priorités, marmonna le garçon aux cheveux sombre

Ils acquiescèrent tous d'un même mouvement.

La lame d'Erza fendit l'air, et les mailles du filet du diable par la même occasion. Les deux mages se redressèrent d'un bond. Lucy s'apprêtait à les réduire en purée mauve quand Erza posa une main sur son épaule.

- Comment vous la connaissais ?

Elle désigna Adeline du menton. Lucy se figea, ils connaissaient Adeline ? Elle se tourna vers la brune, qui visiblement ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

La créature vert grenouille à la barbe sauta agilement sur une branche, pour se mettre au niveau d'Erza.

- Notre maitresse est la détentrice du feu noir sacré. Nous savons reconnaître son pouvoir.

Les rouages de l'esprit pratique d'Erza se mirent en marche. Il n'avait pas parlé d'Adeline en elle-même. Cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas Adeline qu'ils avaient reconnu, mais simplement son pouvoir.

- Vous l'avez déjà vu ? Cette fille ?

Lucy compris ou Erza voulait en venir. La créature pencha la tête sur le côté et répondit :

- Peut importe l'apparence pour nous, elle est notre maîtresse.

Adeline ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçue, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle avait tiré un trait sur son passé depuis longtemps, cela ne servit à rien de rouvrir une plaie qui avait saignée profondément.

Grey aperçu la brève déception d'Adeline dans ses yeux. Il allait lui parler dans celle-ci pris brusquement la parole.

- On a une mission, je vous rappelle. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre autant de temps.

Elle se remit en route, sans attendre personne. Lucy se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Cette réaction ne la surprenait pas le moins du monde. Elle avait toujours eut l'impression qu'Adeline n'attachait pas d'importance à son passé, mais pourtant elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas, un peu confus.

Etrangement, les Hobboîts ne les suivirent pas. Restant dans leur sombre clairière. Une des créature, dans des tons bleu pâle, s'approcha du meneur à la barbe.

- Le maître voulait qu'on la lui ramène.

Le Hobboît à la longue barbe passa ses pattes dedans, pensives.

- Elle n'est pas prête à voir la vérité. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est la suivre de loin et attendre qu'elle se rappelle.

.&.

Adeline masqua un sourire, sabre à la main.

Ils avaient trouvé le quartier général des voleurs d'art. Mais, bien évidemment, avec la discrétion et la grâce de Natsu et Grey, ils s'étaient fait griller en un rien de temps. Erza avait bien faillis les étrangler, sous le regard hagard des voleurs qui se demander pourquoi leurs assaillants se tuaient entre eux, avant d'attaquer leurs cibles.

Finalement, ils avaient tous finis dans une baston général, tapant sur tout ce qui bougeaient et foutant des raclés aux voleurs.

Elle vit Lucy se débarrasser, avec une facilité déconcertante, de ses cinq adversaires, les envoyant voler sur quelques mètres.

S'ils n'étaient pas d'une puissance redoutable les bandits avaient l'avantage du nombre. Mais c'était sans compter sur le catastrophique pouvoir de Natsu.

Adeline évita de justesse une salve de flammes, visant à mettre K.O une dizaine de combattants. Elle sera le manche de son katana, se retenant de ne pas assommer le copain de sa sœur.

- Oy la salamandre ! Fais gaffe où tu crache du feu !

Le rose eut un sourire, en voyant son rival éviter de peu son attaque.

La pire était sans doute Erza. En effet, la rousse avait revêtue son armure aux ailes noires et à l'épée dévastatrice.

Happy, du haut de son perchoir, regardait le désastre avec une moue blasé. Cette forêt n'allait pas tenir le coup sous les attaques enflammées de Natsu et les dégâts de Lucy. Sans compte sur Erza qui tranchait tout sans le moindre discernement.

Le combat pris bientôt fin et les bandits furent tous regroupés, ou jeté dans une pile, à l'entrée de la caverne. Erza avertit le conseil via un lacrima de communication et ils chargèrent les biens des villageois dans la remorque d'Erza.

- Faudra m'expliquer un jour d'où elle ce qu'elle sort ça. fit Adeline

- Ne cherche pas, lui répondit Lucy. Même moi j'ai pas encore compris.

Adeline grimaça en voyant les énormes bagages de la mage en armure. Pourquoi prenait-elle tout ça ? Elle s'approcha du chariot plein à ras-bord de valise et tire un masque de théâtre. Elle leva un sourcil. Des épées et des armures elle voulait bien, mais pourquoi des costumes.

- Euh, c'est quoi ça ?

Lucy et Grey éclatèrent de rire, en se remémorant cette mission un peu particulaire qu'ils avaient réalisé dans le temps. Ils racontèrent l'histoire à Adeline qui ne put s'empêcher de rire en sachant qu'ils avaient tous joués dans une pièce et que cela s'était _encore_ fini dans une catastrophe.

.&.

Les mages de Fairy Tail se remirent en marche. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever, le ciel rougissait déjà, et ils étaient tous exténués par cette nuit blanche.

Seul le craquement de la neige sous leurs pieds troublait leur silence. Erza marchait en tête, son chariot après elle. Juste devant Adeline et Grey, Natsu et Lucy marchait côte à côte.

- C'est ta première mission à Fairy Tail, non ?

Adeline regarda le mage de glace.

- C'est vrai.

- Tes impressions ?

La jeune fille fit mine de réfléchir.

- C'était amusant, fit-elle. Vraiment amusant.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. De la neige tomba d'une branche, dans un bruit sourd. De petits flocons de neige se mirent à tomber, doucement. Le ciel était plus gris que sombre, masquant les étoiles. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le ciel.

- Il neige encore, murmura-t-elle. C'est beau.

Grey la regarda en biais. Elle ressemblait à ces enfants lors de leur premiers noel, qui regarde leur cadeau avec des étoiles dans les yeux et le sourire aux lèvres.

Cela ne manqua de lui rappeler une époque, où lui aussi il avait ce regard-là. C'était il y a longtemps.

- C'est éphémère, soupira-t-il. La neige va fondre et ne va rien laissez dérrière elle.

Adeline haussa les sourcils. Il y avait un étrange air triste et nostalgique dans ces yeux d'un bleu profond.

- Grey, tu sais ce que deviens la neige qui fond ?

Surpris par la question il la regarda.

- Non, quoi ?

- Le printemps, fit-elle avec un magnifique sourire.

Hébété, il s'arrêta, avant de secouer la tête. il eut un sourire en coin, Adeline était une fille pleine de surprise.

Il posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune mage, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- T'as raison.

Erza s'arrêta brusquement, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Erza ? demanda Natsu

La rousse leva une main, pour faire taire leurs questions. Brusquement, ils se sentirent cloués au sol.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? gronda Grey, en essayant d'avancer, sans succès.

La gravité semblait avoir triplé d'intensité et ils eurent du mal à ne pas tomber à genoux. Happy se retrouve écraser contre le sol.

Lucy essaya de saisir ses clés, sans réussite. La blonde sonda les alentours à la recherche de l'auteur du phénomène.

- Comme on se retrouve.

La voix grave les fit lever les yeux au ciel. Sur un des branches du pin en face d'eux, une silhouette encapuchonnée était assis, avec un air nonchalant. Erza voulut répliquer une remarque cinglante, mais la pression s'accentua.

- Comme vous êtes pitoyables, mages de Fairy Tail.

La suite se passa dans une vitesse hallucinante. Leur agresseur tomba de sa branche, il retomba souplement au sol. Adeline retomba face à lui, lame à la main et un air sauvage au visage.

- Comment as-tu pu te libérer du sort ?!

La jeune fille lui envoya un sourire mesquin, à la limite de l'insolence.

- Un pitoyable sort de base de magie noir, ricana-t-elle. Tu pensais que ton pauvre sortilège fonctionnerait sur une magicienne des enfers ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'assimiler les informations qu'elle venait de lui envoyer à la figure et attaqua. Il bloqua la lame de la jeune fille avec une épée sortie de nulle part mais ne put contrer le coup de pied transversal qu'elle lui retourna dans son élan.

L'inconnu balaya le sol sur une quinzaine de mètres, renversant plusieurs arbres sur son chemin.

- Lucy, tu peux briser le sort ?

- Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps ! Tu peux tenir ?

- Ok.

Adeline rassura sa prise sur son katana. L'inconnu fit glisser son capuchon. La brune ne le reconnut pas et haussa un sourcil.

Il avait de long cheveux vert foncé et un visage avec plusieurs balafres. Mais le plus important, il avait l'air vraiment en colère. Son aura noir se décupla sous le regard surpris d'Adeline et des mages.

Lucy ferma les yeux, se concentrant. La puissance de la source du mage qui les avait attaqué la troubla et elle faillis perdre pied. elle se raccrocha brusquement à la réalité et rouvrit les yeux.

- Ça va Lucy ?

La blonde repris son souffle avant de répondre au mage de feu.

- Il trouble ma source, je ne peux rien faire pour le moment.

Natsu hocha la tête avec gravité. Il avait tout de suite senti que ce mage n'était pas normal. Il puait la magie néfaste.

L'inconnu fit un pas vers la brune. Elle ne recula pas mais fléchit les genoux, prête à bondir au moindre geste.

- Une question avant de rejoindre les morts ? fit-il, d'une voix railleuse

- Ouai, répondit la brune, d'un ton mordant. Les cheveux verts sur ton crâne, est-ce que t'es en mesure de prouver que c'est ta couleur naturelle ?

Une veine apparut sur la tempe de l'homme et ses yeux devinrent noirs.

- Je vais te faire taire, mage des ténèbres, en réduisant en cendres chaque partie de ton corps, à commencer par ta langue …

Adeline lui rendit un sourire moqueur et ils s'élancèrent au même moment. Acier contre acier, noir contre améthyste. Les coups s'enchainèrent avec une rapidité surprenante.

_Il est doué_, pensa Adeline. _Très doué._

La brune lui envoya un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire, récupérant un peu d'espace entre eux.

Il tourna un regard dénué d'humanité vers elle. Sa lame se recouvrit de filaments aussi noirs que son aura. Il porta un coup adroit qu'Adeline bloqua de sa lame et enchaîna le même processus.

La brune fronça les sourcils et une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe. Sa vitesse était décuplée, elle avait augmenté d'un coup.

L'homme percuta violement son épée contre le katana de la brune. La force de l'impact envoya la jeune fille contre un arbre. Elle retomba lourdement au sol, épée à la main.

- Adeline !

Le cri de Lucy ne lui parvint pas. La brune inspira et se remit debout, faisant fi des multiples égratignures qu'elle avait, et planta son regard dans celui de son agresseur.

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer sa source magique qui menaçait de déborder, sa marque qui essayer de la pousser à se laisser submergé par la noirceur et l'aura du mage étrange qui écrasait la sienne.

Adeline se remit en position.

Lucy se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux. Elle laissa la prudence de côté et se lança dans cette réalité bancale qu'était son monde intérieur. Elle devait aider Adeline. Maintenant.

La brune bondit, évitant le coup de lame qui aurait pu lui trancher le bras et para rapidement. La lame de l'homme s'abattit sur la sienne, faisant pression. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la brune.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, se forçant à ne pas flancher. Il accentua la force et elle sentit un étrange grincement. Elle porta un rapide à sa lame.

Une fissure.

La mage ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. Un moment d'inattention fatal. Elle céda brusque et vit la lame se diriger inévitablement vers elle.

- Non ! firent les mages

Adeline ferma les yeux avec force, attendant le coup fatal. Coup qui ne vint pas. Elle rouvrit les yeux, avec prudence. La première chose qu'elle vit fut … Eh bien, rien.

Un moment de flottement les pris tous.

Lucy rouvrit les yeux. Elle connaissait ces vibrations.

L'homme à l'épée se releva, la main sur la mâchoire. Il sonda l'étrange personnage. Au moment où il allait enfin porter le coup fatal à cette gamine insolente il avait baissé ses protections. Une erreur qu'il regrettait amèrement. Il avait laissé une ouverture à ce mage masqué.

L'homme aux cheveux vert se releva, remit sa capuche tout en lançant un dernier regard aux mages et … disparût.

Adeline sentit la pression disparaître d'un coup et ses genoux devinrent flageolants. Les mages de Fairy Tail sentir également la gravité extrême disparaître, les libérant de leur prison.

Le mage qui venait de sauvé la vie de la brune passa un bras autour de sa taille, l'empêchant de chuter. La jeune fille rencontra le regard de son sauveur. Deux disques oscillant entre un gris nuageux et un magnifique gris métallique.

Elle arrêta de respirer soudainement. Elle connaissait ce regard.

Lucy ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite.

- Dray …

Adeline fit glisser la capuche du jeune homme. Un sourire narquois vint se loger sur les lèvres du dénommé Dray en voyant l'air abasourdis de sa vis-à-vis. Il se pencha vers la brune, ses mèches blondes touchant le visage de porcelaine de la mage, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

.&.

**Je m'excuse encore pour le retard de ce chapitre.**

**Alors ? Vos impressions ? Bien, pas bien ? Le retour des missions avec l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail ! Que vont devenir Mélanie et Mattieu ? Qui est cet étranger qui en voulait à la vie des mages de FT ? Est-il à la solde de Zereph ? Cet étrange jeune homme nommé Dray est-il vraiment le dernier vainqueur du labyrinthe ? Quel est sa relation avec Adeline ? Erza va-t-elle mettre tout le monde au courant de la relation qu'entretiennent Natsu et Lucy ? La blonde va-t-elle admettre qu'elle veut une relation avec le mage de feu ?**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! N'oubliez pas que ce sont elles qui me motive et qui font que le prochain chapitre viendra vite )**

**Des réponses à toutes ces questions dans le prochain chapitre !**

**NEWS : N'hésitez pas à laisser vos questions pour les personnages de cette fiction, ils adorent ça ! Vos réponses dans le prochain numéro du Show de FT !**

.&.

Le Talk-show de Fairy Tail !

Une salve d'applaudissement accueillis la présentatrice. Perché sur ses hauts Louboutin noirs, et dans une jupe anormalement courte, elle fit un sourire éclatant à la caméra avant de rejeter ses longs cheveux noirs dans son dos.

- Bienvenue à tous dans cette nouvelle édition du Talk-show ! Cette année nous accueillons la crème de la crème, la cerise d'une glace à la vanille, j'ai nommée : les fabuleux membres de la guilde de Fairy Tail !

Le public explosa en applaudissements et en cris de joie.

- Faisons un triomphe à ces mages surpuissants ! Tout d'abords voici nos deux coéquipiers préférés, ceux que l'on adore espionné : Lucy Heartfilia et Natsu Dragneel !

Le public fut parcouru par des cris totalement hystériques alors que la blonde et le rose entraient dans le plateau.

- Bienvenue à vous, fit la présentatrice, avec son sourire colgate. Prenez place, prenez place !

Les deux mages s'assirent sur un des nombreux canapés. Le caméraman fit un zoom sur eux. Natsu avait toujours son sourire un peu idiot et Lucy semblait blasée au possible et ne put empêcher un soupire.

La présentatrice continua comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

- Et maintenant, accueillons les autres membres de notre guilde adorée. Grey Fullbuster, Adeline Heartfillia, Juvia Loxsar, Reby McGarden, Gadjil Reedfox, Happy , Carla et Lily, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss et Wendy Marvel !

Le public se déchaîna en voyant les mages rentré un à un dans la pièce, pour prendre place.

- Mais, ajouta la présentatrice, en faisant un clin d'œil à la caméra. N'oublions pas ceux à qui nous devons leurs présences ici avec nous ! Maître Makarov et Luxus Drayer, je vous prie !

Les deux entèrent sous les cris et les sifflements du public.

- C'est donc à cause de vous si je suis coincée ici, siffla Lucy, lorsque le maître s'assit devant elle.

- Il fallait bien que je trouve l'argent pour la récompense du tournoi, se justifia le maître, sous le regard noir de la blonde. Alors je nous ai inscrits à ce petit show …

La blonde allait le mettre en pièce quand Natsu posa une main sur la cuisse dénudée de la blonde.

- Ooooooooh, fit le public, lorsque le caméraman retranscrit ce geste sur les grands écrans qui étaient dans la salle.

Luxus paraissait déjà blasé d'être ici.

- Bien, repris la présentatrice, avec son air calculateur. Vous êtes ici pour répondre aux mille et une questions que se pose les lecteurs. Et donc –elle sorti un livre de nul part- vous devez jurer que vous direz la vérité et rien que la vérité.

Le public se mit à scander avec frénésie « Jurez, Jurez ! »

Les membres de Fairy Tail s'entre-regardèrent, en se demandant d'où sortait cette folle.

- Madame … commença Wendy

- Oh, appelle-moi Emily, mon adorable petite Wendy.

La bleue se mit à rire nerveusement en hochant la tête.

- Maintenant nous allons commencer par la question de Yusuky Yoshita, qui est pour … Adeline !

La brune concernée leva un sourcil, dans une parfaite réplique de Narcissa Malfoy.

- J'écoute.

- Liiine dis-moi, comment décrirais-tu t'as relation avec Grey ? Il m'a semblé apercevoir un piti' cupidon non ? ;D

La brune écarquilla les yeux, l'air de se demander d'où sortait cette question. Les spectateurs eurent des gloussements.

- Quelle relation ? firent les deux concernés, en même temps.

- Oh mon dieu, ils sont synchro ! fit Emily, avec une voix aigüe

Le public poussa des soupirs énamourés.

- C'est l'amooooour ! firent la présentatrice et Mirajane, avec des étoiles dans les yeux

Grey et Adeline grimacèrent.

- Relation ? s'écria Juvia, catastrophée. Juvia vient de découvrir que l'amour de sa vie à une relation charnel !

La bleu se mit à faire une crise étrange en profanant des menaces vers sa 'rivales en amour'. Adeline esquiva le verre que la bleue lui jeta, en niant toute forme de relation avec le concerné.

Des vigiles entrèrent sur le plateau, au pas de course, avant d'entraîner la bleue en dehors du plateau, de peur qu'elle n'entreprenne de noyer tout le monde.

- C'est qui cupidon ? glissa la brune à Grey

- Va savoir, surement un guignol.

La présentatrice eut une moue surprise en les voyant tergiverser.

- Bien, il faut répondre à la question, ma petite Adeline.

La brune pris un air lugubre.

- … Petite … ?

Elle dégaina brusquement son katana, se transformant en monstre.

- Pas d'arme sur le plateau ! s'écria la présentatrice, en lui lançant son livre à la figure.

La brune se pris le bouquin en pleine face et laissa échapper son sabre.

Le public poussa des cris inquiets envers la sœur de Lucy, et quelques rires. Grey se pencha sur la jeune fille pour voir dans quel état elle était.

- Elle est dans les vapes, commenta Grey, une goutte sur la tempe.

- Bien, question suivante ! s'exclama la présentatrice, ravie.

Les mages eurent un rire nerveux. Cette Emily était définitivement folle à enfermer.

- Cette question est de Grezahey pour … Lucy !

- Je la sens mal, marmonna la belle blonde.

Un petit roulement de tambour se fit entendre, le suspense grimpa en flèche.

- Est-ce que tu te vois aller à la messe avec Natsu et vos cinq enfants dans quelques années ;) ?

La mâchoire de la blonde se décrocha dans un bruit peu élégant.

- … gné ?

Adeline éclata de rire, et le public poussa des cris de groupies.

- T'es réveillée ? fit Grey

- Ah oui, je n'aurais pas aimée manquée ça !

Lucy ne se remettait pas de la question.

- Il faut répondre par un sujet-verbe-complément, Lucy. Taquina Emily

- M-mais je ne … pourquoi cinq ?

La présentatrice haussa les épaules, demandant à la blonde de répondre clairement.

Tout le public était suspendu aux lèvres de Lucy.

- Moi ça me dérange pas.

Ils firent tous volte-face pour fixer des yeux Natsu, l'air nonchalant, qui souriait.

- Oh mon dieu, fit la présentatrice, en s'éventant de la main. Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! Quelle audace !

Lucy papillonna des yeux, pas sûre d'avoir rêvé ou pas. Dans le public plusieurs fans de Natsu furent évacuées par civières parce qu'elle venait de tomber dans les pommes.

- Question suivante ! Elle est de Celine pour … Oh My God ! Grey rhabillez-vous !

Le concerné fut surpris, alors que la caméra faisait un énorme zoom sur lui. Plusieurs filles dans le public s'évanouirent, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- La question est pour vous, Grey. fit la présentatrice, une fois l'exhibitionniste habillé

- Euh, j'écoute.

Honnêtement, il la sentait très mal.

- Que penses-tu d'Adeline ?

La brune eut une réaction de replis, pensant que Juvia allait lui sauter dessus, ce qui fit éclater de rire Gadjil, assis à sa droite. Le concerné haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était que ça ?

- Eh bien, commença-t-il. C'est une chouette fille, on s'entend bien.

- Oh, glissa la présentatrice, avec un air complice. Pourquoi vous entendez-vous bien ?

Adeline, qui balançait ses jambes, posa son regard sur Grey, attendant elle aussi la réponse.

- Ben, elle est gentille et elle a de la répartie.

- C'est tout ? firent Adeline et la présentatrice en même temps

Il eut un mouvement de recul.

- Ben oui …

- Juste pour ça ! s'écria Adeline, visiblement vexée

Lucy masqua un rire.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerve ? J'ai pas de compte à te rendre, en plus c'est toi qui as embrassé ce mec à la fin de l'épisode précédent, non ?

Emily se pencha vers Mira.

- Il lui fait une crise de jalousie ou je rêve ?

La blanche hocha la tête en gloussant. Le public se mit à chuchoter puis à pousser des sifflements. Adeline leur lança un regard noir avant de reporter sur regard sur son voisin.

- C'est lui qui m'a embrassé et je te signale que c'est- hummmpfpf

Lucy venait de plaquer sa main en catastrophe sur la bouche de la jeune fille.

- Pas de spoil ! Tu veux que l'auteur nous trucide ?!

La brune se dégagea de la poigne de la blonde, alors que le public et la présentatrice se penchaient dans un même mouvement, avide de potins.

- Elle est même pas là !

La blonde lui désigna un recoin sombre, entre les rideaux sur les bords de la scène, où une paire d'yeux les fixaient dangereusement, avec un sourire sadique.

- Flippante … fient les mages et le public

- Bien ? coupa la présentatrice, en faisant des coucou à l'auteur toujours planquée dans l'ombre. Question suivante de Freya pour … Juvia !

Elle balaya le plateau du regard avant de se souvenir.

- Hey, ramener moi Juvia !

Une jeune accessoiriste sortir d'entre les rideaux et s'inclina, l'air désolée.

- Elle n'est pas en état de venir, elle est évanouie.

Le public soupira en même temps qu'Emily.

- Bien, on garde cette question pour la prochaine fois ! La question suivante est de nangeacorne pour notre Lucy !

La blonde songea à se planquer sous un canapé, mais y renonça en se rendant compte que c'était ridicule.

- Il faut répondre par oui ou par non, Lucy, d'accord ?

- … Ok.

- Alors, fit la présentatrice en lisant. Comptes-tu te mettre en relation durable avec Natsu ? :)

Le public poussa des « Oh » appréciateurs.

La blonde rougit fortement et se mit à gesticuler sur sa place. Elle croisa le regard moqueur de Reby et de sa jeune sœur, qu'elle eut envie d'étriper, avant de rencontrer le regard de Natsu. Il semblait aussi attendre la répondre de la blonde.

Lucy marmonna une réponse que personne n'entendit.

- Vous pouvez répéter plus fort, Lucy ?

- J'ai dit …

- On n'a toujours pas entendu.

Mages comme gens du public se penchèrent vers la blonde, impatient.

- J'ai dit OUI ! s'écria Lucy, toute rouge

Le public explosa en cris et en « Kyah » en même temps que les mages. Luxus et Gadjil regardèrent la scène, blasés par tant de futilités.

Adeline et Reby se tapèrent dans la main, puis échangèrent un regard complice.

- OH MY GOD ! fit Emily, ravie. Tellement d'audaaaaaace venant de notre belle mage aux clés ! Malheureusement c'est déjà la fin de notre émission …

Des onomatopées déçus se firent entendre dans le public.

- … Mais on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite de notre émission ! N'oublier pas de poser vos questions ! Et surtout, soyez heureux jusque la prochaine fois mes amooours ! Jingle !

La musique du générique démarre et l'écran devient noir.


End file.
